Rin-ne: World Divided
by Egotistical Casual
Summary: On the country of Rin-ne, the side of the the coin you flip is what you are dealt. Either it's good or bad. This place is filled with guilds, though most do little to help. Some who enjoy the separation of the people. Besides one...one that has a dream of alleviating this hate. (I don't own Fairy Tail) This is a SYOC, so send me some characters. (Accepting OCS)
1. Prologue

Okay, so hey y'all, all the readers of ALL fanfiction alike! I am bringing you a little SYOC that I somehow conjured up through the time span of writing one fanfic and this one. I was able to get my other one done, but this took a little longer to get out due to things I had to take care of, so this'll be getting out a lot later than it should have, but here it is. Everything you will need to know about the sheet and rules will be in my bio, but the only thing that isn't there is the fact on slayers(minus dragon). I think I will come to a conclusion is some time.(Pm only).

Rin-ne: Worlds Divided Universe

Rin-ne, this is the country this story will take place in, it being home to a good percentage of mages, it be under 50%, but higher than 40%. This country had gained acknowledgement far back nearing X796, word of the wealth of a good number of its people catching the attention of a lot, though not the attention of a good half of it's inhabitants of this country. Not that most known, but Rin-ne had been divided into two districts, the wealthy on one and the poor on the other , who is constantly looked down on by the rich. With this treatment, hate is born by the two group, dividing the country in two. Presently, it is X962 and the hatred for one another still divides both parts of the country, though through these years, more and more had begun to speak on the separation of the rich and the poor, but was ultimately shot down by both groups until a woman, better known as the Cosmic Goddess, spoke up on it. She wanted peace between both sides instead of the patrons of Wither attempting to take the power and she amassed a large following which brought her to creating Celestial Star, a guild directly on the borders of both the rich and the poor, that consists of mates from both sides.

Blossom District-

The Blossom District is where all hate started. This is where money is made in large amount, though less is shared. This is the home to all the wealthy folk, being littered with massive homes from the investments to the respectful cause...for their own pockets,that is. Here, it is said that the sun is always in the sky, blessing them as all their pockets get fatter and the poor gets poorer. The man that sits up at the top is a man named Dexter aka Mr. Money, a God in this circle.

Wither District-

If the Blossom District is where the sun always shined, then this district is where the sun never existed, this being the place where the rich dump their air polluting factories and other obnoxious contraption that proved to lessen the value of this district. Life was had here. Each day for the civilian was a fight for survival, this being home to monstrous creatures who seemed to never die. Most that lived here didn't see long live and rarely reached the age of thirty 40, the struggle being at it's worst here. The only place that could keep them surviving was Celestial Star, though they only welcomed mages in their fight, because there were other guild that didn't want them doing whatvthey were doing. Though the district was a predominately poor place to live, soon had found a way, cities being nurtured from the ground up, the capital being the city of Nova.

Rin-ne: Worlds Divided

Start

(X955, Noon)

(November, 29)

There it was.

Panting.

That was all the could be heard through lower alleys of the the southern edge of the ever so gloomy district of Wither. The place where the sun never shines. Where hopes and dreams come to die.

This was Wither, a place most saw as a wasteland where those who lived there were thought of as second rate being, almost equivalent to dirt in the eyeS of those who settled in Blossom. Blossom was the typical heaven on earth, where water tasted better and the streets were layered in bubblegum and the light poles were identical to that of licorice...this was what the inhabitants imagined the society of Blossom to be. An oasis of pure happiness...something most citizens of Wither was foreign to.

All they dreamt of was dread...all they lived was dread...and all they could hope for was dread...anything better than this life where most, even children, had to scratch to survive, growing up before they would have to.

Fumes filled the filled the air, courtesy of excessively placed factories,which all belonged to the wealthy who lived over in the Blossom District. The water was a putrid brown color, it very evident that the waste some factories drop out was very volatile when it was concocted with water, or maybe anything for this matter.

For any aspect of this town, it was the epitome of good ideas gone wrong.

The panting only continued to worsen, increasing in volume through the alleys of this forsaken district, the sounds of rapid footsteps follow it, this being accompanied by a lot more behind it. Suddenly, a certain space of the alleys had began to glow with a orange lights, it trailing down the passageways in flashes.

With one last explosion, parts of the walls around were tore down, scarred fragments of bricks scattering the small area, dumpsters and other styles trash compartment had been thrown and flipped, flames still young in the air.

There, on the other side of the flame, where it was "safe", a circular tunnel had been forcefully shot opened, a small frame figure had shot itself through the flames, regardless of it's well-being. It was...quite obvious this was a child, probably not even the age of twelve, leaping through the fire with his head tucked and his arm guarding his head.

Throwing his arms from over his head, the individual landed on the flat surface of a flipped green dumpster, running across it to leap off the side as the kid continued to run down the alley.

Soon, the flames had began to clear to reveal three kid who all looked to be in their mid-teens wearing tattered clothing. The teen in the middle only smirked as the three of them merely walked forward, an evil intent in hiS eyes.

"Where ya goin', Scrooge..." The boy had trails of venom along each words, snapping his fingers as flames came and left with each one. "We still ain't done havin' fun wit ya." A sadistic grin had spread across the boy's face, lifting his hand to aim his index finger to the back of the fleeing kid.

"Yeah!" The first goon on the left cheered, aiming his palm forward.

"We don't let no one from Blossom escape." The second goon on the right spoke maliciously, his palming aiming forward also.

"Flaming Rings of Disaster!"

Though the kid was a good distance away from the three teen that had been chasing him, he heard the shout loud and clear only able to turn just a bit, shifting the hood of the cloak he wore to show to youthful face of a pink eyed, ebony skin color individual, his eyelashes very defined, which would have most second guess if he was a boy or girl, a snow whitish-blond lock of hair falling to his/her eye. What he saw was a flaming spear of spiraling rings just about three seconds from piercing him in the back, and this only made his eyes widen.

'Fire!'

This was the only thing that came to mind, time being of the essence, his next move being the one that would tell if he would continue and make it back home.

But...where was it?

Where was the plan that would get him out of this?

It usually came easy.

In his haste, the kid was able to spin himself around in a clockwise fashion, his right arm swinging around with him as a horizontal dark arch of solid black unsteady energy was created, trailing along with his hand.

In that next second, a large explosion occurred, levelling both sides of the alley, sending a cloud of dusty smoke sweep through the area and into the streets of a one mile radius to the origins of the explosion.

*Cough, Cough*

The second the smoke cloud had enveloped the area, an ample amounts of coughS had filled the area, namely the place that had once been an alley. It didn't take too long for the cloud of smoke to fade away, leaving the three teens in the alley as they coughed into their sleeves. When the multiple coughing fits had ceased, the teen in the middle of the three lifted his head, watching as the smoke cleared to see on the black cloak of the kid laid where he once was.

After the assumed leader had spotted this, the two goons lifted their head to see the same cloak on the ground, partially covered in rubble.

"C'mon..."The leader turned his from right to left, patting his two acolytes. "He couldn't have gotten too far." He informed,charging forward, skipping over the pile of rubble with each step.

"Yeah!" The two acolytes exclaimed, following the leader, though less skillfully, tripping over random pieces.

With his back pressed against the flipped dumpster, the panted, sweat rolling down his head as he watched the three teens charge pass the him, disappearing to and unknown location, leaving behind the sounds of their feet.

When he was assured the teenS were out of hearing, the kid sighed, hanging his head as he closed his hot pink eyes, his whitish blond locks falling into his face. They didn't care...he didn't understand...

He already knew that those of Wither wouldn't care too much about his words, but...all he wanted to do was help. Give them the money he could give them from his allowance to help out with...life. He was young, and he still didn't understand why the two side hated one another, guilds only around to worsen the problems on each sides. As he thought through this, his head lifted, eyes opening as he looked forward. "It's about time I go home."

Pushing himself of the ground, the boy stood to his full height, which was average for a kid as young as him. Dusting himself off, the boy's brow turned upward , something trailing through his mind. 'I still...' His hand lifted as he stared at his palm. Going back in time to a few moments earlier, he remembered how they had shot that fire at him and how he attempted to apprehend the attack with his own magic, which caused a explosion. But it wasn't the clash that caused it. 'Need more training.'

(Time Skip)

(X958, Evening)

(November, 29)

The city of Nova, a place on the Northern edge of the Wither District, highlighted by the ocean coast at it's head, the city also serving as a harbor to sailors and a place to catch a good helping of fish, the count here being the highest in all Rin-ne. In the past, the city had been ravaged by a freak tsunami, leaving hundreds dead and water filled trenches throughout the city. Through the following years, those of Blossom, who were generous enough to help rebuild the city, financed the construction of water canals, making Nova city the capital of the Wither district.

It was also one of the only places that legally allowed both the residence of Blossom and Wither to live, the segregation in this city being cut of completely. It welcomed those who declared the way of the country as idiotic, and let people, no matter what side of the coin they ended up flipping, intermingle.

This city also served as a home to the well known Goddess by the name of Toyotama Arundell, the commander in-chief of the resistance against those who wanted to completely mow down the Wither District and to those who wanted to take the wealth of the Blossom District.

She had a title to live up to, being one of the most powerful mates on Rin-ne.

There, in the centre of the capital city, it could be seon as a large gather of people and mages together have crowded the lot, in the center being a large statue of a Star. Nothing could be understood in this vast group, indistinguishable chatter fluttering through the whole city, all looking forward to a stage ahead of the group.

After a few more seconds of more indescribable conversation between the civilian/mages had passed, as the chatter had turned to cheering, those who attention weren't forward being drawn forward to see a bite sized woman walk onto the stage. Two was at least 4 feet tall, having a small frame with navy blue short hair that hugged her face, her eyes being hid by black tinted and gold rim glasses. She wore a pink tank top, a black long sleeve midriff that barely fell to the lower part of her chest, having a pink skirt on that reached the top of her thighs.

As the long awaited woman walked across the stage, she smiled, waving at the pool of people, the warm cheers for her making feel good on the inside. She knew what it meant to be a Goddess, but praise on this caliber rarely came to this level. "Hello, everyone!"

With this greeting, the cheers became a lot more intense.

Deep within the sea of people, a whitish blonde haired watched the child sized woman in silence, this being the first time he had seen a Goddess in person...more or less.

Stopping in the middle of the stage, performing a heel turn to look at all the people that had come out to see her. Her fingers were intertwined behind her back as she continued to shower the gathering with and illuminating smile that warm cause most to get goosebumps at the cheerful features she had. The woman bowed to everyone and lifted. "I want to thank you all for coming out here to see me." She said, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Anything for you, Toyo-chan!" Came the various shout of civilian/mages.

"Awe, she's toooooo cute!" Some of the females squealed.

Toyotama smiled, her eyes closing behind her glasses, removing as she held them in her right hand. "But I'll need for you to calm down now, so you hear me, okay." He spoke, her large eyes opening to show her completely onyx irises, her eyelashes curving upward.

At her saying this, the crowd had gradually became a lot quiet over time, prompting a nod from the woman.

"Thank you." She said, placing her free hand on her hip, letting her business face take over her facial expression, her brows knitting. "As of now, I would guess that we all know why we are here...in the city of Nova..." Was her first words, the nods of many telling her to go on. "We have come as one...as brothers and sister of both Blossom and Wither...tired of the hatred...the selfishness." The woman declared. "In our eyes, we should all act as one...bring together both district in tranquility, because, like myself, I was born here in the district of Wither...I was only a kid when my parents explained to me what was wrong."

"Toyotama, what are you going to do?"

Toyotama eyed a female in the front of the crowd, smiling to her. She took in the questioning face of the girl,the smile permanent on her face. Taking a few steps forward, nearing the edge of the stage, the woman went down on one knee, causing the girl to blush. "It's WE." She corrected, the few close enough to hear humming as they watched the petite girl stand back up, now placing both hands on her hips. "As you all know, that bastard DEXTER sits at the top of the Blossom District and is also a mage...better yet, a God and he can equal my strength...so..." The smile on her face returned. "In the next few weeks, the construction of a guild by the name of Celestial Star will be built here."

Once she said this, the crowd burst into a uproarious frenzy of cheers.

"I will be welcoming all mages who want help, and..." She pointed passed the crowd, far across the city to the southern half where the city came to an end.

Following the direction in which she pointed, the crowd turned to see what she was pointing at: a large tree sitting on top of a grassy hill.

"The Kibō tree." Toyotama said, gaining the attention of the crowd once more. "That will be our symbol...it will be our hope."

The crowd cheered once more.

In the crowd, the was only one that wasn't cheering, his eyes still turned toward the tree, looking passed all the way blocking his view. "The Kibō tree...a tree of hope."

(Time Skip)

(X961, 7:00 PM)

(November, 29)

Eyes opening as these memories flooded his mind, the hot pink staring into the distance, watching the sun set in the horizon, the orange evident in the sky. He was sitting on a high hill with a lone tree at the top, the grass swaying from the soft breeze, this causing the boy to lower the hood from of his head, his mess of whitish blond hair sliding into his eyes. This day...it was always special to him...one part due to it being that day he was born, but it was also the day when he figure out something about this world. He had grew along with it, watching as things only worsened, the hate between both sides only deepening to lengths he would never want to see.

But it taught him something, showed him the good , the bad, and the ugly, this country still having more and more layers much like an onion. He found his route...and he would try everything to help this country, because he wanted to see peace between both districts.

It was a lot of things he needed to do in order to bring this world to act as equals, and he couldn't do that by just sitting on his butt. He had to get active.

"Hey, Tami-chan!"

The boy blinked, hearing the yell, his eye trailing downward to look at the person down below, waving to him at the start of the hill. Narrowing his eyes, needing better look at who was waving to him. Who he saw was a girl that looked to have never reached puberty, her frame very small, standing at the height of 4'4, her skin pale with baby blue short hair that frames her face, hugging it. Her eyes were shielded by black tinted shades, he body being his by a sloppily put together black pantsuit.

He decided not to answer, though he pushed himself to stand as he placed a hand on his hip, the soft breeze shifting his hair.

"Itami! Come on...we have to get to work!"

The dark skinned boy dubbed as Itami, huffed as he took a step forward, walking down toward the girl. 'And she calls herself a Goddess.' He spoke inwardly, looking to his left palm to a stamp of a red star surrounded by a single ring. "But she's Toyo-chan...and she's the boss."

End

And there it is. I hope you all enjoyed this and will send you own OCS in for me to use. I had fun writing this, because I didn't have to show restraint compared to if the story took place in , and that would've called for a different pacing.

Oh, until next time! Bye!

Personal-

Name: Itami Jitsugetsu

Nickname and Alias: Tami(By friends) Ta-Chan(by female friends)

Gender and Sexuality: Male, Heterosexual

Age: 10(Prologue) 16(Present)

Guild Mark Location and Color(A star with a ring around it): White and in the middle of his left palm.

Guild Status: C-class

Hobbies: He can write, cook, draw, play a little sport, and can a therapist to some.

Likes: Girls, Food, Magic, Missions, Girls, Girls body, hmmmm...his Yin Yang pendant...and...girl.

Dislikes: Hypocrites, liars, laziness, going slow, being quiet, and when there is not enough girls.

Flaws: Ever since he was young, he had always blind to seeing the back in others.

Fears: He is seriously afraid of spiders, could easily faint from heights, flying, and fire.

Quirks: Though he is very capable of feeling emotion, his facial expression tells otherwise

Strengths: He is well versed in using his magical abilities, relying on this in a fight more often than not. Though not the strategic type, he is able to come up with plans, but ones that aren't too good. Trained since a child in magic, he has a lot of endurance, able to chain together most of his abilities and take physical attack in stride.

Weaknesses: Since young, he had been trained in maintaining his Ethernano, so his combat training was usually cut short, though he can still put up a slight fight. His defenses aren't as strong as they should be, his guard being able to be broken by a well placed strike.

Quotes from Character: "No matter who you are, we all have light and dark within us'

Appearance- (Here's the link, but he's not finished: /024v7odcoxzq)

Hair color/style: He has shiny platinum blond hair that is pull all to the right side of his head that has unkempt appearance with a single side at the left side that hangs down to his shoulder, a part of it being tied by a red bead with more hair hanging which makes it fall pass his shoulder to his chest.

eye shape/color: His eyes are sharp, his irises being large, showing his hot pink colors, having very defined eyelashes, each curving upward with a eyelash curving downward at the lower and outer corner of both his eyes. This gives him the slight appearance of being feminine, this being the reason most girls call him pretty.

Body built, height and weight: Itami has an athletic build, though not ripped, having slight muscle that blend well with his height of 5'10". He weighs close to 156 pound, though his appearance would make him out to be lighter.

Skin tone: Soft, ebony brown

Regular clothes: On a regular basis, Itami wears a black hoodie that stays down and unzipped with the left sleeve torn off to give it a tattered appearance, while the sleeve on his right hand falls down to palm, white bandage wrapped around the bicep. Under the hoodie, he wears a short sleeved white T-shirt that appears to be short than the hoodie, just falling over the button over his black slacks. There was also a necklace around his neck with a pendant of the Yin and Yang symbol.

Training: His training clothing simply consist of his hoodie and shirt being removed

Formal Clothing: A simple back trench coat with a white button down shirt turcked into black slacks with black shades over his eyes.

Swimwear: Black swim trunks that fall to his knees with a white stripe down the sides.

Sleepwear: Boxer shorts.

Winter Clothing: Instead of his black hoodie, he wears a thicker white hood with both sleeves that is zipped up to his chest, his hood on gis head. He has a white scarf tied around his neck, the tendril hanging down to his lower chest. He also has white slacks, his entire outfit usually causing his to fade in with the snow.

other details: In the centre of his forehead, he has the design of a colorless Yin Yang symbol that matches the pendant(though full in color) around his neck.


	2. Places of Interest

**Dark Guilds**

Devil's Horns: This guild is one of the widely known Dark Guilds, built from the ground up by a few street urchins from the southern side of the Wither District, specializing in infiltrating, hacking, and stealth, assassin being one that they refrain from doing, though they will if they have to. The main objective of this guild is destroying Dexter industries from the ground up. This guild is located four cities below Nova city, it's land going to slight waste, but you can still tell it is a strong place with strong place. The name of this place is called Erith, it's stamp being that of horns.

Quiet Doll: Those who are from the Blossom District are very familiar with this guild, located in the town of Todmorden, it is a guild that heavily request assassination type mission, the place consisting of all females, all pampered their whole and entered a unrelenting rebellious stage. The Guild Master is a thirty year old woman, growing up in this always quiet town of Todmorden. It was quaint until a group of girl decided they wanted more excitement in their lives. the stamp of this guild being a oddly well drawn porcelain doll.

Dexter Industries: Located in a city by the name of Luton, placed on the far eastern coast of the country of Rin-ne, in the city where the God , Dexter, built to a city that world come right out of a highly advance futuristic movie. It is ran by Dexter himself in a 20 kilometre high being, the sole purpose of this "guild" is to extort, intimidate, and take. Mo' money, mo' money, mo' money...this being the motto. The real intentions behind the guild is unknown. The stamp for this being a simple D.

 **Good Guilds**

Ocean Eyes: Placed two town from the border of Wither in a town named Grimsby, there is this guild, comprised of mage of a lesser known status, it being one of the weaker good guilds. The only reason this guild is still standing is because the mages are extremely gorgeous in every single way, it being the one that retrieve some of the most request due to fangirls and fanboys. The stamp for this guild is that of a eye with bubbles around it.

Elven's Tooth: Being placed just two cities away from Nova, Elven's Tooth is a relatively new guild,though it consist of strong mages, some even rival the master, Leon Stratus who is almost to the ranks of being a god. This guild is a rival of the illustrious Celestial Star, usually starting competition with them due to this guild having a few hotheads...or due to the loyalty of their master, knowing the relationship between him and Toyotama. This guild is located in the city of Veritas, a place in Wither that is quite known in this district, due to it's segregation being a lot lenient like Nova's. The stamp for this guild is that of a sharp tooth, though cracked just a bit.

 **Notable Locations**

The Tower of Gods: Placed in the center of the Blossom district in a called The City of Fire, the tower is about 70 feet tall, acting as a place of peace for each God to meet. Once entering the tower, a magic canceling lacrima is activated, preventing any conflict. Political event between guilds are held here to determine the future of certain guilds.

* * *

Okay, there is a few things I kind of forgot to add to the previously uploaded chapter. One thing to add is that I need more lower level mage, because they'll be the first to be introduced and thanks to all who have submitted.


	3. Introduction Pt1

So, I decided, something coming to my mind when I was at work. I wanted to put out a chapter, but as of now, all the characters I receivedy have been either God/Goddesses or S-class while only a few, maybe three, have been low level mages. With this in mind, I just decided to drop this and let the low levels get their shine because you know it's all the slayers, God/Goddesses, and S-class that will be the party stoppers.

Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all the characters I've received, but you all should've guessed the lower levelS would get introduced first, and, don't worry, it's still time to send some end. I wanted to give it some time and focus a chapter on each character, so sit back and take this trip.

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Pre-arc: Introductions PT1.**

 **(October 1, X962)**

 **(Night)**

 **(Location: Nova City, Celestial Star)**

The soft breeze blew, the crescent moon high in the sky, partly hid by a few wandering clouds that sauntered through the dark never ending ocean of dark blue wonder. Normally a bustling town, filled with hired chef from all over, and shop financed by wealthy people of the Blossom District, was finally quiet, lights of the shops that were still opened illuminating the street, the streetlights pretty much at a uneven leveL compared to the lights of some shops.

In the middle of this usually never resting city was the famous Celestial Star guild, the town's symbol...the motivation of all. As long as this build(Which had a strong resemblance of the kremlin moscow with a star at the tippy top) stood, then hope would still be strong in the civilians of this city. It was strange though...as long as the guild stood, the hope could never vanish, but what did that mean for the guild if The Kibō tree had vanished. The thick tree held a special place in the hearts of the guild members, but in a deeper place of Toyotama Arundell.

"So...I'm a member now?"

The question had leaked evident shock, this roaming around the large main hall of the guild. Those who were there drinking, eating, or just causing trouble smiled at the short girl at the bar.

The girl stood beside the bar, staring at her left shoulder in obvious shock, the orange star in the middle of a orange ring, stamped onto her shoulder. She couldn't help but just smile, though she tried to hide her excitement.

"You don't have to hide it, dear."

Turning her head back forward, she looked up at a taller male who had paling blue hair and pale skin, his eyes yellow with a tuxedo on. He was a typical pretty boy, a smile on his face that some how made hed fell weird. Brushing this off, she smiled deeply, warmth all through her body, a sudden urge to hug herself to see if she would wake up.

"Never have I seen someone this happy to join my guild."

The girl's eyes shifted down to the right to see the even shorter Toyotama Arundell, the Goddess and Master of Celestial Star. She shook her head, swinging her shoulder length dark, brown pig tailed hair, the glimmering shine in her red-orange eyes making Toyotama smile. "Who wouldn't be!?" She exclaimed, her eyes closed, the smile unable to be removed from her face.

Toyotama's brows raised, surprise at the young girl's enthusiasm. Using her right index finger, she pushed the red tinted glasses on her face, placing her other hand hip. "Glad you are happy to be here, and I am happier that you were able to help one of my mages." She said with all honesty. "I assure you that you will become comfortable here with time." The child sized woman spoke. "But you must want to get situated...so we'll find you a room right away."

The girl nodded, her eyes still bright. She raised her hand, gaining the attention of the woman.

Toyotama let out a sheepish chuckle. "Uh...you know you don't have to do that."

"Oh, sorry..." She snickered softly, holding her hands upfront of her skirt as the corners of her nose scrunched just a bit, though no one noticed, is what she thought.

'Hm...cute.' Toyotama spoke inwardly.

The girl continued to smile as she looked the Goddess. "But I wanted to know if I could see that boy from earlier...if it's not too much of a hassle."

"Oh, of course."

 **(Scene Change)**

It was beautiful, wasn't it?

The Kibō tree.

He was becoming addicted to it, the thick trunk and the wild branches enticed him. It was the thing that kept him moving, the hope burning into his skull to the point where he couldn't have a single day without being around it. It was sort of...an infatuation with hope.

A infatuation with wanting to see his family able to coexist with those of the Wither, because he could see they we're no different than him...they just flipped the wrong side of the coin.

He sat in the cream color ledge of the window in his room, his right leg hand off and and touching the tan carpet. What he could see in the distance was the tree sitting on the hill, swaying a bit from the breeze on the outside.

Trailing down, his eyes met his left shoulder, his whole upper body bare. Everything from his bicep to the left side of his chest was wrapped in bandage, showing the top of his shoulder. Looking at the bandages for a few second more, the blank expression of his face never changing, he let out a simple chuckle through his closed mouth. "Like that will even happen again."

*Knock, knock*

Eyes darting over to the right side of the room, his hot pink eyes narrowed. "Wrong room!" Was his quick reply to whoever was there.

*Knock...knock...*

Swinging his other leg over the side of the ledge, the dark skinned, blonde haired boy placed both his hands on the edge of both sides of the ledge, grip tight. "What part of-"

Just before he could finish, a sound of flesh connecting with wood had caught his undivided attention, causing his head to lift up to see his door swinging open, the knob colliding ruthlessly with the wall behind. What he saw was Toyo-chan, the blue haired child woman with her fist forward, a burning passion in her eyes from behind he red tinted glasses.

"Ta-chan..." The woman spoke, her hand lowering as both her eyes closed. A sigh let her mouth, placing her hands on her undeveloped hips. It was obvious she was irritated, but she tried her best to make it unknown to the boy about thirteen feet away from her.

Itami's eyes had widened for a quick second when the door knob had collided with the wall , but he was able to regain his composure before the woman noticed. "Oh, sorry about that, Toyo-chan." The boy apologized, though what was there to be sorry for?

Lifting her head, Toyotama eyed the boy with soft eyes, though the red tint made it hard to see, so she could guess what was going on in his head. "Ta-chan...you-"

"Ta-chan...? Toyo-chan...?"

This started him only the slightest, this being the first time he sense the taller, but short girl standing beside Toyotama. She had to be over 4'4, because Toyotama was that tall, but she was definitely under five foot, her body a complete mirror image of Toyotama. Her skin was fair, which caused her red-orange eyes to be a lot more prominent in color than he had ever seen in life.

What he could see was that the girl was wearing a short black skirt with a white trimming, accompanied by ankle high brown boots. Her top was a sleeveless, red top with golden buttons and white flourishing details details with a white bow wrapped around her neck.

His brow lifted as Toyotama looked out the corner of her eye to the girl.

Pointing awkwardly between the two of them, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Are you two a couple or am I missing something?"

At the question, there was two reactions: one being that of a simple "no" from the boy and frantic "Yes, no, it's complicated, maybe, probably, NO, yes...?" from the guild master, peering her head toward the whitish blond haired boy.

"No." Itami answered nonchalantly, ignoring his pouting friend as his eyes trailed back to the brown hair girl, staring at her with his pink eyes, his head tilting ever so slightly.

Beginning to fiddle with her skirt, the girl hid the blush on her chest at as much attention she was showing her. "What...Itami...?"

"Itami?" This knocked him back into reality, his piercing glare aimed at her.

"Ta-chan!" Toyotama yelled, stepping in front of the girl, her arms crossed oher her washboard chest.

Blinking, Itami stared at the girl.

"You're acting like an A-hole." She informed sternly.

Itami just huffed.

"Now..." Toyotama stepped from in front of the girl and ushered the girl to step deeper into the room in which she did. "Hotaru wanted to see if you were okay."

"Hotaru...?" Hearing the name, both his eyes trailed over to the girl who took her chance and walked further into his room. She was smiling, her eyes closed as she faced him. Placing his elbow on his knee, he rested his chin on his palm. After a few seconds of staring at her, he was able to recognize the girl. "Oh, you mean the little Firefly from earlier."

With her eyes still closed, there was an blatant crack in her smile, a single brow twitching in irritation. 'Did he just say little?'

"Firefly?" Toyotama questioned from behind the girl.

"Yeah," Lifting the hand that his chin wasn't resting on, he held his index finger upward as a black and white flame came to life. "She did something like this."

Opening her eyes, surprised at what she was seeing, the girl asked "Wait, you're able to use fire, too?"

"No," Toyotama spoke, catching Hotaru's attention,the girl looking out the corner of her eyes. "He's just able to manipulate the appearance of his own magic."

"Oh..." Hotaru nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face. "So, what is your magic?"

"It's-"

"Complicated." Itami interrupted, lowering his hand. "But as you can see, I'm alright," he said, sitting up straight to aim both his hands at his left shoulder.

Smiling, 'Hotaru nodded. "That's good to hear."

"Um..." Toyotama stepped forward and put a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "If it's not too much, can I finally get an explanation on what happened between you two."

Itami turned his head away from her, embarrassed about what had happened earlier.

Seeing as getting something out of him would be like pulling teeth, Toyotama turned to Hotaru, expecting and answer from her.

Hotaru saw the look her guild Master was giving her, and decided to give her the information she was looking for. She tilted her head up, never noticing Itami's eyes shifting over to her. "Well, what I can remember, the Prefects(Police) wouldn't let any of us through..."

 **(Flashback)**

 **(A Few Hours Earlier)**

"No one is allowed entrance beyond the barrier!" A man yelled, along with others, gripping onto his sheathed blade, threatening to attack if those who persisted get through continued. "If you are not of the Celestial Star guild, then we must prevent you from interfering."

This was so stupid. The law enforcement of Rin-ne were being unfair once again. Barricades was set around a local store, known for saling various magical supplies, the Prefects lined up in front of them, preventing entrance.

"Over ten of us here are mages." A older teen yelled, face to face with one of the Prefects. "Instead of having one mage in there, how about you send up in to help!"

"That is not necessary." The prefects denied. "The contract between guild and customer is sacred and will not be interfered by a third party member."

As the two argued, the was a bit sized girl in the middle of the crowd, being pushed around like it was nothing.

All of a sudden, the crowd, including the Prefects, ducked as the sound of a wisp was her, a beam of light energy soaring over them. Only a few seconds had passed as a grunted was heard, this causing everyone to lift up and turn their attention to the shop as a man came soaring out, landing on his back. Watching, everyone observed as a dark skin blond came walking out after, his arms down to the side.

"See," One of the Prefects looked over his shoulder. "Celestial Star's Onmyo Kid, can handle it."

Thankful that the crowd had calmed down, the brown haired girl, using how short she was, tunneled through the people to get a front row view, and what she saw was a dark skin, pink eyed blond haired girl. "Onmyo Kid, who's she?" She asked, almost happy that there was a girl as flat as her.

"If I had a nickle for everytime I heard that." To the right of her was a Prefect, also watching. "That's not a she, miss...that's a he and the Onmyo kid of the Celestial Star Guild, said to be a child hood friend the goddess, Toyotama Arundell."

"Wha...this "boy" is tied to the goddess?"

"Yep, she being from here and he being from Blossom, he would sometimes cross over the border to see her...is what I'm told." He explained.

"Awe...that's too cute!" She cooed staring at the boy as he walked toward the body that had been previously ejected from the shop. The goddess had been someone she wanted meet ever since the speech she had heard some time ago, but she had been too young to join the guild. Watching as the boy came closer and closer to the body, her expression couldn't help but change to a look of absolute horror along with the rest, seeing a cloaked figure fade into view from being the boy, a large blade in his hand. Her mouth had began to open wide.

Eyes shifting low as he approached the body, both his eyes suddenly widened, eyes dilating as a piercing sense of pain had shot from his left shoulder, just a bit over his heart. His body was still, shivering a bit as his eyes went down to the bloody blade protruding from his body.

Peering in to his ear, the cloaked man whispered "Thanks for that."

"Behind you!"

Eyes settling, Itami's right hand suddenly got encased by a dark that stretched to the middle of his forearm, flowing calmly. Grabbing the inch of the blade that was closest to the protrusion, he twisted his hand and snapped the blade, twirling his whole body in a full 360, swinging his right, but his eyes widened when felt himself tipping backward from a little nudge to his forehead with hilt of the blade. With this new angle, he unconsciously launched the sharp edge of the blade into the sky at a burst of speed, it encased by a dark beam of energy. Back hitting the ground hard, he was only able to look up at the sharp side of the blade coming down on him. This only made him squeeze his eyes close, letting second fly pass never feeling anything. Cracking both his eyes opened, he saw a wall of orange-yellow flames protecting his, the blade being stopped effectively.

The cloak figure that stood over Itami frown, his head lifting, eyeing everyone in the crowd and followed their gaze to a brow haired girl. Sucking his teeth, he replaced the frown with a smirk, saluting the down boy with two fingers. "See ya." And with that he faded away.

With his left eye closed, Itami struggled, but was able to get himself up to his feet, stumbling forward as he hid the hole just above his heart with his right hand. It didn't take long for the loss of blood to get to him, tipping forward, but he never hit the ground, the hood of his hoodie being tugged back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Behind him was that petite brown haired girl, pulling roughly on his hood to prevent him from falling.

Dazed, his eyes shifted to the corner to barely see this.

Keeping a hold of him with her right hand, she placed a hand on his back, directly over the stab wound as she heard a wince from him. "Just stay still..." She spoke calmly as the same flames had took over her hand. "..and you'll feel better."

As the words went into his ear, Itami could feel his body become more stable, able to stand on his own two feet as the wound began to close. A him could be heard from him as he frantically patted where the wound had been to find that it was healed, his body feeling as good as it was before he was snuck up on.

Turning around to thank whoever it was, but was met with air, this causing him to blink.

"Down here."

Eyes shifting downward, Itami found a girl, just about the height of his chest, standing there with a smile on her face. 'Well...she's...pretty...short.' He spoke inwardly, but nodded. "I just wanted to t-"

"The name Hotaru Yong." She greeted with an eye closed smile, lifting her hand in the air. "Nice to meet you."

Itami eyed the hand that was able to reach the height of his face, this causing him to blink in slight confusion.

Hotaru opened her eyes, the smile still left on her face as she nodded up to her hand.

Nervously and awkwardly, Itami lifted his hand and patted it against her's. "And I am Itami Jitsugetsu."

 **(Flashback End)**

"Hey, you never told me HE attacked you." Toyotama yelled, continuously punching Itami's knee.

Being relocated on his bed, Itami sat there with his arms crossed, the blank look still on his face, the punches having little effect on him. "I didn't think you would care." He said calmly, looking over to Hotaru who sat on the other bed about ten feet away from his, the two exchanging a shrug.

"Care?" Toyotama scoffed. "You're my most precious mage..." She admitted. "I couldn't just put you in harms way!"

Watching the two, 'Hotaru only blushed at how cute the two were. "This is so cute..." She said, both her elbows on her knees, holding her head up, but then her expression had changed. "...If I'm not interrupting," Catching both their attention,she continued. "Who was that guy who stabbed you?"

Moving herself from Itami, Toyotama gave Hotaru a serious look. "Since you are apart of this guild now, I have no qualms with telling you." She began. "As the heir to the Jitsugetsu family, he is constantly targeted in hopes of stealing that necklace around his neck." This made Hotaru eye the Yin Yang pendant around his neck. "The necklace around his neck holds the true power of a Jitsugetsu within it...most wanting it to ascend in the ranks."

"I'll do it."

"What?" Toyotama inquired, both her and Itami blinking.

"I'll guard him." She declared, pumping her fist in the air. "And this shall be my room!"

"Wait. what?" Itami looked at her in bewilderment.

Toyotama waved her handS frantically. "That won't be necessary, 'Hotaru."

"Motion set; Bodyguard of Itami!"

 **End**

Hotaru Yong belongs to **WendyDokuro**

Aaaaaaand...there it is. the first actual chapter to this story.

I hope y'all enjoyed it and until next time.


	4. Introduction Pt2

Now, here's another thing I've decided: I will be posting two chapters a week, and I hope to not rush anything and not screw up anything. A chapter should be up each Sunday and Wednesday, but if a chapter isn't up then I must be running late or life got the better of me.

With all that said and done, how about we get on with the story and a new character.

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Pre-arc: Introductions PT2.**

 **(October 8th, X962)**

 **(Monday Morning)**

 **(Location: Nova City, Celestial Star, Guild Dorms)**

Leaned over, he tightened the double knot of his red shoelaces, the blank look still evident on his face. With no attempt or action to lift up, his pink eyes were aimed directly to his white shoes, staring to them for at least three more seconds. He sighed...closing his eyes as he lifted and stood up from hid bed, straightening his hoodie, taking a few steps forward to the bed across from his that was stratified in thick, red-pink covers, it comfy by appearance, though his judgement on the opulence of the covering would be for another story...or never. Stopping beside the bed, he picked up the small mirror placed on the bed that was rimmed by black lining. Watching his reflection, he toyed with his hair, racking his free right hand through his whitish blond locks, eyeing the braid hanging down from the left side of his head and to his chest.

It had been a week now since he had unintentionally obtained a "bodyguard", this to his dismay. Sighing once more, he trailed a finger around the outline of the Yin Yang birthmark on his forehead. She wasn't a bad person, but she wouldn't let him out of her sight unless she was going to the bathroom or took a shower, which was giving him this alone time. It was different having her around, though. It was unlike how he had always had Toyo-chan around.

Toyo-chan was a friend, yes. Maybe his best friend...

But, with Hotaru, it was different. Though she was main a supplementary type, it didn't change the fact She was his first actual friend that wasn't Toyo-chan, and he enjoyed it, though he know he did not show it.

It felt good having her there.

Like last Wednesday...

 **(Flashback)**

 **(5 Days Ago)**

 **(October 3rd, X962)**

 **(Midday)**

" _Shh...stay calm, and wait for my signal._ "

With her hand up to her left ear, Hotaru pressed the button on the side of her communication device, her eyes closed, heart thumping in her ears, though she was able to hear the boy on the other side of the instrument to their mission. Swallowing a plump knot in her, ignoring the sweat rolling down her neck, she decided to respond. "Um...Itami..." She swallowed another knot, her voice shaky. "Is this absolutely necessary?" Was her question, eyes opening to the sight of her standing, barely balanced, in a tree, namely a thin branch. It was at least twenty five feet off the ground, the forest she was in being very dense.

" _Yes_." Came his voice through the device. " _At the rate you will fall, I should be able to meet you at the right trajectory, sending you directly into him to damage that shield_."

"If you say so..." By the sound of her voice, she sounded unsure about this "plan" the blond had come up with. When he would usually come up with plans on missions, it could go either way to the point where if he failed, he would say "Is his blond showing". It was sometimes funny that he enjoyed the blond hair stereotype, because it was obvious he really didn't care despite his stoic behavior. Releasing her finger from the button, her eyes trailed down to the ground, her brows turned upward in worry. "I'm...gonna die." And that wasn't too far from the truth if she stayed around Itami.

There was at least twenty additions of waiting impatiently on the branch before she heard " _Go_ " through the head set. Smirking, a large yellow-orange magical circle appeared in front of her, lifting both her hands to the sides with the palms pointed out as both her hands went ablaze. "Here we go." She said, clinching her right hand as she punched the branch, shattering it in one go, splinters flying all over. After she had eliminated the footing below her, she began to free fall, tucking as she began to front flip.

Darting in the direction of the location where he had left Hotaru, Itami sprinted at his top speed, his hands swinging forward and backward with his fingers straightened. Moving at a high speed, he was surprisingly able to maneuver through the forest and around the freakishly large trees, leaping over the roots that sprouted up from the ground. As he traversed, a white magical circle appeared over his back as two white spheres appeared above him and on both his sides. "Yan(Light)." He whispered, the sphere following him. "Sight of a Vixen." His right hand had slowly gained a dark energy, clinching his fist.

Slowly gaining a flaming cloak around her, shielding her, 'Hotaru finished her last flip and kicked her legs out, her body horizontal to the ground, her body only two feet away from becoming a stain. Hopefully Itami could keep up with his plan.

Clearing their gap, Itami used his clinched fist and sent it forward, letting his fist collide with the soles of Hotaru's heels as she was launched forward at a blinding rate.

Her eyes were cocked down, seeing the dark skinned being left behind. 'He's good.' She thought as she went in her pocket, soaring headfirst into a large tree.

"Okay," Skidding to a stop, Itami watched Hotaru, turning his body sideways, aiming his right hand in her direction as he lifted his left hand to his ear and pressed the button on his remote communication device. "Just as we planned." The sphere the boy summoned had gathered in front of his palm and formed into a single one about the size of basketball.

As she soared, Hotaru nodded, pulling a white and blue flute from her pocket and put it to her mouth, blowing, playing it softly as the flames around her intensified.

"Yan(Light)." Saying this, the sphere emanated four streams of light. "Circular Shot." He said as a beam was shot at Hotaru.

Using the protection of the flames, the beam fazed through, it being wider than her, tearing a hole large enough for her to shoot through in that large tree. Gritting her teeth, she felt a slight sensation of pain, smoke rising from her skin. Her left eye closed in pain, though she ignore it as she played the flute a lot calmer, the feeling soon vanished. Putting the flute back in her pocket, her head lifted, flying through the hole in the tree, cocking her right arm back.

Once she passed through the hole, utilizing Itami's beam to increase her power, she sent her fist forward, colliding with a oversized grey shield that was in the shape of a diamond. Behind the shield was a large, muscular, humanoid rhino monster, standing on it's hind legs, it standing at least eight feet tall.

With the Yin yang/fire enhanced punch connecting with the shield, a large boom was heard, this causing the rhino to be forcefully pushed back a good seven feet, a white ring of aura rippling from the encounter. Her eyes were wide. "Whoa..." Was the only thing she could let out.

Blowing a short steam from it's nose, the rhino had forced the shield back onto Hotaru to face the unwelcome strength.

"Wh-" Hotaru felt the force and was sent back, flipping uncontrollably. "Whooooa!" She let out, but was suddenly stopped, being caught, but her view was upside down. She felt a arm around her waist, so she knew she was being held. Due to gravity, her skirt had fell, to reveal what was under, this causing her eyes to widen, a blush on her face.

"So...shorts, huh?"

"Ah!" The embarrassing only grew as she began to throw her legS around in the form of a tantrum. "Let go of me!" She yelled, her right foot finding a nice place at the nose of her captor as she flipped and landed on her feet, distancing herself from the dark skin male, flattening her skirt as she hugged herself, the blush still obvious. "Ah, you perv!" She exclaimed. "You were trying to cop a feel, weren't you!"

Standing there, his eyes half lidded with his right hand covering his nose, Itami blinked, the only thing going through his head was "Why did she kick me" in hiS monotone.

'Hotaru had a suspicious look on her face, eyeing him up and down. "Admit it!" She yelled, her arm flailing. As she did this, a trail of blood trickled down from behind his hand, this being enough proof for her. "I knew it!"

"Um...'Hotaru..."

"All men are perverts!" She declared to the sky. " You all only have thing on you minds-"

"Hotaru!"

This sterner shout caught her attention letting her eyes meet Itami's. "Huh?"

"We have bigger fish to fry." He said, going into a stance, his left hand being encased by a white energy and his right being encased by a black energy.

Letting this rest in her ears, the ground rumbling under her became quite clear. This made her turn around, eyes popping as she saw the large rhino charging at them, it shield digging into the ground as it held it in front of him. "I...- I didn't even..." She took a retreating step back to place herself just a bit behind Itami's left side.

"Stay calm." Itami said, reassuring her as the girl looked over to him. "Just as we planned, okay?" He spoke, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. "Remember, you aren't built for the sidelines when you are...guarding me."

Patting both her chest, she changed 'Lets do this' in her head several times, eyes snapping open as her hands and her feet went ablaze.

 **(Flashback End)**

It was some times like them when he enjoyed her company.

And it was times like this...

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Every Morning of the Past Week)**

"Just cover your eyes with something or leave the room!" Hotaru yelled. "I just don't want you looking at me!"

"Then must I reiterate that these dorms are not coed." Reading a book in the window seat, Itami spoke with the most bland voice anyone could use. This was every morning with her and after her shower.

"Ha, nice try, but I'm not falling for that, buddy." She quipped, a short laugh coming from behind the door of the bathroom that was a foot away from the bottom of her bed. "I come out in just this towel and you get to sneak a peek, but I'm not falling for that."

Continuing to read his book, he spoke once more, this being the last two cents he would put in on this subject. "Hotaru, I could not care less about seeing you unveiled."

"What, so you saying my body isn't enough for you!"

His brow raised in confusion, his eyes shifting around the room. "I- when did I-" Groaning to himself, he shook his head and did what he thought was best: he put the book over his eyes. "Come on out." He said, the sound of the door opening being heard seconds later.

"And I swear, you better not peek."

He heard the bitterness in her voice and sighed mentally. "Would not think of it." When did his life turn into this.

 **(Flashback End)**

When he questioned his own sanity for letting another teenager leave in the same room as him...especially a female at that. Finding his seat at the window ledge, he waited for the usual event to occur, tossing the mirror back on her bed. Reaching on the end table next to his bed, he picked up his book and sat in the window with his back on the side as he cracked it open to his most recent page.

Twisting the shower knob, she hummed a rhythmic tune to herself,her eyes closed, the glass walls of shower being clouded by the immense from the hot shower. Her eyes had been closed this whole time, a small gracing her features as she turned around, opening the door and took the white towel off the gold handle on the other side of the door.

Stepping out of the shower,she closed the door, leaning over with the tile as she began to dry herself off. She couldn't help it...she was just happy right now. Well, 'right now' was actually a bit of an understatement to the time span of her happiness since she had always smiled after becoming a certified mage of the Celestial Star guild, and, more importantly, she had finally met Toyotama Arundell, the famed goddess and it was a dream come true.

Oh, yeah, and there was also Itami, the Blossom District native, born from nobility of one of the highest degree known on Rin-ne. He certainly did hold himself up as someone of nobility nor did he treat himself as filth. It was like a perfect balance in mortality within him and that made him the epitome of a enigma. He didn't show too much, he didn't speak too, and he definitely didn't expect much.

So...was it just him trying to be cool?

Finishing with drying herself off, she wrapped the towel around her upper body, it fall down to her knees due to her height. She then made her to the door, lifting her hands to grab her hair, pulling it back to let it take the appearance of a ponytail as she then began to wrap it around into a bun for the time being. Reaching out for the doorknob, she hesitated for a few seconds, wondering if the two of them would go through their same routine once again. It was already known to her that the dorms were not coed, but Toyotama had allowed it just for this room, knowing Itami had urges of a normal teen, though he rarely gave in to these hormones...as she could see.

Taking a hold of the knob, she twisted it, swallowing a dry lump in her throat as she pushed the door open and walked into the room and saw Itami sitting in his preferred in the window, reading his outrageously covered book. She was brave about this...walking into a room half naked with a boy in close vicinity, a blush being held back as she went to her bed and looked at her clothes laid out. The first thing she picked up was her under shortS, lifting her right leg as she began to put them on.

Itami continued to read his book, not taking a single chance to look up from it, but he knew what was happening and was thoroughly surprised. "Hm...this is new." He said, flipping to the next page.

Hotaru brows were knitted as she put on her top, dropping the towel at the same time, showing her in her red top and her shorts. "Just keep your eyes on that book of your's." She warned, picking up her skirt, stepping into, lifting it up to her waist as she zipped it up and put her hands on her hip, looking into the mirror on her bed, smiling.

"Conceded, are we?"

"Be quiet." Hotaru spun around, punching her fist into her hips once again. "I was just making sure I wasn't forgetting anything."

Itami never looked at her, but he was still able to ask "Like the bun in your hair" in his monotone.

"Ah, what?" Her eyes went up in an attempt to look up at her hair, simultaneously patting at the top of her head, but she crossed her arms, closing her eyes. "Hey, I like it this, hmph." She turned her head.

"Okay..." Itami let out a breath, turning off the ledge as he closed his book, standing up to his feet.

As he did this, her eyes cracked open, watching him as he walked passed her and to the exit of the room.

Stopping, turning the knob to the door, Itami pulled it open, though he never took the chance to walk out as he left her with "Hopefully, you will not demur with your choice," and left the room, turning left.

'Hotaru chuckled, smirking. "Demur? Pfft." She scoffed, tapping her foot, anxiety getting to her. Only a few more seconds had passed, her hands lifting frantically to her head to undo the bun as her hair fell back down to her shoulders on all side, swinging it around, but she paused in the middle of fixing her hair, seeing the hand waving in the doorway, that familiar book in hand.

That hand had been revealed to be attached to Itami, the pink eyed mage slid off the wall with his free left hand up, a white sphere of energy floating over his palm.

"What!" Hotaru lifted her head to the ceiling on to find another white sphere floating above. Her brows knitted once aS looked back down to Itami. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"At what?" Though he knew he had did something mischievous and sneaky, his facial expression had never changed, his head nudging to the right. "We should get moving. The monorail should be arriving at the station soon." He said, this time actually leaving.

Hotaru frown, her fist clinching. "Jerk." She said and ran after him, shouting "Hey, wait up", closing the door as she left the room with a nice spin.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Same Time)**

 **(Blossom District)**

 **(The City of Grimsby)**

Grimsby, one of the great four cities of the Blossom District, it being highly known from the money rate in drives in and the noble families that reside here, some being from that of barely known name to that caught the eye of Dexter.

The city itself was large, it being home to some of the most overpriced materialistic things and restaurants that most could only wish to eat at. Though the city was very large, it was also lonely, being build from the ground up in the middle of a grassy plains that stretched out for miles and miles, the only thing that connected it to other things being the monorail station.

Around the city, there was a number of dirt trails that led around the grassy plains that surrounds the city. Out of the select few, there was a single trail that led far into the grasslands to the manor of the Cheyne family(Which resembled the Gārsene Manor), one of the more distinguishable families in all off Rin-ne, traces of this family sprouting through hundreds of years in the past.

Throughout the large manor, it was eerily quiet, the inside big with very detail decor that ranged from priceless paintings to vases placed on pedestals,which could easily tip over with one accidental stepping.

Inside, at the main entrance of the building, there was a large staircase, it being wide.

"I heard about the Jitsugetsu kid." Spoke a auburn haired woman in a maid's outfit, walking down the stairs, paced to the left and behind a man who was using the marble railings for leverage. "Is it true that he'll be coming by today, Sir?"

"It is what I am told." The man responded, his voice slightly low with a hint of a scruffy, sickly sound, though it had been partially covered by a minor French accent.

"And what will your response be this time?" The woman asked.

"That is to be determined." He spoke. "I would like to hear him out once more before I decide..."

"Then it means you have had thoughts on going back, haven't you, Sir?"

"Bien sûr(Of course)." He nodded, looking over his shoulder to the woman, stopping on the steps. "I'm loyal to my guild." Grunting, he sat down on the stairs, the woman watching him.

"Are you alright, Sir?" She spoke with urgency.

The man waved her off. "Yes, I'm fine." He assured. "But I'll need you to go into town and meet Itami...he hasn't spent any real time over in here in Blossom, so I want him to see a familiar face, d'accord(alright)?"

"Yes, of course." She bowed to the man. "Understood."

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Noon)**

 **(Location: Separation of Rin-ne)**

"Wow..." This was the sound of utter amazement, her eyes wide as she stared at the water filled trench that separated each side of Rin-ne, it stretching for at least four kilometers, this part being vertically through the entire country. It was beautiful, the water shining at the reflection of the sun, the surface of the water taking on a strange violet hue, this only being seen at a delicate angle. "I've never seen it this closely before."

Hotaru's knees were placed in the cushioned seat as she stared out the long window behind her seat, the sight slowly shifting as the suspended railway proceeded on it's route.

To the right of her seat was Itami, quiet, reading his book with his right leg resting on the top of the left. "That's 'Rin-ne's Separation' for you." He spoke, Hotaru's eyes shifting over to him. "'Waters laced with Violet magic, and the protection from Blossom' right?"

"Uh..." Hotaru turned her head back to look out the window, pressing her forehead on it. At hearing the name of Blossom you, her eyes had lowered. "Yeah."

 **End**

Sorry,sorry, sorry!

I know, this chapter is very short and did not give a proper introduction to the character I introduced. I swear, next chapter will be a lot longer and will introduce two characters.

Sorry once again, but I have been cut with time, and if you can, can I get a bit more females or lower class males.

And the next chapter will have a proper introduction and I'll put the name of the owner.


	5. Introduction Pt3

Hello, all! Back again with the next chapter to this little story I've come up with in the spare time I have. Yes, I've gotten a little better, but I already half of this written, so I guessed I would finish it. Last chapter, I wanted to throw a fight scene into the mix, but I felt a flashback didn't need it and instead save it for this chapter, because this chapter will be long and what is a fairy Tail fanfic without any fighting?

Enjoy.

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Pre-arc: Introductions PT3.**

 **(October 8th, X962)**

 **(Noon)**

 **(Location: Separation of Rin-ne)**

"Wow...this is amazing." It was the echo of unqualified wonderment, her eyes wide, irises sparkling as she stared at the water filled trench that separated each side of Rin-ne, it stretching for at least four kilometers, this part being vertically through the entire country. It was beautiful, the water shining at the reflection of the sun, the surface of the water taking on a strange violet hue, this only being seen at a delicate angle. "I've never seen it this closely before." And that was partly the truth.

Hotaru's knees were placed in the cushioned seat as she stared out the long window behind her seat, the sight slowly shifting as the suspended railway proceeded on it's route.

To the right of her seat was Itami, quiet, reading his book with his right leg resting on the top of the left. This was strange for him, returning to Blossom after what had happened between him and his family last month. Gladly. he wouldn't be seeing them. "That's the 'Great' 'Rin-ne Separation' for you." He spoke, Hotaru's eyes shifting over to him, eyeing him intently. "'Waters laced with Violet's magic, and the protection from Blossom' right?" A fake, short chuckle came from his mouth as he continued to read. "I know you've heard the stories."

"Uh..." Hotaru turned her head back to look out the window, pressing her forehead on it. At hearing the name of Blossom you, her eyes had lowered. "Yeah." Staring to the water with her right hand pressed against the glass, she continued. "Violet...the true Cosmic Goddess, told to be the one who passed her magic down to Toyotama in her elder days."

"Not to mention she was the strongest mage to have been conceived on Rin-ne until her disappearance." Itami said, not taking his eyes off his book. "After some time, Toyotama took her spot as Goddess, though young when she started."

"Young?" This was the only thing that left her mouth as she turned around in her seat, eyeing the boy out the corner of her eyes.

"Yes. Young." He said, pausing with each word, though he had no attention to continue.

"Yeah," She turned partially to him, her hands placed down on the side of her seat, peering closer to him. "But how old was she?" She asked. "I know she's not old, but I know she's older than the two of us, so I know she was a Goddess when she was young." A smile was on her face, wondering how close she was. "Am I right?"

His eyes shifting to the left just for a millisecond, he turned back to his book, seeing the eagerness in her eyes, which gave him his reason to speak. "If you really want to know, I'll have you calculate it."

"'Calculate it'?" She blinked, bewilderment written on her face.

"Yes." He confirmed, flipping to the next page of his thick book.

Hotaru's head tucked, pouting as she rolled her eyes. 'How boring.' She sighed inwardly, sitting back in her seat as she closed her eyes.

"I can see the vexation on your face..." Itami said, closing his eyes as he let out a short breath.

"Is it that obvious..." She mumbled.

"To me it is." He said and opened his eyes, closing the booK as he spoke. "Just bare with me." Laying the book across his lap.

Forcing a smile on to her face, she nodded and looked to him. "Give it to me."

Itami opened his book back to his last page as he simply said, "Thirteen" in his dull voice.

Looking over to him, she blinked once more. "'Thirteen' what?"

Itami stayed quiet.

Her brows furrowing at how rude Itami was being, Hotaru opened her mouth to berate him when her eyes suddenly widen as the word thirteen finally digested. The only thing she could do was let her back meet the chair once again, expression completely astounded. "She became the Goddess at thirteen?"

"Yes." Itami nodded. "And she's hold on to this title for seven years."

Hotaru nodded, humming afterwards. "So." She turned to the pink eyed boy. "She's only nineteen, right?"

"Correct. She is one of the youngest guild masters aside from Leon Stratus."

"Yeah, he's twenty, right?" She asked, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Uh-huh." Itami nodded.

"Hmm..." Hotaru let her head tilt to the right a little, her eyes cocking over to him. "So, when did the two of you meet?"

"I'd rather not disclose that information." He said solemnly, causing her to pout once more, huffing.

"Fine." She crossed her arms, sinking in her seat, this causing some of the nearby people to look at them.

Itami saw this and spoke up on it. "You know I'm just protecting you."

"From what?" She grumbled.

"Right now, our bond could not be placed any better." Itami informed, his eyes shifting to the left and at the slouching girl. "If we were to become closer via emotionally through shared information about one another, I wouldn't be able to say goodbye if things came to it." He explained, a gasp coming from those close in vicinity on the monorail.

The two heard this, their eyes shifting around awkwardly at the people watching, becoming uncomfortable, steadying themselves in their seats.

"Uh..." Hotaru let her eyes shift back to Itami as she sat up in her seat. "And...I'm willing to take that risk." She admitted, her look turning sterner to him. "Itami, we are roommates and we're are basically a team now," Her eyes stared straight at him, the boy staring back to her, his eyes dull. "So is it wrong that we actually become nice friends in the long run?"

"Yeah, kid."

Both Hotaru and Itami looked to the left at the crowd around, singling out one standing older man. "Wha...?" The two of the let out, Hotaru's face twisting in bewilderment, while Itami just stared to him.

"You have to let her in, son." The random man lectured. "This relationship you two got," He said pointing between the two. "Has to be a two way street."

"Wait...what/Come again?" Both 'Hotaru and Itami questioned in unison.

"You two girls need to work things out, or the relationship you're trying to build will crumble."

The two then looked forward to a woman sitting across from them, also pointing between them, the words making Hotaru grow a blush in slight embarrassment.

"You're young." The woman began. "Try working on each others flaw-"

"Okay, let me stop you right there." Itami lowered his head, gazing at his book, his interest in the subject dying for him. "First off, if you can't tell by the voice, I'm a male." He elaborated curtly, this causing the woman to blink. "And I bet any amount of Rubies that you all are taking everything out of context and actually have no clue on what we are talking about."

Hotaru eyed the boy out the corner of her eyes.

His dull pink eyes lifted to the woman across from them as he said "Go" his tone simple.

"Well, the two of you were discussing the matters of the female heart."

"Wrong." Itami shifted to the man from earlier, Hotaru blushing from what the woman had guessed. "Next."

"I'm guessing the two of you want to get involved more intimately-"

"WRONG!"

Itami's eyes shifted to the left and up to the reddened face of Hotaru, his mouth opened due to the fact he was going to speak, but she had beat him to the punch.

Her shouting caused everyone on the monorail to edge back. "What type of pervy things do you adults be thinking about?" She questioned, clapping her hands onto her cheeks, her eyes closed.

Grabbing a hold of her forearm, Itami began to pull down to take her seat, the girl opening her eyes to look at him as he gave her an understanding nod.

Nodding back to him, the red subsiding, she sat back down, breathing so that she could calm down.

Giving his attention back to the man, Itami eyed him. "If you want, you can write this down so that you can have your facts straight next time you see us." He spoke, not holding back on being rude. "I haven't a single licentious desire of being with her, nor are we involved intimately, the type of carnal knowledge that you all crave so much not affecting me."

As he spoke, Hotaru couldn't help but let her brows furrowing in irritation.

The older man had seemed to see this, chuckling as he looked to Itami. "You may want to rephrase that." He said, nudging his head toward the aggravated Hotaru.

"Huh?" Itami turned his head back to the left to look at Hotaru, who abruptly turned her head away from in a huff. Soullessly, he turned his head back to the man. "What did I do?"

"You did NOTHING exactly." The woman from before spoke, smirking.

"What?" Itami didn't understand.

 _*Next stop: Grimsby City*_

Itami heard this female voice from the overhead comm placed throughout the monorail, his eyes shutting. He was ready to get of this thing and continue what he planned on doing before all this talking happened. His eyeS shifted to the left to see if Hotaru calmed down yet, but her head was still turned away from him, the silent treatment still very active.

Soon, at least four minutes later, he felt the monorail begin to slow, some shifting at the change in pace.

from a far, she watched the monorail arrive, standing on her spot on the platform where she knew it would stop. The auburn haired woman watched, the gentle breeze shifting the bottom of her Maid's outfit. Stepping back a bit, the hanging train came to soft stop, an automated voice saying "We have arrived at you destination". The door slid open to both sides, people not wasting anytime in piling out in waves. It was so bad that she had to take another step back to avoid being trampled.

As everyone began to clear, she let a small smile cross her face, seeing the stoic face of the Jitsugetsu family heir, his hair and pink eyes still the same from the last time she saw him.

It didn't take Itami no time to notice the only woman in a maid's outfit on the platform, approaching her with the silent Hotaru in tow.

Bowing to the young male slightly, she greeted him with a short smile. "It is nice see again, Jitsu-"

"None of that."

The woman lifted and eyed him.

"Just...Itami, Alice."

Letting another smile cross her face, she nodded. "Well, ITAMI," She put both her hands on her hips, her massive bust bouncing. "It's nice to see you again."

Itami nodded, smiling on the inside. "The feeling is mutual."

"Yeah?" Her head cocked from left to right. "It's just strange to not see you with your family now."

"Trust me, it won't be permanent." Itami informed truthfully.

Leaning forward, Alice poked the center of his forehead, smirking. "You saying that means you still have yet to give up with uniting both Blossom and Wither."

Itami nodded, his right eye closed from her pushing onto his forehead.

Smiling to the dark skinned boy, out the left side of her peripheral, she caught a glimpse of a shorter girl at Itami's side. Turning her head to a brown haired girl with a smile on her face.

"Um, hi!" Hotaru shouted- albeit, silently, nervously. The girl in front of her was pretty...almost as pretty as Itami, and that was saying a lot because Itami always got mistaken for a girl. She was about as tall as him with fair skin, her body type under the maid dressing probably thin and toned. Her face was in a heart shaped, her auburn hair in a bob style with two tufts of hair at the top taking the form of fox ears. Her eyes were a soft azure with a D-cup sized chest that made her look down at herself.

Smiling as her eyes trailed back up to Itami. "Who's the little cutey you brought?" She asked, send him a sly look, placing both her hands on her hips. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Just before Itami could speak, Hotaru stepped up, scoffing as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah..." Her arms crossed. "You could say we're friends." She said. "Hotaru Yong, nice to me you."

"Ohhhh..." Her mouth was in a O, eyes returning to the blond of the group. "Not satisfying enough?"

"Out of context." Itami answered,blandly. "We really are just friends."

"Hm." Alice hummed shortly as he vision went back down to the girl. "Alice Lillis." Turning her back on the two, she ushered the two to follow as she lead them off the platform, down some stairs, and into a black magical car with a chauffeur in the driver seat.

In the car, Alice sat in the passenger seat, Hotaru sat behind her, and Itami sat behind the driver seat as he read his book.

Looking over to her left, Alice spoke to the chauffeur. "Take us back to the manor." She instructed, the man injected the wristband with magical energy as it began to move.

The drive was silent, only the sound of the smooth rolling vehicle ringing in their ear. Everyone had been occupied with something: Hotaru was sightseeing, watching the tall buildings go by, Itami was reading his book, and Alice was silently taking on a small device that was about the size of a bottle top that took the shape of a cylinder, projecting a blue hologram of what it looked to be another maid.

Noticing the change in scenery, Hotaru watched as the vehicle had turned onto a dirt road, staring out and at the grassy plains that had seemed to stretch out for miles and miles. Blinking, she sat back in her seat and turned back to Itami. "Hey, Itami." She whispered.

"I thought you were made at me." He spoke, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Be quiet." She said, knowing full well how she felt, but it was not the time for it. "Where are we going?"

"The Cheyne family manor."

Hotaru let her eyes dart forward the woman to see her smiling, looking over her shoulder. "The Cheyne family?" Hotaru said, her tone thoughtful, but she nodded not a second later. "Oh, yeah, I've heard of them." She concluded. "They're the nobles who have the unrivaled use of plant magic."

"Yep." Alice confirmed. "They're also the only family of nobility that is housed outside of a city."

"That's amazing." She praised. "And I think it's beautiful out here."

"I'm glad to here that." Alice said, turning her head back forward. "I'm master Enzo and the Mistress Vanilla will be delighted to hear this."

"Vanilla?" Itami lifted his head in hidden distress, seeing the large manor come into view. Vanilla was the younger sister of his friend Enzo and the bane of his existence.

Pulling up to the gates of the manor, the chauffeur rolled down the and pressed his finger on the scanner, the gates screeching open as the vehicle drove in, swirling up the passageway until they reached the entrance of the building.

As the car came to a complete stop, Alice twisted around in her seat, making hotaru look up up at her. "We're here now."

Hotaru turned to speak with Itami, but was only met with the closing of his door. Huffing, she opened her door and leaped out the car, closing the door behind her.

Itami stopped, approaching the base of the stairs, looking up the flight, his eyes dull, a man sitting at the top of the stairs, the two of them staring to one another as if it was a stare down.

Approaching his right side in a huffed, Hotaru put her fist on her hips, looking up to the boy with an irritated expression. "Why didn't you wait for me?" She asked, but was able see him ignoring her, staring up the steps. Her eyes followed his gaze to a older man sitting at the top of the steps, his long hair being orange, falling down to his back, no hair touching his sharp, forest green eyes. The man was quite pale, though not overly, his build looking to be at least a bit lean.

She could the man was of nobility due to how he dressed, it being highly different from the dark skinned roommate of her's that insisted on wearing new type of hoodie everyday. What he wore was a maroon coat that looked to be crafted by a first class couturier, golden epaulets placed on the shoulders. Underneath the jacket was another finely tailored white dress shirt with a brown vest. His pants were white in color and are tucked into a pair of fine brown riding boots on his feet, both his hands being covered in white gloves.

He was everything Itami wasn't: elegant, handsome, because Itami was more on the lines of being pretty, and, above all, he looked as if he could emote properly.

The man at the top of the stairs attempted to push himyself to stand up, grunting.

Alice began to run up the steps.

"Stop." The man spoke up, a French accent sliding in with his words, apprehending her with the show of his hand. When she had stopped, Alice was halfway up the step, eyes locking onto the man as she watched him stand. "I'm okay, Alice." He reassured, straightening his jacket, let the maid let out a breath in relief.

Hotaru witnessed this and his struggle to stand on his own two feet, this being to make her worry, both her brows turning upward.

Itami watched the man, his facial expression never changing, though it didn't change the worry he had for the older man. "It seems like it's getting worse." He spoke, his calm tone being one thing he knew the man needed to relax.

"I appreciate your concern, Itami." The man said, nodding to the boy below, a smile graces his tired features. "That is, if it is concern." He let out a slight chuckle. "I still can't read you."

"That's how it needs to be."

The man huffed, a smirk on his face. "Ah...comme cloîtré que jamais(as cloistered as ever)."

"Huh?" Hotaru blinked as the man said this, tugging on Itami's hoodie helm.

Itami eyed trailed downward and to the right in order to see the girl. "What is it?"

"I couldn't understand that." She admitted. "What did he say?"

Turning his head back forward, Itami began to rack his brain, not the most in tune with differing languages. He closed his eyes and spoke. "As reclusive as ever...I think that is what he said."

"That was really close, Itami." The man informed. "Replace 'reclusive' with 'cloistered' and you are correct." His eyes shifted to the girl beside him and spoke. "Who is your new friend," He asked,placing a hand on his hip. "I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting." Giving a gentleman's bow, he lifted and saw the orange stamp on her shoulder. "My name is Enzo Cheyne, and I want to personally welcome you to the Celestial Star guild and the manor of the Cheyne family."

Hotaru blushed, the man having more elegance in his pinky than Itami had in his whole body, though they both were from nobility. This was how she had imagine her entrance to the guild would be and not how Itami welcomed her.

"How rude of me," He took a single step backward and up a step a he ushered them toward the large door with a hand. "Come in."

Hotaru nodded and began a step forward. "Tha-" She blinked, bumping into Itami's arm.

"That will not be necessary." Itami declined his right arm out to the side, Hotaru blinking in curiosity. "I don't plan on staying out here no longer than I have to."

Looking down from the middle of the steps, Alice expression saddened.

"Oh," Enzo lowered his arm. "How disappointing." He said truthfully.

Lowering his arm, Itami spoke. "I know you are sick, Enzo, so don't try to hide it from me...we have been through this before and I do not appreciate your deceitful ways." He said, his eyes dull.

At him saying, the fatigue in Enzo's eyes had began to show, taking his seat back down on the steps, sighing into his hands, his maid watching from over her shoulders, he looked directly to Itami. "I know..." He said. "But it is a better way for me to forget that I'm sick."

Looking between the two, worried, the only thing 'Hotaru was able to say was "Sick" in a questioning tone.

"Then you know why I came here today..." Itami said.

"Yes."

"This means we can skip introduction and get to your answer." Itami crossed his arm.

"Itami." Hotaru whispered to the boy next to her.

His eyes narrowing, Itami looked down at her.

"Itami, I can help," She lifted her right hand. "If he's sick, I thi-"

"Be quiet." The blond whispered back down to her, sending her what he thought was a stern look. "We do not need interference from ANYONE at this moment."

As he said this, Hotaru's eyes widened at the way Itami was speaking to her. His words usually sounded the same, the same boredom leaking off each word, but this time...she felt the malice he had...and she had never felt this before. This made her take a retreating step back, eyes lowering down to the ground. "Fine."

Turning his attention back to Enzo, he spoke. "I need your answer, Enzo."

Enzo sat there at the top of the stairs, eyeing Itami, a surge of random emotions flowing through him. He never gave it too much thought since the last time the other child of nobility asked him it. It was simple, right? Just as he began to open his mouth, the sound of bells ring alerted him to Itami's arm.

"Ah," Itami scoffed, his irritation rising to a new level. Lifting his left hand, he slid back the sleeve of his hoodie to see a wristband with a black cylinder that was the size of a bottle top. "Speak." He said, grabbing everyone attention, a detached screen appearing above his wrist, facing him. What it showed was a close up of Toyotama, her tinted glasses just askew on her face, a crack through the left lens. Though she looked aS calm as she usually would, though in the background, table and chairs were being thrown around, shooting ringing through as fire flew back and forth.

This peaking her attention, Hotaru got beside Itami and looked to the screen, seeing the havoc around her. "Miss Toyotama, is everything alright?" She asked, showing her obvious concern.

Straighten her glasses, Toyotama let out a breath before she spoke. "Where are you two?" She asked, her voice frantic as she ducked, a chair flying pass the screen.

Hotaru eyes widened. "What's going on back there?"

"Nothing."The woman lied, turning her attention to Itami. "Itami, where are you?"

"Blossom."

"Well, I need you to get back here...A.S.A.P." Toyotama spelled, wagging her index finger.

"What?" Itami blinked. "But I just got here, and I'm kind of busy." He mentioned casually. "And who's there that could be causing such a disruption."

The second he had asked this, behind her, just where they could see a silhouette, a figure dropped down, aiming it's left hand at Toyotama. "Dragon Star Beam!" It roared, releasing a beam of energy at her, itS surrounding being a yellowish white color, the centre being a faded black.

Turning to the figure just slightly, aiming her left hand, Toyotama looked at it out the corner of her eyes. "Shield of the Cosmic Goddess!" She said as the beam connected with her hand, but stopping, beams of light shoot everywhere, a ripple distortion coming from around her hand.

"Hey! Who is that!" Hotaru shouted.

Itami groaned inwardly. "We'll be right there."

Turning back to the screen, frowning. "Hurry before the two of us flatten Nova." And with that, the feed was cut.

"How bothersome." Itami mumbled as her pulled his sleeve back down, Hotaru watching him. His head tilted back up to Enzo, shaking his head.

Enzo only lifted his right hand, his eyes closed. "Give Toyotama my regard." He said.

"I will." Itami nodded to the man. "I'll contact you later." He said, giving Alice a short look, the girl returning one.

"So,we're heading back to the guild?' Hotaru asked.

"Immediately." Itami told her, turning around, but his senses went off as he bumped into something. Maneuvering his way to position the bump in his direction, his right hand got encased by his dark energy as he brought the palm around.

Just before it could hit the jaw of whoever was there, Itami felt his right forearm get grabbed, his eyes widened as a well placed kick was landed in his abdomen.

This kicked had launched Itami back and toward the stairs. Just before he could collide with them, He was able to adjust himself, stumbling on the first few step as he began to periodically leap up in a backward fashion, skipping three steps at a time until her was able to steady him on a single one, just a few down of Alice. As he regained his composure, he touched his stomach, a "obvious" look of dismay on his face as he stared down to the individual.

Hotaru's eyes were wide, head twisted as she looked to Itami. "Itami!" She called to him, though she didn't waste no time in letting her hands go ablaze with flames, spinning back to the female who attacked her roommate.

There stood a taller girl, though she was also shorter than Itami, her hair orange in color that was in the same fashion as the elder of the group, Enzo. Her eyes were also like his, almond in shape and a soft brown color, this clashing with the orange, though he current smile made the two work. Her skin a slightly tanned and her body was lean, though not tone, and she could see this because the girl only wore a white tank top, a black sports bra being seen under this. She also had on a pair of blue shorts and a pair of black running shoes. Sweat looked evident on her body, the sight of deeper intakes than most would need.

"Hotaru!"

Flinching at the yell, Hotaru turned her head to the right to look over her shoulder the stair, eyeing the boy with a worried look.

"Go back to the guild." Itami said to her, watching as the girl blinked.

With her fist still ablaze, Hotaru shook her head, not wanting to be dismissed by Itami once more. First he wouldn't let her help with the man, and now he was just trying to send her back to the guild like she was some kid, but she wasn't having it this time. "No, Itami!"

At this slight raise in pitch, the girl that stood there let her eyes raise.

"You're not getting rid of me so easily when I can help!" Her voice raised, fist clinching. "I can help you with this, because we are a team..." She said staring at him. "And, like you said, I'm not a sideline."

Itami blinked, speaking. "You are not a sideline, yes, but you will have to learn the difference in 'A critical situation' and 'a non-lethal environment'." He said, causing the girl to turn her head forward the smiling girl.

Hotaru eyes the girl for a few seconds before she turned her head to look back at Itami. "Wait." It was evident that she was perplexed, looking back to the girl who was now waving. "I don't understand."

"That girl there is Vanilla Cheyne." He said, Hotaru looking back to the girl. "In other words: the younger sister of Enzo."

"Yep." The girl dubbed as Vanilla grinned.

Hotaru looked between the two and frowned. "But she attacked you!" She complained.

Sighing, Itami put a hand on his hip, turning his body partially to the right as he looked up at least three stairs to Alice. "If you wouldn't mind, could you see Hotaru back to the station?" He asked.

"Wait, What!"

Alice nodded as she began to walked down to the parked car. "Of course." She said, sending Itami a backwards wave. "Just have fun."

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Hotaru whined, her hands dropping down to her side in a disappointing manner, the flames subsiding.

"Calm down," He said. "I am not trying to get rid of you." As he said this, her look softened. "I need someone to get back to the guild and help Toyo-chan with what ever she need."

"Then why won't you come with me?"

"Because I have something I must handle here before going back, so please, can you do this for me?" He asked, his voice kind, something 'Hotaru wasn't use to hearing.

Her eyes fluttered, looking away. "If you ask like that." She said as she proceeded to walk toward the car along with Alice.

Before she could get in the car, Itami spoke. "When you get there, tell Toyo-chan I am right behind you."

Opening the back door of the passenger side, Hotaru sent him a thumbs up as she got in the car along with Alice, it taking off a few seconds later and down the swirling driveway until it made out the gates.

Vanilla watched out the corner of her eyes as the magical vehicle drove and once it was away from the manor entirely, her eyes shifted back up to Itami, the boy staring back at her. This went on for a few more seconds, the stare down deepening, though Vanilla had a more carefree aura to her while Itami had one of stone.

Enzo continued to sit up at the top of the stairs, coughing softly into his sleeve, analyzing the two below: Itami on a few stairs below him and his sister down on the ground. "If I'm not mistaken, the two of you haven't met like this in the last three months." He realized, smiling softly.

"Correct." Itami said, his voice calm.

"Why so subtle, Itami?" She asked, her French accent very prominent in her voice much like her brother's. "Is it because you've been purposely avoiding each time you come here?" Placing a hand on her hip, she smirked up at the dark skinned boy. "Or is it because you've gotten tired of losing to me?"

"Neither." He said being Curt with her.

Dragging a hand through her hair, she smirked up to the boy. "Oh. Don't spare any words for me." She said sarcastically, shoulders shrugging.

"Quit stalling." Itami told her, a white energy flowing around his left hand and a sparkling black energy clouding his right hand, the smirk on Vanilla's face widening. "I know why you came out, so let us begin."

Snickering to herself, Vanilla lifted her right hand, aiming it to the side her palm out as a hazy sky blue flowed from her it. "Quite anxious to lose, huh?" The energy slowly began to take the form of a sword, it's appearance then changing to that of a solid, tan sword made of pure paper. Aiming the blade at him, she nodded. "I'll make this quick." Swiping her blade to the side as she leaped forward in a blur, landing on the forth step, leaping up higher and over Itami's head with her sword above her.

Itami saw this, readying himself to move and when she was about three feet from dropping that sword on him, he leaped to the right, though he stayed on the step as he began to run along it. "You can create swords now?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"Plus more!" As she descended onto the space where Itami once populated, Vanilla smirked, slamming her sword into the stairs, creating a small explosion of earth, sending chunks everywhere.

Enzo watched his sister raise from the crater on the stairs, sighing. 'She still can't hold back against him.' He thought, leaning to the left as a chunk of earth flew passed him.

Itami stopped at the edge of the step and spun around, his hands still encased by the energy. Staring forward, he watched as Vanilla stepped from the small crater she had made and onto the same platform he was on. "Guess you have improved since last time." He said ironically since he would be the usual failure in these bout against her.

Vanilla nodded, holding her blade in her right hand, tightening her grip on it. "I could say the same about you." She said, eyeing his hands, remembering he was never able to keep his magic active for more than thirty seconds. Lifting the blade, she pointed it at him. "But we all know who'll be the victor." And in that instant, she darted at him, attempting to clear the space between the two of them before he could realize it.

Eyes widening, the only thing Itami could do was step back in hopes of distancing himself, but there was no footing, looking over his shoulder to the end of the step. "Whoa!" Turning his attention back forward and to Vanilla, he watched as she swiped the paper blade diagonally upward and to the left. In his haste, Itami leaped backward and off the stair, the blade only loping three strands of his blond hair.

Stopping at the edge of the step, Vanilla smirked, watching as the boy soared backward, about twelve feet off the ground.

Bringing his right hand up, Itami aimed his palm at her, placing his left hand on his right bicep as the black energy had swirled from around his hand and into a black sphere. "In(dark): Midnight Shot."

As she watched the sphere begin to rattle, Vanilla held her paper sword in front of her, horizontally, it widening both vertically and horizontally, blocking her from view.

As the sphere rattled a lot more violently now, a X crack formation appeared through the front as it was launched as a fierce black wave of energy. Before it could collide with Vanilla, the beam would first have to go against the wall of paper and when it came in contact with it, the beam simply fade into the paper, this causing him to gasp.

"Here." Vanilla lifted her left hand and force her palm forward. "Catch." The same beam that had beam launched at the paper was sent back at the airborne Itami.

Eyes widening, Itami forced his left fist to the left, the white energy being sent to the home of the Cheyne family, but instead of it being a being a beam of energy, a hand sprout from it, pushing off the building to get him out of the direction of the beam, it tearing through the top half of a large tree.

Closing the paper she conjured up, she watched as Itami flew to the ground, rolling.

As he rolled, Itami was able maneuver his own body weight, sliding backward with one hand to the ground. Once he stopped, he soon felt something cut his right shoulder, quickly covering it with his left hand as he looked, seeing Vanilla already on the same platform as him, several square tiles of paper rotating in a circle behind her back.

Walking toward, switching, both her hands on her hips, the girl shrugged. "This is pretty fun." She said as Itami pushed himself up to his feet, holding his shoulder. "Hope you can go on, because I still got some steam in me."

Closing his eyes, he let out a soft breath, lowering his hand as he looked back to the girl a few feet away from him. "Remember those words." He said, both energies encasing his hands respectfully.

"Spunky, huh?" She spoke, flicking her finger forward, sending at least ten square tiles of paper at him, it flying at blistering speeds.

Itami closed both his hands, though they were open just a bit in the fashion as if they were holding invisible pole. Soon, in the gap of his hands, a flaming white energy sprouted from them both, crossing like a X. "Yō(Light)." He swung both his hands downward, releasing the X arches in Vanilla's direction, the two lower tip digging into the ground. "Light of the Sun."

The paper tiles emitted a small puff smoke as it was caught in the X.

As she watched the arching X soar to her, Vanilla cocked her head left and right, walking toward it, the walking turning into a short jog and then a full split, sliding under the upside down V arch of the X. The attack continued in it's trail, colliding with the lower level of stairs, creating a large explosion, which took out a good portion of the stairs.

Enzo groaned, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "Je le jure(I swear)..."

Finishing her slide, Vanilla leaped up and dashed to him.

Itami readied himself, watching the girl close the gap between the two of them, the only thing that was running through his mind being, 'Close combat' cursing to himself.

"Time to really get started." Vanilla said, leaping toward Itami, four feet off the ground with her left leg aimed out, performing a flying, Bruce Lee-esque kick.

Hurriedly and also swiftly, Itami lunged forward, ducking as the girl flew over his, performing a low counterclockwise spin.

Vanilla smirked, landing on the ground with a short bounce, but she spun around in mid spin, only to lift her right hand, catching a well timed jab from Itami, the boy in a lunging fashion. Using his own momentum, she guided his hand to her right side, stepping further out of the punch.

Itami stumbled, but quickly sent around a counterclockwise reverse heel kick with his left foot.

When Itami had stumbled passed her, Vanilla's back had been toward the blond, though she was able to sense what he was about to do, lifting her right arm. The heel of Itami had been stop by her forearm. "Your hand-to-hand is still horrible." She said, giving Itami no time to respond, grasping onto his ankle with both her hands as she spun to the left, dragging his limp body along and tossed him down the long driveway, dashing after him.

Itami's body was horizontal as he flew, watching as Vanilla caught up to him, ending up on his right side. Regaining control over his body, he back flipped, landing back on the ground and slid for no more than a second, facing Vanilla, though he was a foot on her right side and in vice versa. He gave her a short nod and ran passed her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Vanilla spun around and shook her head, her body letting a blue aura as her whole exploded in a array of square tiled sheets of paper.

Itami ran toward the home, but out the corner of his right eye, he saw multiple sheet of paper come into view. Turning head toward it, he watched as the full upper body of Vanilla was formed with it being held up by tornado of paper. "You..."

Vanilla chuckled, smirking. "Surprised?"

"Be quiet." He said, using his right back fist and swung it to her nose.

 **End**

Vanilla and Enzo Cheyne belong to **reven228**

Aaaaaannnnd! Cliffhanger.

Sorry I had to cut that fight scene short, but I will see you all next time.


	6. Introduction Pt4

Happy belated Valentine's Day...depending on whenever I post this chapter(and I know it's late). If I had to be honest, I must tell you all that this chapter was pretty hard to write and not because of the fight scene(Because fight scenes come easy to me). I think it was due to the characters I introduced this chapter. It was hard to find a balance where I didn't focus top much on one character or the other, but I think I was able to perfect this.

Oh, and before you start reading, I've decided to make this whole thing just a introduction portion and create a whole different story to start the adventure.

One more thing: so no one will not be confused, Rubies are the currency on Rin-ne. One Ruby equals five US dollars and you guys can understand the rest. And, yes, I do know that is more than what Fiore's jewels are. Plus, instead they are actual Rubies and come in various Ruby bills.

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Pre-arc: Introductions PT4.**

 **(October 8th, X962)**

 **(Noon)**

 **(Location: Grimsby)**

She watched as the building went by, the tint of the window partially hiding the view from the outside world. This place was peaceful...the city of Grimsby. It was so distant, yet so familiar to that of Wither. It wasn't as humdrum as the deeper cities or towns that was located in that side of the country, but it was still the same...in some ways. In both places, no matter the struggles, everyone had seemed to smile. Those within Wither still bore smiles beside the hurdles they go through.

This made her eyes lower, shifting her eyes from the window as she sat back in the seat of the car, which was on it's way to the monorail station. The car was quiet, the mere sound of the vehicle moving being the only thing that made the ride at least "a bit" enjoyable in her eyes. She was around people she didn't know: the chauffeur and Alice Lillis. The chauffeur was basically a background character, but it seemed Alice couldn't be labeled as this due to the fact she had showed a bond with Itami, Celestial Star's Onmyo Kid.

The two spoke as if they knew one another, but that didn't change the fact that she was new to her. Technically, Itami was a new individual to her, too, but he was different. The two of them shared a room with one another and accompanied each other on countless missions, and she felt comfortable around him and Toyotama. But he also irritated her.

Why wouldn't he let her stay and help. Why didn't he want her interfering with him and Enzo. This was the thing that confused to an unknown extent. Itami knew, personally, that she was able to heal people and deal with sicknesses like it was her day job, so why did he deny her of helping the nobleman?

"He's so stupid." She mumbled.

In the passenger, Alice was casually flipping through her holographic screen with her right hand, reading through some of the latest new that was sprawling on Rin-ne when she heard what came from Hotaru's mouth. This prompted her eyes to lift to the rearview mirror to see the reflection of a low eyed girl, though mixed with a look of slight irritation. "Um...is something the matter?"

Head lifting to look directly into the rearview mirror, Hotaru let her brows furrow, staring directly to the azure eyes in the reflection. "Why is he so stupid?"

"Come again?" Alice blinked.

"Itami." She clarified. "Why wouldn't he let me help?"

"With what exactly?" Alice asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Enzo!" Hotaru informed in a silent shout. "Itami knows that I can heal people, yet he denied me of helping with this sickness."

Hearing this, Alice snickered, closing her eyes as she powered off her holographic device and slid it down her sleeve, placing her hands on her lap. "So...you don't know him too well, do you?"

Hotaru blinked, watching the woman out the reflection of the mirror. "Not really." She confessed. "I know a little about the relationship between him and Miss Toyotama, including that he is the heir to his family name, but that's it."

Alice hummed, opening her eyes to look left and out of the window. "Have you heard of a woman by the name of 'The Goddess of Yang'?" She asked, and with this question, Hotaru's eyes seemed to sparkle, an image of a beautiful hazel skinned woman popped into her head. The woman was slender with an amazing bust, her eyes sharp in shape, being a jet black with her wavy platinum blond hair falling down to her hips, hiding her left eye from view, the right having very defined lashes. Her lips were lightly covered by Ruby red lip gloss. She wore a pure white dress that revealed a mass of cleavage with no back.

"Have I?" Hotaru spoke rhetorically, her eyes sparkling. "She's basically the reason I've learned to control my flames to heal people."

Looking out the corner of her eyes to the back of the car, Alice smirked. "Would you be surprised if I told you she was the one to conceive Itami?" She asked.

"Wha...?" Hotaru's mouth was agape at this information, the image of the woman zooming out to add Itami next to her. Both had platinum blond hair and feminine eyelashes. Letting her eyes shut, she cleared her throat. "He does take after her...now that I think about it." She mumbled the last part, noticing the uncanny eyes, hair, eyelashes, and the feminism the two had shared. If their eye colors had matched then they could pull off the twin look.

"Aaaaaannnnd...he hates her."

Hotaru blinked, eyes widening afterwards. "Wait, what?" She said in shock.

Just before Alice was able to speak once more, a scream had pierced both of their ears, the car coming to a screeching halt. At the unexpected forced, Alice had to stop her face from slamming into the dashboard with her hands, while Hotaru was safe in a seatbelt. The girl blinked, eyes wide as she watched civilians scream, running out of one of the many Plaza that Grimsby had to offer. There was a crowd, bumping into the car, running in the opposite direction that they were going. Her eyes searched the area, though she groaned, unsatisfied due to the thickness of the crowd. "What's going on?" She mumbled, never noticing Hotaru lift up in her seat to look passed the passenger seat and out the windshield.

Hotaru analyzed the situation, watching as the countless amount of people ran passed the car. Something must have been going on in the Plaza to make everyone run away screaming like this.

Alice grunted as she watched, turning her head to look at the back seat to speak with Hotaru, her mouth opened, but she blinked when she saw that the previously filled seat was empty, the slamming of the door causing her to flinch. She whipped back around in her seat to look out the windshield and passed everyone, spotting the short girl running in the opposite direction of the crowd. Sighing as she slouched in her seat, she mumbled. "What is she doing?"

Her eyes searched the area after she cleared the crowd, standing in the middle of the plaza in the search for finding the source of everyone's turmoil. The place was empty, living only her in the quiet place. The owners of each shop had evacuated, which left her to think did she really want to be the one stuck in the area with what was able to clear this place out so easily. It made her a bit nervous, proactively setting both her hands ablaze with her flame just in the case something was too happen.

She took a few steps forward all while turning slowly to check the area all around her, not wanting to get taken off guard by what ever was here. "I'm...really confused..." These were the only words she could make out as she looked over the area thoroughly, this being as pointless as watching paint dry. Lowering her guard, the flames dropped as put a hand on her shoulder, her brow raised in question. "What was everyone so afraid of?"

Due to the position of the sun, it being high in the sky, making her shadow lay behind her on the ground. On the silhouette, where the eyes were had turned red as a misty aura began to rise from it, a figure beginning to raise from it.

Standing, looking ahead of her, she suddenly flinched as a piercing howl was heard from behind, this causing her to spin around, eyes widening at the sight, gasping.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Cheyne Manor)**

Itami slid back on the gravel, both his arms up in front of the lower half of his face in an X formation, eyes glaring forward at the incoming orange haired girl. His hoodie showed obvious wear and tear, gashes through some parts of it which indicated he had been cut with some sort of blade. 'Crap.' He grunted, his teeth gritted in aggravation.

Quickly, Vanilla closed the gap between her and Itami, smiling. "What's wrong?" She spoke, leaping not a foot off the ground, flipping as she began to bring her leg down on the boy.

Hurriedly,the blond side stepped to the right, avoiding the leg drop from the girl, sliding behind her, panting roughly with sweat rolling down his forehead.

Finishing her flip, Vanilla landed in a crouching position with her right leg out further than the left, sliding. Letting her eyes shift to the left, she looked at him over her shoulder. "Tired already?" Was her question, ignoring the stinging sensation coming from her left cheek, the red tint evident.

Clinching his fist, Itami indulge her with a response, throwing his right fist at the back of her head in a lunge.

Tilting her head to the left, the fist flew over her shoulder, using this time to grab his wrist with her right hand, this making his eyes widen, and the middle of his forearm with her left hand. Gripping him tightly, she used most of her strength to toss the boy that was at least 150 pounds over her shoulder and down the driveway.

As he soared through the air, flipping randomly, the pink eyed boy groaned, tired. He already knew the girl was a lot stronger than him, and going head to head with her could go on for hours. She was stronger than him, he knew, but he knew it was finally the time to break the streak of 0-5 and finally get a win against her. The girl had the strength of an A-rank mage or a high B-rank, this being obvious to the way she moved and utilized her magic.

Correcting his body, Itami's feet skidded on the ground, causing him to hop short, catching the sight of a orange blur rushing at him at blitzing.

Quickly closing the gap between the two of them once more, Vanilla swung her left hand upward to his chin, letting it connect.

The impact had caused his jaw to slam close, pain rushing to his mouth, the punch containing enough power to launch him up and twenty feet off the ground.

"Heh." Vanilla chuckled softly, stopping dead in her tracks with her leg spread out, watching as the boy flipped so that his body was facing her. "Not bad."

Throwing his right palm down to aim at her, the glare in his eyes deepened, four white sphere fading into existence: one over his head, another below him(Which kept him afloat), ano a single one on his left and right side. "Yō(Light)." He began, the sphere gaining a shroud of cursing white lightning.

Vanilla blinked as she threw both her arms to the side, the left side of her face gaining a pattern of square tiles overlapping one another. "This is new." She said, impressed.

"Sterling Eyes of Light." Itami chanted, each sphere launching down a fierce bolt of lightning.

"Certainly new." Vanilla whispered as the tiles of paper on her face blew away in the wind, but soon began to swarm around her body and formed a set of majestic angel wings, which flapped outward in a flourish, wasting no time to leap back to dodge the first bolt of lightning that crashed down into ground, creating a large crater. "Caged Bird's Freedom." She whispered and smirked at the next three bolts coming directly at her. 'So, he can change their direction...'

Just in the niche of time, she let her paper wing bat hard that cleared all dust around her, making the grass sway as she took off into the sky, two bolts slamming into the space where she once was and creating an even larger crater.

Watching from the safe zone at the top of the stairs, Enzo thanked another one of his maid, receiving a small cup of tea with a small plate underneath it. Nodding to the woman, he turned to continue to watch the two airborne teen. Lifting the cup in his right hand, elegantly, he took a small sip, letting out "They're going to destroy my home" with the cup still to his mouth.

Her wings batted in her attempt to escape the last bolt of lightning that continued to give a relentless chase after her. She flew around in the sky, staying one step ahead; always.

Itami watched from a distance in the sky, using the immense energy of his own magic to keep himself afloat. His eyes were still stoic, following her as she zigzagged through the air in her own attempt to avoid being struck by lightning. This was his time to recuperate. He needed build up a lot of energy if he wanted to actually come out as the Victor today. 'Just a little more.'

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Grimsby Plaza)**

"Where'd you go now?" Hotaru was taking a few retreating steps back, her fist ablaze as her eyes searched the area. She leaped up backward and landed on the rounded ledge of a gushing water fountain. It took time to play this game with a Barghest, the natural trickster of Rin-ne: she had positioned herself so that the shining sun was six o'clock to her current position, her shadow in front of so that she could keep a keen eye on it. Taking this chance, her right hand lifted to her checked,using her healing flames to heal three claw mark, and when she removed her hand, it was gone, though dried blood still lingered.

"Pretty elusive, huh?" She half complimented, standing in her one spot on the ledge, being sure to keep a good eye out for what was behind her in the case that she _COULD_ be caught off-guard. And the chance of this was low, but it wasn't because of her senses were at it's peak, but because the sun was high in the sky, eliminating a lot of safe shadows for the Barghest to hide. Worst case scenario: something really stupid had to happen for her to get snuck up on. "What? Scared of a little girl?"

"Hey, little girl!"

Instantly, her brows knitted, spinning around on the ledge to look over the fountain to see two females walking toward her, the one on the left smiling, waving in her direction and it made her brow lift to see the Celestial Star stamp in white on her palm, it being much like Itami's.

The one that was waving was tall; taller than her, but not now due to her standing on the ledge. She looked to be at least six feet, her build being slender, a lot toner than her's with an average bust and caramel skin. She had very long white hair that cascaded down her back and to her knee, multiple bangs covering her right eye with one of the bangs being completely black. Her only revealing left eye was filled with glee, it being green in color with a heart shape birth mark under it. The girl wore a white, neck high haltertop with black buttons on the front, black leather shorts underneath which reached her knees with laced-up white heeled boots on her feet.

Her eyes then shifted to the fairer skinned girl on the right, she being a lot shorter than the first, but she would still be taller than her by a lot. She had a more curvy build than the other one, her hips wider and her bust larger, though she had a thin shape, regardless of her hips and bust. Her hair was chocolate, reaching down to her knees like the other with a few bangs guarding her left eye with a single bang being white, revealing her right one, which was almond in shape, being red in color with a heart shape birthmark under it. Her outfit consisted of a black, high neck haltertop with white buttons on the front and a black skirt which reaches her knees. On her feet were black flats with white bows on it.

Watching them come close, Hotaru spoke, her voice being a bit aggravated. "Did you just call me little?" She asked, brow twitching in irritation.

The girl on the left, the white haired one, let her brow raise, the look on her face become confused, shrugging with her hand up in bewilderment. "Wait, didn't you just call yourself little?" She inquired, stopping on the opposite side of the fountain with her sister.

"Yes." Hotaru let her flames drop as she put her hands on her hips, nodding to the other girl. "But I-"

"There's a Barghest here."

Hotaru's eyes shifted to the girl with the chocolate hair, letting one hand drop. "Yeah, I know..." She sighed, but her eyes had suddenly widened as she spun around.

The brown hair had her eyes cut to the white haired in a hurried fashion. "Ivy!"

"Yeah." The girl nodded, using her right hand to reach backward and over her shoulder, while her left hand was being held forward as if she was holding something. "Requip." She let out, the shape of a bow appearing in her left hand as a quiver flash into existence from a blue light on her back and she already had her hand ready for the bow, dragging a single one out and lined it up with the string. "Bow of Artemis." Pulling back, she released the bow, it cutting through the falling water of the fountain, wisping passed the ear of the girl on the other side of fountain.

Just before she could turn around fully, she her a yelp, and when she could she what made the noise, she the hazy black body of a wolf that was about the same height as her if she was flat on the the ground, it's body basically ghostly, it being a black haze that constantly flowed upward. the eyes of the wolf were bloody red, slotted which increased the intensity of the eyes. The creature was taking steps away from her, watching, snarling with a arrow stick out from it's left side. "That's some aim..." She mumbled as her fist went ablaze once more.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Hotaru turned her head to the right as the bow wielding girl came, walking along the ledge much like her. There was a large smile on the white haired girl's face.

"So,"

Hotaru turned her head to the left to see the brown haired girl next, her expression almost being identical to Itami's.

The brown haired girl stopped on the ledge next to her, turning to face the Barghest. She looked out the corner of her eyes to the girl and continued. "You are from Celestial Star too?"

"For a week now, yes." Hotaru nodded to the girl.

"And you're over here in Blossom by yourself?" The white haired girl asked, blinking as she caught her attention. She looked the girl up and down for a few seconds and said, "You don't look too much like someone from Blossom" with all bluntness.

"Ivy!" The brown haired girl called.

"Sorry...sorry..." The girl sighed, waving her off, bow in hand.

"No, it's fine." Hotaru shrugged it off. Giving her background, she didn't mind it too much. She didn't dress much like someone from Wither, not did she dress like someone from Blossom...in a way...she was like Itami. "But I was here with Itami."

The girl with the white hair eyes widened. "You mean the cutey with the blond hair?"

Before Hotaru could answer this weird question, the earth rattling howl was heard from the Barghest. This caused the three of them to grow agitated from the loud noise. "We got bigger fish to fry." She readied her guards as the white haired girl asked the bow.

 **End**

Mystery Characters belong to **madmissY01**

I know and I'm so sorry. I wanted to make this chapter a LOT longer, but work, school and everything has been closing in on me and it's becoming stressful.

I'm also writing two others and they get my attention the most and this have become alot and I was unable to get the four characters I want in this chapter, so I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	7. Introduction Pt5

Hello everyone! I'm glad to be back with this little SYOC you all have contributed to and I'm glad at how my fight scene through each group of people. To be honest, I think the fight between Itami and Vanilla was my main focus due to the relationship I am attempting to make between the two of them. I'm not saying they will have a boyfriend+girlfriend relationship, but a relationship as close friend, though not on the level as him and Toyotama.

So...I've decided...let's actually throw some dark guilds in the mix! I think it would be a bit fun to have some Dark Mages in this that could be part of the main story(I used that Loosely). If anyone would want, you can create a Dark Mage of Guild Master for one of the guilds I have up in my bio. Anyone can do it and the max is 3 on the limit of Dark Mages, but one rule is that no Dark Mage under a B rank., and anyone who have already sent 3 light ocs can now send in two more. Also, none of the Dark Mages will be introduced in the introduction chapters.

But, without further ado, I deliver to you the next Introduction chapter to this story.

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Pre-arc: Introductions PT5.**

 **(October 8th, X962)**

 **(Afternoon)**

 **(Location: Grimsby)**

"Whoa!" Hotaru yelped, leaping backward to avoid being struck by the lunging Barghest, being wary of the beast, knowing enough that this thing was dangerous. It's flaming black claws able to emit waveS that could intensively burn someone, but also cut through almost anything if the intent was there. The monster was an B-rank, but it practically measure to that of a low A and could cause severe damage to a small or medium sized town.

Landing back in front of the fountain, she watched as the white haired girl began to launch a barrage of arrows at the beast to keep it at bay, each set containing at least three metal, arrow head arrows that simply hit the ground near it's feet so that it would continue to move back and away from them. Hotaru looked to her right and gave the girl an appreciative smile. "Good thinking."

"Thanks." The girl accepted the pause with a smile of her own, but she never took the chance to look over to the flame wielder, continuously launching arrows at the wolf-esque monster. It constantly leaped out of the way of each set, but she was able to keep it at bay. "I know the arrows aren't fast enough to hit the Barghest when we got it's full attention, so I decided to aim where it will move to keep it away from us." She elaborated, releasing another set of arrows to keep the Barghest at bay.

"Oh, wow..." Hotaru was speechless, eyeing the girl to her right. "That's pretty amazing..."

"The names Ivory Basker," The white haired girl informed, her smile still present on her face. "You know, fyi."

"And I'm her sister."

Hotaru let her head cranked over to the left and up to the chocolate colored haired girl, her eyes half lidded.

"You may call Ebony."

"Oh, alright." Hotaru nodded, pulling her guards back in front of her, giving the beast her full attention, watching it leap back and forth to avoid each arrow. She could tell it was becoming agitated due how it was being declined attacking them, the pitch black aura body wavering a more frantic manner. "Um..."

"Ivy." Ebony called from the side of Hotaru, also watching the change in the beast as it leapt back and forth. "I think we should pull back and hurry back to the guild."

"Yeah..." Hotaru lifted a finger, wondering if she was the only one who felt the ground shaking, warily lifting her feet from the random surges of yellow energy. "I second that."

"Why?" Ivory chuckled as she continued to fling arrows at the beast. "If we don't destroy this thing, who's to say that another mage will come to handle it?" She asked.

"Itami should be on his way," Hotaru mentioned, taking a step back to avoid the harmless surge of energy that crept passed her feet. It was true that her and Itami were both C-class, which would mean them fighting this thing would be a mistake, but she knew he could find a way to defeat it if necessary. "He could handle it."

"And how far off do you think he is?" Ivory asked as she used her right hand to her quiver. With this question, it left Hotaru silent. "If we run, then people will get hurt." She said and lined the arrow.

Hotaru eyed the girl to the right of her.

Ivory narrowed her eyes, pulling back on the string. "And I can't have that." She said, releasing a single arrow, but, in the blink of an eye, the Barghest leaped at least twenty feet into the air to avoid the arrow.

"Whoa!" The three said in unison, their eyes following the beast in the air.

Biting down, growling, it's canines being prominent as the wolf-esque monster flowed in the air. Opening it's mouth, wide, small yellowish white orbs had began to conjure from nowhere and circled around. In an instant, in the center of the circle the orbs made, another sphere of energy was made.

"Uh-uh." Ivory shook her head and went back to grab another arrow and lined it up. "Not so fast."

Just before she could launch it, a yellow beam of energy was shot down on them, causing their eyes to widen.

Staring up to the beam that sped down to her and her other guild mates, Hotaru became paralyzed at the loud howl that accompanied the attack. 'I'm...' She went into her thoughts. 'I can't...move!' Was this fear? She felt the intent behind the beam, and she knew if any of them was hit by it, they'd not have to worry about being Mages anymore, that was for sure. All of a sudden, she felt her left arm get tugged as she was then tossed out of the direct line of fire, stumbling, whipping around to see that it was Ebony that tossed her, the girl leaping out of the way also.

Before she touched down on the ground, Ebony shouted "There's your opening, Ivy!" Landing beside Hotaru as the two of them watched Ivory, the white haired sister.

Ivory avoided the beam, leaping over to the right, it smashing into the fountain, destroying it with no effort as it left behind a huge crater in it's wake. The explosion had sent a barrage of of earth around, causing the girl to look left and over her shoulder, grimacing, but decided to used this to her advantage, leaping at least three feet off the ground so that a large enough piece of earth could send her upward toward the Barghest. "Requip."

As she said this, the beast had began to fail to gravity.

A blue aura fading around hands, Ivory had summoned two twin Sai, flipping the one in her right hand into reverse grip. Narrowing her eyes, she watched the beast fall, hoping to time it correctly and meet it. Cocking her left hand back, she swung it forward and launched the first Sai, but it simply made a gap in the beast body, creating a hole. In the hole was a red crystallized heart. Grinning, she leaped back and off the chunk of earth and kicked it directly to the Barghest.

Cocking it's head to the left, the Barghest channeled another beam of energy and shot it off with a howl, it leveling two shops and part of another shop. With the force of the shot, the Barghest was able to move itself out of the way of the rock. "Arf." The beast yelped suddenly as its body became stiff.

Under the pitch black creature, Ivory was down on one knee with her right hand up, the Sai that was in reverse grip piercing the crystallized heart.

"Arf!" The beast yelped once more just before poofing away in a black wisp of smoke.

"Wow," Hotaru blinked, amazed at the white haired girl's skill. "She's pretty strong, huh?" She voiced.

"Yeah." Ebony smiled, watching her sister rise to her full height. "It's always been this way."

Hotaru eyes cut over to the girl. "Huh?"

Standing to her full height, Ivory turned to the stores that had been fortuitously destroyed by the Barghest. She sighed, watching the smoke rise from the smoldering remains of each building. "We...we may want to get back to the guild now."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Cheyne Family Manor)**

Batting her wings once more, she flew higher into the sky, still in her attempt to evade the pursuing bolt of white lightning Itami had launched at her. She had been at it now for a good ten minutes or more, her speed never decreasing and her thought process only beginning to grow tiring. It was paper against lightning, and in this case, lightning would win, tearing directly through her paper. But there was a good chance that this wasn't real lightning and just a blast of energy that took it's form, though there wasn't a high enough chance that it was possible. Yes, she knew it was a fact that he could occasionally chance the shape of his magic, yet it was also a fact that he could sharpen it enough to have the force of a lightning bolt.

This made it a bit too risky to take this chance and try to block it with her paper or multiple layers. This made her sigh, the fierce wind causing her hair to wave frantically. 'Seems he still focuses on his magic than his combat abilities.'

Itami stood on the orb, his arms crossed as he watched the girl in silence, pondering to himself on how long she would be able to keep up her little game of cat and mouse.

Vanilla spread her wings out wide and spun as she continued her on her way upward and basically performed a figure eight to avoid the lightning, though it didn't seem to lose it's direction and continued to follow her. 'Shit.' She cursed, finishing a spin, flying horizontally with her back to the ground. On her face was a thoughtful look, the bolt still hot on her trail. After a few seconds of thinking and upside down flying, she snapped her fingers as she smirked. "It's nothing too extravagant..." She began, correcting herself, spinning as she flew downward until she would be on the same level of Itami. "But..." Correcting herself one last time, she flew directly to Itami a blitzing speeds. "It may do the trick."

Brows knitting, Itami clapped both his hands together in front of his chest. "What is she doing?" he asked himself, parting both his hands from one another as a shield of transparent white energy appeared in front of him. "Yō: Shield of the Yang Goddess."

"Going into defense mode, huh?" Vanilla snickered, wrapping the large, angelic wing around her, covering her body from head to toe as she began to rotate rapid to mimic an oncoming bullet. "Hazardous Sky!" She yelled, though muffled from under the covering.

Lowering his left hand, Itami aimed his right hand forward and forced it out, an invisible wave of energy making contact with the white lightning, increasing the speed of his magic.

Though she was wrapped thoroughly, she noticed the violent sound of the lightning become wilder, the speed increasing. "Perfect." Just in the niche of time, knowing it was right, using the split second where she would collide with the shield, she made an abrupt curve down diagonally.

He didn't expect this, the girl changing her course so suddenly that the bolt of lightning was unable to follow her. Itami's eyes widened, gasping as his mouth opened. "Yō-" Before he could finish the chant for his spell, the bolt of lightning had slammed through the shield, it shattering like glass. In his own haste, he was able to shift his head to the left just in time as the bolt of lightning shot passed his head. Though it was only made to look exactly like lightning, he had made enhancement to the lightning, sharpening it until it was the exact copy of it, so, if you didn't know, it soaring right pass his ear made a loud boom. There was a constant ring in his air, the loudness of it making him become discombobulated, blinking frantically, losing his balance on the or, tipping to the left as he fell off it completely. Once he lost contact with the orb, it slowly fizzled away as he fell to the ground head first.

Unwrapping herself of the wing with a flourish, Vanilla came to a complete stop with her arms out to the sides, floating as her wings batted calmly, watching the boy fell to the ground. Humming to herself as she stretched out her right wing, she tapped her chin.

Sitting on the steps, placing his third empty cup of tea of a plate, Enzo hummed as he watched Itami plummet. There was no doubt...the Jitsugetsu had spunk and was able to keep up with his sister(Just barely)...something most C-class couldn't, but that last stunt could've been thought through more.

"I could've killed him/She could've killed him." Both Enzo and Vanilla spoke simultaneously.

Landing in the wing of the girl, Itami laid facing upward,eyes wide, the ringing in his ear still prominent to the point where he couldn't move due to the intense boom.

As she floated downward, Vanilla had a thoughtful look, both her hands on her hips. "Hey, Itami," She called to him, the only he could do being letting his eyes shift to the left. "I think we should call it quits on this one."

Itami lips pursed, this decision of Her's not being one he could be enthused about. He had a goal this time around and he didn't want to renege on it, losing not in his objective today. "I don't-"

"I mean, imagine if you didn't move...what if you weren't fast enough?" Vanilla asked, her head cocking from left and right as she spoke. "Luckily, you were."

Laying on the wing, Itami listen to her words and couldn't help but force his hands to clinch in self pity. He knew she knew she was stronger than him, but who was she to talk to him like this. "I..." Unclenching both his fist, he forced himself up to his feet, grunting. "I don't need sympathy...I don't need pity." Picking himself up, he leaped off the wing and land back in the drive, stumbling just a bit due to his body not being one hundred.

Letting her feet softly touch the ground, Vanilla crossed her arms over her chest, the paper wings losing their form and rejoined her body. "Pity?" Her eyes narrowed at him, watching him spin around to face her, noticing his brows were furrowed as he held his Yin Yang pendant with his right thumb and the side of his index finger. "Itami, I'm just doing this to protect you...I'm trying to help, idiot." She said, refraining from becoming loud with him. Now was not the time.

"Protect me?" Itami began, having a quit flash from his time on the monorail with Hotaru. "From what exactly?" He asked roughly and spoke before she could, his hair beginning to sway, wisp of white aura circling around him "I don't want to leave without winning today; not again."

Vanilla just eyed the boy.

"If I can win right now...maybe I can do something when I get back to the guild." He said and clenched the pendant with his whole hand, the white wisp suddenly exploding into a full body case of a flaming aura around him. Lowering his hand, he showed both sides of the Yin Yang pendant was white, this surprising Vanilla. "I can only hold this for one minute and thirty seconds and I tried to save this against Enzo, but since I haven't the proper management, it should boost me to at least B-class."

Vanilla hummed, the power coming from being read full and well. It was unstable which made him weak at the moment, but she could tell he could probably keep up now. Raising her arms in a strong offensive stance. Chuckling, she nodded. "Okay," She nodded. "Your time is running low." She warned. "Take your best shot."

Raising both his hands, he placed his right fist up close to his chin and his left fist lower and out further. With little control over this power, he would have to refrain from using magic or it would just drain the time, so that would mean he would have to stick with hand to hand. With this little boost, it should give him a little. "My best shot..." His left knee bent, cracking the ground, charging forward as he left behind few scatters of white aura.

"Here we go." Vanilla nodded and darted forward toward Itami, lifting her right hand.

Itami did the same as the two of them closed in on one another, launching his fist forward along with Vanilla.

Instead of letting both their fist collide, Vanilla opened her hand and caught his fist in the palm of her hand.

Itami was surprised at this, his eyes wide.

Releasing his fist, Vanilla used the back of her right hand to guide his hand to her side.

'Not this time.' Itami thought, his brows knitted as he began a counterclockwise spin to bring around the back of his left fist.

Quickly, Vanilla ducked under it with a hand to the ground.

Continuing the spin, he brought around a low kick with his right leg.

Pushing of the ground, she rotating her body and leaped off it, her spinning horizontally. Timing it perfectly, she placed her left hand on the knee of the leg that was soaring under, stopping her spin in it's tracks.

"How did she..." Itami trailed of, watching her above his leg.

Adjusting herself, she swung her lower body up, sending both her legs at his head.

Hurriedly, leaned to the right, using his left hand to block the strike effectively, his forearm absorbing the pain from the attack. He then used both his hand, grabbing her ankles and tossed her over his shoulder with a rough grunt.

"Whoa." Vanilla was taken by surprised by the sudden whip, but adjusted quickly and landed on the ground, sliding backward with a hand to the ground. He was certainly stronger and faster now. Regaining her composure, her head lifted just in time to see Itami throwing his left fist at her, this making her begin to step back, swaying to the right to avoid the punch.

Continuing his pursuit on her, Itami threw and jab with his right hand.

Vanilla swayed to the left, letting the fist fly over her shoulder. She swayed at least five more times from the sames punches before she guessed Itami knew it wasn't the likelihood of one connecting.

Tightening his muscles in his right arm, he swung around a nice hook.

Vanilla saw this coming and leaned back.

Unknown to her, Itami had put enough force into the punch that it spun him around once more in a counterclockwise manner so that he could bring around a high reverse heel kick with his left leg.

Unable to lean back more without falling, Vanilla proceeded falling, back flipping with her hands on the ground. She made sure this action did not go in vein, twisting her hands in a rotating fashion while she was upside down.

Noticing his kick had missed, Itami was quick to face her once more, but to see a foot coming to his face. Lifting his left hand, he block the kick from the upside down girl, but was unaware of the power behind the kick and it caused him to stumble to the right.

Bending the joints in her arms and launched herself back at Itami, feet first.

Itami steadied himself and lifted his arm in a X formation as her feet collided with both his forearm, causing him to slide back a foot or two. Wasting no time, he whipped his arm out, sending Vanilla away from him.

She flipped, landing steadily on the ground with her left foot on her tippy toe, dashing back to Itami at blistering speed, launching a sharp jab at him.

Skillfully, Itami swayed, flowing behind her where he thought he would have the upper hand.

Seeing that Itami had avoided her punch, Vanilla had smirked, leaping off the ground and backward, performing a backflip over the boy.

'She's still so fast.' He spoke inwardly, eyes following her.

Going directly over Itami, Vanilla dropped both her feet on his back and kicked off him.

Itami stumbled forward, but wasted no time in whipping around, watching the orange haired girl land a overly dramatic spin flip.

Vanilla nodded to him, knowing full well that he knew that she knew he only had a few second before that little enhancement would wear out, so he had to make this next one count.

Itami groaned, grimacing, watching the girl. That look. It meant she had been keeping track of the time since they had resumed and she knew he was almost out of time. Clenching both his fist, he panted, sweat rolling down his forehead. This next one would have to be a shot in the dark. Opening his right hand, he let out a short breath.

'So,' Vanilla's eyes narrowed to the boy. 'Twenty seconds on the clock and your pulling an "all or nothing" move.' She spoke to herself, holding her right hand behind her back, a square tile of paper evident. 'Show me what it is!' He eyes widened crazily, wanting him to hurry.

Raising his hand in front of his chest, the white aura that surrounded Itami began to swirl down over his palm, leaving his body completely. The aura shroud swirled over his palm and created a basketball sized white sphere, though it continued to grow until he was forced to hold it over his head. "Yō." He announced, the ball two times the size of his body. "Super Circular shot." Regularly, he wouldn't be able to pull something off like this, but he had a short power boost and it allowed him to do things like enhance his magic.

She grinned, her teeth showing, manic being what most people would see on her face. 'Really?' Her brow rose as she spoke within her thoughts. 'Just a bigger ball! HA!' She laughed, beginning to bring her hand from behind her back. 'If that's all he can do, then can never stand a chance!'

"Alright, you two!"

All of a sudden, large and thick plant like vine sprouted from the grass on both sides of the driveway, each serving it purpose: one thin vine branched of from the thick one to the right of Itami, wrapping him up from his leg and up to his upper body, restraining his left arm.

The same thing also happened to Vanilla, sprouting one of the vine to her right, wrapping her up from chest to toe, restraining both her arm. She knew who was doing this and her manic look had changed to that of a smile.

The vine that wrapped Itami left out wrapping his pendant, letting the tip of the plant face the Yin Yang symbol, swaying left and right as if it was inspecting it.

With his right arm still in the air, Itami eyes widened. "Don't you dare." He growled, but with that, the tip of the vine pressed into the pendant, change the right white side black, the ball floating over his palm dispersing. This left him tired, drain of all the energy he had before, his arm down to his side, panting with his brow turned upward. "Enzo." The boy announced, watch the man standing at the top of the stalk to the right of him.

Enzo stood their at the top of the thick vine, his right hand over his mouth, staring down to Itami with a disapproving look.

Closing his eyes, Itami turned his head away, creating a dark aura on the tip of his right index finger. At the moment, this was the best he could do. He used the aura and cut through the vine, letting it drop to the ground as he turn his back on them and proceeded with walking down the driveway toward the gate.

Enzo watched the back of the boy, unable to get a reading on what he could have been thinking. Though both their families had known each other for so long, him practically knowing Itami since he was a kid, and back then, it was still hard to read him, but now it was completely impossible. "Sorry, Itami."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Afternoon)**

"I wonder..." Alice Sat in the passenger seat of the magical car, driving on the dirt back to the Cheyne manor. Her elbow rested on the window, keeping her head up as she out to the grassy plains. "How did Itami do with Miss Vanilla." She spoke to herself.

It strange that he would even try to go up against her.

"Excuse me, Miss."

"Huh?" Looking to the left, Alice eyed the chauffeur.

"There appears to be someone in the road."

As he said this, Alice looked through the windshield and saw a figure walking on the side of the dirt road. Narrowing her eyes to get a better look at who was walking, she nodded to the man.

Walking with his eyes closed, the individual had turned out to be Itami, holding onto his Yin Yang pendant like it would save his life. Soon, he began to feel vibrations on the ground, this prompting him to lift his head, opening his eyes as he watched a car pull up to his right side. Looking in the window, he saw the Azure eyed Alice smiling to him. "Where's Hotaru?" He wasted no time.

Alice closed eyes. "Weeeeell...normal people start off by saying 'Hello'." She informed, opening her eyes.

"Did she make it back to the station?"

'He really lacks people skills.' She deadpanned, but changed her look a second later, nodding. "With a little snag, but yes." She said. "By now she should be back at the guild."

"'Snag'?" Itami repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Well." The look on Alice's face had turned serious. "A Barghest was found in one of the plazas in Grimsby."

Though the look on his face never changed, his words indicated he was worried. "Is she okay, did she get hurt?"

Alice waved him off. "She's fine." She reassured, causing him to nod. "A few stores were destroyed, but two other Mages from your guild was there to help."

Itami blinked. "Two other?"

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Same Time)**

 **(Location: Celestial Star)**

"HAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!"

As the group walked toward the front doors of the large guild, Hotaru flinched, guarding herself as she looked to the left out the corner of her eyes, edging away from the white haired sister by the name of Ivory. "Bless you." She said warily, Ebony, the brown haired sister ignoring them. Regaining herself, she watched the white haired girl. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Rubbing the bottom of her nose with her right index finger, her eyes half lidded, the girl nodded. "Just forgot how popular I am."

Hotaru blinked a few times. "Oh..." She said in slight awkwardness turning her head to the front of them as the stopped in front of the door. The girls examined it, wondering what could be happening on the other side of this door, and if it was something that she should be worried.

Hotaru didn't know if the two girls knew why she was coming back to the guild so early in the day. They had never discussed WHY either of them was returning to the guild due to it never coming up in conversation. Though, when she thought about it, wouldn't the reason why they were coming back be a hot topic? She didn't even know what was happening in there, yet she would've spoke on it with her fellow guild members about it. But, again, it never came up.

It made begin to wonder if Itami was just the only one Toyotama had contacted.

"Hey!"

This sudden shout made her flinched to the left, eyeing the brown haired girl to the right of her.

"Why are we stopping?" Ebony asked, her irritated with her brow raised, eyeing the girl out the corner of her eye. "Scared or something?"

"Um..." Hotaru blinked, uncomfortable. "That's new..."

"Get use to it." Ivory spoke, grabbing the girl's attention. "Mood swings can be such a drag."

"Mood swings?" Hotaru looked up to the girl.

Ebony looked around the area smiling to herself. "It's a beautiful day for this."

That could really take some time to getting use to, especially since she had already gotten use to being around the mellow Itami. "Um...Yeah..." She mumbled, reaching forward to the doorknob and pushed it opened as she walked in along with the girls. Once the three of them made it passed the doors, the three stared forward in awe, seeing the guild mess hall practically destroyed with chairs and tables flipped, wood scarred by what it looked to be long range beams, and craters in the floor. The next thing that drew their attention was the massive gathering of their fellow guild members all in a circle.

"Hey!" Through the silence that previously took over the guild, the voice of Ivory had sound through, catching all of their attention as they turned to them. Her speaking up also caught the attention of both Ebony and Hotaru. "What the hell happened here?" She asked in shock. When she asked this, the three had then took a moment to look over everyone to see that they were battered and bruised.

A few seconds had passed when the group split in two to reveal Toyotama walking toward them with her brows furrowed and her onyx eyes visible due to her glasses being MIA.

The three girls looked over the tiny guild master and noticed, unlike the other, she had not a single scratch on her...minus the fact that whoever did this had been good enough to touch her glasses. Suddenly, their eyes widened, taking a hesitant step back when they saw the massive ball, that almost reached the ceiling in tow. It was a large ball with a design that looked much like the night sky, having a matching chain connected to it that was held by Toyotama left hand.

Stopping just a few feet in front of them, Toyotama wasted no time with a hello and asked "Where's Ta-chan" in a rushed tone, tapping her right foot.

'Ta-chan?' Both Ivory and Ebony wondered.

Blinking a few time, Hotaru felt her mouth get dry, not use to see the irritation in the girl's eyes. Lifting her hand to point over her shoulder, she became a bit nervous to respond. "It-"

"Itami!?"

The guild shook at this yell, the ball behind Toyotama cracking greatly.

This caught everyone's attention, groans resounding through the guild.

Looking over her left shoulder and up to the ball, Toyotama simply scoffed. "Just my luck."

"Where is he!" This yell being the straw the broke the camel back, the ball started to fizzle away, only leaving the long chain as someone that had been floating in the middle of the ball hit the floor, going down on one knee.

Hotaru saw the man, noticing everyone ready themselves once more. She swallowed a knot in her throat, feeling a overwhelming force from him, watching as the man pushed himself to stand at his full height in which she saw was very tall being about 6'5. A smirk was on his pale face, the man having black hair that was tied back in a ponytail with a few braids hanging off the left side of his head and acting as bangs. His eyes were small, thin and grey, shooting her an plain look like Itami's. He was also large, having the build of a weight lifter with slight bruises from a fight all over him.

His outfit consisted of a black T-Shirt with a vertical white stripe on it with a long white jacket with black thin lines on it over. On his legs were black sport pant and some boots. She could feel that he was strong and this was evident to her.

Leaning to her left, she spoke to Ivory. "Who is this guy?"

"Dunno." Ivory answered, shrugging. "This is the first time I've seen him."

"His name is Hunter." Toyotama spoke, wrapping the chains around her fist as she turned to face the man. The caught the girls' attention. "He's the last Dragonslayer known on Rin-ne, also being a mage of this guild...and..." She paused as the chains had then morphed into a miniature version of that same ball which hid her hand and wrist. "The one to break my glasses."

Hearing this, the three girl's deadpanned, but straightened not a second later.

"Wait." Ebony began. "If he's a mage of this guild, why is he attacking and why is he still a member?"

Toyotama sighed and put her right hand on her hip. "He's attacking because it's what he does due to the fact that he barely cares about rank and fears no one even if he has no chance of winning." She replied. "And the only reason he is still here is because he is an asset who oweS me a new pair of glasses!"

"Who cares about your glasses?" Hunter asked rhetorically.

"They were my favorite pair." Toyotama took a single stomp forward, cracking the wood in a full circle, launching the wood that was out of the circle away.

Hunter swayed left and right, dodging the wood in a effortless fashion. "It was pretty fun fighting all of you," He spoke, putting a hand to his hip. "But you are the real prize and if you won't fight me seriously, then I'll go after the next best thing." The man informed. "Even if he isn't as strong as you, it will still be satisfying to defeat a Jitsugetsu."

Toyotama eyes furrowed down a lot more, but sighed, looking over her to Hotaru. He wasn't going to stop unless he fought Itami and she wasn't going to fight him seriously due to him being a mage of her guild. So Itami would have to deal with it. "Where's Ta-chan?"

"Um..." Hotaru rolled her eyes in thought, looking to the ceiling. "Last time I saw him he was with a man named Enzo and his sister Vanilla."

Looking forward to the man, the bit sized Goddess nodded as the ball covering her left hand floated from her and to the gap between her and Hunter. The ball then grew to the size of the man in front of her, shrinking down until it disappeared not a second later.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Same Time)**

"Are you sure you don't want a ride to the station?" Alice asked the boy standing outside of the car window, Itami giving her his stoic look. "It's a long walk back." She tried.

Though he was tired and was ready to get back to the guild and rest, Itami shook his head, declining her offer. "I'm fine-" Before he could finish, his whole body was suddenly covered by a black ball with a design for what it looked like the night sky.

"Itami?" Alice blinked as the ball had abruptly shrunk down and vanished into thin air. "Um..." She blinked once more, sticking her head out the window as she looked left and right in her attempt to locate the boy, but to no avail. "I'm really lost."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Same Time)**

"Excuse me, Miss Toyotama?" Hotaru called out from behind the guild master, raising her right hand just slightly.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, not even taking the chance to look at the girl behind her.

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah...well..." She started hesitantly. "What exactly did you just do?" The girl inquired as the other two beside her to nod.

Toyotama lifted her left hand with her index finger out. "Just wait for it."

"Huh..."

A few seconds went by and in the space between both Toyotama and Hunter, The ball reappeared back to its full size, but popped a mere second later to reveal the Dark skin boy who was rubbing the bridge of his nose with gusseted shut, obviously irritated.

Hotaru's eyes widened at seeing the boy, astounded at what the woman was capable of doing. Her eyes searched the back of the woman, looking for answers,but was unable to find any. "He...- Itami was over in Blossom...how is this even possible? Was it magic?"

"Pretty much." Ivory answered, catching the girls attention. "Check his necklace." She told her as he pointed to her own chest where she guessed the pendant would be placed on her.

Turning to Itami, Hotaru eyed his Yin Yang pendant.

"She's the Cosmic Goddess, her primary magic that is on is on it's own spectrum." She explained. "While, in Itami's shoes, Cosmic magic is categorized in a Yang property, which he has immense control of over his Yin counterpart, and if you know how his Yin Yang magic work then this will be easy to understand."

Hotaru let a hum escape her lips as she nodded in understanding. "So, she is able to link her own magic to find Itami." She came to this conclusion.

Standing there, Itami rubbed the bridge of his nose, not having to open his eyes to know where he was currently located. "Toyo-chan..." He mumbled, nervous to speak up due to his already slipping sanity due to the rest he really needed after his quarrel with Vanilla.

Standing there, blushing slightly from embarrassment, the woman batted her eyes at the boy. "Yeeeeesss?"

"Must I remind you how you linking your magic with mine makes me feel?" The stoic boy asked, lifting his head as he opened his pink eyes to look at the woman. It was strange to begin with. In all of Rin-ne, both the magic of Toyotama and himself was the most compatible and could be used in various ways, but he never attempted this. It made him feel weird on the inside.

The woman waved her hands, her eyes closed. "Sorry...sorry..." She began.

"And where are you glasses?" He questioned, eyeing her.

"You see..."

"AHEM!"

Itami's eyes cut to the left, looking over his shoulder to see the Dragonslayer standing a few feet behind him, smirking.

"Ah!" Hunter raised his arms. "Good to see you once again, Jitsugetsu child." The man said, watching as the boy turned to face him. "I've been waiting to face you, due to Toyotama not wanting to take me seriously." He told the boy, cracking his knuckles.

"No."

Hunter raised at brow at him saying this, confused. "What?"

Itami crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes as he lowered his head just a bit. "I am going through some complications and am not in the mood to be in another fight today."

"Another?" Toyotama questioned.

"Vanilla." The pink eyed boy answered quickly.

"Oh."

Hunter gritted his teeth, clenching both his teeth to the point where all his knuckles cracked.

Itami opened his eyes and saw the aggravation on the older male's face, but he was quick to defuse it before something went off. "I am ready to relax and unwind from today's events." He said, causing the man to growl. "But...If you are able to find me on the 29th of next month, I will fight you."

"And why not now?" Hunter inquired, his eyes narrowing.

"I just came from a fight and my body is completely worn out." Itami spoke, dropping his arms. "At best, I can give you a thirty second bout...ten if I decide to use magic and I doubt you want this." He said and the man stayed quiet. "And with you being S-class, I won't stand a chance without my Aura Enhancements,"

'Aura Enhancements?' Was the collective thoughts those around.

"So...give me some time and we can have a real fight, a no holds barred." He said and turned his back on the man and walked toward the entrance of the guild where Hotaru and two other girls were at(Who names had to be Ebony and Ivory, if he remembered correctly), Toyotama watching him out the corner of her eyes as he passed her.

As he watched the boy walk away, Hunter only lifted his hands, punching his left into the palm of his right, smirking large enough to show his teeth. "One on one with you." He chuckled, nodding. "I accept." He the pointed forward and toward his back. "But you better not chicken out!"

Itami continued to walk forward, sending a backwards wave to the man. "Don't worry..."

Hotaru and the girls watched the boy As he walked toward them, her eyes staring to him intently.

"I never go back on my word."

It was as if time had stopped. He was right next to her when he had said this and this made her feel a type of way. Though she had been watching him as he walked toward her, he never took the chance to look at her. What was wrong? Did she do something to him? Hotaru didn't know how she felt about Itami, besides the fact she didn't know him.

Itami pulled the door opened and walked out without another word.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Hotaru spun around opening her mouth to speak, but felt a hand drop on her right shoulder and it shut her up when she saw it was Toyotama, showcasing her Goddess rank speed.

Toyotama just shook her head, her look stern.

Staring into the onyx eyes of the woman who was the same height as her, she just nodded.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Evening: 6:00 PM)**

The weather was beginning to change. He could see this.

The sun was already setting over the horizon once more in these never days. The breeze was calm as he looked out into the distance of Nova city, sitting at the peak of the hill he had become very accustomed to since moving to Nova. The breeze was calm, shifting the grass to the left along with his hair.

He was here again.

His back pressed against the Kibō tree.

One last time, he closed his eyes and reopened then, letting out a soft breath. "I fought her today." The boy spoke aloud. "It's pretty obvious that I'm not at her level...nor am I able to reach that Dragonslayer..." Snickering softly, he shook his head. "Rescheduling was the only way to get out of fighting him...losing to him." Lifting his palm, he looked down to it. "I cannot afford to lose while I'm ahead...there's to much at stake...people's dreams ride our shoulders."

"And it's your choice to steer these dreams."

Itami heard the feminine voice, this causing his head to lift to see a woman standing about the same height as him if he was standing. She was slim and very pale, looking as if a feather could shatter her if angled correctly with small breast. Her hair was silver and very long, a few bangs across her forehead to block out her blue colored eyes, increasing her beauty.

She was wearing nothing but a black bra with a long (Very long) black jacket over it that reached down pass her but that was open, her belly being covered by a transparent gray inferior part of the bra. Black tights on her legs with some silver dragon drawings on them with brown boot, with the end sleeves of the jacket sticking out like a flower.

"Oh...Lilith..." Itami trailed off, looking up to the woman over him, watching her shift and stand to the right of him, leaning against the tree as she looked into the distance. "I didn't even hear you."

"Yes, I know." Lilith agreed. "You were lost in thought when I got up here."

"How much did you hear of it?" He asked, his eyes trailing up to the right to look at her.

"Enough to know that you aren't sure of your next move." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And your reason for being here is that the green house has been bombarded again." Itami's eyes lowered. "But...is it really that obvious?"

"Well, when you emote, the whole seems to stop." The older woman seemed to let out a short chuckle, though Itami didn't get the joke.

His eyes stayed on her. "I don't get it."

"Exactly." She chuckled a bit more, clearing her throat a few seconds later. This only made him blink, returning his view of the distance. "But...if you aren't sure, continue to go forward."

"That's easier said than done." He said, causing her eyes to shift down to him. "I fought against Enzo's younger sister today and I still haven't gotten strong enough to defeat her..." He clenched his fist. "I'm still weak."

Eyeing him out the lower part of the corner of her eyes, she analyzed his face and was able to easily tell he was lost, something Itami wasn't known for. "So, what do you want? Power?" Itami stayed silent. Sighing to herself, the woman slid down the tree, sitting next to the young boy with one of her knees up to her chest. "Don't go that route, Itami...don't pursue it." She told him. "Good things come to those that wait...whether it's power or wealth." Tapping the middle of her chest, she continued. "If you go that route, you are sure to hurt those around and unhinge the light and dark you have in balance."

As she spoke, Itami closed his eyes, leaning to the right to rest his head on her shoulder. "But, without power, how can I go on with my goal."

"Well...that's easy..." She smiled. "Just continue being you, don't stray from your path and great things will come...including people that will want to help. I PROMISE."

 **Chapter End**

Lilith and Hunter belong to **Mischevous Whisper**

And there it goes. That's the next chapter, and a very long chapter at that. My uploading with be a lot random so always your updates.

and until next time.


	8. Introduction Pt6

Yep, I know, I'm pretty late with this, but with my schedule, it's hard to knock out a solid 2, 3 thousand words. The length of my chapters will always be long...probably at least 4 thousand words at least.

Um...the only other thing I have to say before we get this started is that this chapter will be one of those chapters that focuses on the other OCS instead of mine, and they'll be chapters like this a lot. Itami will be in it at the beginning and maybe the end,but I will not over use him in chapters like this.

So, without further ado

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Pre-arc: Introductions PT6.**

 **(October 10th, X962)**

 **(Morning, 10:00 AM)**

 **(Location: Nova City, Celestial Star Greenhouse)**

"Okay, Tami..." Hotaru panted, sweat rolling down her face, steadying her feet as she raised her guards once more, her bright flames taking over her whole body, causing the grass to sway away from her. "One more try...give it all you got."

On one knee, Itami had his head lowered, staring to the low cut grass behind his guild's glass Green House which was 16 and 20 feet long, and it was big. Some tended to the plants that grew in there, while some terrorized it, though it never went to far due to who always occupied it.

Staring through her flames, Hotaru's brows knitted, clapping her hands together. "This should be good enough, right?" She asked. "I'm letting out one percent, so this should be enough, right?" She repeated, waiting for a reply from the Onmyo Kid, but he simply stayed silent, watching his head Bob up and down from panting. Dropping her arm down to her side, the cloak of flames vanished, her facial expression changing to that of being concerned for the boy a few feet away. Wiping her forehead to get rid of the sweat, she saw that Itami was a lot more exhausted than she was, so she decided to give him a little push. "This is what it'll take, huh?"

Itami ears perked at the voice.

Hotaru put her right hand on her hip, turning her head to the right to look at the sun. "I know that my two cents won't mean nothing 'cause of my power being different than yours, but you'll have to work through the sweat if you plan of going head to head with that Dragonslayer." She mentioned, turning her head back to the kneeling Itami. "Unlike us, he's a S-class...and a Dragonslayer."

"The Cosmic Dragonslayer, to be exact." Itami mumbled, catching the girl's attention as she looked to him, watching as he stood up to his full height, wiping his forehead of the sweat with his sleeve of a new blood red hoodie, which feel down to thighs and was zipped to his chest to reveal his chest and his pendant, the sleeves hiding the palms of both his hand. "The only other Cosmic magic user other than Toyo-chan."

"And he wants to fight you personally." Hotaru added. "I bet...if you're able to defeat him, you'll be promoted in an instant."

"Tsk." Itami turned his head away from her. "Who says I want to rank up?"

Confusion was the only thing that could be identified on the face of Hotaru, raising a brow. "Isn't..." Her eyes searched the side of his face. "Isn't that why you joined Celestial Star...so you can become stronger and rank up."

Sighing roughly, Itami turned to face the short girl, shaking his head a second later. "I haven't the smallest attraction to whatever fascination you speak of." He spoke, staring directly at her, their eyes locked, Itami the only one unblinking. "My goal is different than the most trivial, and I plan on achieving the no matter the cost...even if I have to do it single-handedy." Closing his eyes, he scratched the back of his head. "Nothing really."

"Be quiet, stupid."

Itami let his eyes crack open slowly to see Hotaru's brows furrowed, frowning.

Sighing, Hotaru closed her eyes and swung her hair and looked back to Itami. "You have a guild...a family...and Miss Toyotama, so you think you have to do it alone...? Huh?" She spoke, an 'ain't it obvious' tone in her voice.

Letting her words digest, Itami placed a hand on his hip, closing his eyes, a very noticeable smile was shown on his face, snickering. "No...of course not."

Hotaru blinked, blushing as she took a single step forward. "You gotta be kidding me..." She trailed off, astonished, reaching out. "That's too cute...you're too pretty to be a boy."

Opening his eyes, the smile was wiped from his and replaced by his usual catatonic expression. "What are you talking about?"

Stopping in her tracks, she pouted. "You just smiled."

"That is absurd." Itami crossed his arms over his chest. "You must be mistaken."

"No..." Hotaru wagged her finger. "No, no, no, no." She repeated frantically. "I...I just saw it!"

Itami only stayed silent, letting his eyes wander. "Let us...let us finish what we were doing." He said, but the sound of ringing was soon heard, catching both there attention. Lifting up his left arm, he pulled his long sleeve from over his wrist to show his communication device as the detached screen popped to show Lilith, the silver haired vixen. "Oh, hello, Lilith."

"Morning, Itami." The woman greeted, her eyes closed, smiling which emphasize the obvious good mood.

"Looks like you are in a healthy mood." He noticed.

"Is it that noticeable?" Lilith asked, cupping both of her cheeks as a lost in thought look took over her face. "I was able to find a few Purple Lady Slippers."

"Purple Lady Slippers?" Both Hotaru and Itami repeated, confusion, the girl coming around to stand beside Itami as he lowered his arm so that she could see into the screen also. The first thing that came to both of their minds were literal purple slippers.

Seeing the fire user, Lilith waved. "Hello, Hotaru, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She said honestly. "But what do you need purple slippers for?"

"Are you having problems with keeping your feet warm?" Itami added.

"They're not slippers," Lilith informed the two, dragging a hand through her silver locks. "They are extremely rare flowers, and I just happened to come across someone saling them." The woman explained. "And now I'm waiting for the seeds to sprout into the beautiful creation I know it'll become."

"Wait, where are you?" Itami questioned, a single brow raised. "Did you _just_ plant the seeds or was this a past event?"

"Just." The woman blinked. "Why?"

"Oh, because we are behind the Greenhouse." Itami said, a look of bewilderment taking over the face of Lilith as they watched the woman's head turn to look behind her and turn back to the screen.

"Oh, that's perfect, Itami." Lilith said, smiling. "We can be on our way from here."

"Oh...yes." Itami nodded. "I nearly forgot."

"Wait, what're you two talking about?" Hotaru asked, looking between the screen and Itami, clearly addled.

"Oh, um..." Itami eyes drifted, scratching the back of his head.

"How dare you, Itami." Lilith put both her fist on her hips, brows knitted to show her disappointment in her pseudo-little brother. "The two of you share a room, which I still think is scandalous, and you haven't told her?"

"Told me what?" Hotaru asked, looking to the screen.

"Well, a few days ago, Elven's Tooth contacted Toyotama, asking for our help." Lilith explained. "It's suppose to be a joint mission to locate a certain amulet a rogue mage from their guild stole, and I guessed they only asked for a single B-class mage."

"And she asked me to tag along due to my tracking abilities." Itami added, though he never looked from the screen.

"Tracking abilities?" Hotaru repeated, staring up to the boy. "But you should've me that we were going on a mission..." She looked down to her current clothes which comprised of black training shorts and a grey singlet with the logo of some random advertisement company on the chest. "I wouldn't have suggested to train today."

Letting his eyes drift away, Itami gained a guilty look. "Yeah...about that..."

"What?"

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

 **(Location: Guild Mess Hall)**

Slamming a shot glass down on the wooden counter of the bar, Hotaru groaned to herself, sitting alone and on a red cushioned stool. Maybe it was her or a bad odor, but something had the guild silent...something that was unusual. Maybe her usually bothered aura was affecting everyone.

"Hmph!" Hotaru huffed, her eyes staring into the clear glass of the shot glass. "Who needs 'em?"

"Do you want some more apple juice, my dear?"

Hotaru looked up, nodding to the tall man behind the bar, his hair a paling blue with pale skin and yellow, dressed in a tuxedo. He was smiling at her. "Yeah..." She pushed the shot glass from her and closer to him. "Shake it...not stirred."

"Yes. Of course, dear." The man spoke, nodding as he took a hold of a cocktail shaker, grabbing a glass bottle of apple juice, adding a squeeze of lemon and lime. He twisted the top on and began shaking it up. As the taller of the two did this, he took some time to read up on the facial expression of the only person at the bar and noticed the sorrowful look on her face. "I do not mean to pry, but I could not help seeing the look of dismal on your face." The man spoke, a he then poured her apple juice in her shot glass. "Are you okay; is something troubling you?"

Eyes lowered, Hotaru took the glass, but just sat it in front of her, staring into the liquid. She tapped her fingers along the side, causing the apple juice to ripple, accompanying this subtle action with a slight sigh. "Have you...- we're you ever...-" Shutting up, the girl closed her mouth, pursing her lips. "Is there someone that you've been confused about, Sagi?" She asked. "I spent so much time around him, yet I still don't understand how he thinks and why he's been avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?" The man dubbed as Sagi spoke not a second later, never removing the smile off his face. "You mean Itami, am I right?" He took her silence as proof that he was on the mark. "It sounds like you have a crush on him, my dear."

Hotaru's brows knitted, eyes cutting up to him. "It's not a crush, stupid." Her eyes fell back down to her cup. "It's different."

"Oh?" The man tilted his head just slightly. "And how?"

"I dunno..." She mumbled, lifting up the cup quickly, facing the whole drink herself. It wasn't like it was an alcoholic beverage, but it was enough to make Sagi's brows raise. Slamming the cup back, being sure not to break the glass, she let a refreshing 'Ahh', closing her eyes. "It's just different, alright...I can't explain it."

"'Can't explain it', huh?" Sagi hummed with his eyes closed, sitting the cocktail shaker back on the table. "May I ask you something, Miss Yong."

Hotaru blinked. "Yeah, what?"

"Who is Itami? Can you honestly say you trust him?" He asked.

"Of course." Hotaru confirmed, irritated. "I know it doesn't make too much sense...the two of us only knowing one another for just a bit over a week, but I kinda trust him more than my own father, hehe." She confessed, chuckling softly, her eyes lowered.

"That's cute."

Hotaru head snapped to the left, surprised to see a boy sitting beside her smiling. The boy looked to be of her age with his hair being a light brown color, it being very messy. His eyes were a brown too, though darker, his irises being riddled with devilry, and it made her cautious. He looked to be fit, muscular, but not overly, it being a perfect mixture with his pale skin.

The male wore sturdy leather boots, dark blue cargo shorts with little golden branch patterns on the legs that reach down to just above his knees. He wears a blue shirt with normal length sleeves. On his hands he wears thick, dark blue closed gloves which have red on the backs of the fingers.

"What the-" Hotaru yelped, startled.

The male continued to smirk. "Wouldn't that make the Jitsugetsu your father." The boy offered chuckle with his...poor excuse for a joke.

"Ah!" Hotaru gasped, blushing, a image of Itami and her mother popping into her head. "How dare you put that image in my head!" She exclaimed, her right fist going ablaze as she sent it to the boy, but was surprised when her fist was stopped by the metal cocktail shaker. Quickly, her eyes cut over to the right and at Sagi, the bartender, the man just shaking his head at her as he held the shaker, which caused her to blink. 'He stopped it so easily.'

Sighing, Sagi turned his attention to the boy, pulling back his hand. "Nice to see you, Garion."

 **End**

Garion Blackwell belongs to **Ordinarycomet3**

Sorry that this chapter wasn't longer, but I am busy and I needed to get something up. I know I didnt dive deeper in this, but I had to get something up without it cutting into my stupid schedule.


	9. Arc 1: Starry Night

Heeeey, everyone. Back with another update OC this Rin-ne SYOC. I'm so pumped right now, having this and my Naruto SYOC for you guys. I've been having fun writing these stories, because it puts your mind to work, and if you lack creativity, these type of stories are wrong. I like to go in my own direction with these stories...I.E...different setting than the original anime or a new time line etc.

Also, there is another thing I want to tell you all. I've decided that there won't be anymore introduction chapters due to the fact that it is taking some time and I'm accidentally adding key events to the story, so I'll introduce characters as the story progresses. Think about it, did we know every character when Fairy Tail first started? Because, technically, the Rave Master is a character due to Natsu and him living in the same universe and actually appearing on Fairy Tail.

But enough of my rambling and let's see what Hotaru's up to!

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Chapter 1: Tutelage. I Can Handle My Own!**

 **(October 10th, X962)**

 **(Noon)**

 **(Location: Nova City, Celestial Star Mess hall)**

"Heya, Sagi." Garion greeted, smiling widely to the man behind d the counter, watching as he set the cocktail shaker back down on the wood. The smile soon turned into a grin, eyes narrowing in glee at the older man as the blue haired man sighed, closing his eyes. "It's strange..." The boy looked left and right, leaning back in the stool to look pass a cautious Hotaru and around the mess hall. "I guess since Toyotama's out in the City of Fire, Sun's probably following her, and Enzo out sick..." He turned back to the man. "You're the Guild Master right now, aren't you?"

"Guild Master...?" Hotaru mumbled in question, turning her blinking eyes to the man.

The brows of Sagi seemed to knit at hearing this as he picked up a glass and began cleaning it with a rag. "Try to be quiet while saying that." He growled softly, eyes trailing around the room to his Guild mates, nodding as he figure they didn't hear him. "You know how they get when Toyo-sama is out of the Guild."

"Yeah..." Garion began waving the man off, forgetting how much the Guild had looked up to their master. "Sorry about that."

Hotaru eyed the man behind the counter for a few seconds, unable to get a good read on his exact power...if he had any. Honestly, she had not felt an ounce of magical energy when she first met him and she had yet to feel any. "Wait..." She spoke low, though it was loud enough to get his attention. "So, your saying you're the Guild Master at the moment."

"While Toyotama-sama's in the City of Fire, yes." The man answered, equaling the tone of her voice, being sure not to be too loud. "Why?"

"Just asking..." Hotaru said, tapping her fingers along the wooden counter, thoughts racing through her head. She was dry at the moment. Itami had gone off with Lilith(who she thought was too close to him) to perform a mission with Elven's Tooth to do God only knows with them, using his so called "Tracking Abilities". "No, wait..." She tapped her index finger on the table a few times. "Don't you have of those watch things that all Guild Masters are permitted to wear?"

"Um, yes..." Sagi confirmed, putting the cup behind him and on a rack as he then turned back to her and pulled back his left sleeve to reveal the same wristband that Itami carried. "Why?"

Smirking, Hotaru answered. "I want you to find me a request." She said, chuckling with her eyes closed. "A good one too! With a reward over fifty thousand Rubies."

"But Itam-"

"Just because Itami isn't with me doesn't mean I'm just going to sit here like a little lost lamb..." She berated with a huff. "Now search, mister."

"As you wish, Miss Hotaru." Sagi nodded as the holographic screen popped up, the man scrolling through all the request they received in the past month.

"So, Itami..."

Hotaru let her eyes cut to the left and at Garion, the brown haired mage.

Garion chuckled, grinning at the girl. "You two...you know..." He trailed off, making kissing noises, but gasped when his lips was grabbed, shutting him up.

"Shut it." Hotaru told him, gripping his lips in a cartoonish manner, her eyes closed as she held her head up with her right hand. "For making that remark about Itami and my mother, you're coming with me on whatever request I get. Got it?"

Garion nodded, saying "I don't see why not" through his forcibly closed mouth, though she understood him completely.

"Great." She released his lips and stretched. "Nice to have you on board."

"Okay, you two." Sagi grabbed both of their attention. "There's a mission here for sixty-three thousand Rubies that comes from Pelican Islet...we received it a mere three days ago."

"And no one's snatched it up?" Hotaru raised a brow in question. "Whatever!" She waved it off. "It's better that I do it anyways." Chuckling, the girl continued. "But it's strange...one coming from a place as peaceful Pelican Islet..."

"Tell me about it." Garion agreed. "We haven't got one from there since Ocean Eyes "Stopped" a coup." He said, using stopped as loosely as it could get.

"Here, let me brief you two." Sagi told them as he began to read the report. "Exactly three months ago, a group of Dark Mages began terrorizing the island, invading the villages, robbing natives, and killing off people if they got out of hand." He explained.

"What?" Hotaru almost shouted, not agreeing with how those Dark Mages did things.

"That's not cool." Garion's brows furrowed.

"There's more." Sagi informed them. "Apparently, these Dark Mages decided to stay, taking over each village located on the island, making camps to keep the natives inline...and if they misbehaved inappropriately...well, I guess I don't have to spell it out for you. But a few were able to escape and now are in hiding." The man chose their silence to finish the report. "The is also a warning, telling whoever takes this to be cautious of the strange magic they use. It ends there." He said, but spoke some more. "This request was sent from the southeastern part of the island by the name of Lež...and...it seems he wants four Mages on this request." He looked up to the two.

"Well, can't you find us two?" Hotaru asked, worried. "I really want to get to that island so that I can help."

"Yeah!" Garion punched his right fist into his left palm.

Sagi blinked. "W-well...I-I..." The man stammered, blinking.

"And don't you dare lie to me." Hotaru pointed to the man. "I've used Itami's while he's sleep and I know that you can."

"You know you can get in a lot of trouble for using one of these."

"Don't try to change the subject!" Hotaru slammed her hands on the desk, hopping up as she pressed her knees in the cushion of the stool. The slam had caused the two to flinch. She leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "So...can you do it?"

Sagi swallowed a knot in his throat, a sweat bead falling down the side of his face, staring into the eyes of the bit sized girl. "Y-yes..." He gulped, nodding. "Right away, Miss Hotaru."

Hotaru smirked and sat back down. "Appreciate it."

Taking his chance to lean over to the right, Garion whispered "That was pretty cool" Into Hotaru's ear.

"Thanks." Hotaru whispered back. "I just wish..." She flipped her hands over to look a her red palms, Garion grimacing at them. "I didn't hit the counter that hard." She whined, eyes tearing up.

 **(Break)**

 **(Same Time)**

 **(Location: City of Fire ~Ferry~)**

"Ah...the City of Fire!" Located on the highest deck of the ferry, Toyotama, Celestial Star Master, sat on the ledge of the guard rail which prevented people from falling over. Her hands were at the side, grasping the railing, a bright smile on her face, taking in a deep breath to smell the sweet aroma of the water. "Has it been a month already?" She closed her eyes behind a new pair of blue tinted, round glasses. Ahead, in the distance, was the famous City of Fire, a place with tall white buildings, being the home of the distinguished Jitsugetsu family. This was a city of business and entertainment, holding the Tower of Gods in the centre of the place, it being the tallest building by far. "How are you liking it, Sun?"

To Toyotama's left stood a boy on the platform, behind the railing, his age ranging from between 16 and 18 with Mid-length brown hair tied in a pony tail with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He possesses light-green droopy eyes normally. He was thin with an athlete build, being taller than Toyotama, being at least 5'8". His complexion was average, being on a fair scale.

Currently, he wore a black jacket with a yellow fur and a red belt on him, the jacket having the image of a green dragon on the back along with tiger-skin pants. On his feet was straw sandals.

The boy dubbed as Sun put his hands on his hip, staring out into the distance and at the ever so glorious City of Fire, a small smile gracing his features. "I dunno...this is my first time seeing it, so I'm a bit overwhelmed by it's beauty." The boy admitted. "It fits Itami perfectly: a beautiful person born in a beautiful place."

"Figures you'd say that." Toyotama gave an eye smile, but opened them a second later. "But...you may want to cope with that feeling."

"Huh?" Sun looked to his right and at the short cutey.

"If you, Itami, or Enzo is next in line to be the Master of my guild, you'll see this place a lot." She said. "If anything happens to me, if I disappear or if i die, I need to know that me guild will be looked after."

Sun frowned and looked away. For as long as he been with Toyotama, he always hated when she talked like this. For him, it didn't feel good hearing it, but he understood it. He know what her goal was, and he knew what path it could lead to. "Enzo's a God already so he's the most logical choice." He spoke to himself, the woman watching him out the corner of her eyes. "At the next contest, I can become a God, so that puts me at the backup." He continued. "And Itami is the third, being the son of the Yang Goddess and Sēji Jitsugetsu, the student of the man who split Rin-ne in two...if he wasn't a C-class, he may be the next in line." Sun merely smirked, grinning. "But that ain't gonna be for the next thousand years!" He said proudly, causing Toyotama to blink in shock. "There's no way we'll let any harm to come to you, so there won't be a new guild master."

Blinking at the boy, Toyotama couldn't help but smile, turning her attention back to the city, stretching backwards, groaning with her eyes closed. "Can't wait for this meeting to be over..." She leaped up and stood on the railing. "Maybe I should go see Yorokobi...I wonder how she's doing?"

"Yorokobi?" Sun blinked as he looked up to the girl. "That name sounds familiar."

"It should." She said, putting her hands on her hip. "On the 29 of next month, she'll be appointed to the Head of Jitsugetsu family at a ball her parents plan for her each year." She explained, causing the boy's eyes to widen in shock. "She's Itami twin."

"Wait, Itami has a twin!" He exclaimed, bewildered, this being mixed with utter shock as the image of Itami(with his hair pulled back into a ponytail with two bangs framing his face, his clothes being replaced by a pink and white dress) came into his mind. The boy blushed, holding his hand in frontof his chest. "That's too cute." He gushed, but something came to mind. "But wait...isn't Itami the heir?"

"Yes..." Toyotama closed her eyes. "But, remember, Itami left Blossom ten years ago, so they had to make arrangements." She informed the boy as she held her hands behind her head. "Aside from all that, will you be okay at this meeting?" She asked, causing the boy to look at her. "Out of you, Itami,and Enzo, you're the one who has never shadowed me at one of these, so you'll be in the room too...with Dexter."

"Yes...of course." His eyes lowered. "It's no problem at all."

 **(Break)**

 **(14:38)**

 **(Location: Nova City, Celestial Star Mess Hall)**

The sound of tapping on wood could be heard in the Guild.

They were rapid, almost filled with frustration, anger, if you would.

"I swear..." Standing at least ten feet away from the front entrance to the Guild, Hotaru's arms were crossed, brows knitted in absolute irritation with her cheek red from anger. She was tapping her foot, hoping this could help pass the time, but it had been a few hours since he requested for those other two Mages to come back to Guild, and it was making her mad. "Sagi." She looked back and over her right shoulder to the bar where Sagi and Garion was at.

"Yes?" Breaking from his conversation with Garion, Sagi turned to face her.

"What's taking them so long?" She asked, brow twitching. "I'll be a fossil by the time they get here."

"Miss Hotaru, you must remember the one of them was in Crystalia and the other is venturing from Erith, and both have a great distance from Nova, so try to be patient." He told the girl.

"Hmph." Garion waved the two off. "Or they may have flaked on the whole thing."

Tightening her arms around herself, she frowned, eyes lowering to the floor. Why was she here? Why was she still in the guild? She was suppose to be with Itami, finding whatever monster or whatever he was task to do...not here sitting, waiting for some people she didn't know. He just didn't understand what she was worth...so he left. Soon, a column of sun light had stretched from the floor in front of her, widening. She lifted her head, the sunlight bright enough to make her partially shield her eye sight with her right forearm, but she was able to see the two silhouettes in the doorway, the one on the left with the figure of a girl and the one on the right with a male's.

"Sorry I took so long..."

Came the sound of a male voice.

"Yeah, my bad, too."

And the second was female.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, Hotaru lowered her arm to look at the two, blinking. The one on the right was taller than the girl, him having a tan complexion with spiky black hair with white highlights. His eyes were green with pupils shaped like an X, having a slight muscular build, being about 5'7".

She found it kind of strange that he wore a black hooded cloak/robe that his his legs and fell down to his his calves, only able to see a bit of a black pair of slacks and fingerless black gloves.

On the left was a girl of a fair skin tone, with a thin build, being as flat in the chest as she was, though her hips were developed, their height almost the same, the girl being a bit taller than her. She has long black hair with light purple highlights, it being styled into two long twin-tails that reach about half way down her back. She has Blue eyes that seemed to be narrowed.

She wore a white blouse with a blue skirt and a blue tie, it being a resemblance of a sailor school uniform. She held her hair in twin-tails using blue ribbons and she wore white sneakers.

The two looked at Hotaru, both smiling widely. "You must be Hotaru." The male spoke, nodding to the girl as he pointed his thumb at his chest. "I'm Joker."

"And you can call me Kim." The female said, a hand on her hip as she winked to Hotaru.

Hotaru blinked as she eyed the two. 'Oh, no.' She groaned inwardly, eyed wide as saucer. 'Oooh, no.' Counting Garion, these two were too enthusiastic and now she was going to team with them. "Oh, no." They were too ebullient...she could see it in their eyes. "I miss Itami so much."

 **End**

Sun Wukong belongs to **Shirou Fujimaru**

Makoto "Joker" Hikari belongs to **Draxien Oblivion**

Kimberly King belongs to **klbubblepop786**

And there it is, the first actual chapter to this story. I wanted to make an announcement at the end of the chapter, but I completely forget, so I'll see y'all next time.


	10. Pelican Islet! Why Did You Do That?

Hey, everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of this SYOC, and this first arc will take a element from the Galuna island arc and that element will be that it is on an island. It's just a simple thong, but I wanted you guys and girls to know before the Arc start and you all be like "A island? That's just like Fairy Tail" and all that mess.

Also, there was another thing that I want to say and that is that the name Rin-ne is borrowed from a anime I watched a while ago. It was the name of a flower, but Blossom and Wither have nothing to do with it. I just wanted to name the continent something unique.

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Arc 1: Starry Night**

 **Chapter 2: Pelican Islet! Why Did You Do That!?**

 **(October 11th, X962)**

 **(15:52)**

 **(Location: Nova City, Northern Harbor)**

The sea was beautiful, the waves calm and gentle as various boat in the distance slid across the water, going in whatever direction they went in. Seagulls cawed, giving the sea a nice little touch, enhancing the feel of being at sea or on the harbor, like most were.

"I swear...we'll be there and back in no time." Came a male's voice.

"I agree with Joker..." Next was a female's voice, agreeing with the first. "If we go there and back, no one should now it's missing."

"Hey, what gets us over there." Came a third voice.

"So, the three of you suggest we _STEAL_ it then?"

The three that stood up at the edge of the docks, looking up at a porcelain white yacht flinched, startled by the newcomer. Each of them turned to look over their shoulder, bodies stiff with a sweatdrop. Once they could see, there stood the short Hotaru, her arms crossed and her legs spread apart in a upside down V. Turning around to fully face the furrowed brow teen, the three decided to avoid her gaze, each looking in their own direction with sheepish expression.

Hotaru stood there, brows knitted. She couldn't believe she had to deal with the three of them. Due to this, she wasn't even able to be herself, having to be the mature one of the four. It was a strange feeling, but she had to adept to it, having to lead the three like it was her job. The only thing that she could do was sigh, noticing they weren't looking at her. It made her feel like a mom, busting her kids in the middle of their stupid hijinks. "You know that's a crime?" She asked the three, her tone simple.

Joker, standing in the middle of the three, blinked a few times, eyes glued to the clouds in the sky, floating gently. "Yeah. We know, but-"

"But you thought we'd be back before anyone noticed, huh?" Hotaru interrupted.

Joker exchange knowing looks to both Kim, who was to his left, and Garion, who was to his right. He turned his attention back to Hotaru, nodding shortly to the girl. "Well...yeah, exactly." He said with a smirk.

Once again, Hotaru sighed, dropping her arms, putting her right hand on her hip, holding up her left hand with her index and middle finger up. "Okay, first I want to know is dovany of you knows how to drive a boat?" She asked.

Garion was the first to raise hand. "I can drive a boat, but I can't say that I know how though."

"What does that even mean?" Hotaru inquired, irritation obvious in her voice, shaking her head which swung her pigtails.

"Well, I can try to drive it, but I don't know if I can do it correctly." He smiled, knowing what he said may have made no sense at all.

Hotaru gave him a wierd looK, it being a mixture of confusion and impatience. "Second," She decided to get straight to the next one. "I hope you all know that if we WERE to take this boat-"

"Yacht." Kim corrected, a smile on her face.

Hotaru closed her eyes, clinched her left hand in a shaky fist, groaning. "If we were to take this...YACHT...you know we would be branded as Dark Mages if we were to be caught?" She asked, causing the three to blink. "And I don't think Miss Toyotama would even be able to convince the other Gods and Goddesses otherwise." She explained, the three going quiet like a mouse in church. "Plus..." Pointing to the right with her right thumb, she nudged her head in that direction to a cuddy boat at the next dock, a old man sitting in the driver seat and waving in their direction. "I already got us a ride."

Taking a look at the boat, the three turned back to her in shock. "Really?" The three spoke In unison, but gave one another awkward glances.

"Yes," Hotaru nodded as she turned her back to the as she began to start walking to get to the boat. "Now, c'mon." She gestured them to follow.

Joker looked left and right at his two companies, smirking widely. "Don't know about you two, but I call shotgun!" He exclaimed, running passed Hotaru, bumping into the girl, which made the girl stumble with a gasp.

"Hey!" Kim called, though she was stopped by the arm of Garion. She turned her head to him to see his smirk.

Wagging his finger at the girl. "I can't have you going before me." He said, pointing down to her feet where the wooden docks were freezing over from all around her feet, ice spikes slowly growing. "You think I'm trying to slip?" And with that, hevran ahead also, bumping in to Hotaru, causing the girl to growl in irritation.

"I swear..." Hotaru brushed her shoulder off.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Next, Hotaru was bumped, though this time she had to prevent herself from falling down to one knee, trying to control her aggravation from blowing up inside her. She lifted her head and saw Kim running after the two. Straightening herself, a soft breath was released from her mouth, resisting the urge to pull her hair out. Suddenly, her eyes widened, having a revelation. "Oh...I get it..." She chuckled sheepishly, scratching her cheek in realization. "Maybe this is how Tami feel, huh?"

A little taste of her own medicine.

 **(Break)**

 **(18:32)**

 **(Location: The City of Fire, Tower of Gods)**

"Oh, my..." His voice echoed through the tall and vast, empty halls of the first floor of the Tower. Sun looked around himself, spinning, eyes widened in shock, amazed by the decor, the wall being a grey marble color with white spiral lining. There was also multiple diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with the upper level being held up by large, white columes. "This place is amazing." He gushed, stars floating around his head. Now that he had a chance to give this place a good look, he coud say it was emptier than he actually expected. He couldn't say he expected this place to be bustling, due to the fact that the Tower of Gods was only assessible to Gods and God candidates, but he didn't expect it to be a ghost town completely.

This place didn't even have security...it was just a tower.

But who would be stupid enough to attack the place where all the Gods met? He knew about the magic canceling lacrima, but he was sure those of God teir knew how to deactivate it if they needed.

"It was designed by Conall Humphreys." Toyotama spole from the left side of the boy, her hands behind her back as she walked alongside him with her eyes closed, smiling. "He designed the Tower top from bottom..." Her smile deepened. "With a few secrets to back it up."

Walking backwards, Sun looked to the short girl. "Huh, what do you- omph!" He squeezed his eyes closed, his back crashing into a wall, which shocked him. Spinning around, the patted down the wall, brows raised in utter confusion. "Wait a second..." He hummed and stepped back from the wall, standing to the right of Toyotama with his hands on his hip. "I thought this hallway was longer."

"Oh," Toyotama looked down as she lifted her right hand to her wristband and brought up her holographic screen, pressing a few holographic button as she brought up multiple screens. "Up to floor fifty, this place has a tendency to change."

'Change?' Sun thought, head turned to the girl. "And how many floors do this tower have?"

"243."

"Whaaa..." Sun lost the ability to speak, the sheer amount of floors surprising him.

"Yep." The last screen being that of another woman on the other side of the holographic monitor, only her head to her shoulders being seen with the sounds of keyboard keys in the background. She had sun blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that was held together by two metal pink sticks with a solitary strand of hair hanging down in front of right, sky blue eye that was behind a pair of black rim, loose fitted glasses. "Hey, Bella."

The woman bore a mature look, her eyes sharp as she barely looked into the camera, keeping her eyes on something else in her vicinity. "Ah, Miss Arundell."

Edging over and closer to Toyotama, Sun peaked into the screen in a sneaky way. 'She's pretty cute.'

"The meeting is about to start." She continued, the shine of the screen reflecting off the lenses of her glasses. "Is there a way that I can be of assistance?"

"Thanks, I was just about to ask you that." Toyotama nodded as a smile graced her features. "All we need is a elevator and we should be good."

"We?" Hearing this key word, the woman dubbed as Bella chose this time to look at the screen and saw Sun.

Sun simply gave the woman a eye closed smile and a wave.

"This here is Sun Wukong, a God candidate in his own right and another person to succeed me as Guild Master." Toyotama introduced to the woman as she smile.

The woman nodded, smiling to the boy. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She greeted. "I'm Bella Heart."

"And you too." Sun responded kindly, offering her a smile of his own. He then blinked a few times, becoming confused. "Excuse me, but if you don't mind me asking...are you a Goddess? "

"No, I don't mind." Bella assured and continue. "I am a Mage, but I'm not a Goddess." She informed. "I have the ability to control and understand all sorts technology meaning I am able to navigate through Conall Humphreys' intricate mind that has been technically implanted into this place."

"And she's the only one that is capable of controlling this place." Toyotama added with a wink.

"Thats amazing." Sun said in awe, her magical prowess surprising him. "So, I'm guessing you're the one that supposedly changes the halls." This came out more as confirmation to himself than a question.

"You'd be correct." Toyotama cut in. "She changes them every seven minutes."

"Seven minutes, twenty-eight seconds, and five milliseconds...if you want to be precise." Bella corrected, causing the two to blink.

"Wait...one more thing..." Sun spoke as the woman nodded to him, this causing him to continue speaking. "Why do that; why change the layout?"

"Simple." Bella pushed her glasses on her face a bit more. "This place holds secret and the Gods rely on me to keep them hidden in here." She explained. "There have been certain occasions where thieves were actually able to get through the entrance and make it within the halls you are in currently, so it was my job to," Her eyes opened wider, glowing a golden color as her hair began to flow.

Suddenly, the dead end in front of both Toyotama and Sun had altered and changed, growing longer and into an actual hall with a additional two, making a fork in the path.

Sun stepped back, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"Prevent them from making it any further in the right direction." Her eyes faded back to it blue color as she looked back to them. "This place is basically a fortress..." Her right hand lifted and tapped the middle of her forehead. "And guess who's in control of said fortress."

"This is amazing." Sun spoke in absolute awe, looking down the hall. It was breathtaking. He was overwhelmed by the things in front of him. It was never told to him that this tower was so advance despite it's ordinary looks on the outside.

"But if there's not anything else you must be informed of, Miss Arundell must arrive at the meeting in less that two minutes, so..." And with that, the screen flashed away.

Toyotama sighed, pressing her fingers against her forehead. "She really needs to work on goodbyes." She spoke to herself as she lowered her arm, cleared her throat, and shook her head. "Toyotama Arundell, Current Cosmic Goddess, requesting elevator."

Blinking, Sun raised a brow at the short girl. "Um...who are you talking to?"

Toyotama simply lifted her index finger with a smirk on her face. "Just wait for it."

Soon, a module just a bit taller than Toyotama had appeared between the of them, it stretching into a pole about three feet above the, it growing a flat metal plate at the top, this part letting down a frame of glass around them, enclosing them in a cylinder with dark tinted glass.

Sun watched in amazement, this trip to the City of Fire being worth the journey.

"Oh..." Toyotama looked out the corner of her eyes to the male. "And you may want to hold on."

Sun blinked, turning to her. "To wha-"

"Floor 243."

And in that very second, Sun felt the weight of one thousand sun's drop on his shoulders, his knees buckling under him, though he was able to will himself to stand and this took a lot to do. He began sweating, eyes almost bulging out of his head as he fell down to his knees. He grunted, pushing, forcing him to get on one knee, but failed completely. His eyes squeezed closed, this moment going on forever and it was one that needed to end this instance.

"Oh, my!"

Sun heard laughed, looking over to Toyotama as he felt the wait lift from him. The nineteen year old was buckled over, her hands on her stomach as she let out unrestrained laughter in his expense. He blushed...hard in slight embarrassment.

"You should've seen your face!" Toyotama laughed, not holding back even though she knew he was embarrassed by the fact he was just brought down by a little speed.

Panting softly, Sun turned his head toward the girl, staying down on one know.

Toyotama gave a quick two finger salute. "Thanks Bella." She said as she kissed her two fingers.

"Oh, Miss Arundell, you are too cruel." Bella's disembodied voice rang from around them.

Toyotama pouted. "I told him to hold on, didn't I?" She asked, but smiled a second later as she clapped her hands. "But that is all we'll be needing from you, so go on with your day."

"Yes, Miss Arundell." And with that, the so-called elevator faded away, revealing a large wooden door in front of them.

Pushing himself as he shook his head, Sun spoke, his tone not to thrilled. "What the heck was that?"

Closing her eyes behind her glassed, Toyotama shook her head and crossed her arms. "The only thing I can tell you is that you and Itami aren't ready to be Gods." She said, causing the boy to blinked, surprised at what she had told him.

"What?" Sun swung around to face her fully, his brows narrowed. "How can you say that about me?" He put a hand to his chest. "The Rin-ne Arts are almost here and you know I have the strength to become a God."

"Strength isn't what matters." Toyotama informed,turning her head to the right just a bit so that he could see her looking to his through the spacing of her glasses. "If you haven't noticed, that elevator was one made up from Bella's mind." She spoke. "In her mind, her thought process is ten times faster than an average human, having to tend to the tower calls for it though, but with this, it is hard for her to manage the basic transportation to get us around the tower, so why have everything move at a pace ten times HER thought process?" Sun blinked as the short girl spoke to him. "So, imagine, a elevator having to reach the top floor of a thirty Kilometer high building in a single second..." She paused. "Image going at least 130,000 miles per hour and the weight change that will put on you."

"But...that's impossible." Sun mumbled, eyes wide. "Our skin shouldn't be-"

"Don't think on it too hard." Toyotama waved him off, knowing she didn't know and knowing Bella would never tell. She was quite strong after all. "On another note, I've been coming and going from this place since I was eleven, so imagine the look on my face when I first came on this elevator." The woman spoke, a reminiscing smile on her face as her eyes closed. "Before I became the Cosmic Goddess and succeeded my master, I had to learn how to stand on my own two feet while coming up on that elevator and it took me at least three months to do so."

Sun huffed, smirking as he pointing his left thumb to his chest. "There's no way I'll outmatched by a elevator." He chuckled to the woman. "My strength and will alone will prove I am worthy of being a God."

Toyotama shook her head. One thing she did admire about the boy was his drive to complete something whenever he saw it as a challenge, but this time made her think otherwise. "Strength and Will alone won't get the apples up the hill this time." She commented, calm as the boy looked at her in confusion. "It requires peace...a sound mind and a sound soul that resides within a sound body..." She trailed off. "That sounds like someone we know, don't it?"

"Yeah." Sun nodded, lowering his hand as the thought of being bested hit his mind hard. "So...Itami was able to get through it?"

"Nope."

At the answer, Sun's eyes widened at the woman.

Putting both her hands on his hips, she sighed, a confused hint in her expression. "But, out of all people, Itami should've been able to do it...him literally holding the power of Yin and Yang in the palm of his hand, though he has yet to complete this."

Chuckling, Sun let his eyes close and lowered his head. "Thank goodness." He mumbled. "But the Rin-ne Arts are at least two months away and I may become a God before I master this sound body stuff."

"Then I will look down on you." Toyotama spoke honestly as she picked up her feet and walked forward toward the doors.

Sun reached out to her with a sweat bead falling from his head. "Wait, what?"

"Time for the meeting!" Toyotama completely ignored him as she then pushed open the two wooden door to a dark room, a candle being lit over the door she was at and another being lit over the door on the other side of the room. There was also a addition two being lit at both the West and East of the room, the flickering flames being concentrated enough that it lit a cross shape path to a five foot long table in the middle of the room, which had six chairs(Two on each side, one on both ends) around it with one out at the end to her. She looked around the table to all of the chair and noticed Enzo not in his seat to the side and right of her's.

"Ah, the leader of the esteemed Celestial Star..."

Stopping to the left of Toyotama, Sun let his eyes rest on a woman sitting in the first chair to the left of the shiny, black table. She was a woman with midnight black hair that cascaded down and and passed the seat of the chair with decent bangs across her forehead, which almost blocked out her almond shape, chestnut colored eyes. to him, she looked lean, like a person that cared for herself, letting her skin have a hint of a tan.

The woman wore a dark blue sleeveless leather overcoat jacket with white trimmings while wearing dark blue and black pants. Her footwear consisted of black stilettos, it having a thick silver strap around the ankle and the top of her foot.

"Only an hour late to the annual meeting of the Gods." Turning her head away from the young girl, she faced forward and closed her eyes,her face blank. "You've only been doing this for six years...so, how can't I expect you to be late?"

Toyotama huffed and walked forward on the path with Sun in tow. "And I thought Itami was bad at sarcasm." She said, chuckling as she sat in the high-end cushioned seat, grasping the bottom as she pushed herself in with Sun standing to the left of her. "But I'm here now, Ana-chan." She stuck her tongue out to the older woman.

"As childish as ever." The woman nicknamed Ana-chan shook her head.

Sun eyed the woman, eyes studying her when he caught sight, passed the zipper of her jacket, the stamp for the Quiet Doll Guild over her right breast.

"Oh, so you finally brought the kid along, huh?"

Sun looked up to the left of the nicknamed woman to see a man with He long black scraggly hair that partially hid his eyes from view, which his left was a blue color while his right was milky white. He knew the man from his guild and he was a fit man, chiseled and all and he was taller than him, the man being exactly 6'3. His skin was a light peach color.

Currently, he was wearing a black Shoalin monk outfit with bandages around his feet and hands. he also wears some soft bottomed shoes and also wears a Japanese Ronin straw hat. There was a katana resting on the table in front of him.

"Yep." Sun gave a short wave, smiling softly.

Toyotama nodded to one of her other subordinates that was here, smiling to the man. "Much like how Enzo and Itami, he'll sit in on this mission to get a feel of things for when he becomes a God."

"Great! That's good, right?"

Sun eyes then trailed to the right and at the seat to the right of the empty seat and saw a smiling woman, her hair long and grey that's combed in a straight down style with two thin braids going overe the front covering both her sharp, azure colored eyes. The woman was thin with pale skin, her breast being at least a D-cup.

She wears a dark blue skin tight, latex jumpsuit which was left slightly unzipped showing her guild mark and cleavage. She also wore a transparent white cape that hung over the chair and behind her with the Celestial Star guild mark on it also dark blue. she also wears white bandages around her wrist and ankles along with some black high heeled boots.

"That means you passed the test, right?" The woman smiled, clasping her her hand together in deep hope.

Sun scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I may have to try another time, you know, Dani?" He admitted.

"Awe." Dani down her hands back down to her lap, saddened, her face being filled with sorrow. "When do you think you'll be able to do it, Sun?"

"Sun?"

At hearing this familiar voice, Sun's brows knitted almost immediately as his eyes cut to the left and at the other end of the table at the seat on the opposite side of the table to a large man with Sun blond hair that was slicked back and fell down to his lower back, splitting out like a Swallow tail. At the crown, there was two tuft of hair that stuck up like devil horns. He looked to be a man about forty with masculine appearance, his skin fair with sky blue eyes, which was sharp.

The man wore a sharp, black suit with a red tie, a single clip holding together, it having the insignia of a D on it. The suit was undid revealing his white button down shirt under it, the top two buttons being undone with the tie only half tied, practically hanging off his neck. Speaking of his neck, around it also hung a necklace with pendant of half a Yin Yang symbol, Yang being the only half there.

"Asa was a stronger name." The man scoffed, slouching in his seat with his right arm swung over the back, boredom deep in his eyes. "Why'd you get rid of it?"

Teeth gritting softly and secretly, Sun answered the man. "I don't remember that name." He spoke in a hushed yelled. "But if I did, I may have absented-mindedly wanted get rid of it and all ties I had with you, so I may have change Asa Durand to Sun Wokung, so people wouldn't find out I was the son of that bastard name Dexter."

The room grew Ill with silence.

Dexter simply chuckled, closing his eyes. "Is the child done with his temper tantrum?" He asked, smirking.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sun refrained from yelling, but was beginning to fail at. "Is that all you have to say after eighteen years!" His fist clinched.

Dexter looked up just slightly, cracking open his left eye. "I can see your mother all over your face." The man said, Sun only blinking, his anger only rising. "Too bad it isn't enough to make me care."

Sun eyes widened, but furrowed back down in anger. "Why you-"

"Sun!" Toyotama spoke out, calm,sitting in her seat with her eyes closed. "Be quiet."

"But he's the enemy!" He threw his right arm out to the side. "Why are you trying to stop me."

"Because you said you could handle being here and around him!" Toyotama was now becoming irritated and this caused sun to flinch. "There is something you must understand...being a God is work, something you must maintain if you want to see things prosper. When I walk through those doors, my mission as the Guild Master of Celestial Star is erased and my mission as a God is resumed, so my hatred of Dexter is put aside for the greater good of this country." She explained. "We talk as equals...not Guild Masters...and you must understand this." As she said this, the room had become quiet, this pretty obvious to the other Gods in her presence.

Visibly, Sun had seemed to calm, though his brows were still furrowed.

"Okay." Toyotama clapped her hands together twice, a smile on her face. "Now let us begin the meeting."

 **(Break)**

 **(19:24)**

 **(Location: Pelican Islet, Southern Beach)**

There it was. Behind the small, almost diamond shaped island was the sun setting I'm the distance, turning the sea into a mesmerizing red orange. In the sky, the cloud shifted in a peaceful manner, countless pods of pelican flying over the island or just walking across the beach.

"Thank you." Hotaru bowed once more to the older gentleman as she stood in the boat. Finally, they were on Pelican islet and a few hour boat ride there. She was happy that she could stretch her legs after being still for the most part of the ride. Lifting up, she continued as she looked down to the man. "How much do I owe?"

The old man wave Hotaru off, causing the girl to blink in obvious bewilderment. "This rides on me, Little Lady." The man informed.

"Really?" She wondered why she would even ask that question.

"Yes, dear." He nodded, a smile on his wrinkled face. "As long as I can help you all in my last years, I'm happy enough."

"T-thank you." She was surprised at what he had said, but she somehow understood it. Turning around, placing her left foot on the ledge of the boat, Hotaru waved back to him with a smile on her face. "I'm off." And with that, she leaped of and into that water, it just reaching her ankles as she hopped frantically toward the beach. "Oh, that's cold." She realized, taking her first steps on the beach, shaking her legs off, while also walking forward to her team that was looking into a deep forest which seemed to go on forever.

Walking up to the left of them, She stopped beside Garion, looking at the forest also, her thoughts ranging from "Shouldn't there be a path somewhere," to "It's getting dark". Her head shifted left and right to look down the length of the beach to see if she could possibly see a passage way, but to no avail and this made her sigh.

"It just has to be a forest, huh?" Joker spoke from the end of the line to the right. "It's about to get dark..." His smirked as he grew a mischievous smirk. "And you all know what type of ghouls haunts forests." He gave a haunting chuckle.

"Hey." Kim, to Joker's left, called out, her brows turning up in worry as she began to shiver. "Cut it out, jerk."

"Axe wielding, Chainsaw face wearing, ghostface, haunted doll maniacs." Garion, to her left, carried on, chuckling along with Joker.

"Stop it, guys." Kim pushed, becoming paranoid as she looked around.

"Ooooooohhhh." The two let out ghostly moans as the two of them leaned closer to Kim.

"Ah! What are you doing." Kim protested, shrinking between the two as she squeezed her eyes shut as she moaned in fear. "Get away from me!"

WHAM!

Now standing with both her fist to the sky, Kim panted roughly, brows twitching in irritation.

Both Garion and Joker's eyes were closed,pouting as they stood in there spots, Garion head cocked to the left and Joker's to the right, both their head encased by a thick block of ice.

Seeing this, Hotaru only shook her head as she surrounded her right hand with fire. "You guys are idiots." She said and tapped on the ice on Garion's head first, which caused it to crack, water beginning to drip and she walked over and did the same with Joker as Kim giggled. Simultaneously, the blocks of ice fell to pieces, landing on the hot sand.

Joker rubbed his left cheek, it having a pink tint to it, Garion doing the same with his right cheek.

Rolling her eyes, Hotaru put both her hands on her hip, sighing. "What did you expect was going to happen?"

"I was hoping to scare her." Joker closed his eyes. "Like this! AH!" He jumped at Hotaru with a loud yell.

Though the yell was pretty loud by normal standards, it still wasn't matched by the sound of the sand below them exploding to reveal a hole in the ground.

"Ah!" Hotaru yelped from the boy attempting to see her flinch, this causing her to stumble backwards as she fell to her but, her eyes widening as she also saw the sand below her team explode, the three falling in not a second later.

The three fell into the hole that was about ten feet down as sand began to fill it quickly.

Unable to get up as fast as he wanted, Joker was on his knees as he flipped his hand over in his attempt to summon something, but nothing appeared. "Wha...?"

To his left, Garion and Kim saw this, the girl clinching her fist together to generate ice while the boy also tried for a summon, but both failed.

"Hey!" Hotaru managed to crawl to look over the edge, her face set in a worried expression. What she saw was the three covered in sand with only there head visible. "Are you guys alright?"

"You may need to worry about yourself."

Hotaru heard the thick Irish accent in her ears as a shadow began to loom over her, this spiking her senses as she clasped the edge of the hole, flipping herself over, pushing off as she sent herself to the other side. She landed on the other side, not wasting anytime as she spun around and put her guards up. On the other side of the hole was a large man, buff, stocky to all hell about as tall as 6'7, the man being fair skinned with black Mohawk hair, his face having a grumpy appearance. He was dressed in pitch black armor with long shoulder pads. "Couldn't wait to say surprise, huh?" Beside the man was his little henchmen, they being scrawny, but wore the same armor.

The large man in the middle grinned widely, both his hands gaining a gross green glow, it having black in it's wavy pattern. "What are you doing here...little girl?" The man asked, his voice seeping and a bit creepy. "Don't you know this island has been commandeered?"

"I don't believe you." Hotaru became wary as she saw the sickening glow of his hand, this making him step. "Pelican Islet and Celestial Star should be on good terms and we'd get a notice."

"So," The large man clinched his fist tighter as the green glow snapped, releasing a transparent wisp. "You're with the one's that attack the village I'm in command of, huh?" He looked down the hole. "They sent alot of you."

"That attacked the village?" Hotaru mumbled.

"This should get interesting." The man grinned, digging his right foot down in the sand, dragging it back.

'Here he comes.' Hotaru readied herself, clinching her fist to conjure her flames, yet none came. "What the..." She trailed of looking to her hands in confusion.

"It's the sand, Hotaru!"

Hotaru heard Garion yell from the hole.

"Just run! Hide in the forest and we'll come and find you!"

That didn't sound right. None of them seemed to be in the position to try and help one another, but she didn't have time to think on it, so she nodded.

The large man took his chance and leaped forward, straight over the hole with his right arm cocked back, cackling as he did so.

'He's not too fast.' She noticed as she flowed over to the left as his fist flew over her shoulder. Her eyes then widened as the green light got brighter, this making her eyes cut to the right to see a bubble of green expand. This caused her eyes to widen, reacting as fast as she could, leaping away and to the left, but as began to leap, the bubble exploded, releasing a electrifying field which launched her away. But she didn't let this stop her as slid back on the and spun, dashing toward the forest, holding her right arm.

Watching as she disappeared into the forest, the man only chuckled, cracking his fingers in pure cockiness.

"Captain."

The man turned to look to his right and at his subordinates.

"Should the two of us go after her?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "I love me a good chase."

With Hotaru, the girl ran through the forest, happy just a bit due to the sun still being out for the little time that it had. She was still able to see, but barely. Hey, it was better than nothing. She ran as fast as she could, dodging passed trees as she went. At this point, she believed she was at least two minutes into the forest, squeezing her forearm to the pain that it was in. What type of magic was that? It wasn't as deadly as a direct lightning attack, but she knew it hurt like hell. The pain had become unbearable, so she decided to stop, pressing her back against a tree to hide.

She panted softly as she removed her hand from her arm, looking at the singed skin, it's pattern close to burn marks from fire. Seething, she grimaced in pain as she placed her hand back over the burn, attempting to ignite her flames to heal herself, yet she couldn't. This is a place she never imagined to be in: unable to use her magic and unable to heal herself. This truly a horrible situation.

Suddenly, her head whipped up, the sound of bark ripping catching her ears as she ducked and rolled to the left.

The large man was back on her tail, tearing his green fist through the trunk of a tree with ease as it was then launched deeper into the forest. "We're not done yet,brat." He said and lunged at her.

Leaping up from roll, Hotaru ran in another direction in her attempt to lose him, her moves being careful as she avoided a jab due to her running. As she ran through the forest, all she could think about was her magic not working, giving her this handicap, not even able fight back due to her arm.

"Marco!"

Hurriedly, Hotaru looked to the right and saw the man lunging at her as his forehead connected with her's. Hard. This caused her eyes to squeezed closed in pain, teeth gritted as she stumbled to the left, her mind becoming discombobulated.

"You're supposed to say 'Polo'!" The man yelled, kicking her directly in the stomach with his steel toed boots, causing her to crash into a tree.

"Ah!" Hotaru slammed into the tree, yelping in pain as she bounced off of it.

"Ah, ah, ah." The man forced his right fist out at her from his three foot position away from her as her body gained the same green pattern as his hands.

Being pressed against the tree, Hotaru moaned and groaned, her eyes squeezed close, attempting to handle the pain in this moment...but she couldn't, this reality making her mouth open to release tiny scream as her skin began to burn.

The man smirked. "Please don't tell me you haven't run into a Dark Mage before." He asked, though he received no response due to the girl being preoccupied with the pain. "Little lesson to teach students in your next life." He opened his hand all while lifting it higher, lifting her of the ground as the glow that encased her expanded into a bubble, though she wasn't able to see this, the pain from the burns still active. "Don't be a good guy." He said as he began closing his hand, the bubble starting to shrink.

Hotaru floated in the middle of the bubble eyes closed, scared, defenseless. She was terrified, but there was nothing she could do except hope the pain would go away. But she didn't want to go. The mission had just started with her new team and she was already about to leave. A tear left her left eyes, squeezing them tighter. 'Ma, Dad...I wished I got to see you one more time...and you too my step brothers and sisters.' She cried in her thoughts. 'Miss Toyotama...and you...' She trailed. "Itami!"

"What?" The man blinked.

"Circular Shot!"

"Huh!" The man leaned back as a white beam of energy, larger than his whole upper shot passed his face, but with this distraction, the bubble dropped from around Hotaru as the singed girl fell back to the ground, but on her side. "You missed." He said as he turned his head to the left, but just before he could fully see, a immense pain shot from the left side of his ribs, twist his body in a crescent moon shape. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he began to yell out in pain, his eyes shifting down to the left to see a girl wearing a tight blue hoodie with blond hair, dark skin, and pink eyes.

"Circular Crash!" The so-called girl yelled, a white sphere in his hand. He reared his elbow just a bit and pushed forward as he launch the man far to collide with the first beam of energy, creating a explosion dome of white energy. "Did I?" Standing up straight, he shook his head as the sound of pained, stuttered yelps caught his attention. Turning to his left, he looked down to the singed Hotaru, watching smoke rises from her. All over her body had grown darker in thick swirling patterns...from her legs and to her arms, including her face and her now ripped clothing. "Taru, hey." The boy called to her,rushing to her side as he went on one knee.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, the burn highly irritable. All she could manage to do want turn over on her back, her eyes cracking open only slightly to see Itami to her right and this made her smile. "It burns...it burns..." She told the expressionless boy. "My...my magic..." Her eyes closed. "I can-mph!" Her eyes had suddenly widened, her eyes meeting Itami's closed ones...and they were close, but she felt something on her lips. Was he kissing her! Though she didn't think it was possible, a blush crossed her cheek. 'Why is he kissing me!'

"Itami better not be blowing up these trees." Lilith grumbled, secretly making her way through the forest, remaining covert. She had felt that explosion and was now heading toward that direction in hope none of these trees or plant got injured from one of Itami's fights. Soon, her eyes narrowed as a orange red spark was seen in the distance. "What is..." She wasn't able to get everything out, but she was interested by this. That was until the ground began to rumble as a eruption of flames had shot everywhere, so she decided to hide behind a tree as the flames shot passed and cover a great portion of the forest. Standing there for a good five seconds, she realized the was of flames wouldn't be stopping and the tree would surely burn. 'How dare you Itami.' Her brows were narrowed, but they raised as she realized it was hot or shd wasn't sweating...or the tree wasn't burning.

She thought about it, swallowing a knot in her throat. This was so stupid. "Here goes nothing." She summoned ice to armor her right arm as she lifted it into the flames, finding out the flames weren't lethal. This caused the usually logical woman to blink. "How?"

End

Jasper King belongs to **klbubblepop786**

Anatu Hayashi belong to **The Ruffler**

Danielle Odis belongs to **klbubblepop786**

Is it possible to already love a Arc before it is actually finished and only on it's second chapter? Huh? Because I already love this Arc and who I'm going to introduce. Okay and I have to make this clear. Depending on how long the chapter is is when I will introduce a OC, So it won't be each chapter due to the fact I don't want to introduce everyone in first arc, but I do still have people to introduce in this Arc.


	11. Schemes and Tactics It Not Nothing!

So, yeah, this is a bit strange. I planned on having a chapter for my other SYOC up, but I kinda hit a bump in the road in writing it. Yes I am still going to write it, but I'm having a little trouble with it and the direction it should be going. Like, I already got at least two thousand words for it, but there's a part I keep opening it up to and just draw a complete blank where it should go. I have my first Arc, the main story villain, and a few other things, but I'm a bit stuck, so those who are reading that, I don't know when the chapter will be up. I'm hoping next week, so I pray that we can be patient.

So, I just decided to write this because I am having fun and I thought I could get some inspiration and maybe some ideas.

But, without further ado...

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Arc 1: Starry Night**

 **Chapter 3: Schemes and Tactics. It's** _ **NOT**_ **Nothing!**

 **(October 11th, X962)**

 **(19:30)**

 **(Location: Pelican Islet, Forest)**

The flames rushed through the forest quickly, passing through all things that was in the way. It ranged from plants to wildlife. Though the animals seemed to pay it no mind, continuing on with their day, eating plants or venturing toward new parts of the forest. It was like another day for them; it was like they didn't sense no secret or harmful intent from the flames.

Suddenly, the flames had ceased in calm swirling flourishes as they trickled along the air.

With both her arms up and on his chest, her eyes was squeezed closed, moaning in confusion as her face only continued to darken in a bright shade of red. What the hell was happening? Was he really doing this? 'Itami...' She groaned, her brows knitting as she began to push him off. 'What are you...' With one last push, she was able to force him off, the boy sitting up now, looking down at her, blinking. Why did HE look confused? "Doing!?"

Itami was on both his knees with both his hands on them, the boy blinking as he attempted to find out what was wrong. "Are you okay now?" He asked, voice being the perfect match for his skepticism, wondering if she was about to hit him or something.

Flushing a dark red, Hotaru hurriedly lifted up and pushed herself back until her back hit the tree. Her brows were knitted it as she glared at the boy's face in her own attempt to read him, but she failed at this. "Why did you do that?!" She shouted, leaning forward as she placed her hand on the ground and between her legs.

"Um..." Itami's head tilted to the right, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"Y-you!" Hotaru could barely get out what she wanted to say and this made the red on her face deepen. She squeezed her eyes closed as she used her right hand to grab her left pigtail, using her left hand to grab her right pigtail as she tugged both of them down and across her face. How was she suppose to handle this? She wanted her brain to work at this minute so that she could figure out what was going through the secretive mind of Itami. Opening her eyes just half lidded, the blush on her face lifted mildly, eyes shifting down to the ground. "You just...kissed me."

"I did what exactly?" Itami raised a single brow.

Hotaru's head lifted up to the boy, eyeing him closely to measure the uncertainty in his eyes and she saw it was definitely real. "You kissed me!" She gave a hushed shout. "How...- don't you realize you just did people do when th-"

"And don't you realize..." Itami had poked the middle of her forehead with his right index finger and kept it there, this being the reason for her talking to cease. Hotaru blinked as she looked to the boy. "This doesn't hurt?"

It took a few second for Hotaru to understand what he was saying, so she blinked at him as her eyes shifted upward and to the middle of her forehead to his finger. It was true! Him touching her didn't hurt nor did she feel the burning sensation she once felt. She looked down to her hands, flipping them over to see if she could identify the burns she once had, though she found her clear, fair skin. "Wait...how...?" She asked, completely shocked.

"It's simple, Taru." Itami began as he nodded to the girl, lowering his hand from her head. "I know this is a long shot, but have you been taught on the origin of Ethernano?"

"Just the bit everyone else has been taught." Hotaru said. "Not much is known about the origin of it, right?"

"Correct, but you are also wrong." He said, shaking his head.

"Huh?"

"You are correct, not much is known about that, but let me ask you how much information do you have on my Yin-Yang magic?" He asked as they sat there on the dirt.

"Hm..." Hotaru's eyes shifted upward to the leaveS of the trees over the two of them. She tapped a finger on her chin as she hummed, going through her knowledge of the Jitsugetsu family magic. "I DO know that, before released, your magic is actually spiritual." She said with a smile on her face.

"Is that all?" He asked, the girl only nodding in response. "Well, let me give you a little information as to why when it is within, it is spiritual, which requires constant maintenance due to the fact that I must maintain balance and will." He explained. "Though, once exerted and turned physical, balance is shaken, but that is for another day. Now, think, spiritual energy and Ethernano are not too different...they are basically the same: depending on who you are, your Ethernano could be immense, but let us take a step back and understand balance." Itami continued to explained as the girl listened, intrigued. "Balance is something that is prominent in both: Not enough balance in your Ethernano, you may end up blowing yourself up with a single spell, while, without proper spirit balance, a Jitsugetsu could not possibly use magic in the most trivial manner, yet not too many know this about both."

"Wow..." Hotaru let out as she stared at the boy. "Buuuut...that still doesn't explain how I'm all healed up and why you kissed me."

"Yes, I know." Itami nodded.

Deep within the forest to right of the group, breathing could be heard, eyes watching the two on the ground.

"How about I take a step back." Itami told her, causing Hotaru to nodded. "Out of the two," He held up two fingers. "Spiritual energy and Ethernano; which came first...this questioning reigning from times before us." His intellect made Hotaru beyond curious, but downright inquisitive.

"I think...Ethernano." She admitted. "I think Ethernano because you Jitsugetsu must have a proper control of it if you wish to use your spiritual energy like you wish."

"I like that one, but you are incorrect." Itami countered, which caused her to blink. "Spiritual energy came first." He corrected. "Remember," He lifted a finger. "Before humans practiced the magical arts, we studied religion and this requires intact souls, meaning ways to reach those we saw as Gods, so we relied on prayer to contact the spirits and this frequently heightened our spiritual energy until we advanced and individuals decided to study different things, ultimately developing Ethernano."

"And you know this how?" Hotaru asked as she cocked her head to the right.

"It is mainly a legend passed through the Jitsugetsu." Itami shrugged, his voice plain as he looked into her eyes.

"And..." She pushed, her fingers digging into the dirt.

"And the reason for me putting my lips against yours," Him saying it like this only made Hotaru blush. "Is because the magic that thing must have cast on you." He said. "It and all it friends wield Corruption, a type of magic that can infect you, and if used properly, it can stop your magic entirely." Tapping his forehead and in the middle of his colorless Yin Yang birthmark, he smiled. "Remember, everything starts from something and your Fire Magic is not an exception. Yin and Yang...when these two are combined, magic is created...whether it is ice or water...and magic can be restored." He said to her as her eyes began to widen in shock. "My father has the ability to create magic, while my mother has the ability to restore magic, so you can see which one I was blessed with. I needed to swap DNA with you in the least complicated way and deliver it back into your system."

"Ooooooohhhh...those were my flames that healed me." She let out, nodding. 'Wait...' Hotaru eyes fluttered as they went down. 'Does that mean...' She put a hand on her chest,swallowing a knot in her throat. 'I swallowed his spit?' She asked herself, but she suddenly looked back up to him with her brows furrowed. "So, they must've laced the sand with their magic, huh?"

"Yes." Itami confirmed with a simple nod. "Through a search of a overthrown village, Lilith and I discovered a shard of a gem that those things stole from the master of Elven's Tooth." He said. "This gem is said to increase certain aspects of one magic and this boosted their Corruption magic significantly in which those things have learned to amalgamate with different types of substances such as the sand."

"So that's what happened." Hotaru mumbled as she looked to her hands, remembering when she flipped over the hole. "And does it last forever...the magic cancelling, I mean?"

"No more than a few hours, but it can leave the one who was effected by it to feel diminished in both strength and will." Itami answered. "Why?"

"It's about a group I was with." Hotaru started as her brows turned up in worry. "I came here with three others from the guild to complete a request given to us by Sagi." She explained as her eyes lowered. "That man with the accent had trapped them on the beach and I had to leave them-" Her eyes then widened as she looked around. "Wait, what happened to that man anyways?" The girl asked, turning to face Itami who only blinked, her eyes widening more as she put a hand over her mouth, gasping. "Did you kill him?" She asked in fear, her mind running rampant of the thoughts of Itami actually killing that large man. "Oh, no..." She stared at the ground as Itami blinked. "If anyone find out, you'll be branded as Dark Mage and we'll have no choice but to capture you."

"Taru." Itami called to her.

"And what'll happen to Miss Toyotama without you?" She asked.

"Uh, Taru..."

"The guild would fall apart without you there and we'll hav-"

"Taru..." Itami said, poking the girl in the middle of her forehead with his middle finger, which caused her to stop talking and look at him. "I did not murder anyone." He assured, letting the girl release a sigh of relief. "But I did exterminate that thing that was attacking you."

"That thing?" Hotaru repeated questioningly. She had noticed he had never called him a man or a person...he only referred to him as 'it' and 'that thing'. "Wha...what do you mean?"

"Oh." Itami began with a look that said 'I thought you knew'. "That 'guy' and anyone who you seen being associated with him are undoubtedly shadows."

"Shadows?" Hotaru blinked.

"Yes," Itami nodded. "Alina Adlersflügel, Guild Master of Quiet Doll, is the one who wields this Corruption magic at the peak of it power where she can create a whole militia of shadows in which they can also use her powers." He explained. "Her mastery of it has gone to the lengths of even creating personalities for each shadow."

"So, you think she's here on this island?" Hotaru asked, becoming serious.

"That is highly doubtful." Itami said, not thinking twice about his answer. "She is quite aware of what she has stolen Leon Stratus and she knows Elven's Tooth relationship with Celestial Star, so she must have deducted I would be the one to track the gem down."

"No offense, Tami," Hotaru looked Itami up and down. "But she's a Guild Master, so I doubt she would be scared of you."

"And, yet, she is." Itami pursued. "It is a fact that she is stronger than I am, but one of her abilities are to control shadows, though her weakness is pretty prominent and that is why she did not come." He elaborated for the girl. "Shine a light bright enough then you can extinguish the darkest of things. She probably informed her actual lackeys that were are here, so we're may be in for a fight after we clear out all the shadows."

"Huh." Hotaru nodded with a smiled on her face, pressing her hand down in the dirt. "So, that's why you're here, huh?" She asked, interested in why her original partner was there. "Are you even on a request."

"It is more on the lines of a favor for Leon Stratus." Itami spoke. "He wanted myself and Lilith to aid a woman of his guild by the name of Zuria."

Hotaru smirked as she cocked her head left and right. "Seems like the two are pretty close friends." She commented.

"Not really." He denied. "He has a close friendship with Toyo-chan and also a eternal rivalry with her."

"Oh, really?" Hotaru leaned closer to Itami, a mischievous look plastered on her face, this making Itami lean back. "Is this 'rivalry' just a hidden relationship between the two?"

Using his right middle finger, Itami pushed her forehead to move her back with his blank expression. "No." He said curtly. "He is just a person who have help us in the past...there is nothing deeper than that?"

"Awe..." Her head sunk as a frown crossed her face. "It would've been fun to see her get all flustered." She soon perked up as she smiled. "But all I've got to do is bring you and her up and that could get her to blush."

"And all you have to do is tell her I put my lips against yours and she will want to murder you." Itami told her, his tone plain.

"Ah!" Hotaru got choked up as a blush crossed her face. "Why would you bring that up?!" She slammed her fist on her knees in a cute manner as the male just shrugged. Calming down, she crossed her arms and turned her head away from him, huffing. "And just call it kissing." She told him. "It's pretty unnecessary to say all that."

"And you know what this 'kissing' is?" He asked as Hotaru raised a brow, this conversation enough to make her blush and look back to him. "I must refrain from calling it that because I have never done it before."

"That doesn't mean you can't call it 'kissing'." Hotaru as she sighed through a smile, shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"So, you have done it before?"

"Uh..." Her brow twitched as she opened her eyes. "Yes...and...no." She said nervously, her eyes shifting away from him. "You actually to-"

*SNAP*

As soon as the sound of a branch snapping in half could be heard, Itami had quickly turned his head to the right so fast that it was a surprise he didn't get whiplash. His right hand was aimed out, his palm opened as a white sphere formed an inch away, it stopping at the size of a basketball. On the receiving end, about twelve feet away, were seven copper skin men, all dressed in tribal styled clothing. Each of them held spear and was pointed at Itami.

Calmly, a soft breeze came through and shifted everything that wasn't too tight and strapped down.

A few seconds went by, Itami staring the group of men down, his eyes on the man in front, noticing a stream of lightning cursing around his spear that he held normally with the point facing up and the shaft touching the ground. "I guess we are at a standstill." He said, trying to gauge the situation they had been put in.

The man in the front with the lightning spear only chuckled, clearly amused by something that Itami didn't see. "It's funny that you say WE are at a standstill." He bore a slight Native American accent.

"I do not find it funny." Itami said, his brows furrowing.

"Well..." The man lifted the spear and pointed it to Hotaru. "Maybe she'll chime in when she understands the joke."

"Tami."

Itami blinked as he turned his head forward to look back at Hotaru, sucking his teeth in irritation once he saw a man on both sides of the tree, standing with their spears pointed to Hotaru's neck. She sat still with her hand on her lap and a troubled look on her face.

"So..." The man began, grabbing Itami attention. "If you cherish this girl, I would advise you to lower your hand."

Itami stared at the man, aggravation obvious in his eyes. This irritation made him blind to his increasing magic, his white sphere beginning to grow larger. He didn't like to be made a fool of. Better yet, he despised it with his whole entire being.

The man grinned. "I guess she means nothing to you."

"Please...Tami..." Hotaru called out to the boy, hoping she could reach him.

Itami's eyes narrowed at the man, Hotaru's voice reaching his ears, but his hatred for this man was about to cloud it.

"Tami..." She called out to the boy once more as she clinched her fist, gripping her skirt. "Stop." She told him. "You just helped me, brought me from something fatal where I should've died." Her voice was breaking, staring at the side of Itami's face as he looked to the spear wielding man. "And now, are you going to waste what you did because of some man? Please, don't let your emotion finally come out, because this isn't the right time and not the right way...so...please, Tami."

Her plea was enough to make Itami notice something: Lilith had always tried to get him to show a little emotion and it never work due to the fact it never was natural for him, but the first time he was tricked, he was ready to put Hotaru in harms way. Blinking, the sphere popped, sending out harmless particles in all directions, this making Hotaru smile.

"Smart choice." The man gestured for them to stand with his spear. "Now stand, slowly, and tell me your names and your business here."

Itami exchanged short glances with Hotaru, the two nodding to one another as they did what the man asked, slowly standing up to their feet, but with their hands raised to indicate they weren't a threat.

"I am Itami Jitsugetsu, mage of Celestial Star," Itami was the first to speak as he turned to the man so that he could see his pink Celestial Star stamp on his left palm. "I am here to retrieve a item that was stolen from Leon Stratus, the Guild Master of Elven's Tooth."

"So, that shattered gem belongs to the Guild Master of Elven's Tooth?" The man nodded. "That I can believe, but I've seen a lot of strange things from those shadows and I think you're lying."

Itami only snorted as the man said this.

The man turned to Hotaru and nodded to her.

The men that had once surrounded her had made their way behind both her and Itami and pointed their spears at their backs. Once she was at her full height, she spoke. "I'm Hotaru Yong, and I'm also a mage of Celestial Star," She lowered her left shoulder to the man to show her guild mark. "But I came here to complete a request from a man by the name of Lež."

"Oh?" The man lowered his spear. "Now she I believe." He said.

"Huh? Why?" Both Celestial Star Mages spoke in unison.

"Because I'm Lež." He admitted as he looked to both of them. "But, if you're not one of the three I asked for," He looked to Itami. "Where are the others I asked for?" He asked as he looked to Hotaru.

"I dunno." She spoke, her voice quiet as she looked down. "Last I saw of them, they were in a sand trap." The admitted. "They told me they would be right behind me, but...you know."

Lež nodded to them. "So, they must've been captured by now." He said, this causing Hotaru to look at him. "Those traps are all over the beach and many visitors have been caught by them." The man explained. "They're trying to keep what they are doing here secret, so they keep those they find captive." He soon looked up and passed the leaves of the trees to see the sky was beginning to darken from it's previous orange hue. "But I'll explain more on the way," He looked back down to the two, turning around as the group of men parted. "We've lost daylight." He began to walk with his men at the sides. "So, we're are at a disadvantage."

Looking up to her right, Hotaru looked to Itami as he looked down to her, the nodding to one another as the followed the man.

"Okay, good." Hiding a good distance away, though close enough to hear, Lilith was behind a tree, listening to the group as they spoke. She was glad those men had turned out to be Hotaru's client, because she didn't want Itami and herself going around and harming the wrong people. "Itami, you can handle them," She said as she then pushed off the tree and ran in the direction where she knew the beach was. "I'll find Hotaru's group." As soon as she said this, beautiful butterfly wings sprouted from her back, both wings being made of pure and thick ice. The wing batted one hard time as the girl gave a good leap upwards, reaching up as she hooked onto a branch, her momentum good enough to let her launch her upward and out of the forest. She was now over the trees, floating calmly as she took in the surroundings once she found the beach.

Lilith crossed her arms as she floated at least thirty feet off the ground. There were multiple holes in the sand, so it was pretty hard to tell which one they had been trapped in. The woman looked over the beach thoroughly when something caught her eye, but she couldn't identify what it was exactly, so she swooped down to the hole, floating over it as she analyzed what caught her eyes: a trail of ice leading down the right side of the beach, the opposite way of where Itami and Hotaru was heading.

She smiled. "Thank you, Kim and your inability to control your ice powers." She said to herself as she followed the trail of ice, floating over it. It was a fact that she knew it wasn't deliberate that Kim left this trail, but completely an accident, and the people who must have took didn't know her basic ice control. Everytime she stepped left ice for her to follow.

Currently unknown to Lilith, the ice trailed led into the forest and along path.

About a mile ahead of Lilith, the was already a girl following the trail of Ice. The girl looked to be a bit nervous, following this trail of Ice, scared that it could possibly lead her to someone she didn't want to see and she'd be placed in a fight. That explosion from earlier had drove Itami to go off into the forest and with Lilith following behind, so now she had been left here all alone. The only upside to this was that it was getting dark and this made her happy.

The girl that followed the trail had long silvery-blonde hair that flowed down her back in velvety waves with white tuft sweeping over her right eye. The that could be seen was wide, being midnight blue with the Elven's Tooth stamp on her forehead that obscured her ivory skin tone. Her build was small, petite, yet lean with no curves, standing at 4'9".

She wore a semi-transparent cloak that covered her entire form, only the shadow of her frame can being seen through it. The only other things that could be seen was her white boots and a midnight blue choker with a gold charm.

The girl sighed. Where ever she was headed to, she just hoped she wouldn't have to fight.

 **End**

Zuria Lune belongs to **Oly in Flight**

And there we go.

I wanted to end it there because everyone have their new directions, so now I can focus on something else next chapter.

But until next time!


	12. The Yang Goddess?

Here I am, back with another chapter of this SYOC. With this chapter, I plan on having it rotate between the characters in order to give information on what is happening with everyone. I hope to introdude a few OC this chapter, because I planned on this arc being short due to the fact that this is the first arc and getting too deep into the world would be unavoidable if I make this arc long, so I decided to make it a short arc. Maybe at least 2 more chapters to go.

But let me stop my rambling and let's get on with the story!

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Arc 1: Starry Night**

 **Chapter 4: The Yang Goddess? Liberation Ain't Easy.**

 **(October 11th, X962)**

 **(20:30)**

 **(Location: The City of Fire, Tower of Gods)**

"Okay, so it's settled!" Toyotama sat in her seat with her right arm up, scrolling on her holographic device. Above the table was a third dimensional representation of a large build, which took the appearance of the Santa Maria da Feira Castle, though a smaller version and in a blue and white color. "Due to the number of request Ocean Eyes have completed this month," She tapped her holographic screen, pulling up another on the right of it, it having two lines on the screen: one above the other. "I'll agree to let them stay active as a guild." Using her right index finger, the short nineteen year old signed her name in cursive hand writing: Toyotama Arundell. "Do any of you disagree?" She looked around at the table.

To Toyotama's left, Anatu shrugged her right elbow resting on the table and her palm holding her chin up. "I really couldn't care less." She said with her eyes closed, Ocean Eyes not really an obstacle in Quiet Doll future.

Next was Jasper, a God from Celestial Star, sitting next to Anatu, and he looked as if he was about to pass a kidney stone, frustration obvious on his face. His arms was crossed over his chest, eyes looking down in thought.

Toyotama eyed the older male, a inquisitive look all over her face. "Are you okay, Jasper?" She asked, causing the males eyes to shift to her. "Something's on your mind, yes?"

The man shook his head, sitting up in his seat, straightening his clothes as he cleared his throat. "It's a yes from me." He really couldn't admit to this. The fact that he agreed on letting this guild stay stand was grand to him. Ocean Eyes was not your most typical guild...it was below typical and barely peaked his interest.

Toyotama saw the look in the male's eyes and this caused her to him, but she looked it over. Jasper was usually a very vocal person around the guild, voicing his opinion on thing he didn't feel was right. It probably had something to do with Ocean Eyes, the guild that had only completed D-class mission, and nothing above. Though D-class missions were insignificant, bragging for them was low, it was only the sheer amount of them that was completed that made her agree to let them stay standing. "Okay, alright." She nodded, letting the man relax, deciding let his reason stay to himself. "How about you, Danielle?" The Goddess questioned, turning her head to right and at the cape wearing woman.

"Oh." Danielle blinked as she looked to her guild Master, shrugging her shoulders with her eyes closed nonchalantly. "I have no problem with Ocean Eyes." She informed the group of Gods. "They get a yes from me."

"As expected." Toyotama nodded as her eyes then shifted forward to Dexter, the older man. As laid-back as he was, it would never seem as if he was one of the strongest people on Rin-ne, nor the business tycoon that he was. She held back the hatred in her eyes and smiled to the male. "And what are your thoughts on Ocean Eyes?"

His eyes had been closed, showing he had little interest on the subject at hand and he would rather be home...probably eating. Maybe some steak or a gourmet dish prepared by his cook. This look had quickly vanished when he heard Toyotama's voice, eyes opening to the smiling face of the young woman. This made the blond man curious, but withdrawn, knowing it was her usual act. "Ah, Toyotama-"

"Miss Arundell." Toyotama corrected, her eyes closed as she sent him a smile. "Remember, we aren't friendS...this is business."

Sun stood to the left of Toyotama, still, watching her and his father interact with one another. This had been the first he had ever seen the two interact and he could tell how much she actually hated him; it almost measured up to his, if not surpassed it. 'I know you hate him for what he did...' The male spoke inwardly, looking down to the right and to the top of her head. '...but don't let his presence tarnish your beautiful soul.'

"Ah, yes..." Dexter straightened, albeit slightly, but it was enough for everyone notice. He made no changes to his sloppy clothing, but he did clear his throat, warranting a hopeful change in attitude. "Miss Arundell, I totally agree with you."

"Don't agree with me." She still had her smile, though it could be seen that it was twitching with each word the man spoke.

"That's not fair, Miss Arundell." Dexter smirked, this obvious to her.

"Just give your opinion on Ocean Eyes," She lifted her right hand up to her holographic screen and made a shooing gesture to the page she had signed her name on, it disappearing afterwards.

Soon, a ding was heard and Dexter lifted his right arm, pulling his sleeve down as his holographic screen popped up, showing the same page Toyotama had signed her name on. The man smirked, eyes shifting back to the young woman after analyzing the screen. Nodding, the man spoke. "Ocean Eyes is a less than desirable guild when it comes to strength...and man power." The man spoke as everyone listened to him. "But if we say that they will be disbanded effective immediately, then that will be money out of my pockets."

Her frown slowly turning into a straight line, Toyotama's eyes opened, scoffing as she stared into the eyes of the man. "Figures." She turned her head away from the man as he signed his name in the free space and sent it back to her. Letting out a breath...a deep one, the girl decided to relax and let this meeting continue.

"Money out of his pockets?" Sun repeated as he looked down to Toyotama. "What does he mean by that?"

Sighing, Toyotama answered, though with her eyes closed. "It really isn't unheard of that Dexter has a hand in the creation of almost all the guilds around Rin-ne." She told the boy. "He owns all the big name construction companies, and, as long as the guilds stand and pull in request, he gets paid."

"Someone paid attention in school." Dexter chuckled.

"It's common knowledge." Toyotama crossed her arm over her chest.

Listening to her explanation, Sun hummed in interest as something popped into his head. "Um...well...what about Celestial Star?" He asked, causing everyone's eyes to shift over to him. "Was our guild built by one of his companies?"

Looking up to the boy out the corner of her eyes, Toyotama suddenly got a bad taste in her mouth, tightening her arms around her. "Don't..." She turned her head forward to bring up her holographic screen once more. "Don't be absurd." She mumbled, practically ignoring his question, avoiding it.

Dexter sat in his seat, chuckling to himself.

Sun noticed this in her, but decided to leave it alone. Even with the Magic Cancelling Lacrima, her physical strength was still there and it would be a chore to go head to head with her and not have his magic.

"Now," Toyotama cleared her throat, lifting her left arm once more, her holographic screen popped up as the third dimensional model of Ocean Eyes vanished from over the table, it being replace very ominous building which took the appearance of a large cathedral. "Let's speak on Quiet Doll."

At that, Anatu seemed to perk up, though not entirely. She knew she wasn't the actual Guild Master of Quiet Doll, but she was surely the only Goddess they had at the moment in time, so she could attempt to let them stay standing.

"Okay, so-" Toyotama began, but was stopped as a new page was opened up beside her first screen, she getting a direct feed from Bella. The Goddess blinked, looking to the right of previous screen to the face of the glasses wearing woman. "Um...do you need something, Bella?"

"No." Bella was barely paying attention to the screen, looking at a whole different thing that held her interest. "I must inform you that you all have two visitors."

"Two visitors?" Toyotama whispered to herself, wondering who could be here. Maybe Enzo had gotten better and brought his little sister along with him. She paused for a moment aS she thought on who it could be, but only one person came to mind, and she doubted she would come here without warning. "Is it..." Just before she could answer, the sound of the door on the other side creaking open, sending in a dim light. Two figures could be seen, the taller one on the left from her perspective, the two walking forward with the sound of shoes clacking each time.

Everyone looked toward the two as they got closer, Dexter smirking, holding his head up with his left palm and his elbow on his table. "Didn't expect you." The man spoke.

Watching as the woman stopped just a few feet to the left of the table with a shorter by her left side, both looking toward thme, Toyotama eyed the taller of the group, the woman that she recognized.

The two stared at one another: Toyotama's brows turning up in worry as she looked to her, the other woman giving the short Goddess a glare.

The woman stood there, a few feet behind Danielle seat, standing at the height of maybe six feet with soft, ebony brown skin, her entire frame being in a hourglass shape with a ample sized bust. About double D-cup. The woman had a feminine, heart shaped face, her eyes cat like with very defined eyelashes, each curving upward. Her hair was platinum blond, it being long, falling down to her hip in massive waves with a side part in the left side, her hair falling in front of her right shoulder.

Her outfit consisted of two clear, water drop jewel earrings hanging from both her ears with a silver chain around her neck, a Yin Yang pendant hanging from it and over her chest to her cleavage. Her dress was a royal blue, mermaid inspired trumpet dress that was long enough for her to drag on the floor.

Toyotama felt a dryness in her throat as both their eyes met, but she put on a smile. "Oh, hello, Ai..." She began.

Snobbishly, The dark-skinned blond scoff, rolling her eyes as she turned her attention to Dexter. "I'm not here to speak with you, thief." She ignored, not wanting to speak with Toyotama. "I'm here to speak to someone else of the Blossom District and not trash like you."

"Did she..." Jasper began, glaring at the woman, but was a bit apprehensive due to noticing the Yin Yang pendant around her neck which meant she was apart of a certain family.

"Hey!" Danielle stood up, pushing the chair from under with her force as it fell over. She spun around and wagged a fist at the woman. "You can't just talk to my Guild Master like that!"

The woman dubbed as Ai only stared at the woman in front of her, her eyes filled with indifference. "You may want to sit down before I tell Bella to deactivate the Lacrima." She warned, her voice soft, but serious.

Anatu, with her eyes half lidded, stood, catching the attention of everyone, Danielle looking over her to the other Goddess. "Stand down, Copycat." She warned, the other Goddess turning to face her with a hand on her hip. "I will not let you speak to Miss Jitsugetsu in such a fashion."

Danielle huffed, smirking. "And why do you care?"

"Because Miss Jitsugetsu was the one that created Quiet Doll and I'm her successor as a Goddess."

As things began to heat up, Sun eyed the two Goddesses, worried, hoping a fist fight wouldn't erupt and he'd be in the middle of it. But something peaked his interest. "Miss Jitsugetsu...? She looks...very familiar...she's very pretty...pretty?" He began to wonder. Dark skin, blond hair, pink eyes, and a Yin Yang pendant.

"Itami's mother has always hated me." Toyotama whispered, eyes lowering as she looked to the woman clearly going out of her way to not look in her direction.

Though it was clear everyone else had not heard her, Sun heard her and blinked. Yes, this woman was Itami's mother...The Retired Yang Goddess. This was his first time meeting her, but it was clear to him that She and Itami was cut from two different cloths.

"To her, I'm just Wither filth that stole her son away." She continued in her whisper, completely unaware that her lips were moving. She became hurt, this fact making it hard on her. "It hurts me so much...I am in love with Itami...yet..."

"Be quiet."

Toyotama gasped, her mouth closing as she looked up to her left to the boy, his brows furrowed in what she guessed was aggravation. Was she talking aloud?

Sun...he didn't like the fact that Toyotama was in love with Itami, but he had known this for years upon years. It was always a triangle the three of them and Itami always seemed to win. He had been around her longer than Itami had been, but she seemed more attached to him than she was to him. With this all on the table, he still didn't like when looked that way...even if it wasn't for him. "Don't let what this woman say get to you." He told her, the seated girl staring up at him. "If you're-"

"And who are _YOU_ exactly?"

Sun's eyes widened as he felt a sudden weight on top of his shoulder. Slowly, his eyes shifted over to the Jitsugetsu woman, her eyes glaring daggers at him. Was this intent? Was she really this strong with the Lacrima activated?

"Cat got your tongue, huh?" Ai smirked, glaring at the boy. "I may be retired, but it doesn't change the fact that I held the Title as Yang Goddess..." She lifted her right hand and pointed at him, Sun brows furrowing. The woman chuckled. "I can see why you can't speak...you've been a mage under gutter trash from Wither." Her finger pointed to Toyotama. "I'd be embarrassed, too." The woman then began to laugh hysterically with her hand in front of her mouth.

Toyotama's eyes only lowered as the woman said this to her. She couldn't say anything back. How could she? Ai was the current Head of one of the most prestigious families in Rin-ne. She was a Goddess, yes, but she had more connections than her and she would undoubtedly be stripped of her title if she attempted strike the woman. But this wasn't the reason why she didn't move. Was she trash?

"It's hard to believe my son chose you over his family."

"Okay, shut up!" Sun shouted, his fist clinched tight enough that he could draw blood if he had longer nails. His teeth was gritted, snarling.

"Oh?" Ai eyes shifted to him in interest.

Toyotama eyed shifted to him, brows turned up in worry. "Please, don't make it worse than it is." She pleaded.

"No, filth." Ai eyes narrowed to Sun, becoming very catlike. "Let the boy speak."

Toyotama only let out a choked gasp, brows turned upward. "This isn't how I expected this to go." She mumbled as her head lowered.

Anatu glared to the right and out the corner of her eyes to Sun.

"I'm not..." Sun squeezed his eyes closed, gritting his teeth tighter. "I can't just stand here and let you talk down on Toyotama as if you know her!" He exclaimed. "You're so beautiful on the outside, but you are complete trash on the inside."

"Trash?" Ai flipped her hair. "Please don't align me with that filth."

"Filth?" Sun repeated in mock confusion. "How can you label her, how can you call her that?"

"Because she was born in Wither." Her tone was simple, speaking as if that was the most obvious reason. "Those who're born there are the dirt under my boot."

"I can't...-I don't...like you." Sun spoke out, the anger in his voice gone, showing that his conclusion of his feelings towards the woman meant he would waste his emotions on her.

"And I should care, why?" Ai inquired.

"If you two are done," Dexter spoke up, boredom written across his face, holding his head up with his hand. This caught everyone's attention. "Why did you come here Lady Jitsugetsu?"

Ai blinked as she turned her attention to Dexter, another Blossom native. She looked at him for a few seconds and nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot!" The woman spoke in a fully oblivious tone, stepping back as she grabbed both shoulders of the woman accompanying her and moved her to stand in front of her. "This is Korino." She began, everyone looking to the girl.

There, standing in front of the taller Ai was a girl, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, being at least a few inches shorter that the Jitsugetsu woman. The woman was very pale with foggy grey, pupil-less eyes that seemed to be looking out into nothingness. She has snow white hair that was tied in a french braid and reached down to her lower back witg thick bangs across her forehead with two strands of hair going down the sides of her face.

She wore a Black and Red Kimono, the one being black with a Red bow in her hair to keep it in it's french braid. She also wore thick sole sandals.

Since she was the closest, Danielle was able to see directly into her eyes from her standing position. Her head tilted to the right, waving her right hand slowly, but the girl never looked at her.

Ai scoffed as she looked to Danielle. "What are you doing?"

"She seems a bit..." Dani paused, humming in wonder. "Off."

"She's blind." Ai told the Celestial Star mage. "You can greet everyone, Kori." She smiled.

The pale girl nodded to everyone who she guessed was in the room. Bowing slightly, she lifted back up. "Hello, everyone." She spoke, her face straight with her hands held in front of her legs. "I am Korino Elama."

"Korino Elama?" Jasper spoke in wonder, the name sounding very familiar. "Wait..." He tapped his chin. "Is she the Blind Maiden?"

At the question, everyone's eyes widened, minus Sun's and Dexter.

"Ah, the War Godslayer?" Toyotama eyed were widened, a blush crossing her cheeks as she held her hands in front of her chest. "I didn't know that was you."

Korino heard the voice and hummed, it being vaguely familiar. She turned her head to Toyotama, her gaze dead. "Could that be Toyotama Arundell?" She asked, recognizing her voice from the hundred of televised speeches she gives on a monthly basis.

"Ah!" Toyotama gasped once more, eyes sparkling. "You know who I am?"

"Of course." Korino nodded to the sitting girl. "You are the Cosmic Goddess and I am a big fan of yours."

"Whaaa!" Toyotama put a hand to her chest, her face flushed as she blinked in a attempt to understand the words correctly. "Y-y-you are a fan of mine?"

"Yes." Korino answered. "I find it highly inspiring that you are trying to complete your own goals through the helper your friends and that make me even see light for this bleak future."

"Th-thank you." Toyotama had a large smile on her face as she looked to the older woman. "Isn't that a coincidence, because I am a fan of yours."

Korino blinked, a look of slight shock on her face. "Oh, that is a first." She appreciated this from the Goddess.

"What!" Toyotama shook her head, swinging her Dark blue hair. "That cannot be true." She declared, knowing that the War Goddess had maybe more fans than her. "You are someone I've looked up to since I was fifteen."

"You flatter me." The blind woman smiled. "But I'm only a few years older than you."

"I know!~" Toyotama said in a singsong tone, hugging herself as she squeezed her eyes closed. "It's just so amazing that can finally meet you."

Standing beside her in silence, Sun eyes were wide at how she could go from self-pity to being completely amazed. 'Is she really fangirl-ing?'

"And guessed why she is here." Ai chimed in, lowering her head to level it with the blind girl's, keeping it by her left shoulder.

"Huh?" Toyotama let out.

"She's here to replace Enzo."

 **(Break)**

 **(21:40)**

 **(Location: Pelican Islet, random Village)**

"Ah...really." Joker sighed, playing with a seven of hearts in his right hand. He played with the card mildly, waiting for when his magic would come so that he could cut through these hazy black handcuffs that were tightened around his wrist. His head lifted to look ahead of himself and through the metal bars that were around him. After capturing him, Garion, and Kim, they were brought here, one of three main villages on the island and put into this movable jail cell on wheels. To the of the cell they were was a duplicate one, though this one had housed the island native that call this village there home. And it wasn't just that one cell that kept the villagers locked up: there were multiple one placed throughout the village and around the huts. Looking back down, he attempted to cut the handcuffs with his card once more in the case that his powers had returned to him. "Just..." His teeth gritted. "Cut already!"

"Hey, cut it out!"

Joker gasped, halting his actions as a sword was shoved through the bars and pointed to his forehead. Looking, he saw that the blade had been held by one of the black armored men that patrol the village. There was a lot of them, too, which would make a escape pretty daring.

"Maybe you should cut him," Another black armor man spoke, his hair completely cut off, a large grin on his face. "Teach 'em not to tamper with the cuffs no mo'."

"I would." The blue haired sword wielder retracted the sword with a agreeing smirk on. "But the girls told us not to hurt them."

"Ah, that's no fun." The bald one waved him off as he began to walk away.

"Well," the blue haired one follow. "Orders are orders."

Watching them as they walked off, Joker hummed. Girls? Who were they talking about? Was there someone else pulling the strings? There had to be. These guys were just thugs and they couldn't just setup shop in the three villages without someone orchestrating the whole thing.

"Be careful, Joker."

Whipping his head to the left, he saw Kim sitting there, her eyes closed as she leaned up against back in of the cell, her hands cuffed also.

"I think if they catch you doing that again, they may actually hurt you." Kim spoke, concerned for her friend's health.

"I highly doubt that." Joker disagreed with his eyes closed. "Didn't you hear?" He questioned. "Someone doesn't want them hurting us, so I'm going to try and escape."

"Ya know..."

Both Joker and Kim looked to the left to a cautious Garion.

"Usually, I'd be with you, Joker." He spoke. "But...we can't leave just yet." He said in all seriousness.

"What?" Joker scoffed. "You suggest we just sit here?"

"Hey, I want to get out of here and start cracking skulls too." Garion was all with breaking free and clobbering all these black armored goons, but there was a reason he didn't want to leave just yet. "But Hotaru is still out there..." This caused the two to look at him in shock, Hotaru slipping their mind. "I keep thinking about what could've happen to her...if the man caught her, he should have been back by now...that is...unless something went wrong or if she got away." He thought. "It's dark already and we can't go running through the forest blindly."

The two hummed. Every once in a while, decisions had to be made, and Toyotama probably would make the same choice.

"Yeah." Joker leaned back against the cell with his eyes closed. "But we've been here for almost three hours now."

"Might as well start marking the days we are here, huh?" Garion joked.

"Hey."

The three just barely heard this whisper, turning their heads to the right to the other outside cell and to a woman trying to appear discreet. She had her back pressed against the side of the cell so that they couldn't see her face, but her her long black hair.

"You three are from Celestial Star, am I right?" The woman asked.

"Yeah," Joker nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Your stamps." The woman answered in a indifferent tone. "I saw them when the shadows brought you in."

"The...shadows?" Kim inquired, moving beside Joker with Garion as they all looked to the back of the woman.

"Yes." She confirmed. "My brother Lež figured this out after striking one of them with enough force."

"Your brother?" Garion spoke up. "Where's he now?"

"Somewhere in the forest with the Chief." The woman told the group, but she never turned to them to make eye contact. "But we must skip introductions so that I can inform you of the piece of the separated gem In the Chief's hut." The three remained silent. "I overheard that there are two more pieces placed in the other three villages and can only be repaired by a medium."

"By a medium?" Garion repeated in a whisper.

"Yes." She nodded. "The gem can only be conjoined by a mage that can repair large concentrations of magic, because, once a whole, it could give D-class Mages the power of the Gods and Goddesses."

Joker's eyes narrowed. "And what could it do to someone that was already over S-class?"

A sigh could be heard from the woman, her head shaking. "The possibilities are limitless..."

"That could be dangerous." Joker commented. "But...wait...you said they need someone that can repair large concentrations of magic?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do someone like that exist?" He asked.

"I couldn't believe someone like that exist...before I saw him."

"Saw him?" Kim eyes were wide, these words leaving her mouth with disbelief leaking off each. "You SAW him?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It was him and another woman. They blasted their way through the front gate, got in, eliminated a few of those shadow and left like the wind." The woman explain. "It is all just speculation, but, here, we're study the origins of magic and it starts with Yin and Yang, which this boy wielded."

'Yin Yang magic?' The three thought. "Please, tell use what he looked like."

"His skin was dark with his hair being blond and his eyes pink." She answered. "He looked to be very feminine, which I guess is just genetics. The other one was pale with silver hair and blue eyes." The woman added.

"Lilith and Itami?" The three let out. "Did they bait him?"

"Hey, cut all the chitchat." Another black armored man bang on the bars of both the cells.

Garion flinched at the loud noise. "Okay, okay, dammit."

 **(Break)**

 **(21:50)**

 **(Location: Pelican islet, Main Village Trail)**

The night was so beautiful.

The moon was full, it being larger than usual, but she paid it no mind due to she loved the moon no matter how it looked at night. This made her smile, this being one of the few thing that could make her do this. She was alone too, but it wasn't scary. It was actually enjoyable. The only thing that could make this scary was the thought of Itami running off and getting killed. As soon as she thought of this, she got a mental image. It wasn't that she liked him...it was more that he interested her. Being in a relationship with him would never go anywhere due to the both of them being a bit quiet, but he seemed to speAk more. She needed someone that could balance her out.

But, right now, it was better that she was alone. There wasn't no one around to make her nervous as she walked on this trail, following the trail of Ice.

"I finally found you, Zuria!"

This made the silver haired girl tense up, hearing the familiar voice come from behind her. Stopping in her track, though she was a bit apprehensive, she looked to the right and over her shoulder, watching as Lilith came floating beside her with a pair of Ice butterfly wing attached to her back, flapping.

"You can really move when no one's watching you." Lilith snickered, looking to her right and at the other silver hair girl.

"Yeah." Zuria mumbled as she then continued forward.

Lilith floated beside her, following the trail of Ice like the girl had been doing. The two of them must've had the same idea. "We're following the trail of another Celestial Star member." She said, looking ahead. "Itami was able to track those who stole Leon's Paradox Shifter here, but we didn't know it was being threatened by Quiet Doll, so I guess Hotaru, Kim, and a few others accepted a request to help."

"Hotaru...Kim...?" Zuria mumbled once more, looking down to the ground as they walked.

"Yeah, they are two other from my guild." Lilith said. "We're currently on the trail of Kim, while Hotaru is out with Itami."

"Is Itami...safe?" Zuria asked, her tone low as she looked toward the ground.

"Yep." Lilith nodded, looking over to the girl, floating alongside the girl. She eyed the girl, humming at her demeanor. Holding her hands behind her back, she looked forward. "We still make you nervous, huh?"

Zuria stayed silent, nodding her head at the woman's question. This was her first time meeting Mages from Celestial Star and it unnerved her at how different they were than the Mages back at Elven's Tooth. They seemed...driven.

"Well, you'll have to get use to it." Lilith smiled, causing the girl to look up to her. "We won't let you push us away." She told her. "You are our S-class for this request, so the Mages that took the gem must be skilled and that means we must act as a team."

Dragging her eyes away from the floating woman and looked back to the ground. "But I...but I don't...but I don't talk too much..." She muttered, eyes closing. "You all are strange to me."

Lilith smiled as she looked forward, something coming into site in the distance. "Thank you." She said as she narrowed her eyes forward, a sign in the distance. Clearing the distance between her and the sign, she and Zuria looked up at it as the two lowered their head to look forward to see a fork in the trail: Kim's ice trail followed the trail going diagonally to right, there was another trail that went forward, and another trail going diagonally to the left.

Looking back up to the signs, Zuria noticed that there was arrows pointing down each trail, writing on each: The first to the right read out Abenaki Village, the second pointing forward read Kalispel Village, and the last going left read Karok Village.

Lilith looked this over and hummed, putting a hand on her hip with a smirk on her face. "So, what's the most obvious choice?" She asked, nudging her head to the right.

Zuria eyes followed the ice trail along the right path, pointing towards it.

"Abenaki village it is." Lilith nodded, but her guard was raised when the sound of bushes rustling was heard. Both her and Zuria stepped back away from the left, looking as the bushes swayed, Lilith the only one raising her guards, while Zuria stepped away.

"I swear, I'm following the map he gave to us."

The two heard the feminine voice, this causing Lilith to lower her guards at the familiar sound. "Wait, is that...?"

"You have been saying that for the last hour."

"Itami...? Hotaru...?" Lilith brow raised, lowering her guards completely, Zuria saying 'Itami' in unison with her.

"I'd rather trust a native with directions than you, thank you very much." The female of the two said.

"Remind me when I said we should be going in a different direction." The male challenged.

"Um, the whole damn walk." She reminded. "Just shoot this tree out of the way."

"Circular Shot."

Zuria and Lilith looked forward to a large tree. "Is she talking about..." Lilith began, both their eyes widened as a white light shined from the forest. "Watch out!" She shouted, pushing Zuria to the left as she jumped to the right and onto ground, as a large white beam was shot, destroying a few trees on the other side.

The beam had left a nice, burning gap in it's wake, flame flickering.

"Ooooh..." Stepping out from the side where the beam had been shot from, Hotaru blinked, holding a map in both her hands. "That was...something."

Stepping out from behind her, Itami blinked as he looked the destroyed trees. "I...concur."

"Itaaaaamiiii!"

Itami and Hotaru heard the growl, looking down, noticing Lilith on the ground, her hair very messy, blowing a bang from out of her eyes. "Lilith?" The two spoke simultaneously.

Her brows were furrowed, nails digging into the dirt. "How dare you hurt those trees!"

 **End**

Korino Elama belongs to **dragvil1996**

And, there we are. I decided to end it there so I could at least get three more chapters out of this chapter.


	13. The Shadows

And now I'm back. Okay...I know I've let this story just rot in the closet due to my neglecting it. My update schedule has been very, very low, but I am back and ready to get these stories going! I hope you all enjoy this.

One thing before we get started, I need to say that this is definitely the last chapter of this arc, so expect to be long with a lot going on. But, if I can't make this chapter the last, you'll find out at the bottom

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Arc 1: Starry Night**

 **Chapter 5: The Shadows**

 **(October 11th, X962)**

 **(21:55)**

 **(Location: Pelican Islet)**

"ITAMI!"

Both Hotaru and Itami looked down to the growling and belligerent woman, who was beginning to push herself up to her feet, glaring at the boy. The two watched the woman, giving one another a look of absolute bewilderment.

"How many times have I told you to not-"

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there." Itami raised his hand to the girl, closing his eyes in an attempt to prevent her from continuing, and it worked. Lilith blinked, looking up to the dark skinned magic user.

"What? Why?" She raised a brow, the previous anger that littered her features gone. It had been some time since she parted ways with him, and his usual bland look had been replaced by a look of slight determination, brows furrowed and there was certain look of urgency in them.

"We just met with the Chief of the Tribe..." Hotaru answered, eyes low, though she went from looking to the ground and then back up to Itami.

Lilith began to push herself up, looking over to his Hotaru, noticing the look on her face. Looking over to Itami, she blinked. Okay, something had definitely happened during their split. "Is...is everything alright?" She asked softly.

Itami's fist clinched as his breathing picked up, eyes squeezed closed. His heart was beating in his ears and he couldn't help but swear under his breath, this making Lilith look at him with concern. "No...no it's not."

 **(One Hour Ago)**

As Lilith went her own way, both Hotaru and Itami followed closely behind the man named Lěz, Itami watching the two men that followed behind them, their spares aimed at both his and Hotaru's back. They were waiting for them, mainly him, to slip up, so he remained cautious...just in the case he would have to act on his suspicion.

The grouped walked in silence through the forest for a good twenty minutes, the only sound being the wind and the leaves rustling against one another.

"So," Lěz began, though he didn't bother to look over his shoulder to them as he led the group. "Do either of you have any questions before we arri-?"

"Where are you taking us?" Itami inquired before the man could fully get out what he wanted to say.

Stopping in his tracks, causing the whole to cease moving all at once, Lěz looked over his left shoulder to them. "Do you have any manners whatsoever?"

Itami scoffed, but was suddenly interrupted when Hotaru unexpectedly spoke through a sheepish chuckle, all while playfully shoving Itami to tell him to stop talking. "Um, don't mind him." She said, he smile a bit shaky, hearing Itami grunt from her soft pushes. "But we would like to know where you are taking us."

Lěz huffed and face back forward as he returned to walking. "You will find out once we arrive." The man informed. "Is there anything else you must know?"

Itami's brows furrowed in blatant irritation, but he blinked as he looked to the back of the man. "Yes, there actually is something I want to know." He said, this catching the man's attention as he hummed and looked slightly over his shoulder once more.

"And what is that, rude one?"

"How can you wield lightning?" He questioned, this making the man blinked, but he soon seemed to understand as his head turned forward. "No one on this island should be able to wield any sort of magical powers, yet you've been able to use lightning."

Hotaru blinked at this, humming in confusion. What was Itami speaking of?

"Oh...that?" The man seemed so nonchalant about the subject, twirling his spear in his hands, the tip having cyan traces of lightning around it.

"Yes, that." Itami saw this.

"Well, it's actually a long story..." Lěz commented. "But I'll give you the important parts." He said as he stopped spinning the spear and chuckled. "I'm a second generation Dragon Slayer."

"What?" Itami and Hotaru's eyes were wide as she looked to the back of the man. Itami attempted to figure out if he was lying or not, but his mind was racing. "Wait...there's only one Dragon Slayer on Rin-ne, and he's with our guild." He pointed between him and Hotaru.

"And Pelican Islet is technically not apart of Rin-ne."

"Oh, yeah..." Hotaru thought about, then nodded. "So, you had a Lacrima inserted into you? Do you know which one?"

"The Blue Lightning Dragon's." He said with no hesitation. "The Lacrima was placed in me when I was a teenager and I was sent to the City of Fire and to Rin-ne's Magic Academy to hone my skills."

"Magic Academy?" This was the first time Hotaru heard of such a place.

"It's just a school in the City of Fire where those who have insufficient control of their magic go when they need help harnessing their power." Itami explained as Hotaru 'Ooooh-ed'. "But, wait, if you have magic, why aren't you helping the villages?"

"Because I have other things I must attend to before I can care about the villages." Lěz admitted.

"Saving your people isn't important to you?" Itami fist clinched as his teeth gritted.

Lěz sighed and shook his head. "I have something I must attend to that has a higher importance that ensuring that my village is alright."

"You little-" Itami began to step forward, but was stopped when Hotaru jumped in front of him, holding the larger boy back with her back. The guards around had their spear pointed toward the two until Lěz lifted his hand, telling them to lower their weapons.

Hotaru didn't agree with the man at all...if the guild or her family was in trouble, she would rush to either of them in a second. "That is horrible..." She shook her head. "What could be that important?"

The man looked over his shoulder and toward the two as he nudged his head forward. "Just follow me; let me show you." He returned to walking forward as the other men followed.

Due to how she was holding him back, Hotaru looked up and Itami looked down to her, both of the shrugging as the moved forward to follow the man. They followed him for at least another ten minutes before they stood a rocky wall that had been spread down from left to right. If it was a hole in front of them, this would be considered a cave.

Hotaru looked to the wall, both her and Itami standing behind Lěz, the girl giving him a worried, eye closed smile. "This is...um...a...wall." The girl said, Itami nodding in agreement.

Lěz let out a breath and stuck the tip of his spear. He released a small charge of lightning as the area around the rubbed, small portions of the wall falling off and rolling to the ground. Soon, the rumbling got intense and larger chunks of the wall began to fall, this causing them to step back.

"Whoa!" Hotaru was shocked to now see a nice hole in the wall that led in to a deep, dark cave.

Itami simply looked forward, not too impressed by this.

"Come on." Lěz gestured them to follow as he began to shoot small charges of lightning left and right, skillfully hitting the tip of the candles that was placed around, lighting the hall one by one as they began to walk down. They walked for a good five minutes when Lěz stopped lighting the hall due to the area up ahead already being lit. It led to a small room that was in the shape of a circle with a single pedestal/bed in the middle with an older gentleman laying on it, unconscious. "You two wanted to see what was so important..." He stepped aside so they could see what he was talking about.

Hotaru and Itami looked at the man, who just gestured for them to continue. The two nodded and moved forward, edging toward the body, eyes widening as they got closer. It was a an older man, age ranging from his early nineties to his late eighties, face aged with wrinkles. He was a tan man, well fit with messy grey hair that laid on the stone bed. "Wait..." Both Hotaru and looked closer, noticing the veins on the left side of his body were making outward indentation in his skin, each colored green as if he was infected. They also noticed the pained look on his face as he slept. "What is this?" Their voices were low, not understanding what this could be.

"This..." Lěz began as he stood at the foot of the bed. "This is Chief Moundrý." He informed the two. "My main priority." The man explained, brows knitted in frustration.

"Wait...how did this happen?" Itami asked.

Lěz let out a breath, trying to relax. "It was back when those Shadows first took over the island. First they had us locked in cages like we were animals." He continued. "The only one they refused to look away was the Chief, and that was only so they could badger him about sending a request to Celestial Star to get a Jitsugetsu on this island."

"A Jitsugetsu?" Hotaru looked over to Itami with a questioning expression. "Aren't you the only Jitsugetsu Celestial Star has?"

"Yes." Itami nodded and turned his head from the body and to Lěz. "If they wanted a Jitsugetsu, they wanted me." He then thought about it. "But...if they had stolen from someone else, I probably wouldn't be here." He used his thumb to point down to his left and at Hotaru. "I was not within the guild when she took the mission, so they almost didn't get me here."

"Um, Itami..." Hotaru looked up to him. "You have to think about it: if they never stole from Leon Stratus, you would've been in the guild to take the mission with me."

Itami stared at her and stroked his chin. "Ah, yes, you are correct."

Lěz eyes went back and forth between the two and continued. "If you are this Jitsugetsu they were referring to, then they see you as some sort of medium that can restore magic. As you can guess...I was a bit skeptical."

"Do not be." Itami waved his hand. "I have to power to restore magic."

Lěz stared at him for a few seconds before blinking. "You're joking, right?" He spoke, incredulously. "Restoring magic is unheard of."

"Well, you're looking at the thing that is unheard of." Hotaru's voice was simple. "I've seen him do it."

"Wait!" Lěz looked to her next. "How?"

"Ah!" Hotaru blushed softly, remembering how everything happened. "I doesn't matter!" Her tone was rushed and shaky. "Weren't you telling us about how this happen to the Chief."

"Oh, right." Lěz nodded, pushing aside his amazement. "Those Shadows pestered the Chief for a good month, though he stayed strong and denied them of getting in contact with your guild. That...was until these three girls showed and gave one of the Shadows an order 'Grab his left arm' said that's one who I presume was the leader. He grabbed him, and...well...you can see what occurred."

"Three girls? Do you remember what they looked like?" Itami asked.

"None of us ever got a chance to look at any of them. We were always facing their back."

"Figures." Itami grumbled.

"But I can tell you that one had black hair, the other had orange hair, and the last one had platinum blonde...much like yours." Lěz informed the two.

As the two spoke, Hotaru looked over the man, looking at the left side of the man's body. Huh. Maybe she could heal this. Moving forward, she leaned over the man's body, both hands ablaze with fire. Before she could touch him, she felt her body be yanked back by her collar, preventing her from healing him.

"What are you doing!?"

Stumbling back a bit, Hotaru was quick to regain her composure...only to see Itami looking over his shoulder, glaring dagger at her. "Oh, um..." She lifted her hands to show the fire. "I was going to see if I could heal him."

"Don't..." Itami shook his head.

"What?"

"Hotaru, that is corruption magic." Itami pointed. "One touch and your magic is gone again." He turned back, looking down on the unconscious man. "And they knew what they were doing...if they were just grabbing his arm for a scare tactic, they failed at it."

"What are you talking about?" Lěz questioned, looking to the boy.

"Direct contact. This is when Corruption magic is it's deadliest." Itami eyed the man's veins. "They infected this man with the intent to kill...notice they targeted the left side of his body, and guess what is over there." As he said this, both Lěz and Hotaru's eyes widened. "Since it seems they didn't lift the infection after he sent the request, their intent was to infect his Heart."

"What are you saying kid?"

"It is certainly a surprise that this Moundrý lived this long, but I can feel his spirit waning...he does not have much longer." Itami closed his eyes. "A strong fighting spirit."

Lěz's eyes were as wide as saucers at the conclusion, Hotaru holding a hand over her mouth as she whimpered. "Oh, no..."

"Hm..."

All three of them heard the gruffy hum, eyes cutting down to the man. His eyes were only cracked open the slightest, but he wasn't really moving. "It's... about time for me to hand over the title as Chief anyways." The old man spoke, giving a hoarse chuckled, coughing through the middle of it.

"Chief!" Lěz looked ready to run to his side.

"Stay there, Young Lěz." The man halted him, which he did.

"Are you alright, Chief? You've been in a coma for awhile now." Lěz questioned.

"Well.." The man couched a bit more roughly this time. "...Just like you little friend said...I don't have much time...but...but before I go, I must give you something."

Watching this, Hotaru was on the verge of letting out tears for this man she didn't know, while Itami looked at him blankly with his eyes closed.

He was a man...but Lěz couldn't help but let a few tears slide down his cheeks. He had been the Chief's right hand since he was fifteen, and he was about to lose him. Rubbing his eyes with his forearm, his brows furrowed. "Yes, Chief."

"It's not anything physical." Moundrý spoke, chuckling to himself. "I want you to lead the three village and become the Chief for our people."

Hearing the request, Lěz blinked, dumbfounded. "What?" He shook his head. "I can't..."

"You will..." Moundrý told him. "You must stay absolutely strong for our people...they need a leader...they need you..."

Lěz could only stare at the man, mind racing. But he nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Good...good..." Though they were just cracks, everyone could see his eyes shift over to Hotaru an Itami. "I'm gonna guess that you two are from Celestial Star."

The two nodded.

His eyes shifted to Itami. "And, judging by your appearance and that pendant, you are that Jitsugetsu they are seeking." He said, his eyes slowly closing back, letting out a deep breath. "Can you two do me a favor?"

"Anything!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Can you two get those Shadows out of Lěz's villages? They are keeping one of my shards in my hit."

"We're gonna get right to it." Hotaru could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Goo..." The man wasn't able to finish his last word, his breathing stopping entirely as his chest ceased to move. The room grew deathly silent, a thick, nauseating air filling the room.

"Ah!" Hotaru eyes widened even more. "No wa-" She was suddenly cut off when she was yanked by her hand, spinning around as she was forced to walk, Itami pulling her.

"We have to leave him with his thoughts." Itami said, leading her out the cave, not sparing her a glance.

"Yeah, I know..." Hotaru looked over her shoulder to see that Lěz was just standing there, his body like stone. "But..."

Before they could exit the cave, one of the guards stopped them and handed them a roll of paper. "Go straight after you leave this cave a follow the map."

 **(Present)**

"And that's why we need to hurry." Itami rushed, looking down as he noticed Zuria, the Elven's Tooth mage. She was on all four, head aimed down to the ground, still. "Are you alright, Zuria?" He asked the girl, offering his hand to her as he kneeled down a bit, wondering why was she down there.

"No...she isn't alright, Itami." Lilith countered, brow twitching slightly at her surrogate brother's question. "You almost hit her with that Circular Shot of yours."

"Oh, really?" Itami looked up to Lilith for a second then back down to the silver haired girl. "I am sorry if I startled you, Zuria."

The girl looked up to the boy, but nodded instead of taking his hand as she pushed herself up to her feet. "I-I wasn't startled..." The girl spoke, dusting herself off. "But thank you anyways." She nodded and turned away from them.

"Hi, I'm Hotaru." The brown haired girl spoke, catching the newcomers attention, though she didn't turn to them. Hotaru noticed, though she smile. "I'm the Bodyguard of Itami."

"Bodyguard?" This made Zuria turn to look at the bite sized girl...then back to Itami. This made her turn her head away from them. How was she protecting him?

"Beside that." Itami cleared his throat and looked to Lilith. "We were on our way to Abenaki village. You?"

"Same." Lilith motioned to the trail of ice the were previously following.

Itami's eyes were following the trail, blinking in confusion. "...Kim?"

"Yep."

 **(Abenaki Village)**

 **(22:18)**

"And another hour goes by." Joker was leaned up against the metal bar of the box cell to the right, his eyes closed. Nothing too important had happened over the time. All they did was watch those black armored individuals light touches around the village to give the area some light due to the moon taking over the sky. It was a clear night, no clouds in sight and a half moon floating above them. There was a mild breeze every now and then, but nothing to harsh. "And we're still locked in here." The male let out a long and exaggerated sigh.

On the left side, Garion his back against the bars, head hanging groaning in absolute boredom. "Where are they at?!" He exclaimed, looking up to the ceiling of the cage.

"I'm sure they are on their way." Kim spoke from the middle of the cell, letting out a reassuring breath. She knew Hotaru had to be safe if she was with both Lilith and Itami. "Something must've slowed them down."

"Or they forgot about us." Joker chuckled, trying to make a joke out of this situation.

"Um, don't joke like that." Kim gave the boy a grim look.

"Hey, what the hell was that! Go check it out!"

The confined three heard the shout from one of the men, eyes being drawn to a handful of the edging closer to the wooden stalks that formed the gate. The portion of men formed a U at the gate, waiting for the noise to come again, but what came, they didn't expect: just a small pebble soaring over the tall gates. It hit the dirt, landing on the other side of the men, everyone looking at it, including those locked in the cages. "What the-"

*BOOM*

Before anyone could react, the wooden gate had exploded to a million small pieces, sending a few of the closer men flying away, fizzling into a dark haze.

No one could act fast enough as a platinum blonde blur had rushed through the debris, slamming a white sphere into the stomach of a man furthest in the back, skidding to a stop as he launched it into the air, letting it explosion like fireworks.

Next came a white blur, but this one was spin, needles of solid ice coming from the rotating individual, puncturing the chest region of several of the Shadows, causing them to fade away.

Before the spinning individual could finish, a fiery red blur had leaped to the left side of the battlefield, landing as it began to throw calculated jabs and hooks with flaming hands, dispersing a handful of the armored men, dodging when she needed to.

The last to was in was another white blur, though this one seemed a bit different, it being on all fours, the being zipping from left and right to impale each shadow with an arrow with a simple headbutt.

As they fought, the first individual, who turned out to be ItamI saw the cages that was placed around the village. Looking forward, he saw a cage...this one holding three of his guild mates. Wasting no time, he jogged over to the cell, coating both his hands with dark energy as he pried the bars out to the side. "Come on." The boy nudge his head, gesturing for them to get out.

"Ha, thanks." Joker was the first to climb out, slapping a hand down on his shoulder as he exited. "Hey, thought turned tail on us." He said.

"Don't joke like that." Itami said, grabbing his hand, dropping it off his shoulder.

"I tried to warn him." Kim sighed as she climbed out, landing on the ground right in front of Itami, putting both her hands on her hip. "But that was good, Blondie." She nodded.

"This isn't a time to be chitchatting." Garion grinned as he exited the cell last, looking over the battlefield, a bit excited.

"The three of your magic should be back now." Itami told them. "But, I'm warning you, do not be overzealous or you may just collapse on the battlefield and I don't got time to babysit any of you."

"Yeah." The three of the nodded. "Look at you...taking charge and whatnot." Garion mentioned.

Itami ignored the male and looked over to the cage next to his guild mates and spoke. "To keep you all out of harms way, I'll be keeping you in those cages, but..." With several horizontal swipes a the top at the few scattered cages he could locate, he sent out a white arch, chopping off the half. "If you want to get out, you can, though I advise you stay in for your own safety."

"Thank you." A tan woman with long dark hair spoke, nodding to Itami. "Just be careful."

"Of course!" Joker smiled and pointed to his chest.

"Okay, everyone!" After nodding to the woman, Itami began to walk toward the battlefield, his guild mates following behind him. He saw Hotaru, Zuria, and Lilith hold their own for the time he needed to get them free, but it was time to exorcise the first village. "Converge in the middle! Back to back!" He yelled as he shot one of the rushing Shadows with a beam of light energy.

Hearing this, Lilith paused from sending a hail of needles with he ice butterfly wing toward the few in front of her and nodded. "Yeah." She nodded as her wings flapped, letting her shift backwards.

Hotaru ducked, launching back up with an uppercut to the chin of one of the larger Shadows, lifting it off it's feet to fade away. She looked over her shoulder to see Itami approaching. "Here we go!" Before doing what was ordered, she swayed to the right, avoiding a punch as she then delivered a solid gut punch with her flaming fist, leaping back a few times.

"I do not want us to have any blind spots!"

Zuria a pair of magically white antlers on her head with a fluffy tail that you would see on a deer. Her right arm was aimed forward, groaning at the fact she had to fight. Thin branches was sprouting out from her arm, impaling any of the Shadows that chose to attack her. Multitasking, she looked over her shoulder after hearing Itami's words. Nodding, the antlers and tail vanished as did the branches, leaping back to meet the group.

Itami spun around, his back hitting someone else's as he bounced off a bit. Noticing something, he looked around at his friends, seeing as they were in more of a circle than back to back, but it was still efficient. There was no blindspot anywhere. To his left was Joker, and to Joker's left was Garion, then Kim, next being Hotaru, next to her was Zuria(who was a bit cautious about being this close to everyone), and last was Lilith to his right. Eyes shifting back forward, he counted all the Shadows that was now surrounding the area in a large circle. It was at least fifty or sixty of them waiting to attack, but they were waiting for them to get off guard. "Now..." He began as he clinched his fist. "All we have to do is take all these Shadows out them we go to the next village! Go all out, because they aren't real, got it?"

"Yeah/Got it/Uh-huh/Alright, Tami/Y-yes.../No problem." Each of them answered, starting from the left and going all the way around to Lilith.

"Good." Itami's brows were furrowed.

"Just remember..." Lilith lifted a finger. "Do not let them touch you."

Itami looked left and right at those at his sides and nodded, everyone darting forward in their direction.

Seeing this as their que, the Shadows rushed forward toward the guild members.

Closing in on his opponents, Itami encase his right hand in light energy and his left hand in dark energy. The boy gritted his teeth as he sped up, this unnerving the men in front of him.

"Uh, wait!" The lot that was in Itami's eyesight had stopped, nervous. "Hey, I can- ah!" Before the man could finish, he was already being kneed in the bridge of his nose, the impact making him fade away.

Itami wasn't done yet: he skillfully used his feet, kicking out with his right foot to kick one in the face, using it as footing to leap off to the left, with his right fist cocked back. Punching through another man like a hot knife through butter, he slid on the dirt with his right foot forward. Wasting no time, he stopped himself with his left foot, yanking his body in that direction as he brought around his other leg, letting it cut through the torso area of another with sheer power. He never missed a beat, planting his foot back down as he gave a clockwise spin to elbow a shadow in his jaw, though that wasn't enough to disperse it, so he brought around a hook with his left hand and did the job. Continuing with the spin, he brought around a reverse heel kick with his left foot, colliding the jaw of another, sending this flying while spinning. He quickly planted his foot and rushed forward at two of them. Out of pure fear, both threw a punch, but Itami ducked under them, slamming two white orbs into their stomachs, tossing them into the air, exploding.

As he charged forward, Joker smirked, throwing his right hand out to the side, summoning five cards in his hand. Bringing the five closer to his face to look at them, seeing two A's, this making him chuckle, sliding one of them out of the deck and into his left hand.

"Ha! You won't be able to touch me, brat!" One of the first men shosted as he reared his fist back for a punch.

"Is that a bet?" The smirk never left Joker's face, watching as the man's fist shot down at him. Timing it correctly, he ducked under the fist, shifting his body to turn in a counterclockwise fashion,slapping the card onto his back doing the same for the next four, dodging pass all of their strikes.

Each one of the men tried frantiCally to reach over their back to take the card off.

Skidding to a stop, Joker spun around and chuckled at seeing, a hand on his hip. "If this bet was for money..." He lifted his other hand and snapped his fingers, the outlining of the catching fire, causing their eyes to widen. "I would've won." And with that, the five attached cards exploded, though not too large, but it was enough to take five of them out. He rubbed the bottom of his nose, grinning. "Too easy." Suddenly, he looked out the corner of his eyes to see a fist coming, ducking as quickly as he could. "Whoa!"

Garion punched his fist together as he was the next to close in on the crowd ahead of him. This would be so fun. As he got at least ten feet away from the rushing crowd, a simple broadsword appeared in front of him, it being horizontal and pointed at the Shadows. Quickly, he spun around and kicked the bottom of the hilt, sending it directly toward the crowd, the blade cutting through seven of the Shadows that had been lined up like sheeps to slaughter. Seeing that he cleared himself a path, the Shadows couldn't react fast enough when he charged through them, grabbing the handle of the sword just before the blade could pierced another in the chest. He yanked the sword back, elbowing a Shadow that was descending from the air, launching it back up to the sky, it soaring for a few meters before it began to fade away. Not breaking a sweat yet, Garion gave a quick spin, dragging his blade around. Once he stopped, the Shadows in a two foot radius fizzled away, leaving a nice patch in between him and the rest. But, just as the rest began to move, the area where the gap was at became a bit hazy with white tendrils waving before it turned it an explosion, Garion standing in the middle with a triumphant smile, his hair waving frantically. As this settled down, he brought a another broadsword into existence, holding one in each hand. Seeing the first Shadow rush in, He turned the blade in his right hand, blocking a punch with the side of the blade, but he quickly shifted it, swinging it around to cut diagonally through it. This didn't slow him down not once bit as he dragged the blade in his left hand on the ground, swinging upward, but missing a rushing Shadow by the hair of its nose, this causing it to step back in fear, though this didn't save it from getting kicked in its face.

"Yeah!" Kim cheered as she darted toward the mass of rushing Shadows, shooting spears of solid ice from her right hand as she did so. Closing in on the first Shadow, Kim leaped up off the ground, a small pillar of ice sprouting and launching her at him. She front flip before he could even see it, encasing her right foot in ice. "Ice God's Frozen Foot!" She shouted, dropping her foot on the man's head, creating a loud smack noise, this startling the group, stopping in their tracks to watch the first one fade out. She landed back on the ground, cracking the ice around her foot as she smiled. "C'mon...who's next?"

"I am, little girl!" Out of nowhere, a shorter Shadow, who was about her height, came rushing out of the crowd, attempting to punch her dead in her face with his corruption magic.

"Oh, really?" She had a sound of legit confusion in her voice, leaning to the right as the fist soared over her shoulder, a look of dissapointmeet in the Shadow's eyes, quickly finding itself doubled over a knee. "Awe..." She clasped both her hands together, finger intertwined as she slammed it down on it's bacK, knocking it down to the dirt.

"Hey, don't you dare toy with us!" Another leaped out to punch her in the Jaw.

Kim simply leaned back, throwing both her hands up. "Ice God's Glacier!" She exclaimed as a large glacier sprouted from the ground, lifting the two Shadows with it. Maneuvering it with her hands, she brought it down on the mass of Shadows that was in shock. This only left a few on her side, and she noticed this. "So..." She turned to them. "Who's next."

The first Shadow she made it to, Hotaru didn't waste no time in delivering a straight punch directly to its chest with her hands ablaze with fire, making it vanish. Quickly, she stepped back as a handful rushed her, but she stayed calm. Her brief training with Itami had taught her this. "Just watch their movements." She mumbled to herself, and when the closest Shadow came in for impact with its lightning, green corruption around it's fist, Hotaru shifted to her left, letting it shoot right passed her as she leaped back, ending up beside the Shadow she sidestepped. Before it could realize what she was doing, Hotaru slid back, delivering a solid gut punch punch to this one, making it fizzle away. Looking back forward, she was just a mere second away from having her whole face clasped by a corruption encased hand, but she leaned to the left, opening her left hand as she put it took his side. "Flamethrower." She whispered as a column of flames came from her hand, eating the Shadow alive. Forcing her hands down to the ground, palms opened, she shoot out another column of fire from both, this lifting her at least eight feet off the ground as she performed a front flip. Making the columns fade away, her feet gained a fiery armor, bringing down a leg drop on the top of one of the Shadow's head, making it face plant then vanish. Lifting up quickly, noticing she was in the pool of Shadows, she began to kick outward randomly, feeling each connect.

They couldn't keep up with her. All the Shadows could was attempt to act when they saw the wisp of light. Each time she zipped, she was able to take out damn near five of them with one strike, so the numbers on her side was quickly thinning. This was the work of the S-class mage, Zuria. She really didn't like fighting, but she was damn good at it, taking out more and more of the Shadows with each go. This was the last person you'd want to go serious. Landing in the middle of the crowd, you could see her standing there, no one noticing her with her wolf like pure white cloak around her whole body.

"There she is!" One of the Shadows pounced at her, followed by a lot more.

Before they could touch her, the wolf cloak had vanish from around her as she regained the pure white antlers on her head with the deer tail at her backside. All of a sudden, large branches sprouted from the ground, impaling each Shadow that thought about getting close to her. This wasn't really anything to her.

Lilith leaned backwards then ducked forward, dodging a hook from in front of her and a roundhouse from the back. Both her arms and hands were encased fully in ice, it stretching from her elbow to sharp tips a few inches off her fingers. All of the edges were also sharp. Twisting while she was down below, she spun herself to cut through the legs of both Shadows that attacked her, making this vanish as she leaped up to her feet. She lunged forward and cut through the first one diagonally, twisting around to the right to cut the crown of another one's head. with this twist, she brought around a roundhouse kick with her left foot, hitting one in the jaw as she quickly leaped up with both her feet leaving the ground, delivering a reverse heel kick with her right foot with the twist to another Shadow. As she watched the Shadow fizzle away, her eyes widened when she saw one lunge at her, arm outstretched with the putrid green lightning around it's hand.

 **End**

Okay, yep, so I wasn't able to finish it this chapter, so you all may have to wait until next week to get the ending of this Arc.


	14. Our Guild!

And here it is...hopefully the last chapter to the Starry Night arc. I say hopefully because there's gonna be a huge fight between very powerful mages in this chapter, and I don't want to rush it. And it going to be three of them happening at once, so this may get a little hectic.

Before you get to the bottom, I have to say that I didn't finish the arc with this chapter. It just got too long for me too continue, so I just ended it. The next chapter definitely will be the end.

Word length of this chapter is over 10000!

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Arc 1: Starry Night**

 **Chapter 6: Our Guild!**

 **(October 11th, X962)**

 **(22:10)**

 **(Location: City of Fire)**

"Ugh." Toyotama groaned with her face in her hands, eyes hid with her head hung. She sat on a bench at the end of a park, ignoring the few people who walked passed her. "Why did I run?" The older teen almost yelled, throwing her head back, letting it hang over the back of the wooden bench. After Ai, Itami's mother, told her what was happening with Enzo's spot as a God, this feeling had washed over her and she found it very hard to breath, so she ran...as fast as she could. It wasn't like Enzo's was unable to perform his duties...well...she was moderately right. Enzo's had not been to a meeting of the Gods in a few months, which labeled him...as inactive.

The miniature Goddess groaned louder, though not worried because the park was absolutely empty at this time of night. She just couldn't believe what she was doing. It was utter insanity. Well, not really. All he needed to do was enter the Rin-ne Arts, place higher than third to have a chance to go after whatever seat of any chosen God to get his place back, but she doubted he would want to fight her. She sighed and rested her right arm on the side of the bench. 'It would be an interesting fight.' Her eyes were closed, so she hadn't noticed the group of three girls approaching.

"Toma-nee?"

'That voice!' Toyotama's eyes snapped opened, body straightening to see a group of three girl standing, looking down on her. Each of them wore a red sailor uniform with black lining and a black tie that was cut off at the halfway point, having a red, pleated skirt that went done to their knees. There was a hexagon emblem on the left breast with a R in the middle.

All three of them went to Rin-ne's magic school. Her eyes landed on the one in the middle, this one being at least 5'7 in height with ebony brown skin that seemed to glisten in some light. She looked to be about 16 years old with a slender build with a obviously growing bust, being at least a c-cup, having a heart shaped face with very delicate and gentle features. Her eyes were large with defined eyelashes, eye pink in color.

Her was platinum blonde, being styled straight, at around shoulder in length and wearing a small ponytail at the back, which is seen being held up by a white bow. She also has one small, yellow star hair clip on each side of her fringe, a solitary bang falling into her right eye. Around her neck, she wore a short necklace with a Yin Yang pendant, though only with a Yin emblem.

The girl had a kind look, blinking as she looked down to her.

"Yorokobi?" Toyotama tone was low, looking up to the girl, who only smiled softly, nodding with her eyes closed. The Goddess hopped up from her seat. "Yorokobi...what..." She looked left and right and down each end of the dark street, it only being lit by the moon light and the evenly placed street lights. "What are you doing out this late?"

The dark skinned girl in the middle smiled to the shorter girl. "The Magical Enhancement club needed help with some work after school, so we volunteered to help." She said, the two girls at her side nodded.

"Magical...Enhacement club?" Toyotama repeated, her tone questioning. "Isn't that school based on improving your magic?"

"Technically, yes..." Yorokobi's eyes shifted to the side and then back to Toyotama after a brief second. "But this club goal is to push the bar a little further, practicing in no holds barred sparring matches. They pretty much hone their skills until they reach a pinnacle."

"And you helped them?" Toyotama smiled, closing her eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, of course." Yorokobi grinned, pointing to her chest. "That's what the Modern Day Club does." She said. "We help anyone that's in need."

"But, wait..." Toyotama opened her eyes to look back at the pink haired student. "Aren't you the only member?"

"Um, no." Yorokobi chuckled. "I actually got-" Before she could finish, she felt a large gust of wind, her hair shifting to the left. This caused her to blink, looking off to the left to see the girls she came running as fast as they could, waving back at her.

"Thanks for the help, Miss Jitsugetsu!"

Yorokobi watched the two girls, mouth agape as she gave a halfhearted wave. "Uh...yeah." She said and her whole upper body slumped, a dark and depressing aura surrounding her. "This happens everytime."

"It's okay." Toyotama put a hand on her shoulder, standing beside the platinum blond girl. "They'll be sorry." She patted her.

"I know." Yorokobi sniffled just a bit, rubbing her eyes as she straightened herself, taking a hand through her own hair. "Anyways..." She turned to face the Goddess, who blinked and stepped. She had a bright smile on her face, eliminating the memory of sorrowful feeling she was letting out a few moments ago.

"What is it?" Toyotama raised a brow.

"I just wanted to know if you're coming to the Ball Ma is throwing for me?" She asked, eyes closed.

At hearing this, Toyotama inhaled sharply, the sound of being in a place with Ai for god-knows-how-long not really peaking her interest in the slightest. "U-uh...I don't know-"

"Please!" In an instant, Yorokobi had grabbed both her hands, clasping them in both of her's, moving down to become face to face with the older, but shorter girl.

Oh, my god. She was so jealous. Yorokobi was so cute...it was like looking directly at her brother, who she had an uncanny resemblance to. It was utterly mind-boggling. They were twins alright.

"I'd be sooo happy if you came!" Yorokobi was so close that their noses were literally centimeters away from one another.

"Uh-" Toyotama began, but was unable to get it out, which made her sigh, he head falling as she did so. "Yeah..." She looked up to her. "Of course."

Yorokobi's eyes lit up in excitement. "That's great!" She squeezed her eyes shut, releasing Toyotama's hands as she leaped up and down. "You can bring as many as you want, but just be sure they dress accordingly."

"I'll be sure to." Toyotama gave a fake smile. She already knew this would be such a drag...being in a long-lasting party with the mother of both Yorokobi and Itami. She just knew they had some time before the event came up, so she didn't have to stress so soon.

"Oh, I hope Tami-nii comes." Yorokobi had stopped jumping, putting a finger to her lip as she looked off into the distance. "It's pretty much his birthday, too, and I haven't seen him in so long."

"Doubt he'll come with you still referring to him as big brother." Toyotama shook her head, smirking.

Yorokobi pouted, putting her hands on her hips, frowning. "But he is my big brother."

"By thirteen seconds."

"So..." The Jitsugetsu female turned her head away, eyes closing.

Toyotama couldn't help but release a snicker, smiling softly at the girl. "I bet he'd be happy to go."

 **(Pelican Islet)**

 **(Same Time)**

Lilith saw it, her growing wider and wider as the Shadow's hand inches closer and closer to her right calf. Visions of what Itami and Hotaru had told her about the man ran through her mind. If she was to be touched, she would have to kiss her days as a mage goodbye, because it was either amputation or just let it infect her, and those choices was not too enticing. She attempted to adjust herself to change her direction, but the man was moving too fast and would grab another part of her body before she could react. "No..." Her brows knitted in frustration, but before she could voice her aggravation to the would, she felt her ice bladed arm get restrained to her sides as she was hoisted over the crowd of Shadows so that she could look down at them.

"Wait...is this...?" She trailed off, eyes shifting down to her own body to see that it was a purely white hand keeping her above the mass of Shadows. She then saw the large, but smooth white arm trailing all the way down and toward the location were Itami should've been fighting at, but what she saw was a large white dome in the area. Squinting her eyes, she saw Itami standing in the middle of it, ignoring the banging noises of the Shadows. A smile crossed her face, seeing the younger boy standing there with his right arm outstretched at her, which had created this extension on the outside of the dome.

The Shadows that were previously after Lilith noticed how she was taken into the air and took it upon themselves to aim their hands upward and shoot trails of their green, putrid lightning at the arm in their attempt to weaken it's grip.

"Oh, no." Lilith's eyes widened at seeing this, her eyes quickly shifted to Itami to see that his brows were furrowed now. For the most part, their aim at something at a distance was not something one could show off, so he had time to reel her in.

Itami looked up to her and nodded as he slowing began to move his arm back to bring the woman into the dome with him.

"Hm...this is gonna be strange." Lilith spoke to herself as she edged closer and closer to the dome. "I haven't fought in tandem with Itami in awhile." It had been at least a year now. Losing herself in her memories, she was suddenly ripped out of her head as she felt a rough jerk downward. Never have she ever blinked so fast, seeing a green cut on the white arm where the elbow fold would be, this causing the jerk. Shifting her vision to Itami, she saw the boy wincing in what she would guess would be pain, though he continued to hold his arm up, this keeping the extension of his arm in existence. "Pull me in, Itami!" She shouted, her tone holding urgency in it. "Hurry." The dome and the arm was clear and the purest image anyone would get of Itami's will, anything he creates being a extension of himself, so when damage, he would feel it for a few seconds. Good thing this arm wasn't his real.

Itami nodded, wincing, his left eye squeezing close as he yanked her to him, though, before she could make it into the barrier, he retracted his arm, it dispersing as he solely relied on the momentum to bring her to him. The male groaned, holding his right elbow tightly as he watched Lilith close. If this what it would feel like to be corrupted, then he would prevent himself of ever being touched.

Lilith smirked, though she wasn't the type to gloat or showoff, spinning and flipping in the air, shifting her weight to maneuver out of the way of the corruption based attacks flying up at her. She didn't attempt to make sure it was a opening on the dome for her to fly through, knowing Itami would open one just for her.

Itami nodded, looking up at the higher part of the dome he created, a square gap opening up for his friend, the boy the his back all while grimacing at the pain.

Soaring through the hole, the white haired beauty landed, sliding a good distance as she turned her back as she did so.

Itami's upper body was moved just a bit as he felt her back get pressed against his, both of them glaring at either side of the dome, not ignoring the cracks in it. He quickly looked to his right and over his shoulder. "You are slipping, Lilith." He scolded, flexing his right arm, feeling the pain slowly leave. "You could have been hurt, you know?"

Lilith looked over her shoulder to look at the boy, smiling softly with her guards up, the ice blades still sharp. "I was just playing around with them." She lied. It was an honest mistake, but she had slipped up and wasn't paying attention. "This sure does bring back memories...us back to back..." The smile never left. "Never imagined we'd fight like this again."

"Yes. Agreed." Itami nodded. "We have yet to fight like this since a year ago." He said, turning his attention. "This should be very quick, huh?" It should be quick anyways. There were only a few more Shadows to go on their side and the rest everyone else was handling, so they would be done in no time.

"Uh-huh." Lilith turned to look back forward. "Strong and fast...much like lightning."

The Shadows continued to bang on the walls of the dome, cracks stretching all around. They were really persist in attacking them...if their hardy shouts didn't say anything otherwise. As the cracks became more prominent in the dome, so parts even breaking off like glass and creating hole, both Lilith and Itami nodded, one last punch connecting with it as it shattered, fading away. With this opening, at least twenty-five shadows charged them from all side.

"Alright..." Lilith eyes narrowed. "Ready?"

"Ready." Watching the Shadows get close to them, the both of them lunged forward, stepping with their right in their own direction, but, simultaneously, the two of them halted themselves, stomping their left foot down. Quickly, Itami ducked down, shifting his body to move backwards, turning body.

As he did this, Lilith leaned back on to Itami's back, lifting her legs.

Itami cupped his hands over one another channeling a white sphere in between his hand. While he did this, he sent a large, white, translucent hand from his back, lifting Lilith in the ait, it vanishing after a certain height.

Lilith flipped in the air, righting herself as she began to rotate at a fast pace, her arms aimed downward to the enemies, sending out a barrage of ice needles. Over 70 percent of the needles had hit the ground, intentionally missing their target for minimum damage, but the ones that did make contact had all hit pressure points, causing each of the Shadows to freeze in place.

"Ugh..." Each Shadow froze in place, eyes wide as the looked around, at least five or less needles puncturing a pressure point. "What the- Ah!" Suddenly, one of the Shadows vanished, being shot through the chest with a thin beam of white energy.

There in the middle stood Itami, his right hand up with the palm pointing in the same direction, a ball bowling ball sized ball of light energy floating over. "Light of the Stars." And in that next second, multiple and random beams of energy waves, all heading in the direction of the Shadows.

"Uh, wait!" The first Shadow shouted before it was hit by one of the beams, being forcefully taken out of the world. And this went for the following that was frozen in place, each connection causing a small explosion.

Clearing the area successfully, Itami lowered his hand, the ball of energy fading away as he sighed. "Corruption magic is weak when separated." He concluded, noticing how relatively easy it was going up against them than someone that wielded it naturally. The male, slyly and coolly slid to the left, and in that instant, Lilith landed on his right, knees bending just a bit from the impact.

Lilith dusted her lower body off with a smile on her face, eyes shifting around the area. There was still Shadows attacking their friends, but it wasn't too many. "Huh, we're still great together." She said, lifting her left hand as the slowly thawed to show her hand.

"Agreed." Itami nodded as he lifted his right hand, hitting the back of his fist with her's. "But we should help the other." He suggested. "We will retrieve the shard after we clear the village."

"Yeah, right." Lilith grinned, looking over to the closest one. Giving a short nod, she looked over to Itami. "Let's go." She took off, running toward the next group.

Itami followed her without a word, running a few feet behind her and to her left side.

Leaning back as he dodged a hook, Joker looked down, holding five cards in his right, though there was not a single pair and this made him groan. There was only a few more Shadows left on his end and they needed to be hit with more vital to make them vanish. It would take more than hand to hand combat to get rid of them...but this hand was not tipping any scales in his favor...unless he had superhuman strength. Making the cards vanish, his brows furrowed as he leaped back and away from the Shadows.

"Look alive!"

In a blond blur, Joker watched as Itami rushed pass his left, delivering a straight punch directly to the chest (No aura enhanced punch required) as the Shadow vanished. This made his eyes widen. Itami didn't have super strength...but he guess enhanced strength was enough. Next was a white blur moving passed his right side, seeing Lilith run up on a Shadow, diagonally cutting down two Shadows with sharp arms made of ice.

Once she was finished, Lilith looked over her shoulder, not even blinked when Itami rushed to her side, grabbing the fist of a Shadow, yanking it toward him as her attempted to kick its head off it's shoulders, but it vanished before it could go flying. "Hey, come on!" She rushed as she swayed to the left, dodging a ball of gross green energy, stepping forward as she sliced upward with her right hand ano through the middle of the last Shadow. She didn't waste anymore words, charging off to the next.

As she left, Itami looked over his shoulder to the gambling boy known as Joker, his eyes half lidded as the boy looked back at him. He shrugged and followed Lilith.

"Oh, right." Joker hung his head, dragging a rough hand through his hair. He had forgot both Lilith and Itami were like a dream team. They worked better together than two S-class mages. "Might as well." He shook his head and ran after the two.

Garion guided a high kick aimed at his face to the right with the side of his broadsword as he sent a straight kick to the chest of the Shadow, sending it flying, it devolving a second later. Quickly, he kicked the same leg out to the right, sending another flying, and while he did this, he used the other broadsword in his left hand to nudge a fist down with the bottom of the hilt. Before he could process what his next strike would be, a smirk slid across his face as a large white hand of energy came through, scooping the Shadow on the left up, being hoisted over him, it squeezing as the Shadow popped. That's when he felt something on the his leg that wasn't planted, looking over to see Lilith perched on it as she nodded to him with a smile. "What the..." This was the only thing Garion could let out before Lilith leaped forward like a bullet, her body rotating as tore through a small group of Shadows with her ice blade arm forward.

As she did this, Joker came flying over Garion, falling down to a Shadow with his right palm reared back, five cards on it, slapping to onto the face of the Shadow, tossing him away as the card exploded larger than the last and taking a few away with it.

As Lilith tore through them, she adjusted herself as she was stabbed into the ground with her ice arm dug in. "Alright..." She let her feet touch back down on the ground, shaking her head from the slight dizziness as she plucked her arms from the dirt. "A few more to go." The woman groaned as she straightened. "Let's go." She didn't even spare them a glace before she started running once again.

Joker sighed as he shrugged his shoulder, lifting his hands. "Here we go again." He said and took off after her.

Garion watched Lilith run, her white hair swinging left and right as she did so. "She's amazing." He said, blushing, eyes half lidded as he almost forgot where he was at.

"Quit ogling her." Itami came walking from behind him, brows furrowed. "We have to start moving." He said as he ran off after giving Garion a suspicious look.

Garion blinked as he was now watching Itami. He chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "What did I do?"

She blew softly on her nails, holding her right hand up to her face. Kim sat up top of a large glacier she used to crush the Shadows that HAD been threatening her. "That was pretty easy." She spoke to herself, but hummed when she saw Lilith, Garion, Joker, and Itami stop at the bottom of the glacier, all looking up to her. "Hey, guys!" The girl waved her hand to them.

The group blinked, eyeing the nonchalant girl. Had she just slammed the glacier on the Shadows and sat on top of the glacier afterwards? It was pretty obvious now that she was the younger sister of a God.

"Um...Kimmie..." Lilith called up to her, cupping her hand around her mouth. "We're going to help Hotaru and Zuria!" She informed the girl, who pushed herself up to stand at the top of the glacier, her feet able to resist from slipping down.

"Ah, cool." Kim said with her hands on her hip. "This should be fun." She slid down the front side and landed in front of Lilith and the group, the footing under her freezing.

"Uh...yeah." The whole group stepped back.

Hotaru was stepping backwards, watching the last few Shadows on her end stalk toward her. It had been some work dealing with each and every one of them and it had been a few close calls, but she seemed to be making it out just fine...she was just a little tired. Keeping her flaming fist going as long as she had them activated. The girl panted softly, but she refrained blinking, worried that if she would blink long enough and they would strike. But she was shocked when she saw the last seven stop, all their head crane up. She blinked as her head shifted to see a large hand of white energy balled into a fist, it in the midst of slamming down onto the seven of the Shadows, and when it collided with the ground, it created a crater, the impact causing her to stumble backwards. "Uh, whoa!" She felt herself tip backwards, but she didn't go to far due to being stopped. "Huh?" Once her body was settled, her head looked up, to see the dull eyes of Itami looking down at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah!" Hotaru quickly pushed off of him, spinning around to face him, dusting herself as she regained her composure. "I-Itami..." Her eyes shifted around to see the others, both Lilith and Kim giggle at her display. She sent them a glare, though they acted nonchalant, whistling as they kicked their feet out. "Uh..." Eyes shifting around once more, noticing the battlefield had been clear. "The place is clear..." She was astounded.

"Yep!" Garion waved his hand as if he was shrugging something off. "They didn't want any problems with our guild."

"Then," Hotaru pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "Shouldn't we help-"

"I-it's handled." Zuria stammered as she came walking up to the group, but she was looking away from them, not making any eye contact with any of them.

"That's an S-class for you." Joker gave a knowing shrug, smirking.

"But, if that settles everything here..." Lilith stepped forward. "We need to get to the other villages."

"Yes." Itami agreed, nodding. "But, first, I must retrieve the shard in the Chief's hit." He looked around at the huts around the village, though their was one that was larger than the others and in the middle. "I will go and grab it, so I'll leave releasing the rest of the villagers to you all." He said, jogging to the middle of the village, which wasn't to far away from where they was at to begin with.

Lilith shrugged and looked around at the other cages that prevented the captives from leaving. "Might as well."

Itami pushed passed the dark drapes in the entrance to what he guess was the Chief's hut. It was a Burdei styled hut, so it was pretty long and looking for the shard may take awhile. The Chief didn't give him instructions on where he could find it. Though the place was pretty barren with a few tribal art and artifacts that he knew he would not be touching. Straight ahead was as a chair that looked to be fit for a King, sculpted from stone from what it looked like. He sighed to himself, looking around, but was able to find anything of interest. And he doubted anything would leap out of the blue, so he couldn't get a clue.

Well, he wouldn't get nowhere just standing, so he decided to move forward, eyeing the artifacts as he moved passed them. They looked expensive and irreplaceable. "Everything in here looks so magnificent." Suddenly, he stopped, blinking as he spotted a large vase, it covered in painting he failed to understand. Though the vase had interested him, the main thing he was focused on was the shining red light coming from the opening. Damn. He really didn't want to touch any of their possessions, but he couldn't resist going to see what was shining. He had to investigate, and just to be sure, two thin, detached arms of energy came from his back, but he was sure to be careful with both his magic and this vase. Both arms had came the left and right side of his shoulder, curving over as he picked up the vase with his real hands, tilting it over a bit to the hole. Just as he thought, they had hid the shard in this, the hole was too small, so he stuck one of the conjured in the hole, searching around for a few seconds until her grabbed the shard and pulled it out to inspect it.

Itami nodded. "This is as he described." He said, though he knew this was only a fraction of the real thing. "A marquise shaped ruby." It was only at least three inches long and a inch by width, but it would supposedly grow larger when combined with the other two pieces.

"ITAMI!"

Itami flinched at the shouted, letting go of the vase, startled out of his middle, panicking instantly, but he was able to react skillfully just before it could the floor, grabbing it with the free conjured hand, getting hold of the bottom of it. His heart was thumping, though he calmed it, sighing with his eyes closed.

"You need to get out here!"

His eyes shifted over to the entrance, recognizing this to be Lilith's voice. Nodding, he simultaneously put the vase back down, righting it as he put the gem down the top of his shirt, but he winced when it came in contact with his skin, though he ignored it as he ran toward the exit/entrance. Moving the draped out of his way once more, he made it outside, noticing his friends standing, facing the entrance. He also noticed the villagers were backing away from everyone, attempting to hide from who was at the front gate.

Itami began to walk forward, pushing passed everyone, though not forcefully. He was gentle with attempting to move through the crowd. Once he made it to his friends, he put his hand on Joker's shoulder. "Everything's alright?"

The usually fun-loving gambler's face was a lot different, brows furrowed as he just nudged his head forward, indicating someone was there.

Itami nodded as he continued to move through the group, putting his hand on Zuria's shoulder, the girl jumping out of shock, but she was unable to move due to how close everyone was. "Hey, what's happening here?"

"T...- T-two girls j-just walked through the front gates." The shy girl told him, looking to the ground as she did this.

"Thank you." Itami nodded to her and made it to the front of the group, standing on the left side of Lilith, looking over to her to see her staring off forward. He let his eyes follow her's and saw what Zuria was speaking of...and what Lěz was informing him and Hotaru about. He looked forward, seeing two girl walking toward them.

The one that was standing on the right was very pale skin, to the point of looking like a doll. Her face was baby-like, very childish features. It looked as if she had a blush on her face, her eyelashes long with mascara. Dark-red lips from lipstick. Her eyes were crimson in color with platinum-blond almost white hair, it reaching half-way down her back with the front parts of it being curled and the rest held in a half-up half-down bun at the top of her head with an red ribbon keeping it attached. There was something about her that made her the same height as him. She also Has a slim structure with an hour-glass type of form. Has some curves and c-cup in breast size.

The woman wore a black Lolita-type dress reaching to her knees with frills with a smaller white part attached over the main black body of the dress, equally frilly and with several bows. Wears matching black, high-heeled shoes and white stockings.

Itami glared at the platinum blonde. 'That one is the platinum blond one.' His eyes shifted to left and to the next female who looked awfully familiar to him, her hair short and black, she uses two long pigtails at the side of her head, reaching down to her hips with a messy appearance. Her eyes were big and grey in color. She is very skinny and pale, giving the appearance of being delicate. She was short, being taller than both Hotaru and Toyotama, but shorter than her partner at her side.

All the girl wore was a dark purple bra along with some dark purple stocking and a purple skirt with iron blades on the lining. She was also wearing a silver pauldron armor on her right arm with a lot of spike on it, also an iron glove with pointed fingers. In her belt, she carried from 5 to 10 small daggers and knifes, and some small bottles/jars of human blood.

'And that is the black hair one.' Itami confirmed inwardly, watching as the two closed in on them, this causing his group to ready themselves. Wait...he eyed the dark haired sharply, his body growing tense from seeing her in person. "Wait...you are..."

The two women stopped at least twelve feet away from them, the one with the dark hair having a toothy smirk on her face, baring a resemblance to a psycho. "Alricaus..." She said as she stared directly to Itami.

"The Red Maiden." Itami was glaring at the woman, a certain dryness in his throat. He didn't understand what was going on or why she was here on Pelican Islet.

"The Red Maiden?" Lilith looked out the corner of her eye to Itami. She didn't recognize the name at all, but it somehow unnerved her. "I've never heard of her."

"Really?" Itami blinked, but came to the conclusion that it was kind of because he had been to meeting of the Gods and Alricaus remained hidden from the public light. "Well...she is-"

Itami was cut off, stepping back as a blur appeared in front of him, but he quickly recognized to be Zuria, though with her back to him. "Zuria..." Examining her a bit more, he saw that her right hand was lifted, the blade of a knife between her index and middle finger. His vision shifted back to Alricaus, seeing her hand in a throwing position.

"Huh..." Alricaus hummed, scratching her head with a slight sigh. "Maybe I should aim a bit higher next time."

"I...I-I won't L-let you hurt Itami Jitsugetsu." Zuria said, dropping the knife down to the ground.

"That was so fast." Joker blinked, astounded and also a bit nervous. "I didn't even see her throw it." He sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I know." Garion agreed, looking as Itami moved beside Zuria, thanking the girl. "If the Elven Tooth girl wasn't here..."

"Be quiet." Kim cut them off, standing to the left of them. "These girls really don't know who they're messing with."

Beside Alricaus, the platinum blonde girl stared intently at Itami, her mind running rampant. Was he really...a boy? No...he couldn't be. He was absolutely too cute to be a normal boy...and he was too cute to live. His beauty had matched, damn near crushed the Master's beauty and she couldn't stand it. "What are you!" She took a simple step forward, teeth gritted and her brows knitted.

Itami looked at her, blinking. "Pardon me?"

"Are you a girl or are you a boy?" The girl inquired. She couldn't come to understand how this MALE was so pretty, and it was beginning to drive her mad. "Do you even know?"

Itami blinked once more, staring at her, hiding how perplexed he was. "Um..." He lifted his arms and took a good look at them. "I think I am a male..." He said and patted his chest. "Yes, it is confirmed. XX chromosome."

Hotaru closed her eyes, shaking her head as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Is he really indulging her?"

The woman's teeth gritted tighter. "You beauty clashes with our master..." She snapped her fingers as the rock and stones around the village began to break down, combining piece by piece to create small dolls made from the material. There was fifteen of them, floating over to the woman, circling around her. "So I must eliminate you."

This was when he would get serious. Itami glared at the woman, seeing that she could use Doll magic.

"Hey, hold it!"

At the yell, the woman. obsessed with beauty turned to look over her shoulder, though Alricaus only smirked, crossing her arms.

"That ones mine, Maddie!"

'That voice.' Itami's eyes were wide, looking passed the two to see a girl running toward them, her long orange hair swinging as she closed in. His eyes were as wide as saucers. That orange hair was a dead give away to who she was. "Vanilla..."

"Vanilla?" Hotaru moved forward and stood on the other side of Itami. "Why is she here?"

"Wait, you guys know her?" Garion questioned.

Wait, why wasn't she stopping? Itami watched Vanilla run passed the other two females, her eyes set on him.

Vanilla had a smirk on her face, running toward him as she suddenly threw her arms to the back, large angel wings made of paper exploding onto her back in a flourish of paper. She began to glide over the ground, a trail of dust appearing behind her as she increased her speed.

Itami couldn't react fast enough as Vanilla blitzed him, grabbing him by the collar of his top, taking him across the village as she flew higher into the sky.

"Itami!" Both Lilith and Hotaru shouted, spinning around to reach out to him, but he was to far away.

"Hey, what the hell!" Garion and Joker exclaimed, watching the girl fly off with Itami.

"Did that just..." Kim blinked.

"Do not worry about me!" Itami shouted from her grasp. "You worry about the other two." He said before he was taken over the wall and out of view.

The group stared at the wall in complete shock, wondering if it was a joke.

"Oh, wow..." Alricaus chuckled, her eyes closed as she shrugged, her hands raising. This caught the others attention, this causing them to turn to her. "That's the only one who knew anything about my magic." She said.

"N-n-no really." Zuria spoke up from in front of the group.

The caused Alricaus eyes to open, releasing an uninterested hum, eyes half lidded.

"Al-Alricaus, The R-Red Maiden." Zuria began, though she wasn't making eye contact with her enemies, but she kept them in her peripheral as she looked to the right. "Y-you're next in line to b-become the Guild Master of Quiet Doll, the S-class wielder of Blood magic."

"Oh, look at you." Alricaus eyes narrowed at Zuria. "Someone's done their research." She shrugged her shoulders and snickered. "As the one to replace Alina, it's only obvious that I should be known by other S-classes."

"So, why are you here?" Lilith questioned. "What is your plan and why did Vanilla take Itami away from here?"

"You'd like to know, huh?" Alricaus smiled, putting her hands on her hip, hanging her head as she shook her head. "Might as well..." Her head lifted and glared daggers at the group. "Because none of you will leave this island."

Garion swallowed a knot in his throat. Whoa! She was serious and this made him nervous. Yeah, he had seen and fought against Dark Mages in the past, but this woman was a S-class, and this will make this tough...if he lasted.

"Our goal WAS to steal the Paradox Shifter from that idiot Guild Master, and due to our skill, we were able to slip in and out without no one noticing." Alricaus explained to the group, occupying herself with one of the floating puppets, pulling each of its limbs off. "It was easy." She continued. "All we had to do was bring it back to Blossom, but I made a mistake and gave it to one of those lackey you just finished off. It is said that the gem feeds of the holders magical energy, eating away at it until it drives them crazy, and with their small amount of magic, it was gone within hours. He snapped and the gem had a negative reaction and shattered into three pieces, so we rushed here in a attempt to repair it, but we were unsuccessful. In short, we urged the Head guy to contact Celestial Star. We've heard one million times that the son of the Goddess that could restore magic had this ability passed down to him, so we got him here." Slowly, a sadistic smile began to spread across her face.

Lilith grunted, though she took a step back.

"Our goal is to give it to Alina and increase her power one thousand fold, pushing her passed each God, each Goddess, and passed any Dragon or magical being here or in Fiore." She couldn't handle how great it sounded. It excited her to her core. "You see, while still powerful, the gem isn't at its full power when separated, so at most, it would push her over the Gods and Wizard Saints."

Zuria was looking away from the woman, building up the courage over time until she was ready to look at them. When she was ready, she turned her attention to the dark haired woman, though she still held her timid tendencies, looking away every few second. "But...but...but that's n-not real...it's fake power." She shook her head. "S-she's already a Guild Master...so training a bit more can push-"

"Why are some people so blind?" Tossing the rock puppet, Alricaus pulled another knife from her belt, holding it in her left hand. "How about I erase that!" She threw her arm forward, though she didn't toss the knife, it just pointing at them.

Just as she did this, the girl nicknamed Maddie had narrowed her eyes at the group, sending the now fourteen rock dolls at them.

Zuria's head snapped forward, a white, wolf-like aura appearing around her, her fist clinching as she zipped upward and to the left just a few feet in the air, dodging the dolls. To the normal eye, she was more or less just a stroke of white light moving. Quickly, she zipped forward, downward and to the right.

It happened in a matter of second, but Alricaus could only grin, now face to face with Zuria.

Standing at the front of the group, Lilith nodded, her arms turning into blades of ice, watching the dolls soar at them. "Get ready."

"Right." Hotaru nodded, letting out a soft breath, her fist regaining the cloak of fire. "Ready."

"Let's shut these two up." Kim spoke out, her voice cheerful, raising her guards as she stepped forward, standing on the right of Lilith.

"Show them who them who they're facing." Joker grinned, stepping on the left side of Hotaru, crackling his knuckles.

"Yeah...let's show them the power of Celestial Star." Garion moved to the right of Kim, summoning a Katana in his right hand.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Itami and Vanilla)**

Vanilla couldn't help but smirk, flying at least twenty feet over the forest, holding Itami by his collar. She was flying pretty fast, moving close to forty miles per hour. The two were face to face, noses literally an inch from one another. "You know what...this is pretty funny." She giggled with glee, ignoring the forest below them. "I'm about to whoop your ass without holding back now."

"Quiet." Itami wasn't looking for conversation with her. How long had she been hiding this from him and Enzo...being apart of the Dark Guild, Quiet Doll. There was nothing she could saw that would make him care about anything that came out of that mouth of her's. He shifted his weight, pulling his lower body up as her ripped her hands off the collar of his hoodie, now able backflip, throwing both his feet up to connect with her chin.

Noticing that he escaped her grasp, Vanilla leaned back, dodging the kick, blinking a she floated there, watching Itami fall down to the forest. "Ha!" She chuckled and cupped her hands around her mouth. "I didn't know you enjoyed the easy way out!"

Itami scoffed, his eyes closed as he plummeted downward, his arms spread out to the side. "Be quiet." He mumbled, landing down on a square platform of white energy, down on one knee with his hand to the footing. He was standing on a platform that was a few feet higher than the forest, it translucent. "Anything you say..." The male began push himself up to stand up straight, looking up to the girl, brows tightening. "I am gonna erase them, you liar!" He cocked his right arm back, a white sphere gathering in the palm of his hand.

"Oh?" Vanilla leaned back, smirking as she whipped downward and toward Itami, speeding down at him quickly. "Then take your best shot, dumbass!"

"Circular..." The ball continued to grow until it was the size of a basketball. She was acting different too. He guessed her whole demeanor and her mannerisms was just an act she put on in front of Enzo. "Shot!" He thrusted his hand upward, shooting out the white beam of energy.

"Really?" Vanilla groaned, barrel rolling to the left to avoid the beam. "Sticking with the same old, huh?"

"Crap." Itami mentally swore as he spun around, taking a step forward, ane with this step, another square came into existence. He nodded to himself and charged forward, another platform after another appearing under his feet.

"You only can get but so far while running!" Vanilla shouted, flying a couple of feet behind Itami and to the left, her right arm swinging forward, her right wing mimicking her as it launched a small number of paper needles at Itami back.

"Stop..." Itami looked over his shoulder and saw the needles heading for him. "Stop talking." He said, never missing beat as he leaped upward, landing on another platform to avoid the needles, continuing to run forward.

"Awe, now you're being mean." Vanilla snickered, flying upward, getting on the same level as him. "Isn't their a ounce of wonder to why we are here?"

Itami looked over his shoulder again, seeing the girl still chasing after him. "I could not careless about it." He answered frankly, skidding to a stop as he swung around a quick roundhouse kick, with his left foot. "Anyways..."

Vanilla lifted her left hand when she saw the foot about to connect with her, shifting the foot with her index finger so that she slid her hand along his leg, gripping the pants leg. "Anyways?" She tightened her muscles, spinning in a counterclockwise as she lifted Itami off his own two feet, tossing him away from her.

Itami flipped, landing on another white platform under her, sliding back with a hand down. "I already pieced things together myself." He informed, standing up to his full height, aiming his hand at her again, creating another ball of white energy.

"Again...?" Vanilla grumbled, her paper wings flapping, launching at him, though, this time, she was moving a lot fasting than normal, zigzagging left and right. "Continue."

"Uh." Itami grunted, his hand moving back and forth, unable to lock on to her. "You all are here..." Taking a chance, he released the beam. "To get me to repair the Paradox Shifter before your Guild Master can find out that you shattered it into three pieces."

Zipping to the right quickly, Vanilla was easily able to dodge the beam of energy, rushing him as she grabbed his arm, lifting it up, kicking him in the stomach with both her feet, sending him flying, sliding back on more appearing platforms.

Itami slid back, holding his stomach with both his arms, frowning, groaning. He really hates being hit on the stomach.

Watching as she floated, Vanilla put a hand on her hip, sighing. "Was that a lucky hit or what?" She lifted the hand, her palm facing him.

"Lucky." Itami lied, groaning softly, eyeing her, eyes widening as a handful of paper sword, axes, maces, and arrows appeared around her. "Oh, whoa..." He took a step back, a drop of sweat falling. There was over fifty weapons floating around her, so this made him think...and think fast, because he had a clue on how long she would just let them float around.

"My job is not to kill you." Vanilla spoke, the weapons spinning around. "I don't know how good you'll look after this though." The girl gave an uninterested shrug, flicking a finger forward, sending each weapon in his direction.

This was about to hurt...very bad. No, he hadn't given up yet. Gritting his teeth, a transparent, detached hand made from white energy formed around his right hand, the fingers sharp. He lunged forward, thrusting his hand out as the transparent hand extended, a arm connected with the hand growing in size that it would block out Vanilla if it wasn't translucent. He used the palm to block the weapons, the sounds of clanging heard at each contact.

Vanilla watched the hand come to her, though the girl smirked. Despite the size of the hand, it coming pretty quickly, and it would be counted as something that was intimidating if she was a lower rank mage. Her wings flapping, she took off, moving forward, calculating her movement as she made a huge arch toward the left, effectively dodging the large hand while simultaneously grabbing a paper made Katana.

Itami let his eyes cut to the right, following her as he began to turn in that direction, dragging the large hand and arm to follow her.

"Too slow!" As soon as she was in the clear, Vanilla expanded her wings, stopping herself, looking over her shoulder to see the arm coming at her, the hand in the position to backhand her. Using this as her chance, she shot back to the right, rushing Itami with her blade reared back.

Itami grunted seeing her close in on him as he yanked the arm to connect with her faster.

It didn't help. Vanilla's speed was superior, so she was able to rush passed Itami, slicing his right shoulder as she did this.

Just as this happened, Itami grimaced at the pain as he inhale sharply, the blade tearing cleanly through his hoodie and slicing a deep gash into his shoulder. It didn't take long for blood to stain his hoodie, leaking down his arm.

Vanilla chuckled, swooping upward and avoiding the back of the hand. "C'mon,"

Itami lifted his head, whipping the hand up to follow her.

"You're still so weak!" She performed a U-turn as she dodged the hand, now flying down, using the sword once more as she flew passed him, cutting from his right collarbone and down to his stomach.

Itami seethed in pain, clutching his chest with his left hand. He pushed passed the intense pain and tightened his muscles, whipping the hand down at her, though he rapidly extended it to increase the speed, which he should have been doing.

'Hmph, he's so terrible.' Vanilla thought to herself, not noticing the hand speeding down at her. Before she could realize it, she was wrapped in the hand, it clutching her whole body from chest to toe, only leaving her head exposed. It could have easily covered her whole body, but she guessed It was Itami not want to crush or suffocate her. The grip had destroyed her wings too. "What the...!" She attempted to struggle, but the only thing that was seen moving was her head.

"You are NOT escaping!" Itami looked incredibly livid compared to his normal, nonchalant and calm expression. He pulled his real arm back, moving the translucent arm back also, cocking back so that it was behind him. The boy then leaped off the side of the platform, plummeting downward and to the forest below. "I'm going to be sure hurt you until you cannot move, so Enzo can see what his sister has become!"

Once she was yanked down, Vanilla head whipped back, hair blowing upward. "Don't think you-" She was suddenly interrupted as she was yanked.

"Shut up!" Itami gave a short grunt, his white and black flaming aura surrounding him, performing a single 360 in a counterclockwise manner, dragging her along, and when he was finishing the spin, he swung his arm downward and released he, launching her to the forest at a unparalleled rate.

Her body had disappeared quickly, a thud being heard as a spike of dirt flew up.

Itami followed her down, brows furrowed with the arm reared back, a small sphere of white energy growing and growing until it was four times the size of his body and fit perfectly in the palm of its hand. "Circular Crash!"

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Five Minutes Ago)**

 **(Abenaki Village)**

Alricaus flipped the knife in her hand into reverse grip, slicing diagonally to cut the silver hair girl that she was face to face with, wanting to end this as quickly as she could, and that meant making her bleed.

Zuria saw this coming and vanished in a stream of light that was trailing up into the air.

Both Alricaus and the girl nicknamed Maddie(Real name: Madelaine) looked up to follow the trail, but was unable to find who they were searching for. "'Kay..." Alricaus scratched her cheek with one finger. "So, she pretty fast." But...for some reason...she felt it was something more than that.

In a split-second, Zuria appeared in between the two of them, facing the other way as she pushed the two away from one another, vanishing away, though with a trail of light following Alricaus. She had no choice this time...she had to fight. None of them from Celestial Star was S-class, so it was no hiding for her. If she left them, things could turn out very bad.

Alricaus shifted herself so that she was sliding backwards, seeing the light speed to her, ready her blade. "I'll handle her, Maddie!" She yelled over to the other sliding girl. "You kill the other ones." Instantly, she pressed her feet down, halting herself, but she leaned back, watching the silver haired girl appear as she launched a uppercut to her chin.

Zuria eyes widened, watching her own fist soar up and just a few centimeters from her nose.

Alricaus couldn't help but smirk sadistically. "You are fast..." She went into her belt and pulled out a combat knife, holding one in each hand now. "But you leave a trail." No hesitation seen, she swiped both knives horizontally.

Zuria gasped, but was able to lean all the way back until her upper body was horizontal, the knives soaring over her face.

Skidding to a stop, Madelaine nodded, though she cursed herself for actually listening to her, but it was Miss Alina's order, so she could let it slide. At the thought of her Guild Master, she began to blush, giggling softly to herself.

Lilith rushed forward, using her right hand with the ice blade, slicing cleanly through the bite sized rock doll, it being cut clean through the middle. She then pushed off the ground, front flipping just a foot off the ground, slamming the back of her heel down on one, taking it out of the air. Stomping down on it as she land on both her feet, she looked down at the rock doll, shaking her head as she chopped it's head off with one swing.

Kim leaped forward from the right, her cheek puffed up. She came to a quick and abrupt stop, skidding on her heels, rearing her head back. "Ice God's Breath!" She whipped forward, breathing out large, misty cloud of ice, freezing four of the rock dolls. But it was short lived when the ice around them broke, gray laser doing this. She leaped left and right, dodging the eye lasers from the four and quickly thought of her next attack. Her fist clinched as she leaped forward, ice surrounding both her fist. "Ice God's Frozen Fist!" Hitting the first one with a quick jab, it first freezing solid and falling to the ground, shattering. The remaining three shot at her with the eye lasers, but Kim lifted both her hands to guard her face, letting the lasers hit the ice, which caused them to ricochet and hit the three and make them combustion. As the ice melted, she put her hand on her hip and watched. "That should be enough on my end."

Hotaru was next, his fist still aflame, her fist raised. Watching one of the floating dolls rush, she smirked as she leaned to the left, letting it fly passed her, but she didn't let it get far as she semi-turned to the right, taking hold of its leg. She swung it back around slammed it onto the ground, putting her foot on top of it, covering both it and her feet in fire. If she wanted to melt this thing, she would need to increase the heat from her flames, but doubted she could get close to seven hundred degrees, so she settled with getting it close to at least six hundred or a bit over. With time, the doll began to get glowing red-orange splotches, melting only moderately as it got attached to the ground. "Ah, what!" She yelped as her right shoe followed suit, melting and covering the rock doll. "Awe..." The moved her toes, though at the same time lifting her right hand, stopping another doll, it getting attached to her hand, though it slowly began to look droopy, falling to the ground. "Really?"

Garion, on the far right, walked forward calmly, lifting the plain Katana, swinging downward to cut through one of the rushing dolls as it fell to the ground in pieces, sliding behind him. "Their mindless." He joked, his left arm gaining a spiraling energy with blue edging. Lifting it instantly, he backhanded another doll, it soaring into the sky. This hit caused it break down into smaller pieces until it was nothing. The male lifted the same hand, palm out as he caught another doll, squeezing it until it literally disintegrated, turning into dust as the boy whipped his hands on his pants.

Joker was next, being on the far left. The male smirked to himself, standing there as he watched the last three dolls speed toward him. He chuckled as five cards appeared in front of him, floating, the smirk only widening as he read the cards. "Huh, fullhouse." The teen commented, eyes shifting to the oncoming dolls as he only took three cards out of the deck. "There's only three of you, so..." He flung the cards forward, each of them spinning until the got in the heads of the dolls. "You can have them." And as he said this, the cards poofed away, leaving each of the dolls in pieces, cut cleanly over several times. "Hmph." He waved a hand. "You wouldn't have won if you bet on one of my worse days."

Madelaine was preoccupied, not bothering with seeing what was happening with her dolls she had created. She was still blushing madly, giggling over her own Guild Master and how grown up and how beautiful she was. "Oh, Miss Alina..." She held her cheeks with both her hands. "I wish you'd notice me..." The girl sighed in content.

"You may not want to take your eyes off of us."

Madelaine hummed, head lifting to see the five mages walking toward her, though she just huffed, going down on one knee, a hand to the ground. "Golem." She whispered as the ground began to rumble, Lilith raising her arms to stop her guild mates. The ground cracked, it lifting and coming together to form a large monster, it began made from rock, it being taller than them by a lot, at least 11'7" with muscles. It's head was, give or take, shaped like a square, having two dark holes for the eyes and a wide dark mouth with a single tooth built into the outline of the mouth at the top. Madelaine sat on the left shoulder of it, her legs crossed as she looked down to them.

"Oh, wow!" Lilith was a bit shocked, each of them staring up at it, dumbstruck.

Alricaus lunged forward with both her hands outstretched, attempting to stab Zuria with both her knives. Their fight took place just a few feet to the right of the Battle between the five Celestial Star mages and Madelaine. When she thought the knives would split through her face, she watched as Zuria vanished again, this making her sigh, twisting around to the left with her elbow up. "This game of cat and mouse..."

Appearing behind Alricaus, Zuria had quickly lifted her left hand, using the back of her hand to stop the elbow.

The smirk on Alricaus stayed there, feeling her elbow stop, but she continued the spin, shifting her right foot so that she wouldn't push Zuria, though she could spin, bringing around her right hand, the knife evident, it's intent on hitting her jugular.

Zuria swiftly grabbed the hand she had blocked with her left hand, reaching over it to grab the wrist of the oncoming hand. Once she got it, she pulled the woman close to her so that they were face to face, eyes locked once more.

"Is getting boring." Alricaus finished, her face seeming to be permanently stuck with her sadistic smirk.

Zuria brows were knitted as she stared at Alricaus. "W-what you told me b-before..." She paused for a few seconds, bit continued. "Yo-you were leaving something out..." The girl spoke, having come to this conclusion the moment the Dark Mage had told her their plan.

Alricaus chuckled, her lower eyelids curving up in glee. "Oh, so you aren't what you appear to be." She stated. "You aren't just a shy thing." Leaning forward to Zuria, she stopped her head at her ear, whispering softly.

Suddenly, Zuria's eyes widened in absolute terror.

"Yep." Without any warning, Alricaus took advantage of Zuria's shock, ripping her hands out of Zuria's grip as she leaped off the ground, kicking her in the chest to send her away.

She hadn't been paying enough attention, but Zuria noticed when she had been kicked, sliding back a few feet before lost her balance and tripped backward. Though she quickly vanished with the stream trailing backwards.

Alricaus landed and saw this, throwing both her arms forward, tossing the two knives directly where she would reappearing.

Zuria reappeared faster than Alricaus thought, sliding back with her right hand to the ground, her left foot sliding back forward. Seeing the knives flying at her, she zipped forward, vanishing as she reappeared on the other side of them. Not even looking, she reached back and grabbed both of them, slinging them forward at Alricaus, a new fire in her eyes.

Alricaus yawned as she lifted her left and right hand, catching the blade of both the knives in her hands, squeezing them. "Oooh, wrong move." Blood began to leak from her hand as she dropped both of them to the ground. Soon, the blood leaking from the new slits on her hand solidified, extending until they were ten foot whips.

Zuria skidded to a stop, fist clinching. She had forgot entirely about how her magic work, and now that she could properly use her blood, this could get intense.

*BOOOOOM!*

The ground shook viciously, causing some of the huts to topple over from the intense movement.

Stopping, feeling this, everyone turned and looked toward the direction where Vanilla had taken Itami off to, the dark sky lighting up and suddenly dimming a few seconds later. Everyone was is silence for a few seconds before Alricaus spoke up. "Seems they are having fun."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Vanilla and Itami)**

Oh...oh, my...

The area was barren, clear of any trees, it being a large circular crater that stretched out for about a quarter of a mile, trees that were on the edges slowly falling over into the crater. Directly in the middle of it was two people that was identified as both Itami and Vanilla, though their positions were...strange: Vanilla was laying on her back, arms out to the side, her top partial burnt off to leave enough to keep her unmentionable covered, though it was now a midriff with no sleeves. She had scuffs all over her body and her hair was messy. The girl's eyes were wide, staring upward at Itami, blood hitting right below her right eye and sliding down. He stood over her, feet on both sides of her, his eyes wide as he stared at her, his right down by the right side of her chest and touching the ground and not her, this showing where the sphere connected. Small trickles of blood came from his mouth, this due to the obvious sword that was through him, it just below the split in his chest.

"Itami...?"

 **End**

Madelaine Hebb belongs to **WendyDokuro**

Alricaus belongs to **Mischievous Whisper**

Okay, I know, that ending. It's a bit dark, but I'm not going for a fanfic that holds back with fighting or killing. Sorry that I didn't finish the arc, but the ending will be up soon.


	15. The Power

Finally! It's here! This is definitely the finale to the Starry Night arc and I'm so happy to say this. Now I can introduce other characters that need to get into the story. But that may have to wait becsure I have to update other things. And when it comes...this next chapter may be a filler which will lead up to the next arc.

Oh, and thank those who enjoy the fight scenes. I've always enjoyed elaborate fight scenes that could somehow give me a picture of what was happening, so I've decided to do mines like that. Plus, I kinda put in the last chapter that was 11 feet tall, but I'll be changing that to 40 feet.

So, without further ado...the conclusion to the Starry Night arc.

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Arc 1: Starry Night**

 **Chapter 7: The Power**

 **(October 11th, X962)**

 **(22:15)**

 **(Location: Pelican Islet)**

"I-Itami..." Vanilla's eyes looked as if they were about to bulge out of her head, her mind running rampant, unable to think straight. Why did he change directions? Why did he miss her purposely? She loved messing with Itami, fighting him and always teasing him, but she never guessed it would go this far. Though...she knew she would be against him like this one day. She had been undercover, being a mage for Quiet Doll for quite some time now, so fighting against him was inevitable. Frantically, she shuffled from under him and leaped up to her feet, using the back of her left hand to unknowingly smear the blood on her at her attempt to wipe it. "I-Itami..." A tear hung off the corner of both her eyes. "I didn't mean to..." She wiped both her eyes. "I'm so sorry..." Her voice was apologetic.

"For...what...?" Itami's tone was strained, the boy taking an unwanted step back, losing the feeling his legs as he fell to his butt, his breathing quickening. "Potentially...ki-killing...me?" His brows were knitted, fist clutching the dirt as he continued to prop himself up.

"N-no!" Vanilla exclaimed, eyes popping as she waved her hand. "Here." She moved forward, reaching down to grab the handle of the paper blade. "Let me-"

"Do not touch it!" Itami grabbed her hand, palm to palm with his and her fingers split between one another.

"Ah!" Vanilla gasped, eyes growing wider as she looked down to the boy, noticing a red shine underneath his hoodie in the chest region as a red aura flowed upward and from his body, the paper sword disintegrated and merged with the red aura. She yanked her hand from his grasp, staring at the boy as she stepped back. "That's..." Her eyes trailed to the center of his chest, the red shine catching her eyes.

Itami gritted his teeth, clutching his chest, blocking the shine. "I'm on fire." He said sharply, his eyes closed, the pain in his chest never leaving as he attempted to push himself up, but instantly fell forward, stopping with his hand planted to ground. Blood leaked from all three of the wounds, though it was a lot less than one would guess.

"The Paradox Shifter..." Vanilla voice was low, speaking under her breath, watching the red aura around him. "Did it merge with him?" How long was he holding it for it to merge with his body. She felt his magical energy rising immensely, so she saw that it worked. This meant the other pieces would work for her Guild Master...maybe even if they weren't a whole piece. "Huh...I just thought about something, so I don't have to fight you and I can get you healed by that friend of yours." She went down to help him up.

"I...I can't let you leave here with those gems..." Itami spoke, coughing while simultaneously slapped her hand away, using one hand to clutch his chest once more, never knowing the glowing gem that showed through his bloodied hoodie. "I need to get them back to Leon..." Struggling, he shifted one of his knees up. "I could not careless about what Alina is planning to do, but I need to get them back to Leon."

"Fucking dumbass..." Vanilla put her hands on her hip, frowning at the boy's stubbornness. "You are hurt...and pretty badly, so do you think you'll be able to move in the next ten minutes?"

"Then I will stop you in nine minutes." With obvious struggle, Itami used his knee to push himself up to his feet, stumbling forward, but was able to stop himself from falling. The boy put his hand over his chest, though not the hole right below, which had surprisingly stopped bleeding.

"You've..." Vanilla looked over Itami, watching as the red aura faded away, though the red shine through his hoodie stayed. "You've got to be kidding me." She flipped some of her hair over her shoulder. "You are wounded...this'll be over in no time."

Itami stayed silent, eyes narrowing at her. She was right, he was hurt pretty badly and really couldn't see himself moving actively...maybe because of the shock his body still held from currently dying. The bleeding had stopped, but that didn't mean he wasn't in some intense pain.

"C'mon, dumbass..." Vanilla moved forward, holding her hand out to him. "We need to get you back to your friends."

"No." Itami shook his head, this causing Vanilla to stop in place, her brows knitting at him as she frowned. "I will not let you get this part of the Paradox Shifter." He said, not having the slightest clue that the magical item was now merged with him.

Vanilla stared at Itami, but sighed a few seconds later, putting both her hands on her hips. "You're being very stupid." She said as her paper wings exploded onto her back in a flourish of square tiles. "So fucking stubborn..." She cocked her right arm back widely with her palm opened.

'Here she comes.' Itami thought, ready for her, but he soon realized he feet was stuck to the ground. Not from glue or some adhesive substance, but from shock. His legs weren't ready to move just yet. 'Crap!' He looked down to his legs.

"But, don't worry!" Vanilla shouted, throwing her hand forward, both her wings swinging and curving forward as they launched out a barrage of thin paper needle, each of them darting toward the still Itami. "I won't try to kill you!" Honestly, she didn't want to do this, but if Itami continued to stand in her way, she would have to stop him...even if that meant permanently.

Itami's head shot up, eyes snapping wide as he saw the needles heading toward him. "Not ready yet." He said to himself, keeping his voice to himself as he began to lift his arms, surprised that he could, in a hurry to cross them in a X in front of his face. Just a second before he could do this, one of the needles made it through, grazing the top of his right cheek, though the rest was stopped as he got his arms up, a white, transparent barrier appeared in front of him. Wincing from the pain in his cheek, his right eye was squeezed closed as he watched through his other eyes as the needles bounced off.

In that instant, Vanilla came gliding passed the left side of the barrier, a grin across her face with her right fist cocked back. The grin only grew as she saw the barrier wasn't a full one that surrounded his whole body, so now she wouldn't break her hand punching it. From position, gliding pass the left side with her right fist cocked, she launched it at his uncut cheek.

Looking out the corner of his eyes, Itami could only grunt in frustration as he saw the fist coming, but could react fast enough due to the pain and the sluggishness of his body. Her fist collided with his jaw, the pain enough to make him squeeze both his eyes shut. Due to technically not having proper balance on the ground, the punch had sent him fly to the left, body horizontal to the ground. The boy grunted, the corners of his nose scrunching. He couldn't control his body, so he just found himself flying to wherever she launched him. Able to get his eyes to crack open just a bit, the sight wasn't too alluring due to Vanilla slamming both her feet down on his chest, her arms outstretched to the side. This made his back slam into the ground with a loud impact, dust flying everywhere as his mouth shot open, a mixture of spit and blood flying out.

Aw...look at 'em."

His eyes were squeezed closed, the corner of his brows twitching in pain. It was one thing that he could barely move his legs, but that didn't interfere with to grab both her wrist as he felt her grab the collar of his hoodie.

Vanilla only smirked, gripping him tightly as he grabbed her wrist. The orange haired girl began to float up as she dragged Itami with her, lifting him over her, rising to the height of only ten feet. What was wrong with him?! Why was he trying to fight when he was obviously so hurt and could barely move, so how did he expect to head to head with her? If he didn't have that gem in his chest, there was no doubt that he would be dead, or unconscious, already. "You're acting tough for no reason, you dumbass."

Itami stayed quiet, head lifted upward with teeth showing and being clinched tightly.

"This fight won't be even, so quit now before I hurt you." Vanilla pulled her right hand back, the tight grip being fragile. Holding her right hand back, a paper sword formed from multiple tiles unfolding from the palm of her hand. "Quit before you die." She warned, tapping his chin with the tip of the blade.

Itami swallowed a knot in his throat, though it wasn't from fear, but from fact that he knew he had to fight...and he had to fight her. This made him mad for some reason...he was furious that she lied...being this little dizty girl around her brother, but was actually apart of a dark guild. His teeth clinched tighter and his grip on her other wrist did the same. "I am not going to quit." He said through his teeth.

Whoa, his power was rising! Vanilla winced as the gripped tightened, but her eyes widened a second later as a eruption of white, flaming aura came into existence around Itami, the edges of it being lined with black energy, having a few dark streaks in it. 'This is the same thing he did back at the Manor...but...' Rearing the sword, she launched it forward, though to his chest, but it was stop a mere inch away. A gasp came from her mouth, eyes locked on her wrist being gripped once more, but this time she couldn't get out of it.

With the grip of her wrist in his left hand, the tip of the blade grazing his left breast, so he lifted his right leg, though with obvious struggle, but it was still quick enough to place a well-deserved kick to her chick and sending her flying. Her grip on his collar had released, this letting him fall back to the ground, his landing causing his knees to tuck, wobbling from the still not recovered shock. 'Come on...' He thought, pushing himself to not fall to his butt. "I will not fall just yet..."

Vanilla spread her wings out to the side, stopping herself. The girl put her hand on her chest and over where Itami had kicked her. That kick had definitely been stronger than back at the Manor... 'And...' Her head went down to see Itami, the aura around him looking different from last time, it having a flare of his Yin, or dark, aura. 'It looks different from last time.' The gem must've been influenced his power more than she would've guessed.

Itami inhaled softly, eyes closed as he straightened his legs, exhaling just a few moments later. "I think...I understand my Yin now." The boy spoke in a hushed tone.

Vanilla raised a brow, lowering down to the ground as she landed 5 yards away from Itami, the paper sword still in her right hand. Beside the fact he most likely didn't want her hearing him, she could. "Yin? He's never been able to fucking use it correctly..." She mumbled, eyeing him intently.

Itami lifted his right hand, his palm facing up, a three foot stream of dark coming to life over his palm, though it was waving and evidently unstable. "I could never wield darkness properly, but..." Slowly, the stream of energy began to smooth, morphing into a sharp, perfectly modeled Katana with no humps or bumps. The entire thing was completely black, but it still held the viciousness of a real blade. His hand gripped the handle, no guard above it, swiping it a few times, stopping with it pointed at Vanilla as he placed his left hand on his bicep. "I am weak no longer." His body was still weak, he could feel it. He was just ready to just fall down on his face, but he couldn't yet.

"Whoopty doo." Vanilla could only smirk, knowing this enhancement only lasted one minute and thirty seconds, so all she had to do was keep him busy and wear out the gem until it would stop giving him power for the time being. "You still ain't worth a damn to care about." She tightened the grip on the sword in her right hand.

"Then..." Itami glared, his right leg dragged backward on the ground, tucking down a bit. "I will change that opinion." Not giving her any warning, he launched at her, moving so fast that a dust cloud sprouted behind him.

Vanilla's eyes snapped wide, and before she knew it, he was a mere foot away from her, lunging at her with the dark Katana in his right hand raised, her guess that he was trying to cut her diagonally. 'He's faster!' But she could still see, taking notice that the blade was now coming down on her. Steadying herself, she lifted her right hand that wielded her paper blade, holding the flat of the blade in front of her face, the blade aimed so that it was slightly over her shoulder. When the blades connected, they clashed, creating a clanging noise as Itami's slid across her's.

"Hmph." Itami brought his right hand off the her blade and cocked it to the left, swinging it back to her head, though he quickly turned it to its side in the case it made contact with her.

Vanilla swung her blade downward, stopping his strike, using her momentum to spin around in a counterclockwise fashion, bringing around the back of her left fist.

Due to the height of the fist, Itami easily down and to the left, avoiding the fist as he halted his movement with his left foot, sliding only the slightest. Hurriedly, he left off his feet just a bit as he perform a single clockwise spin, gently moving to the right at her, swinging his blade at her as he came down.

Seeing the blade coming directly to cleave her head in two, Vanilla hasty bent over backwards as the sword missed her. Putting her left hand to the ground, she lifted her legs over her so that she was over, catching Itami's waist in between her legs.

Itami grunted, brows knitting tightly. "What?"

"Gotcha!" Vanilla smirked widely as tiles of paper began to peel from her hips and down. "Your pretty fast now, but your ass is grass." She said as her entire lower body had turned into a tornado of spinning paper, engulfing him as both him and the tornado flew upwards.

Being pushed into the air, Itami teeth gritted, being lost in the tunnel of paper tiles, each of the being sharp enough to break skin. He was cut on numerous places: his cheek, on both his arms(even on his left arm due to the sleeve being cut off from the paper), and some cutting the side of his torso. He tried his hand at swinging his blade to cut each of the oncoming tiles, and it worked, though it only made more objects to harm. "No good." He grunted as he coated the dark blade with white energy, and swiped it downward.

Vanilla looked up(or down, giving that her body was upside down) seeing the tornado light up from the inside. "What is he doing?!" She almost yelled as she swung her whole lower body and shot Itami out off the tornado and toward the ground in front of her, but before his body had slammed down to the ground, he vanished. This surprised her, letting her body reconstruct from the tiles of paper. It only took her legs a single second to reform as she flipped herself to stand back to her feet, blinking as rested her paper blade on her shoulder. "Okay...what the hell?"

"HAAAAA!"

Vanilla heard the battlecry and quickly looked over her left shoulder, eyeing catching Itami sprinting at her, the dark blade clutched in both his hands and lower to his right side. He was moving so fast that he was on the verge of turning into a blur. 'Whoa!' She moved her right hand and positioned the blade vertical down the right side of her back.

Itami gave a sharp breathe through his teeth as he quickly switched hand in a matter of second, moving the blade over to his left hand, though he ignored the fact he wasn't ambidextrous. "Take this!"

"Itami..." Looking over her shoulder, Vanilla's expression had softened and her voice was softened to the point where it made her look as if she was apologizing and saddened by the event.

Itami stopped in his tracks, two feet away from reaching her back, his grip on his blade still tight, though he eyed her, hoping that she would give up.

But he was wrong.

"Sorry..." Vanilla turned back forward and away from him so that the boy couldn't see the smirk cross her face. "Sorry..."

Itami blinked.

"Sorry that you're so damn," She gripped the handle of her paper blade tighter as she brought it back over her shoulder in a full circle arch, all while turning her body to the right only the slightest as she cut upward to her rear. "Gullible." Blood sprayed upward as a pained cry caused the surrounding birds in trees to fly off.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Same Time)**

Zuria continued to stare in the direction where Itami had been taken off to, worrying for the boy if the look wasn't obvious on her timid features. She felt a strong power coming from that area, but she couldn't indicate if it was coming from Itami or that orange haired girl. It unnerved her to no extent, and she needed to be sure he wouldn't die because Leon needed people to back her up in retrieving the Paradox Shifter. She had to be sure none of them died. Suddenly, she leaned over to the right, relying on her current enhanced speed to dodge as one of the bloody constructed whips snapped at her head.

"Focus." Alricaus warned as she brought the whip back to her, one in each hand, dragging them as she walked forward. "You're gonna lose your head if you don't..." Her tone was a lot darker than before.

'She's right.' Zuria spoke inwardly, cocking her head back to the S-class mage, though not looking directly at her, but kept the female in her sights. 'Everything is going be fine...Itami will be fine.' She tightened her fist as the wolf like aura dropped from around her. She then gained white, vulpine-esque fox ears, sharp claws, and a bushy fox tail.

"Hm, the Silver Spirit mage in action." Alricaus chuckled as she grinned, lifting her left hand, causing the whip to drape over her back. "Which other forms..." She threw her left hand forward, cracking the whip Zuria. "Will you display!?"

Quickly, Zuria swayed to the right, taking a step forward as she coated her right hand in a misty, cyan blue colored batch of flames, throwing her fist forward to send out a column of the mystical inferno at her.

Alricaus leaped forward, though to the left, moving passed the flames as she ran toward Zuria with the whips dragging on the ground. Closing the gap between them by just a little, leaving a few feet of space between the two of them. She leaped up and whipped her right hand down at Zuria and sent the tip of the whip at her.

Seeing this coming, Zuria tucked down and rolled forward, dodging the whip, but quickly leaped back up to her feet, wasting no time as she leap up and perform a backward somersault with her right leg out and the other one tucked.

Alricaus landed safely, her back to airborne Zuria, but this didn't prevent her from spinning around with her whip, wrapping her leg up. She continued this spin and tossed her over ten feet away.

When she felt her leg get wrapped up, Zuria grunted as she was swung around and was tossed, randomly flipping in the air as she flew passed the large rock Golem that was staring down the five Celestial Star mages.

Madelaine sat on the left shoulder of the Golem, legs crossed, swinging her right legs as she hummed softly. She rested her elbow on her knee, her chin resting on the palm. "I wonder what the Master's doing." The girl pondered, her tone far off and not really focused on the mages.

Garion blinked as he looked up to girl on the shoulder. Did she just not understand the importance of keeping her attention on them or what? "Um..." The boy was surprisingly intrigued by that, but it only seemed to come from as a place that made him chuckle perversely. "I think she has a thing for their Guild Master." He took a wild guess.

Lilith sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as both Hotaru and Kim groaned in disgust at the boy's perverse thought that they knew was running through his head.

"What type of relationship do you think they have?" Joker questioned, chuckling along with Garion, showing that their minds were apparently in the same place.

"Oh, my..." Kim began, flushing as she looked between the two.

"That is way too inappropriate!" Hotaru cheeks brightened to a crimson red, unable to keep images out of her mind.

Garion and Joker only chuckled at this.

"Garion..." Lilith shook her head as she opened her eyes. "...Just Crash magic that Golem." She groaned as she pointed forward.

Letting a few little chuckles linger, Garion nodded, though he didn't summon a sword. Instead, he punched both his fist together, a hazy, white aura appearing around them. "Heh." He grinned widely as he charged the tall rock monster. "Let's see how much that thing can take." He said as he closed in on it, Madelaine too lost in thought to care. Leaping up a second later, he darted at the chest of the large being, his left fist cocked back, and, when he was close enough to inflict damage, he thrust his fist forward. With his height in the air letting his fist collide with the chest of the rock monster, causing a explosion that covered him and it's chest.

The let out a loud howl, raising it's head, the sound waves rattles the ground.

"Alright!" Joker pumped his fist as they cheered. "Nothing to it!"

Madelaine heard the shouts, turning a lazy eye to the group, her uninspired expression beginning to make them a bit anxious. "Oh, really?" Lifting her free hand, she dragged it the right in a waving fashion, and as she did this, the left fist of the Golem swung into the dust cloud around it's chest. "Smash."

When the fist went into the cloud, the sound of metal clanging was heard, and not a second later, the fist came out the other side. Garion attached to the front of it with two Sabers stabbed into the back of the middle and ring finger. He forcefully plucked the two swords from it and quickly leaped off of the fist and back to his comrades, skidding backwards while grunting, stopping a few feet behind them.

Lilith stared a the rock Golem, a sweat drop falling down the side of her cheek. "That's incredible." She was in awe, everyone turning their heads to look in the middle of the line up and at the white haired woman. "It's pretty tough." She concluded as she balled her fist up, narrowing her eyes at the center of its chest, noticing a horizontal crack. "It withstood a direct hit from Crash magic."

"Yeah," Garion rejoined, walking up to the left side of the lineup. The boy lifted his fist a bit, inspecting it, twisting it around in order to get better looks a it, seeing a few scuffs. "It's pretty solid too."

"So..." Hotaru lifted her right hand, pointing her index finger up and at the center of the Golem's chest, pointing out the crack. "Right there's our only advantage in taking it down quickly."

"I think so." Kim confirmed with a short nod, though sounding bubbly like usual.

"Then I'll lead this charge!" Joker exclaimed as the black hair male charged forward, his white highlights bouncing a he attempted to close the gap.

"Shall we try this again?" Madelaine hummed, tapping her fingers on her cheeks, smiling softly as she sat on the Golem's shoulder. "Be sure to make this fun!" As she said this, the Golem's left fist reared back once more and launched down faster than one would guess.

"Wait!" Though she knew she was too late, Lilith reached out, eyes wide. "Joker!" Her voice was filled with absolute worry, knowing something bad would happen if they didn't. "Come on." She looked left and right quickly to her companions. "We need to help." Before they could say anything to her, Lilith took off, darting after Joker.

Garion hopped forward, turning around as he did so, smiling at the last two female. "Follow the leader, I guess." The boy shrugged as he turned around and ran after the woman.

Kim mimicked Garions, spinning around to smile to Hotaru as she hopped. "Follow the idiot." She mocked as she rotated and ran after him.

Hotaru stood there, silent, effectively sizing the rock Golem up. The odds were stacked against it, it being five to one, but it was obviously power. This had been shown when it took Garion's Crash magic as if it was nothing. But there was something they could go after: the crack in the middle of its chest. The female smirked, nodding to herself as her feet and hands went ablaze with hot flames. "The chest, the chest!" She chanted, using a sudden boost of speed, coming up to the right of Kim. "I'm taking the lead."

As she, Kim jumped slightly as Hotaru came up to her side. She looked down to her left and blinked. "Some speed boost, huh?" She noticed, seeing that the short girl was moving a lot faster now.

"Yeah." Hotaru nodded. "Go for the chest." She informed as she sped off a second later to get closer to Garion, attempting to inform him next.

He was the closest to the Golem, being at least ten feet away from it. Joker couldn't help but smirk, wanting to get this done faster that this monster could swing.

Madelaine smiled from the shoulder of her creation. "Guess you're first." The girl snickered to herself. The only thing she needed to do was eliminate theses worthless mages, help Alricaus defeat that S-class mage, then get to Vanilla and force that boy to repair the Paradox Shifter. It was definitely the optimal way to see her Guild Master quickly. She lifted her left hand, smiling and she forced her palm forward, palm and fingers separated. "Go!" And as she said this, both hands of the Golem lifted over it's head, fingers intertwining. The monster then sent it's clasped hands down to the approaching Joker, the speed that it was moving at being perfect, able to meet Joker when he got close enough.

Joker stopped directly in the contact area, looking up at the oncoming. In a split second, five cards appeared above him, the boy reading over them quickly. After looking over the five cards, the male sighed and closed his eyes. "Well," The cards poofed away. "Guess I fold."

"Hey!"

Joker blinked, eyes widening as the large hand was stopped just a few inches above him. "What..." He mumbled as he stared up at the hands. Looking to the left and right, there were a single ice blue pIllar of frozen ice at both his sides, both holding up the hands.

A few feet behind Joker stood Lilith there, butterfly wings made of ice on her back, both her arms raised with her palms to the sky. Her teeth were gritted, struggling to keep the hands from crushing Joker. "You may..." She spoke through her teeth.

"Is that all?" Madelaine let out a lazy breath, raising her free as both the Golem's hands lifted off the pillars of ice. "Try this!" She lowered her hand as the Golem's slammed back down.

"Want to get out of there!" Lilith shouted.

"Uh, yeah!" Joker gave a shaky smile as he quickly leaped back and away from the area, watching as the hands slammed down, easily breaking the pillars of ice, sending a dust cloud around. Landing on the ground, he slid back and stopped at the left side, coughing into his hand.

Lilith lowered her hands, moving them to hide her face from the dust. "We...have to aim for its chest." The woman spoke, glaring through the dust and up at it.

"Heard."

Lilith felt a faint gust of wind leap over her from behind and blinked when she saw Hotaru, both her flaming fist cocked back as she soared to the chest of the Golem. "Hotaru?" She waved her hand as the dust cleared.

Both Kim and Garion came next, stopping at Lilith's right side as they looked up to Hotaru. "Whoa!" Garion let out in awe. "I didn't know she could do that." He was honestly amazed at he display of speed.

"Yeah..." Kim nodded, her eyes closed as she smiled.

Lilith only smiled, putting a hand on her hip. "She's not really the type to do this." She acknowledged. "Guess she wants to take the lead now."Raising both her hands, solid ice forming from her wrist to her hands, creating a round, boulder-like end that hid her hand. "Let's just back her up."

"Yep." Kim punched her hands together, the same treatment happening, her ice mocking Lilith's. "Ice God's Frozen Fist."

"Uh-huh." Garion couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face. He still held both the Saber in his hands, so her flipped the one in his left hand in reverse grip despite the length.

"No doubt." Joker chuckled, watching as a deck of cards appeared in front of him.

"Haaa!" Hotaru exclaimed as she closed in on the chest of the Golem. "Flaming Fate Arrow!" Her teeth were tight as the flames around her hands and feet spread across her body, covering her entirely. She threw her arms forward, aiming directly for the chest of the rock monster.

She noticed this...it almost surprised her. This girl was pretty powerful, but it seemed as if she occasionally hid it. "Golem." She ordered as she narrowed her eyes at the approaching girl. If she was to make contact, it would surely leave damage to her precious Golem. The right hand of the Golem lifted, putting it over the cracks in it's chest with the palm facing outward.

Hotaru saw the hand, but didn't change direction. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't do it, so she collided with the palm of its hand, it exploding in a mass of rocks a mere second later along with the entIrety of it's right arm, and this caught her off guard. She gasped as her upper body yanked back up so that she was vertical. "Did I..."

Madelaine's eyes almost bulged out of her head as this happened. "Did she..."

All four of the Celestial Star mages blinked, staring up at the slowly descending Hotaru. "Did she..."

"Did I just do that?" Hotaru couldn't believe that she destroyed the army of the Golem like it was nothing, while Garion's Crash only cracked it's chest. "Impossible." When reality hit her, she realized a bit too late when her butt hit the ground, and it left a slight sting. She shifted herself to sit on her inner thighs so she could rub her butt. "Ow..."

Madelaine was a bit more skeptical than the girl. That was mere fire magic and, yet, it was capable of practically crippling her Golem. She had to be quick about this. "Reform." She whispered as the parts of rumble that separated from the Golem began to lift.

Lilith saw this and readied herself. "Come on, we can't let it gather itself." She said and charged forward with her ice butterfly wings flapping.

Kim, Joker, and Garion nodded at her command, following after the woman.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Few Moments Ago)**

She...she had did it again. She was able to trick him. She always knew how to get over on him. He was always so forgiving and trusting that it was almost like taking candy from a baby when it came to certain people. That was just how it was. He could never hate someone entirely.

Itami was on the ground, sitting there with his legs out and his right hand over his right eye, blood leaking from under as he seethed through his teeth. His left eye was closed, attempting to keep his aura up. If it was to drop, he had a feeling he wouldn't be worrying just about his eye anymore.

"Now...this is fucking grand." Vanilla stood over him, and she was literally standing over him. There was zero space between the two teens, and she only laughed, put the back of her wrist on her hips with the paper blade still in her left hand. "Itami? Lying?" The snicker that left her lips made Itami raise his head, opening his left eye. "This is the first lie you've told isn't it?"

Wincing only the slightest, Itami spoke. "What are you speaking of?" Did she see through him? Impossible!

Vanilla closed her eyes and huffed. "You and I both know that I pulled back..." She said, opening her eyes to see Itami's brows knit in frustration. "I may have cut you..." Her eyes narrowed down at the boy, this glare unnerving the boy it was aimed at. "But we know-" In an instant, she leaned back, dodging an uppercut from Itami's right hand(his grasp still on the blade made from his dark energy) as he pushed himself from the ground. Staring intently into both eyes of the dark skinned boy, she could only smirk at the vertical gash over his right eye, blood leaking around it. "You're only lying..." She whispered as the boy stared back at her, but her eyes widened when she felt blood leaking out the left corner of her mouth. A grunt was heard as her brows furrowed, though the noise never escaped her mouth due to her lips being pursed.

"Took some time..." Itami began, his blank look never vanishing from his face as he watched the girl dodge his rising strike. In that next second, he flung his left foot up and at her.

As quick as she could, Vanilla lifted both her arms to form an X in front of her face in an attempt to apprehend the appendage before it could make contact with her face. Unfortunately, she was moving too slow(Or he was moving too fast) and was unable to block the entire kick, over half of it breaking through her partial guard and causing her to slide back about four feet, but stumble back nearing the end. "What! How the hell...!" The teen shouted, glaring forward as she watched Itami's foot slowly lower to the ground. From her position, she was unable to see his face, and, soon, she wasn't able to see him at all as he instantly flashed away. Before she could register what was happening, she was looking through the separation between fingers as a hand was pressed against her face.

Itami was on the side of her, though he was facing the direction her back was facing, his right arm cocked to the side with the female's face in his palm. The boy huffed as his grip tightened around her and he lifted his left foot to take a step forward. "But I guess my body is now acclimated to this power up." He said as his muscles tightened and he pushed forward, tossing the girl by the face a great distance that could be measured over thirty feet.

Vanilla soared backwards, feet just barely scraping down to the ground. Her eyes could not have gotten any wider than how they were now and at that moment of time. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She opened her paper wings out wide, stopping herself as she began to float up. Fury was evident in her eyes, the daggers being aimed directly to the source of her anger: Itami. "There's no way that gem is making him this strong." She spoke, but blinked when she touched back down on the ground, though she had been going up. "What the..." Her head turned left and right, only to see triangular tiles of paper flowing in the slight breeze. "My wings!"

"See, here is the thing..." Itami was behind her, his back to her now wingless back, his blade stabbed into the ground.

For the first second, Vanilla had froze when she heard Itami's catatonic voice, but she was quick turn in a clockwise spin, bringing around the back of her right fist. "Be quiet!" Bringing around her left fist also, it balled up tightly.

Itami lifted his left hand, stopping her attack dead in its tracks. "Back at the manor, remember, I used this power up..." He stepped forward, though to the left as he turned toward the left, watching her other fist miss him.

"Uh!" Vanilla saw this, but went with the motion and continued her clockwise spin, bringing around her right elbow now.

"But it was not as controlled as this is." Itami spoke, lifting his right hand to stop her elbow with the bottom of the hilt of his dark sword, pushing it against her elbow.

"Shut the hell up!" Vanilla forced her elbow into the hilt of the blade and pushed, bringing a mid-level kick with her left leg.

"See," Maneuvering his right arm and the blade in his hand not to cut her, Itami wrapped him arm around her leg, effectively stopping the kick in its tracks, holding her leg between his waist and his bicep. "With this power, I can boost any aspect of my entire being at any moment by five times."

"What?!" Vanilla showed the shock on her face at hearing this information, attempting to pull her foot from his grasp.

"Before, it was exceptionally volatile," Itami lifted his left hand palm out as it faced her right breast. "Meaning when I powered up, all aspects of my power would be increased, but if I used the two to three minutes entirely, I would not be able to move for at least a week."

Vanilla blushed as the male did this. "Hey! What are you doing, you perv!"

"But...now..." The aura around his body had all swirled down to the middle of his palm to form an white sphere with black orbs circling it. "I can boost a single aspect of myself without being on a time limit." At that, the orb shined brightly.

'That's point blank!' Vanilla panicked, the shine from the sphere lighting her face.

The orb then exploded, creating a large dust cloud, though Vanilla was seen flying out of the other side, bouncing, hitting the ground multiple times.

With each time she hit the ground, Vanilla grunted, eyes squeezed closed with the right side of her top practically hanging off, her arm being singed as if it was burnt. The only thing that was going through her mind was the incredulous thought of Itami actually being stronger. 'No...way...' She groaned inwardly as she shifted, turning her weight so that she back flipped, landing on the ground. She slid backward with her hand down to the ground.

"Such as my speed."

Vanilla eyes snapped open wide as she heard this, but it came from behind her! Though she was low to the ground, she spun around -albeit- in a mock sitting position, raising her arms to guard her face. That was when she felt a mid-level kick against her forearms, though this one was strong...very strong. She winced as she was launched away again.

"Including my strength." Standing in the spot where Vanilla was shot from, Itami was there, lowering his right leg to the ground with the white and black aura back around him. He was putting up a good front at the moment. Each word he spoke was true, but he wouldn't bring out the setbacks that came with it. Such as with each other aspect he would boost, he would be open and unable to dodge or strike, so he would usually get in position before making the switch. The male lifted his right hand, aiming his index finger at the girl as a white sparkle appeared in front of his finger. Another thing that he didn't want to mention was that this power was still taxing on his body, and with over 80% keeping him from passing out, the stress was high and he wouldn't last no more than five minutes. "My accuracy." And with that, he negated his strength boost and increased his accuracy, a thin beam of white energy launching out to Vanilla.

Vanilla eyes cracked open to peek through the cracks to only gasp when she saw the beam speeding directly toward her. "You're not...!" Gritting her teeth together. She straightened and slammed her feet down to the ground to stop herself, her fist clinched and her muscles tightened as she leaned to the right and let the beam shoot over her shoulder, it digging into her skin and blasting a nice hole in her hair.

Itami looked to the girl, watching as her head hung, hair hiding her eyes completely.

"My...hair..." Vanilla growled out, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"Pardon?" Itami tilted his head.

"You've damaged my hair!" She shouted as her head lifted slowly, but before it was raised fully, her eyes lifted, absolute rage in her eyes. "Now..." Her right hand raised, palm aimed upward as a few tiles of paper stacked on top of one another. "Origami Flock." Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and blew softly, each tile of paper flying off one by one. Each tile simultaneously began to fold in intricate places, each forming a Origami crane that looked as if they were folded by an expert. There was up to twenty cranes, each flying towards Itami. "I'm gonna break you." And in a burst of speed, she charged forward, faster than she moved before, fist clinched.

She was moving fast, though he doubted he would need to boost his reflexes to avoid being hit by her. Itami raised his guards, readying himself for her.

Suddenly, the beaks of each Origami Crane lit up with a blue energy, all twenty of them shooting a beam at Itami.

"Alright." Itami brushed them off and jumped back, avoiding the beams as they hit the ground where he once was, creating a crater and a cloud of smoke.

Vanilla then leaped from inside the cloud, rushing him.

"Oh, whoa!" Itami grunted out, eyes widening. 'I need to boost my reflexes.' He thought to himself.

Closing the gap between her and Itami, Vanilla threw a hook with her right hand.

Itami doubted she knew about the weakness and the intervals between the switches, but if she found out, this could be bad. The punch connected with the left side of his face, this causing his head to whip to the right, stumbling back.

Vanilla stepped forward, surprised that her punch connected, so she didn't let up as she threw another hook with her left hand.

Itami grabbed her wrist with his right hand, pulled her toward him as he spun to the right at the same time.

"Whoa!" Vanilla yelped as she was pulled forward, stumbling.

Continuing with his spin(releasing her hand), he brought around a reverse heel kick with his right leg, it being high and aimed toward her head.

Though she really hadn't a clue on if he was about to attack her, Vanilla went with her gut, ducking down as she felt the back of her hair lift from the power of a strike.

'Was that her guessing?' Itami wondered, leg coming back around to land on the ground.

All swarming above him, the paper cranes rotated in a circular formation, all with blue beams in front of their beaks.

"Smart..." Itami complimented, raising his hand over his head, palm aimed up as a translucent white barrier appeared above him.

"Look out below!" Vanilla was down on both of her hands as she pushed up off her feet, sending back a donkey kick.

Itami smirked, leaping up from his own feet as he tucked them up, perfectly placing them on the soles of Vanilla's shoes, letting her kick launch him away.

"What?" Vanilla was astounded, the boy showing how to improvise in the blink of and eye. "Guess I got to give him more credit." She spoke, putting her feet down as she stood up to her feet. A hand was placed on her hip as she looked over her left shoulder. "Get him." She nudged her head back as all the cranes rushed to Itami once more. Not even a second later, the sound of ashes falling to the ground came to her attention. Her head turned to look back over her shoulder to see Itami trudging toward her, though she noticed he was a lot slowly, but the aura was still around. She could tell this power was doing numbers on his body, so she guessed this was his first time using this controlled state. 'Interesting...' She thought inwardly, turning around to face him. Though she hadn't showed, that tornado of paper really took a toll on her, and with her constant use of her wings and her tiles of paper, this fight would be short. She was exhausted and ready to just go to sleep.

Itami walked toward her, his body ready to shutdown on him after this short fight. He was ready to end this. Never have he ever liked feeling like this: just ready to stop moving. He was bleed all over and he was in pain...pain that wouldn't just leave with a nap. His feet dragged moderately, but he knew he was ready to use at least six more boost.

Vanilla began to move forward, walking. Although Itami had only connected a few time(while most strikes were blocked), the strength behind those were meant to be dodged, because they packed a real punch behind them. She couldn't believe Itami made her limp. "Itami!" She yelled. "I'm about to kill you..." The girl chuckled as he walk had turned into a pained jog. "So, be ready!"

Itami preceded forward, glaring at her, his aura waving gently. "I will prevent that, Vanilla." The boy followed suit, his walk turning into a jog, but then a sprint. "I will make sure I stop you right...right now." And with that, he boosted his strength.

"Then let's go!" Vanilla roared, fist balling up, sprinting at Itami as fast as hurt tired body could. She cocked her right hand back.

Itami cocked his right hand back, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge he punch due to the five seconds had not passed, so he would have to take it.

As both of them edged closer to one another, both individuals swung out another hook as the got face to face. Vanilla smirked, though the straight lips on Itami's face told her he was serious. In a snapped, she changed directions and ducked under his fist.

"Wait..." Itami saw this and squeezed his eyes close.

With her new position, Vanilla launched her fist up, colliding with the bottom of his chin.

This contact caused his teeth to clap together, making him to step back.

Vanilla lunged at him, but leaned back, throwing two straight side kicks with her right leg: one aimed for his stomach and the aimed to his chest.

Shaking his head violently, Itami blocked the first kick with the palm of his hand and used the same hand to grab her ankle during the next kick, pulling her to him forcefully.

"Ah!" Vanilla yelped.

Itami lifted his right arm, his bicep flexed as he drove it to her neck, performing a perfect lariat.

"Gah!" Vanilla spat out, mouth wide, her eyes blurred as the hit connected, the strength behind it pushing her back a good ten feet. She slid back, but stopped herself, shaking her head. 'That was...powerful...' She couched a bit as she rubbed her throat.

Itami walked toward her.

'But here he comes.' She told herself, her guards raising, but she watched as they were lowered, Itami suddenly appearing in front her, both his hands on top of her's. She looked up to the taller, mouth agape. "What?" Itami didn't give her no time to process this as he sent his head down, hitting his forehead against her's. Her knees tucked from the impact, ankles shaking slightly as her feet dug into the ground as rocks lifted. This made her teeth rattle as she step back.

Itami pulled his left fist back as he sent it down to her face.

There was a bit of a delay, but Vanilla was able to lean to the left, his fist grazing her ear as she adjusted and kicked her right foot up in a high kick to his head.

Itami ducked and leaned to the left, popping up a second later as he spun around to the left, leaping up as he threw out a high kick with his right foot, performing a tornado kick.

"Goddamn!" Vanilla quickly lifted both her arms to the left side of her head, but was knocked to the right a bit as the kick broke through her guard, stumbling low to the ground as she turned slowly back to him.

"I will not let you react." Itami told her as he swung a low kick to the side of her face with his left foot.

Looking to the right from her low position, she pushed off the ground, giving a low front flip, her body being just high enough to soar over his leg, tucking her legs in until she thrust them out, kicking her feet out directly at Itami's face.

Both feet crash perfectly into his face, though he was in mid motion to leap back, so the kick helped him, but it added with a little pain shooting through his face. Hopping to a stop, Itami didn't give Vanilla any time to land on the ground as he rushed toward her left side, raising his right hand as he opened it and squeezed it tight enough for it to draw blood.

'Ah!' Vanilla's eyes shifted to the left, seeing Itami, but she was currently still in motion. 'I can move yet!'

"Hyyyyyahhh!" The blond hair boy shouted and brought his fist down on her stomach, the collision causing the girl to gasp out for air, her body slamming into the ground. The punch had caused rubble to lift under Vanilla as dust quickly lifted around the two.

"Ugh..." Vanilla groaned out as she laid on the rubble, feeling his fist lift from her stomach. Again...his punches were meant to be eluded...because, now, she could just barely move her lower body. "Dammit." She needed to be quick about this. Clapping her hands together, she squeezed her eyes shut. "C'mon, Convergence!"

"What?" Itami lifted up fully, eyes narrowed as he looked through smoke, but was unable to see anything. "Something else?"

She hoped this would work. Focusing on the battlefield, she located each and every time of paper that was scattered around the area: some being from being dropped by her or either cut in two by Itami. It didn't matter. They lifted from the ground, turning to aim at the dust cloud. There was nearing fifty tiles scattered about and they shot directly to the cloud, though remained high so Vanilla wouldn't be harmed.

 ***Whoosh!***

Itami felt a pain shoot through his ear as something flew passed it, instantly drawing blood from it. He seethed through his teeth, putting a hand to his ear, wincing as he pulled back to see blood on his fingers. Turning to the left, he felt something cut passed the middle of his chest, leaving a long tear as blood leak from it. "Alright." He sent his arms out to the side, palms out as the dust cleared and a white, translucent cylinder shaped barrier was launched. It covered a short area, but it was able to block the tiles being sent at him.

"Gotcha!" Though she was standing on limp legs, spreading apart from one another, Vanilla sent a punch to Itami's gut, this causing him to double over. She yanked back her left hand and launched it at Itami in a hook, the male barely moved. "What the-!" She shouted, stepping back in shock.

Itami lifted up, sighing as he cracked his neck. "Boosting my resilience really pays off, so I had to take that punch to now deliver."

"Take that punch?" Vanilla blinked, staring at Itami in thought. Wait, he just said he had to take that hit? That wasn't a leeway to anything too important, but it could be something she could try. She had try this if she wanted to actually win against him. Never did she expect to think that, but, with this power up, he was actually stronger than her now. So, though it may take all her magical, she had to use this to bring down the curtain on this battle. A tile of paper separated off her forehead, floating in between her and Itami.

"Got some more in you, I guess." Itami raised his right hand, palm facing up up as a white sphere formed over his palm being the size of a soccer ball. The male hummed in question as the sound of a near train sounded. "There's no trains on this island." He was genuinely bewildered, looking around his person.

"Come on..." Vanilla growled out, focusing her magic to the tile of paper, it enlarging to a full, vertical rectangle, blocking the view from one another. The shape stretched from the ground and to about ten feet in heigh, while being ten feet wide. "Derailment?"

The sound of a train's horn only got closer by the second, and Itami couldn't understand why. "What is this?"

"How bout you check in front of you!" Vanilla shouted, casually flipping a paper made rock with her thumb.

Hearing this, Itami looked forward to see the paper sheet in front of him, the sphere in his hand vanishing not a second later as he was hit by a large, three cart train that came straight from the paper. It was moving fast...maybe over 150 miles per hour, taking Itami to the far end of crater. Itami was plastered onto the front of the train, the boy surprised he wasn't just liquid at this point. The train was moving so fast and was so heavy that it would've caused his body to erupt, but his times five resilience had save his, though only barely. His resilience was enough to leave his body intact, but he was in so much pain that he actually wish his body would've exploded on impact.

He could barely, nor could think clearly with all the pain shooting through his body. But what could he do? The pain was putting a strain on his power and it had a limit when it would vanish when dealt enough damage, so he had to hurry. He needed to think. Boosting his strength by five couldn't stop this train, and that was the limit...but that was not stopping him. He didn't know what would happen to his body if he pushed further, but he had to try. With his body being in the formation of a starfish, he boosted his strength to by five, fingers balling as they dug into the metal of the train. Next, he shimmied low and softly place his feet on the ground, his feet digging into the ground.

Itami rushed to pull his feet up off the ground, another second and his legs would've snapped. Come on, he needed to stop this train. But...he couldn't move pass x5...so...he guessed he would just die here. His strength was almost at it's limit, and that meant his aura would leave and it would be time for a last curtain call. "May as well give up." He sighed, he looking up to the top of the train and noticed a Ankh cross in the middle of the train. 'Rune Knight?'

Wait...was this...that train? No! This was the Rune Knight train that disappeared before being shipped to Fiore. Did Vanilla hijack the train? That meant the explosive were still onboard, so, depending on how far Vanilla was to take this, the explosion would wipe out Abenaki village and the three neighboring villages, and that meant she would kill his comrades and innocent people...and he wouldn't let anymore people die...never again! As he thought about this, the gem in the middle of Itami chest glowed red, shining the tear in the hoodie. "I have to go over five times." He bellowed, slamming his feet to the ground, his white and black aura going wild, erupting. Visibly, his body bulked up, muscles growing, but not overly. The backlash made his noise bleed, blood dropping from the corner of his mouth. His feet grinded into the ground, digging deep, though they didn't snap. "That is times eight!" Though the train wasn't slowing down, it was still at top speed.

"Times Ten!" His body bulked up once more, his body becoming a lot more ripped, the skin on his arms beginning to tear, bleeding profusely. Suddenly, the sound of the wheels struggling to move could be heard, the screeching loud in his ears. But the train still move at a speed that would bring down a skyscraper. "Come on..." He coughed out blood, the aura exploding one last time, covering a large area. "TIMES FIFTEEN!" The tears down his arms widened, his physic morphing to that of a body builder.

Though it took some, the train came to a screeching halt, dust kicking all around.

Making the sheet of paper shrink back down, morphing back to the small tile. It joined back with her forehead, humming softly at the sight just at the far edge of the crater. "Those boost came in handy for him." She noticed, putting a hand on her hip. "But..." Her other hand lifted and snapped her fingers. "Your resistance is wasteful." She said, and in that instant, the train lit up, exploding abruptly into a small version of a nuclear mushroom. Watching as explosion happen, the girl only smirked, noticing the flames were nearing her and quickly. "Wait, whoa!" She panicked stepping back. There was utter fear in her eyes. Never didn't know how much explosive Lacrima was on the traim, so she hadn't known the distance she would need to be to get out of the blast radius. The crater was at least a quarter of a mile long and the train had push Itami to the edge, so she had guessed that was enough room.

She wasn't going to die with Itami! She went to lift her right leg, but she had suddenly feel to her knees, her body exhausted from releasing such a large scale magic. Was she going to die? Her eyes squeezed closed, squeezing tighter when she felt the heat of flames...but...why wasn't feeling pain all over her body? Her eyes opened, gasping at the sight in front of her, a translucent white dome being right in front of her, it being almost as large as the crater itself. It kept the flames in, but was soon released as a hole opened at the top of the dome, spewing out the flames.

It took a few moments before the dome was clear, the sky being lit by the flames as they were sent into the sky.. When she noticed the dome was completely void of flames, she watched as it vanished into thin air, showing Itami walking toward her in the distant. His body was back down to normal, though everything was scorched completely off his body, only leaving his pants though they wer turned to tattered shorts, the damage on his defined body obvious with the gem losing its light. His hair was wild and messy to the point where it looked as if he had been out in the woods for three years. His aura was gone from his body, and she noticed that his feet dragged, limping.

Itami had an eye closed smile on his face, stopping a few feet away from Vanilla. "Guess you..." His voice was strained. "Won again..." He tipped over and fell face first to the ground, not moving after.

Vanilla watched this, sighing as she closed her eyes. "Dumbass..." Her chuckle was weak, her upper body tipping forward. "You should know you won this time." She hit the ground next.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Abenaki village)**

 **(A few moments ago)**

"Uh!" Lilith gave a short huff as she leaped backwards, floating ever so slightly with her ice made butterfly wings before she touched the ground, the large hand of the Golem sliding across the ground and the area she had just been in. "Al...riiiight..." She looked up at the Golem, humming as she put a hand on her hip.

"We won't be able to just go at it like that, Lilith." Hotaru spoke from Lilith's right side, her whole body on fire. The girl bit her thumbnail, anxious. They were able to keep the Dark Mage from reforming her Golem's right arm, though it still proved difficult to get up and damage it's chest. Though the damn thing was almost fifty feet tall and it was stacked like it visited the gym almost everyday, it was quite fast. "I think we must try something different..." Her eyes dragged to the left and to Joker. "Something other than just rushing them." She mocked.

Joker was to her right, rubbing the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly. "Can't knock it till you try it."

"Tried it twice." Garion pointed out from the far left of the group, his hands up, being held behind his head.

"Hey, it was pretty fun." Kim giggled, smiling to Garion to the left of her.

"Yeah, but it's not getting us anywhere." Lilith grumbled, arms crossed under her chest, holding up her breast.

Madelaine glared at her foes, brow twitching as they spoke. They had thwarted her each time she attempted to reconstruct her Golem's arm. Fighting them had become tougher, having to fend them off while also trying to keep them away from the crack on its chest. "Come on." She growled as she aimed her palm out. "Reform." For the third time, the rubble lifted from the ground.

"Hey!" Hotaru shouted, separating her legs as she aim her hands up to the woman on the Golem's shoulder, the bottom of her palms touching each other. "We have to focus!" She commanded, launching out a medium sized fire ball at Madelaine.

The left and only hand of the Golem lifted and hid Madelaine behind it as the fireball crashed into it, creating only a small cloud.

"Joker!" Hotaru looked to her right. "You and I will flank the right!" She ordered as her head turned left and at Lilith, Kim, and Garion. "Garion and Kim, you two get the left side, while Lilith will move straight in for the front."

All of them nodded, Kim and Garion giving the short girl a thumbs, the two rushing toward the left in a half circle. Hotaru gave Lilith a short nod, rushing to the right with Joker, leaving behind a flicker of flames, noticing both Kim and Garion was nearing the right side of the Golem, though they were heading behind it.

The Golem grunted incompetently, it looking to the right and down to see Garion and Kim rush behind it. Using his left hand, it reached over to the right.

"Hey, hey!" Madelaine shouted, watching the left side to see both Hotaru and Joker. "This way, idiot!" She pointed viciously.

Golem heard this and quickly drug it's left hand back along the ground and to the left to hit Hotaru and Joker.

Hotaru saw this and looked to the left, watching as the back of it's hand neared them. "I got this!" She skidded to a halt, her right leg out further. "Just get behind me!"

Joker was next to skid to a halt, nodded as he shielded himself with her body, though, while she did this, five cards appeared in his left hand. Though he decided not to look at them just yet. "Got it."

Facing the oncoming hand, she lifted both her's, stopping the hand once it came into contact, holding it at bay, but only mildly, it pushing her back. "Wait..." She was dumbfounded at seeing this. Wasn't she the one that destroyed the entire arm of the Golem? "It's pushing me back!"

"Hey, I'll help." Joker insisted, rushing to Hotaru's left side, putting his hands against the large hand. Though it really didn't prove to do anything for them. He was too strong, nor was he the fighting type, so his strength wasn't too exceptional.

"Let your eyes leave your target." Lilith threw her arms to the side, both being cover by from the end of her forearm and two feet off her hand, the ice blade being thick, coming to a triangular point. She drug her right leg back, launching up as her wings batted, flying towards the crack in the chest. Her arms were being dragged behind her.

"Hey, forget about them!" Madelaine ordered her Golem, pointing forward at the ascending Lilith. "Worry about the woman with the white hair!"

The Golem nodded and quickly lifted it's right hand up, palm facing in that direction to swat Lilith out the air.

In a blink, Lilith had put the brakes on all her movements, her body going vertical as the wind of the large hand flying up caused her hair two swing frantically.

"Dammit, you idiot!" Madelaine's head almost popped off, hands threatening to pull her hair out.

"Heya!"

Madelaine heard the call and looked up to the right to see Kim at the top of the Golem's head, waving down at her. She blinked, noticing the girl was pointing up and her head lifted up further to see Garion coming down on her, his right fist cocked back with a hazy white aura around his fist. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She tucked forward, front flipping off the shoulder of the Golem kicking off and shooting herself toward the ground.

Garion flew passed the shoulder and landed near both Hotaru and Joker after a short flip.

Lilith's eyes had followed her, eyes shifting to the left, shaking her head as she looked forward and back to the Golem, it swiping the same hand down at her. Without a second thought, she lunged to the left, dodging the hand and faced the Golem once more as she reared her head back. "Sync with me, Kim!" Her cheeks puffed up.

"Yeah!" On the top of the Golem's head, Kim stood at the front, clapping her hands together as her head reared back also, cheeks puffing up.

"Freezing Breath!/ Ice God's Bellow!" The two exclaimed, Lilith pushing her head forward, blowing a mist icy cold breath at the chest of Golem and lower through pursed lips, while Kim did the same, though her head was aimed downward. The entire Golem was frozen in a matter of second.

"Come on." Lilith licked a droplet of ice from the corner of her mouth as she simultaneously slid the ice blades across one another. "White Butterfly Dance!" She rushed forward, flying quickly, holding both arms over her head, though it was in the formation that made her body look like a Y.

"Ice God's..." Kim put her left hand on the head of the frozen Golem, rearing her right hand up, it being frozen over by ice once more. "Frozen Fist!" She shouted, punching down on the top of it's head as Lilith slashed downward in a diagonal fashion in unison with Kim, slashing through it's shoulder blades. These two attacks caused the entire body of Golem crack, slowly breaking down in crumbles and hitting the ground.

As Kim lost all her footing, Lilith was there to catch her by the hand, both of the melting the ice around them.

When she was only a second away from crashing head first into the ground, Madelaine was able to shift her weight as she saw fit, back flipping so that she slid back on the ground, low and on one knee. "I swear..." Her head lifted to see Garion charging at her, Joker and Hotaru a few feet behind, so she lifted up. "You low lifes were able to destroy my Golem." And this ticked her off.

When Garion closed the gap between the two of them, he swung out a barrage of jabs.

Madelaine swayed left and right, avoiding each punch like it was child's play.

Seeing that this wasn't working, Garion stepped back and swung up a high kick to her head.

Madelaine smirked, lifted her left hand, stopping his kick by shin, jumping up as she used his leg as leverage to kick him directly in the face.

Garion couldn't do nothing about the kick, but let his head whip back, falling to the ground as the woman stood on his face.

Madelaine stood there on the boy's face, her hands behind her back as she watched Hotaru and Joker stop a few feet away from her, both looking very pissed as the woman with the butterfly wings came next, landing behind them as she brought the other ice user down with her.

"Hey, get off of him." Joker ordered, waving his fist at the Dark Mage, though it looked as if she wouldn't listen to him.

"Or we can just finish you off right now." Hotaru suggested, punching her fist together, the flames wild around her.

"Be quiet, you two." Lilith walked through the two of them, staring at the girl that had been standing on the evidently unconscious Garion. "You...who are you?"

Madelaine was quiet. So quiet that they were able to suddenly here the sound of a train in the distance. It came from the direction where Itami and Vanilla had left off in.

This confused the four, this causing them to look around. "Wait...there's no trains on this island." Lilith spoke knowingly.

A mere five seconds later...

 ***BOOOOOM!***

The ground rumbled a lot more violently than earlier, a explosion mushroom appearing far over the wall. This caused everyone(Minus Madelaine and Alricaus) to gasp, Lilith, Joker, Hotaru, and Kim looked to the left, eyes wide as they saw this. "Itami!" Each of them shouted, but visibly calmed when they saw that Itami signature dome prevent the explosion from reeking havoc. This let them relief a sigh of relief.

"He's dead, you know..." Madelaine told them, rolling her eyes.

Lilith's brows furrowed when the girl said this, looking to her. "Don't you dare say that." She threatened.

"All he was doing was thinking about all of you." Madelaine explained. "He was caught in that blast, but all he could do was think of all of you, so he prevented the flames from spreading."

"Sh- shut up..." Hotaru didn't want to listen to this woman. Itami wouldn't die...he could die from just some fire.

Madelaine shrugged and looked passed the group, eyeing Alricaus, who was a good distance away from her, though she was facing her direction, while the other girl had her back to her.

Alricaus saw Madelaine look to her, nodding to her, this telling her that she understood what had just happened. Vanilla had used that move that she was forbidden to use, so they had to get of back to Guild Master Alina as fast as they could. Turning her attention back to Zuria, she smiled. Vanilla was irritating her her because she wasn't able to get a good hit against her, but she did cut her hands. "Hehe, okay..." She chuckled, the bloody whips slipping back into the slits in her hands, the cut in her right hand practically healing in an instant. Dripping blood from the cut on her other palm, it began to spread across her, moving up her legs. "So, I'd like to kill you." She gave an eye closed smile. "And, believe me, I would, but we have to go now, so you can keep those gems." The blood had reached up to her neck.

"W-what?" Zuria's eyes widened, the white aura falling from her body.

"You escaped me this..." In a instant, Alricaus flicked a blotch of blood a nice distance, hitting Madelaine at the top of her head, and with the higher spot, the blood covered her a lot quicker, covering her full body. "But.. next time..." The blood cover everything but her mouth. "I will kill you." As the blood covered her entire body along with Madelaine's, both turning into puddles, though the puppet user had stepped off Garion face to not make him choke on blood.

"'Th-thank y-you." Zuria put a hand to her chest, letting out a soft breath as she stared at the puddle of blood. Now she could get the gems back without having to fight, so she guessed this ended well. But what happened to Itami? She looked off to the direction where the explosion had come from, curiosity peaking in her.

"Hotaru and I will go to see if Itami is alright."

Zuria heard these words and turned her head to the left to look over her shoulder to see Lilith instructing the other Celestial Star mages.

"We'll..." Lilith leaned over and picked Garion up from his back, hoisting him over her shoulder. "...Take Garion with us so Hotaru can heal his face." She spoke and turned to face them. "Kim, Joker, I want the two of you to clear the other villages of the Shadows-"

"I-I'll go to h-help them." Zuria spoke, approaching them from behind.

Lilith's eyes shifted to the approaching S-class. "Alright, that should make things easier for the two of them." She nodded. "After, we will inform the three villages that they are no longer in danger."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(The Battlefield of Itami and Vanilla)**

Alricaus held the collar of the remaining pieces of Vanilla's top, dragging her body from the back as she whistled, looking around at the impressive sized crater. The only move that Vanilla held that could do such damage(and then some) was her forbidden Derailment...so...her head dragged over to the left, seeing Madelaine putting her right foot down on the back of the head of the unconscious boy. Guess she could only imagine stomping his head in.

Madelaine twisted her foot left and right as if she was squashing a bug. "Your beauty is inferior to the Master's." She growled, brows furrowed. "Sadly, our orders are still not to kill you."

"Calm down, Maddie." Alricaus snickered at the girl. "We need to get back to the guild." They were then covered in blood once again, Madelaine following suit as Vanilla was enveloped also.

"Yeah..." Madelaine grumbled, grinding her foot off Itami's head, scoffing as she dropped down to a puddle, Alricaus and the unconscious Vanilla following suit.

As if on cue, Lilith was seen floating in, her ice butterfly wings flapping, dangling Hotaru by her left hand and keeping a good hold on Garion, who was unconscious on her right shoulder. Her eyes inspected the area, attempting to locate any indication of Itami. "See him yet?"

From her dangling position, Hotaru's eyes were narrowed, searching the area for a sign of Itami. "Um..." Her head shifted to the left to see something at the other end of the crater. "Yeah..." She pointed in the direction. "I think that's him!"

"Great." Lilith nodded, changing directions as she went toward where Hotaru thought Itami was at.

As the flying trio neared, Hotaru looked forward intently, eyes beginning to widen when she saw him laying face down. Over one hundred things ran through her head, but she could only land on one thing. "No, no, no, no..." She spoke rapidly, his voice horrified, using how close they were to the ground, ripping her hand from Lilith's grip.

"Hey, wait, Hotaru!" Lilith shouted after the girl.

The height they were at still made her bounce a bit when she landed, but this didn't stop her from charging forward and toward Itami's body. "You can't be gone...you can't be gone..." She chanted in a mumble. "You can't be gone...you can't be gone!" The mumbles progressively turned into shouts. Coming up on his body, she felt heavy tears well up in the corner of her eyes, seeing him not move. She slid in, left leg out further as she saw that was practically naked with only tattered shorts hiding his unmentionable. The girl went to her knees, seeing a hole in his back that had definitely came from a sword. "Ah..." The girl squeaked out, terrified to flip him or even touch the boy. Swallowing a knot in her throat, she pushed his arm and flipped him over and gasped when his back hit the ground. He had been stabbed and was cut all over his body, it being hard to tell if he was alive or not. He was cut on his face, and across his chest, but over that gem. No...he...he was breathing. She put her hands on his stomach, but instinctively yanked back when she touched his wounds. She cleared her throat and put her hands on him, unable to actually see due to the tears clouding her vision. "I'm...not...a supplementary remember, Itami?" She spoke, squeezing her eyes closed as the tears hit his skin. "You told me these words." She wanted to scream, but couldn't because she needed focus as his body was engulfed by flames, but they weren't hurting him.

As the girl was on the verge to having a breakdown, Lilith floated down, landing on the other side of Itami, but turned away, and not because she didn't want to look at him, but because tears left her eyes as soon as she saw his body. "I...tami..." Her voice was choked, tears falling down her face. She lost her hold on Garion's body as it fell to the ground, but it didn't take long for her body to follow too, falling to her knees as she hid her face with her hands.

"I'm fighting now, Itami..." Hotaru told him. "I'm strong now." The sound of sizzling could be heard as his wounds began to close, but there was no sign of him breathing. "I believe in every ounce of my power, Itami...I will never be afraid to help you if you'd ever need it..." Her head hung, healing him until all his wounds were closed. "Not that you'd ever ask for it." She balled her fist up on Itami's stomach, her flames leaving due to his body being healed entirely. "You blew me off back when I first met Vanilla, then you blew me off when you left with Lilith...and the last time you blew me off...you ended up like this..." Her teeth clinche, her forehead touching his abs. "But I don't want you like this...I want you alive! I want to continue to follow someone strong!" She couldn't hold it back now, she began to bawl, her fist clinching.

"I-I...hear y-you, H-H-Hotaru..."

That voice...it was strained and in need of water. Hotaru felt his stomach lifted, this indicating breathing and his made her shoot up, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked to his face.

Lilith turned her head to him, though she still held her hands to her face, peeking out the side.

His mouth began to open once more, but closed back from exhaustion. "I...I...I a-am n-not going to die yet...so y-you do not have t...to worry...and...and I a...am happy to hear of your strength...H-Hotaru." He went silent.

Hotaru sat there, blinking down to his body. She looked him over, the only thing that being able to leave her mouth being..."I...tami?"

 **End**

Okay, for those who read this part, there will be a section dedicated to the fight between the fight between Zuria and Alricaus soon, but I just couldn't add it in this chapter due to how long it would be. Another message to those that read this part, there's an epilogue below.

 **Epilogue**

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **(October 22th, X962)**

 **(11:34)**

 **(Location: Celestial Star, Medical Ward)**

*Ting, Ting*

Itami sat up in a hospital bed, bandage to all hell, his entire chest being his minus just the center. He had bandages wrapped around his head, it hugging his hair with multiple bandage on his face, so he kind of looked like a mummy if spotted from a far distance.

To the left of his bed was a tall man in his early twenties, his skin fair with sun blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, random and messy bangs hanging over his brilliant green eyes. The man wore silver rimmed glasses with a plain white wifebeater and brown colored cargo pants on his legs. He had more of a lanky build, though it was lean at the same times. The man was inspecting the center of Itami's chest, flicking the gem that was attached to his skin.

Itami looked down to the man flicking the gem that had merged with him. "So, can you get it out?" He inquired.

The man seethed through his teeth. "I dunno, kid." The man had a lazy and boring tone. "The Paradox Shifted seems to have gotten very attached to your magical energy, so it's resisting to part from you...this is a first." He hummed, stroking a fake beard.

"I don't even know why you came!"

The man was suddenly shoved into the wall to the left of the room, but Itami couldn't see by who due to the bed being to high. Pushing himself from off the wall, he glared down to the shortest Goddess in history, Toyotama standing there with her fist on her hips, glaring up to him through her pink shades. "Hey, bit-sized Princess!" The man yelled, glaring back to the girl, lightning between the two of them. "I came here to your guild to see if I could use some help with removing my Paradox Shifter."

"So, you came here to get YOUR thing out of Tami-chan?" Toyotama gave a sarcastic laugh. "Look at what help you are."

"Please, do not say it like that." Itami groaned.

"I also came here to thank the kid for repairing the other two pieces." The man yelled.

"Wow!" Toyotama rolled her eyes. "Leon Stratus, King of thank you's."

The two guild masters only glared at one another.

"So," Itami drug a thumb down the length of the gem in his chest. "I have to live with this in my chest?" He didn't like the after effects of using it too much, but this thing was the way he was able to go at Vanilla without dying.

"Seems like it." Lilith came walking up to the right side of the bed, smiling to him. "But we'll be here if it becomes too much for you, Itami."

"Yeah," Hotaru was sitting on the foot of his bed, sending him a warm smile also. "If you need help...please, ask us."

"Even as a mummy." Sun had his hands on the foot of his bed. "I swear, you are still just a cutey." He said, looking Itami over. It was strange. After meeting his mother, he could see how much he held back while she just let whatever on her mind out. He could say...Itami was alot better.

"I'm glad you're okay, too." Zuria was in the room, though she was near the door and away from the others. "I will be at Elven's Tooth if you even need me."

"Huh, you didn't stutter this time, Zuria." Hotaru pointed out.

Itami looked around at everyone around his bed, feeling a tug in his heart and this made him give a small smile. "Thank you...everyone."

 **True Ending**


	16. Help

Hey, all who are enjoying the Fanfic! I am happy to be continuing the story, but I want to ask you for a favor...if anyone have the time to do this, can I receive a bit more OCs from everyone? This isn't a must, and I'll continue this story either way, but I think it'll make the story a lot more interesting. Again, I'm not forcing you to, but I would appreciate it a lot.

If you happen to create an oc for me and it's a Dark Mage, don't use the assigned sheet, but use the light mage sheet. I would like them to be detailed.


	17. Jubilant

I cannot believe I am admitting this, but I'm in love with this story. I just can't stop writing! It's just so fun. I am so involved with this that I just want to cut myself off from my normal and just keep doing this story. But I cannot, sadly, but I can post whenever I get the free time, so here we go with another, but don't get too excited, because we aren't jumping straight into the next Arc...instead...we'll be sliding coolly into the next Arc. This next Arc will be centered around one of the sent OC, but I'm still debating which one, so expect at least three to four Filler chapters before the Arc.

Oh, yeah, one more thing that I would like to announce that I will be doing a Celestial Star in Fiore style Fanfic. I had thought about it some ago, but someone just confirmed that it was a good idea. Right now, I still got some planning to do about the story. At first, I wanted to let it be a story on it's own, but I thought about it and thought it would be better as an SYOC due to the new location. So...I will be accepting OCs early, but there will be new rules, so probably wait till its on my bio. Well, it probably up there by now.

One more thing that I do not want to stress enough: each filler chapter will just be number 1 through infinity, while Arc chapter will always be 1 through a certain number whether it be 8 or 10 and it wilL always start over from one with each new arc.

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Chapter 1: Jubilation**

 **(October 26rd, X962)**

 **(11:27, Wednesday)**

 **(Location: Nova City)**

Yes! Finally...

Everything was finally back to normal...

He was finally back in Nova City...with the Kibō tree. The tree was usually a tourist, set in the middle of the city with a short, white, wooden fence circling around the grass that led up the hill to the Kibō tree. Some would be there to take pictures, or enjoy the scenery, looking off the hill that virtually had the view of taller of most of the lower buildings, and the lowest building was nearing only thirty feet tall. The wind was gentle and the sun was already bright in the sky, only a few clouds scattered, though none were too close to one another. They seemed to have been placed sporadically across the ever so blue sky.

There, at the top of the hill, Itami sat, his back leaned against the tall, wild tree with his left foot shifted back so that his knee was up and above. He wore a hoodie, though short sleeved that reached just to the middle of his biceps, showing that his arms were still bandaged, but wasn't hiding his entire arm as it had large gaps in between. He still also had small bandages on his face. The hoodie was mostly grey, though was bordered of from being a combination of red by a white M that was up to the lower part of his chest, a ring around the entire hoodie connecting to the side legs of it so that the colors weren't connecting.

The boy sat, his right arm resting on his lowered leg, holding his favorite book in his hand, it opened up to the middle of the book. Hotaru was out on a mission with Kim, Ebony, and Ivory and Toyotama was busy with her photoshoot, so this left him alone and at peace. The only thing that attempted, but failed at disturbing his tranquility was the small gathering of people that wanted pictures of the Kibō, but they usually came and went.

Though he had been fixed on the book, his thoughts were on his pass mission, the revealing of Vanilla being a mage for Quiet Doll. What troubled him was the way he could possibly tell Enzo about her, but he had this sense that he didn't want to, and this constantly bugged him. It was nothing to go and see the man, but all through the morning, he had tried to push himself to go see him in Blossom, but he could never push himself to do so.

In actuality, it wasn't his business anyways. Best thing to do was leave it alone before he got sucked into mess that would compromise his peace.

But...one thing he couldn't get over...was the fact...(And he replayed the events through his mind over and over again in his head)...that she was and had tried to kill him. He had seem a new side of Vanilla during that mission, and he was glad the he did, because she was able to see a better side of him...one that could go head to head with her, and could possibly beat her. Though he usually refrained from smiling, he took a quick peek to the left and right, let a small one cross his face. Though he had the help of the Paradox Shifter to control his power, he was glad that he was able to stop their plans.

The boy sighed in content as he created a small, detached white hand that sprouted from the back of his right hand, turning to the next page, but the boy had stiffened at the sight, eyes widening as he gasped quite loudly. There, on the page, was a large spider with a abdomen about the size of a tennis ball, the legs on it very long and hairy. In the second he had saw it, he had tossed the book as far as he could with his sore body.

When he got rid of the book, the boy became fidgety, his tan cargo shorts letting the blades of grass tickle his calves, this making him push himself up as fast as he could against the tree. Absolute distress was on his face, terrified as he went do to wipe his legs off frantically. "Spiders..." The teen mumbled out, disgust obvious in tone. "Just had to be a spider." As this went through his head, the boy grumbled, shaking his head as if he was disappointed in something. "Had to get rid of my book..." He began to lift up, feeling as he was over the situation, looking forward, but froze again. It felt as if he had pins and needles in his legs, unable to move as the world around him shook. At this point, it would be believable if his eyes went and dropped out of his head due to how wide they were. "N-no way...!"

Ahead of him, stomping on any building that got in its way, was a gigantic tarantula, measuring to about the same size as Celestial Star, and it was the tallest building in Nova, standing a seventy feet tall. The spider towered over most, and it made one Jitsugetsu want to leave the country entirely.

"Uh..." Itami could barely speak, let alone move to run away. He wanted to cast magic and send it away with his grade-A Circular Shot, but his body wouldn't move to use the spell, though he already doubted he would be able to do it in the condition he was in.

 **"Rwaaaaaar!"** The giant spider gave a surprisingly loud roar as it trudged forward, leaving devastation in it's wake.

"I-I cannot..." The usually composed male couldn't speak a logical sentence, his brain completely shutting down. He struggled to ball his fist, and his knees shook as if he was in the process of being froze to death. This could not real! This had to be a-

"Dream!" Itami's eyes had snapped open, the yell waking him from the nightmare he was in, the obtuse angle his body was in letting him see the other side of the room he had use to recuperate in after his mission on Pelican Islet. The boy sighed as he lifted his hands and patted the soft hospital bed. "Oh, thank the heavens." He said, wiping his brow of the nervous sweats forming on his forehead.

So, he was still in the medical wing of the guild, huh? Looking around the, room, he took note that the usually body filled room was empty and was now quiet. Looking to his left, his head tilted in curiosity as he saw Toyo-chan sitting in a folding chair, her eyes closed with her head hung, her arms being crossed over her chest. The way he was able to see passed the shades of the chronic eye wear purchaser was because they had fell from her face and to her lap, the temple parts sticking up. The boy hummed to himself, mentally backtracking to his dream as he remembered Toyo-chan had went off to Blossom for one of her photoshoot, but she was sitting right there.

"Huh..." Itami nodded as he then put his head back on the pillow behind his head. "Cute." If that all was just a dream, he wouldn't really have a hoodie on and would be bandage all across his chest and most parts of his arms. Though the red marquise gem was on obvious display with a few bandages on his face and a few butterfly band-aid placed horizontally over the scar that was vertical to his right eye. Placing his hand on his lap, touching the cover of the book he usually had and tapped it a few times as his eyes closed so that he could relax. Just as he closed his eyes, all he could see was a flash of a spider, and this made him open his eyes as he stared to the ceiling.

"Confirmed..." Itami cleared his throat as he used his right hand, grabbing his book as he used the other to toss the blanket off of him to reveal cyan colored slacks that stopped above his ankles. "Time to get out of the bed." He threw his lower body off the right side of the bed, stretching, silently hiding how sore he was. Holding his book, he got off the bed, walking on his bare feet as he walked around the bottom of the bed, staying quiet. If he woke Toyo-chan, she wouldn't let him leave this unless he was healed completely.

Reaching the already opened door, Itami had to stop as he saw the top of someone's head, the color being brown, so he had a good idea of who it was. Looking down, he locked eyes with Hotaru, the girl being dressed in a maroon colored, sleeveless frilled blouse(that showed her guild mark on her left shoulder)with it being tucked into a black skirt that reached down to her mid thigh.

The two stared at one another for a few seconds, Hotaru blinking as she swallowed thickly, being a few centimeters from Itami. "Oh, Itami...hehe...!" Her head shifted right and left, chuckling as she then cleared her throat. It had be a little over two weeks now since she had actually stood in front of this boy. He had been bedridden since the Pelican Islet ordeal, so she had practically been away from a active Itami for a nice period of time. "Your walking now..."

Itami eyes widened when she started talking and quickly put his free left hand over her mouth, causing her eyes to widen as he pushed her into the hallway, making sure she wouldn't trip over her own feet. When the reached a wall, he couldn't ignored her muffled words, though he could just barely understand them. Guess she wasn't on a mission with Ebony and Ivory.

"Ehame..." From behind his hand, Hotaru spoke, bewildered by the boy as she looked up to him with her brows raised.

Itami's eyes cut over his left shoulder for a mere two seconds before sliding back to Hotaru as she blinked. Slowly and gently, he moved his hand from her face to put a finger to his own lips. "Shhh..." He shushed in a low tone.

"Uh..." Hotaru swallowed a knot in her throat, nodding. "Yeah...w-what's wrong?"

"Toyo-chan's sleep-" Itami raised a brow, blinking frantically as he began to sniff wildly. Something smelt...sweet. Looking to his palm, he saw a blue substance across it and on a few of his fingers. "Is this..." He went licked some of his palm.

Watching him do this, Hotaru's eyes widened as she grunted in embarrassment, blushing only slightly.

After tasting it, Itami looked back at her. "This is icing." He deduced after tasting the familiar taste. The boy looked her over and shook his head, using his thumb to get the icing that was smeared on her cheek as he ate the rest of it. "How do you eat?"

Hotaru chuckled, pushing him away from her gently as she rubbed her face with her forearm. "Be quiet." She smiled softly. Did that just happen?

Getting the rest of the icing of him, Itami eyed Hotaru. "Wait, where did you get cake?" The mage questioned.

"Oh, Sagi..." Hotaru held up one finger. "It's his birthday, so we chipped in and got him a cake." She explained. "I heard you yell a few minute, too..."

"And you did not come to see if I was alright?"

"Well..." Hotaru's eyes rolled. "I was already down the hall when I heard you, so I thought I could get some cake and come back as fast as possible." The girl looked to Itami, smiling.

The Jitsugetsu male just stared at her, eyes half lidded a he nudged his head over to the left as he began to walk, lifting his right hand to open his book to the previous page he left off on.

"Hey, wait, Tami." Hotaru jogged until she caught up to him the right of him, smiling as she slowed down, walking with her hands behind her back.

The two walked for at least forty seconds in absolute silence, Itami reading the book in his right hand, while Hotaru hummed to herself in a rhythmic manner. She seemed to be happy...a lot happier than her usual self, and he didn't mind it, but it did make him wonder. "Are you alright?" He never looked away from his book.

"Yeah!" Okay, it was obvious that she was a lot more joyful than she was on a daily basis, and that was because she was ecstatic. "I'm just...I'm just overjoyed that everything is back to normal." The girl looked down to the floor, eyes lowering as she tugged at the hem of her skirt. "It's been some time since we've been able to walk anywhere together...I've...actually missed it." Her voice was meek. Since Itami had been temporarily decommissioned, she had been sharing a room with Lilith due to some...complications and taking mission with her. While spending an enormous amount of time with her, she learned ore about the white haired beauty. She loved how the woman was like the big sister of the guild and would stop any fights that would start in the guild hall, but she had noticed something: missions and hanging out wasn't the same without her roommate.

"I have missed it also." Itami nodded as he flipped to the next page, meaning what he had said.

"Tami...?" Hotaru's head shot up and looked over to the boy, eyes fluttering. Now that was something she never expected. He was usually so hidden and barely showed how he felt, but things seemed to have been changing.

As the two walked, Itami raised his left hand, pushing open doubles doors.

"Surprise!"

Itami jumped, flinching at the bombshell of noise that ravaged his ears. This caused him to gasp, eyes widening as he dropped his book from his hand.

Standing a few feet away from the doorway was everyone that usually populated the Guild's mess hall, everyone smiling at Itami. In the front of the large group was Kim, Garion, Joker, Sagi, both the God and Goddess Danielle and Jasper, Sun, Hotaru(who hopped over with the group), and Lilith (standing at the forefront as she held up a rectangular cake that had overall white frosting with blue edges, though it seemed as if one of the corners had the icing squirted onto it.).

"We're so happy that you are alright, Itami." Lilith sent the boy an eye closed smile as she held the cake out to said boy.

Itami stood there in shock, looking down to the cake as he read the icing in the middle, it saying "Welcome Back" in big blue letters. It took him a seconds before he looked back up to everyone, seeing their smiling faces. "Thank you." He nodded softly, eyes closing for quick second. "But...how did you know I would be moving today?"

"Because you're pretty predictable, Tami-chan." Toyotama spoke, walking up to his right side from behind, grinning as she looked up to the left and at the boy.

"Huh?"

"Well, we knew that if you woke up late today, it was because of a blissful dream you had." Lilith began.

'Yeah, blissful.' Itami only looked to them, mentally scoffing.

"So, we had Miss Toyotama watch you until you woke up and play sleep once you did." Hotaru added from the left of Lilith. "It was also my job to also watch you and help prepare the cake."

"And when she heard you yell, she squeezed the icing tube." Garion chuckled from the left of Hotaru.

"After that, she got everyone in position and ran back to meet you, knowing that if you saw Toyotama sleeping, you would sneak out." Sun smirked widely with his eyes closed, moving to the front of the group, putting his elbow on Lilith's right shoulder. "Hotaru then went to distract you, attempting to make enough noise where you would try to hide it from the Master, and when she was in the clear, Toyotama used her device to contact..."

"Me." Sagi greeted with a wave from behind Lilith, tapping his left wrist where the mechanical device was at.

"And none of this would've never worked without Hotaru here." Kim wrapped her arm around Hotaru's neck, smiling as she pulled her close.

"Eh?" Hotaru groaned, face twisting in worry as she looked to her left at the girl. "You didn't have to tell him thaaat." She whined.

Itami eyed everyone. What was this feeling? He went down to pick up his book and held it in both hands, holding it over his stomach, feeling warmth coming from there. This feeling...it wasn't entirely foreign to him, but it was something he had not felt in so long.

"Tami-chan..." Toyotama stood beside the boy, holding her hands behind her back. "You have to understand now...this is your guild and we love you." She said. "If you aren't sure, never fight alone, because you are not ever alone."

Itami listened to her as she spoke, clutching the book tighter against himself, his eyes squeezing closed. "Thank you...again..." The boy's voice was almost hoarse, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears.

Toyotama, Lilith, Sun, and Sagi smiled, understanding this reaction.

Hotaru stared at Itami, stupefied, this reaction the last thing she expect coming from Itami, and the others seemed confused also. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes..." Itami clinched his teeth, a tear streaming down his left cheek. "I'm...I'm just..." His eyes opened, showing his pink eyes, which had a sparkling glint in them. "I'm just...overjoyed."

Toyotama tugged at the hem of his slacks(due to him not having a shirt on), drawing his attention down to his right. "And someone wanted to see you." She informed the boy. "She wanted to be here, but she had to run the shop, so she told me to tell you to stop by her shop when you can."

"You mean Shion?" Itami rubbed his cheek and nodded. "Better go and see her now before I forget."

"Wait, here..."

Before Itami could start moving, he looked back down to the right, seeing Toyo-chan holding out a red and grey mechanical wrist band that was a lot different from his last one.

"I think your last one got destroyed on Pelican Islet, so I had one made for you."

Itami nodded, taking it, putting it around his left wrist. "Thank you."

"Wait one sec." She ordered. "You know there's still a target on your head." The Goddess reminded, this causing the boy to sigh. "Take Hotaru just in the case you get in some trouble."

"Yes, of course." Itami had no reservations with taking Hotaru with him, so he agreed. Plus, he still wasn't fit to be fighting and he would be walking there without a shirt and barefoot, so he welcome it.

"What? Me?" Hotaru unwrapped Kim's arm from around her and stepped forward. "Why not Lilith...? Or you?"

Toyotama simply put a hand on her hip and smiled. "Because the two of you have some catching up to do." She said. "I'll get him when he gets back. Plus, it would be good for you to meet Shion."

"Uh...alright..." Hotaru looked to her right. "Save us some cake."

"No doubt." Lilith nodded to the bit sized mage.

 **End**

Okay, so everything is getting back to normal. I just had to put everything in place for the introductions of more OCs. I felt this wasn't the right chapter for it, but I will definitely be bringing in more next chapter.


	18. Lets Train

Woo-hoo! It feel like its been so long since I've updated this story, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it one bit. I've just been too busy with multiple things such as school, my other stories, work, and FFXV. So, I'm glad to be back at it again, and I must inform my readers that are still here that more OCs will be introduced now due to us being out of the first arc now and now that it's after the Epilogue to it.

I really wanted to get back to this as fast as I could, so I hope everyone has been patient with me, because I appreciate the reviews I receive from you all.

And, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of Rin-ne.

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Chapter 2: Let's Train**

 **(Unknown Timeline)**

 **"How much do you think about it?"**

A dark voice purred, words echoing in his ears.

 **"What is your lust for power?"**

His body...it was...almost weightless...feeling as if he was floating in the vacuum of space. Where was he? What was this feeling? Was it bewilderment? Pain? Hate? Fear? Sorrow? Whichever one it was, he could feel it deep within him.

 **"You are a lost lamb, empty on the inside...afraid to fear; afraid to love."**

Was he? Was he really empty? The would of the disembodied voice only caused him to feel a sort of desolation in his heart. He clutched his chest with both hands.

 **"But she is the first, the first to make you feel this way. And now you fear her...you want to distance yourself from her, am I right? Yet...you want to grow stronger for her."**

His eyes snapped open when he heard this, noticing the area around him. He was...really in space...yet he was still alive and breathing normally.

 **"Your birthday is on the horizon, so I must warn you not to attend the ball for your sister.**

 **(November 5th, X962)**

 **(Thursday, Afternoon)**

 **(Location: Celestial Star, Dorms)**

Opening without an ounce of passion, his eyes stared up to the ceiling. His eyes were set blankly on the upper part of his room, eyes dull. "That dream again." He had been having the same reoccurring dream for the pass four days, and couldn't grasp what it could be saying to him. What COULD it be saying to him? It confused him, and he really despised being confused about something. Things like this made him want to figure such things out, he didn't was to find himself in deep water.

He lifted up, turning his body to sit off the left side of the bed, groaning to himself as his whole upper body could be seen with his hoodie removed. This clearly revealed his well toned body. Eyeing the bed across from his, he noticed Hotaru wasn't there, this bringing an unexplainable pit in his stomach. He didn't know he could explain it, although it made him wrap his arms around himself. It was pain.

For now, he would blatantly ignore this feeling inside him. To him, it was never there, nor was it a thing

*BUZZ!*

His eyes shifted to the left and at a wooden end table at the top of his bed and a his wrist communication device. A hologram floated above it to show that it was Toyotama who was calling. "Answer." This was all he said as a rectangular shape hologram screen appeared to show the face of the Tiny Guild Master.

"There you are, Tami-chan!" Toyotama smiled deeply, eyes closed behind her green rimmed shades. It seemed she was ecstatic, enthused or just plain happy with how things were going. Itami was healed, despite the few fading scars that could be seen across his body, and the Paradox Shifter had yet to drain all of his power, so she was glad she could see him again. "Why aren't you down here yet?"

"Hmmmm..." Itami simply groaned, hiding his face in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. No one knew of the dreams he was having, so he kept quiet about it. "Sorry, Toyo-chan."

"Don't worry about it." Toyotama waved him off with a cheery smile across her face. "Shion just want to know if you'll be participating in our training session."

"What...?"

 **(Flashback)**

 **(October 26rd, X962)**

 **(11:36, Wednesday)**

 **(Location: Nova City, Market)**

"Kind of a slow day, huh?"

Yeah, this day could be considered as such. Though she was inside her clothing store, which was boxed off from the outside market, she could tell the population on the outside was low. There was a large window at the front of her shop to show that there was little people. The girl sigh, standing behind the counter with her elbows resting on it, leaning over as she used her hand to hold her head up. "This is quite surprising." Her eyes were closed.

Her hair was long, noticeably waist-length, being snow-white much like Lilith, though she held no relation to her. She had her hair tied in a pony tail with her bangs being held out of er face by a butterfly hairclip. She also has heterochromia type eyes, her left one hazel-brown and the other being kaleidoscope-colored that somehow mixed well with her alabaster-white skin. Shion possessed a petite, feminine build and child-like face that expressed how cute she was, standing at a good 5'6.

Shion wore a white short-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"Guess I should close up early." She said, releasing a deep exhale.

*Ding!*

The front door had opened, causing the bell to ring, thing noise alert her as she let her eyes snap open, looking over to the left and at the door. "Welcome." She said, her eyes closing back as a smile crossed her face.

"It is a pleasure to see you once more."

Wait. Was that Itami? Her eyes opened to see Itami walking into her store with a small, brown haired girl just a bit behind him. Her eyes was much like a lizard's, darting around the store, observing the clothes she had around the store. She had everything from children to adults and by her current outfit, she could see she had a fashion sense. "Oh, it's you, Itami." She blinked, eyeing the boy as he strolled over to the counter, though him and girl eyes were looking over the store.

"Sounds like you aren't happy to see me." Itami moved closed to her, standing on the other side of the counter with Hotaru at his right.

"No, no..." Shion waved her hands as she shook her head. "It's just not as busy as I thought it would be today, so, when I heard the bell ring, I thought it could be a customer." The girl sighed softly, her eyes shifting to Itami side and down to Hotaru, eyeing her intently, looking her up and down.

Seeing the eyes set on her, Hotaru blushed under the gaze, fiddling with her dress.

"You're...Hotaru, right?" Shion asked, snapping her fingers as she thought to herself. "The one that's rooming with Itami?"

"Oh...yeah..." Hotaru turned back to the girl. She scratched her cheek, the red tint vanishing from her face. "Guess most would know about that now."

"Yeah." Shion smiled to the girl. It was quite bizarre, but mainly perplexing to hear about a boy and a girl sharing a room with them being in a intimate relationship or doing unspeakable deeds behind closed doors. "But I'm Shion Westler." The white haired teen gave an eye closed smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"And I'm Hotaru Yong, the bodyguard of Itami." Hotaru told her, this making Itami face palm. "And do you own this place?" She wondered, looking around the shop, smiling to see all the clothes scattered about.

"Sure do!" Shion clapped her hands together in front of her chest. "Built it from the ground up."

"That's so cool!" Hotaru exclaimed, picking up some shades from a rack near the front counter. They were pink framed with rectangular lenses that instantly made her think of Toyotama and her deep infatuation with her eye wear.

"Getting back to the reason I'm here..." Itami interrupted them, putting his fist onto his hip. "...why?"

"Oh, right." Shion nodded her head, though she simultaneously blinked as if she was remembering something. "So, I heard about what happened on Pelican Islet, about the Paradox Shifter in your chest." She said, eyes lowering. She had been informed about what had went down and how bad the fight between him and a Dark Mage had gotten.

Hearing this made Itami lift his hand to touch his chest, realizing he had not put on a hoodie before he left, so he was just standing there in bandages.

"A few of us wanted to get together and help you..." Shion pointed to Itami's chest and at the marquise gem in the middle. "Control that thing before it sucks away all if your ethernano."

Itami's brows narrowed, the gem being stuck in his chest not being something he wanted. His mouth opened...

Hotaru looked between the two of them, observing the frustration that appeared on Itami's face. Was this a touchy subject for him? "That sounds like a great idea!" She put her hands up on the edge of the counter, smiling. It was probably best that she had interrupted before he said something he wouldn't regret. "Since it seems your stuck with it," The brown haired fire starter tapped the middle of her flat chest. "You might as learn to use it correctly, right?"

Itami looked down to Hotaru out the corner of his eye, staring at her for a few seconds before his features softened as he nodded. "Yes, of course." He said, moving from the counter and to the nearest rack of male clothes...well, hoodies. "But I should get some clothes before I leave."

 **(Flashback End)**

Itami paused when it all came back to him, rubbing his eyes to get the crust out of them. His hair was all over the place, it being messy with the braid actually being undone with his full head of hair reaching done to his shoulders and his bangs hiding his eyes. The boy had neglected cutting it or getting it cut due to him being a bit on edge with these dreams.

"Soooo...?"

Itami lifted his head and looked to the hologram screen to see Toyotama peering in, her brow raised. "Yes, I will be down, but let me shower first."

Toyotama heard this and hummed in evident bewilderment. "Why take a shower and your about to-"

"End call!" Before she could finish, the hologram closed due to Itami having a clue where she would be taking the conversation to. The mage stood up to his feet, rubbing his eyes softly, stretching afterward as he began to rake his hand through his hair as he realized he really needed a haircut.

After a good shower that lasted a lengthy twenty-five minutes, Itami was in his room, slipping on the stylish red and grey hoodie he had somehow wore in his dream he had some time ago. The boy had styled his hair so that it wouldn't get in the way, combing his bangs back with a solitary one hanging across his face. Though the right side of his hair was messy, being perfectly spiked down. "Guess it's time." He said.

 **(30 Minutes Later)**

 **(Celestial Star's Training Room)**

It wasn't by far one of the largest room, but it was quite spacey, the fighting area being in a round shape with a hard black and white vinyl sheet floor. Around the fighting area was high set crowd area where half of the guils could easily fill up, it being separated by a high glass wall that was pretty thick. Yet, this time, there was no crowd, but simply the few people standing on the floor. The ones that could be recognized was Hotaru, Lilith, Toyotama, Shion, and Sagi, all four of them being deep in conversation with three others standing across from them.

"He should be here by now." Toyotama looked to the holographic screen in front of her, her arm lifted. The trips from the dorm was not to far and it shouldn't have taken Itami such a long time. "He probably got held up."

"By what?" Lilith looked down to her right, using only her eyes as they shifted. "You think he's still too hurt to be moving?"

"Yeah, I don't think that's the problem." Sagi spoke, standing to the right and behind Toyotama, his hands being held behind his back.

"Knowing Itami..." Hotaru rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing as she hung her head. "He probably took a twenty minute shower and went out of the guild to get him something to eat..."

"Sounds like a lot to go through when he can get something here." Shion looked to her right and at Hotaru.

"Itami's...complicated like that."

"Do you mind explaining why are we here once more, Master?" Spoke one of the individuals that stood across from the navy haired guild Master. The person who spoke was male, looking to be in his early thirties with a shiny bald head, which his very pale skin makes more noticeable. His eyes were small in size, being half closed that gave them an entirely sinister appearance, the color being grey. He is tall and slim, having zero muscle mass, his shape making it look like he desperately needs meat on his bones.

He man's outfit consisted of a long, black jacket that could be manually buttoned up, the jacket hiding a grey shirt with a hoodie that was currently down and long big sleeves hiding his hands. On his legs were black pants with long open ends. He uses a black mask over his mouth. "Or...do you not know why we're here?" With his hood down, it made the scars at the top of his bald hwas left out in the open, having two at the corners of his mouth that stretched down to his chin that is quite reminiscent of the mouth of a puppet.

"I'm...the one who ask you to come, so..." Toyotama turned to the man, a hand on her hip. "I think I do have a clue on why you all are here." Please...oh, please...she really hoped he wouldn't try to riddle her to death already.

"Then," Next to the bald man was a female, his skin pale at first sight with a noticeably skinny build, standing at the average height of 5'5, her breast being that of a looked over B-cup. The girl was young, in her late teens with long, platinum blonde hair that fell down to her waist, having mid-neck length bangs framing the side of her face with the rest across her forehead pulled to the right by a yellow clip that almost matched her hair. Her eyes were an exotic silver color, the shape being quite normal. "Can you explain why we are here."

The girl sports a black tank top that reaching down just below her belly button, a dark blue jacket accompanying it. She also wear a knee length dark blue combat skirt with black combat boots that match.

"Chrona..." Toyotama lifted up a index finger and wagged it with a smirk on her face. "We just have to wait until Tami-chan get here."

Standing next to the female dubbed as Chrona was a short boy, about the height of 5'2 with a pale skin tone, though it was a honey and milk color. The boy looked to be young in age, ranging from eleven to fourteen with golden blonde hair that forms partial ringlets nearer the front portion of his face and descends in waves from the back. This is left unstyled, and his bangs fall in curls between his eyes and towards the outmost portions of his face, pinned back only if they obstruct his vision. Usually, this is trimmed to fall just above the nape of his neck, and often dons large amounts of volume. His eyes show a sharp green, fairly smoothed edges and a gaze that often seems sullen and pleading. His eyelashes come short, growing in an almost direct straight line, and his eyes are hooded by heavy eyelids. His irises often appear larger against his sclera, projecting that of a childlike innocence. His body looks to be fairly frail and breakable, almost like that of a twig, with only thin, wiry muscle to guide him, mostly prominent in the lower regions of his legs.

His outfit consisted monochrome, checkered scarf atop most of his clothing. He wore nothing but white polo shirt and gray shorts that crop just below the kneecap. The boy was also barefooted.

The male, being taller than both Hotaru and Toyotama, was looking at the guild master, eyes holding a envious hint within them as he looked away everytime the two of them would lock eyes.

Toyotama blinked, a brow raising when she watched the boy look away from her. She noticed a few time, yet she knew it wasn't that he was shy or embarrassed in any way. "Is there something wrong, Cham?" She spoke, her voice inquisitive.

"No, nothing's wrong." The kids shook his head, eyes closed. He respected Toyotama and her strength to run this guild, her resolve being a reason he joined this guild...he just felt he could keep up with her and command this guild better. "I just...wonder where's Itami."

"I don't know." Toyotama's brows turned up, showing the fair fretful display in her features. She lifted up her right arm where her device was as the holographic screen popped up. "But I should-"

Just before she could go through her contact to get a hold of him, footsteps could be heard coming from the far left side of the training area. Everyone on standing on the same side as Toyotama looked to the left and the ones on the other side turned to the right where a flight of stairs were that led down.

As the steps got closer and closer, the sight of a shadow became visible on the ceiling as Itami came walking up, dressed fully, though he was looking down to the book in his hand with the distorted cover. Stopping, using his usual bored expression, he looked up to the group ahead of him. "Is..." He trailed over, tilting his head in obvious bewilderment. "Something the matter?"

"Well, we have been waiting for a good half hour, but you are fine." Sagi spoke with an eye closed smile, a hand on his hip, sarcasm falling off each word.

"Huh?"

"Now, now, Sagi..." Toyotama gestured for him to calm down, knowing his sarcasm could lead to Itami just not understanding at all.

"Where have you been, Tami?" Hotaru inquired, brows raised as the whole group began to approach him.

"Oh..." Using the one hand he was holding the book with, he closed it as he scratched the back of his head. He gave them a quick bow. Though he had showed a more jubilant side of him toward those around him, he was still somewhat uncomfortable of the fact that they saw him like that...especially her. "I apologize, bit I required substance that didn't come from the guild's kitchen, though no disrespect." Letting his mouth close, he eyed the other three, knowing the bald man to be an S-class that went by "The Last Resort", but his true name was Hanzo. The female of the three was also recognizable, standing in the middle of the three, being and A-class mage that was name Chrona. The last of the three was a kid, age two, his rank be C who went by many names: sum such as Champagne, Cham, The Second Glass Cannon, and TSGC, though no one could pronounce that last one. The three of them were all dangerous in their own right, and he'd have to be focused if he chose to fight them.

"Called it." Hotaru smirked, her arms crossed.

"It's alright." Toyotama waved him off.

"Yet, maybe it isn't...maybe the waves crashing in our guild Master is as powerful-"

"Shut. Up." Toyotama took a deep breath, halting Hanzo's random riddle, poem, or whatever, the man slightly flinching at the sound of her voice.

Lilith, standing in the back of the group, shook her head, fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose as Hotaru and Shion looked warily out the corner of her eyes at the man as if she was grossed out.

"He's...kinda weird..." Champagne mumbled to him.

"Agreed." Chrona couldn't help but edge away from the man along with the younger boy.

"Now, Itami..." Toyotama looked to Itami, eyes raising at him.

"Yes." He blinked.

 **End**

Hanzo Saiki belongs to **Mischievous Whisper**

Chrona Narukami belongs to **Draxien Oblivion**

Isaac di Acroina belongs to **Sef Aksise-C00XC01**

Shion Westler belongs to **Shirou Fujimura**

I didn't want to do that. I really didn't, but I had to. I have very pressed for time in these pass weeks...months and I apologize for not updating. the next chapter will be up soon, so please be patient. Please. Bye.


	19. Aura Enhancement

Dang! It feels like it's been so long since I updated this story, and I'm sorry to have kept the readers waiting because of my other stories. But, hey! I'm back and I'm ready to continue to story due to me wanting it to have a ending because of the characters within it. Even if it takes a life time, which I'm beginning to think, I deserve it to Itami and the others to give them a beautiful and happy ending.

Be ready, because this'll be a very short chapter. I just want to get things started.

Now, screw all that noise *Clap, clap* time for a new chapter

 **Rin-ne: Worlds Divided**

 **Arc 2: Burning Star**

 **Chapter 1: Aura Enhancements**

 **(November 5th, X962)**

 **(Thursday, Afternoon)**

 **(Celestial Star's Training Room)**

"It's time to get some training going." Toyotama smiled up to the boy, both her hand on her hip, noticing Itami was pretty content with this subject. Though he usually trained with Hotaru ever since she joined the guild, it was strange to know that he agreed to going against others. He was really beginning to open up, taking interest in others, actually showing that he cared those in the guild. "In order for you to get better control out of that gem, I want you to go against those who I select using your Aura Enhancement where I'm guessing, if depleted quick enough, will draw on the Paradox Shifter."

"You want me to rely on the Paradox Shifter?" Itami couldn't help but blinked in slight worry, this being mixed with a bit of doubt. "I don't think that's a logical plan." He scratched his cheek. "Push come to shove, I really wanted to ignore this..." Suddenly, a red shine was seen from under his hoodie. This brought a burning sensation to his chest, causing the boy to clutch the area as he placed a gentle hand over the area. "Thiiiing." He spoke out through a groan.

"Itami!" Hotaru moved forward, reaching out, but her hand was lowered by Toyotama. The girl looked over to the Guild Master, watching as she shook her head.

Involuntarily, the flaming white aura exploded around Itami, the edges having a black hue with matching flickers raising from it. Dropping his hand from his chest to look around himself, blinking in utter confusion.

"Ah, yes, I forgot to mention something." Toyotama spoke with her eyes shut, lifting a finger, which caused everyone around to blink at her. "That idiot Leon told me that, if you don't learn to control that gem, it will begin to control you...starting with your magical energy."

"I figured." Itami eyes shifted back to her. This state of his was currently his most powerful, so he couldn't tell why she would want him like this while fighting his guildmates. Most of them were strong enough to hold their own, but his enhancement could severely damage the less powerful ones. He could feel him power constantly rising. "When shall we begin?"

"Now, if you want." Toyotama nodded to him. "Your first opponent will be Champagne since the two of you are C-class." She said as she turned around and began to walk away, everyone moving along with her, minus the young boy, who stayed, facing Itami..

Before moving along with the group, Hotaru stared at Itami, giving him a short nod as he quickly returned it.

Though not sitting in the bleachers, Toyotama and the other stood at the side, far enough to stay out of the way. She stood, facing them with her arms crossed, ready for what the two had to display.

"Are you sure about this, Master?" Standing just behind her to her left was the bald man. "I mean...Champagne is the one with the special magic, one that can make things gradually deplete and make new." He spoke in riddle again.

"Yes, I'm sure." Toyotama nodded. "Facing Champagne, Itami will not be able to focus on destructive power and will have to be more cunning, so this may tire him before he gets to the other matches."

The man stared at the woman, wondering what she could be thinking at this moment.

Champagne smirked, looking to the much taller boy with his arms crossed over his chest. "This is finally happening." This was more of a statement than him wondering. "I wouldn't have agreed with this due to the fact I'd rather watch a fight, but the Master asked me to do this." Itami was a boy of immense strength, something he acknowledged some time ago and it was something he needed to test out. He needed to see if he was better than him.

"As I would think." The aura around Itami shot out in a wider radius as the boy took on a steady stance, looking the boy ahead of him over, needing the advantage of any weakpoints. "Are you ready to begin."

A magical circle appearing in front of him, the boy stomped his foot down on a plank of word as it flipped up, changing shape and form quickly as it was shifted into a wooden spear. "Yeah..." He caught the weapon in his hand and reared it back. "Get ready." In the blink of an eye, he tossed it.

 **End**

Expect another chapter by the end of this week or next week due to how short this one was.


End file.
